Ash and Red's Pokemon Journey: Kanto arc
by 79003car
Summary: This is my version of the Pokemon anime, with Ash and Red being brothers and travling with the anime and manga characters, with they're first stop being Kanto
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Welcome to the world of Pokemon, where humans and special creatures called Pokemon live together and spend almost everyday with each other in peace. Some people treat them as pets, others treat them as allies, others treat them as friend or family, and there are so many species that almost everyone in the world has at least one!

This is the story of two twin brothers who think that they are just two soon to be Pokemon Trainers, but unknowingly to them; they will become the heroes of the Pokemon world! Their names are Ash and Red Ketchum.

from when they were young, both Ash and red loved learning about Pokemon and they couldn't wait to turn ten years old, because at the age of ten kids are old enough to become Pokemon Trainers!

During the wait both of them have studied and learned as much as they could about Pokemon from reading books, listening and asking questions to the Pokemon professor of Pallet Town Professor Oak, and seeing Pokemon in action both up close and on TV in Pokemon battles. thanks to all of this, the Ketchum brothers are more than ready for their journey together. They will travel across the Kanto region together side by side with their Pokemon and show everyone that they will be Pokemon Masters!

Right now, it was 7;30pm and both Ash and Red are watching a Pokemon battle on their TV, it was a match between a Nidorino and a Gengar. By the look at how things were going, Nidorino might end up losing the match, it tried to use Horn Attack on Gengar but the ghost type jumped over him to avoid the attack. Gengar then uses Hypnosis to put Nidorino to sleep, so that meant it was over between the two of them. Nidorino's trainer returned him to his Pokeball since he had no other choice, he then called out his rock type Onix.

The boys were really exited to see how the match would turn out, but then their mother called, "Boys, remember. One more hour and then it's bedtime, you don't want to wake up late and not have any Pokemon to choose from!"

"Ok mom, we promise." replied Red. The last thing the two boys wanted was to not have any Pokemon to choose from, that would be a nightmare for them. Luckily the match ended and the two of them were tired.

Hey Red, how about we go to bed right now, that way we'll be the first ones to get to the lab and get our Pokemon first?" asked Ash.

"That's a great idea!" Red replied.

The two of them turned off their TV, climbed onto their bunk beds, and Red set the alarm clock to 6:30am hoping that wasn't too early and laded his head down on his pillow trying his best to fall asleep. it was easier said they done, cause the day that both of there have been wait for was only a few hours away!

"Just think, Red. Tomorrow we'll be Pokemon Trainers and get our first Pokemon!" said Ash from the top bunk.

"Yeah, it's going to be great! You, me, and our Pokemon!" Red replied.

The two of them started to fall asleep slowly, thinking about the day they've been waiting for since they were three would arrive in just eleven hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

 _Meet The Starters_

The sun began to rise in the Kanto region and in a small house with a red roof an alarm clock went off, it kept beeping for about 30 seconds until and move over a top of it and turned it off, the sleepy boy was about to fall asleep some more but than he remembered what today was, it was the day both him and his brother have been waiting for the first day of they're pokemon journey.

"Ash its here" called Red excitedly, "I know, come on Red let's eat and get to the lab quick." replied an excited Ash Ketchum as he climbed down from his bunk bed,the two got dressed as fast as they could and raced downstairs to find they're mom making breakfast, "Good morning boys" said Delia, "Good morning mom" replied Ash, "Your up early too ?" add Red, "Yes, I known you boys would want to be the first ones at the lab so I got up early and made breakfast early for you two", "Thank mom, your the best" thanked the two new trainers as three of them sit down and ate.

It was 6:47am and the Ketchum brothers were run to the lab hoping at Professor Oak would be awake at this time, they remembered that all new trainer need to be at the lab by 9:00am but they couldn't wait that long and continued to rush to the lab, along the way the two thought long and how about what pokemon to chose to be they're first and it was a hard decision to make because in every region new trainers have three pokemon to chose from and all are different types, there are grass types, fire types, and water types and its not easy choosing just one there are some trainer that know what pokemon they what, but both Ash and Red are not these kinds of trainers and hope they have an easier time choosing than they are right now because once a new trainer chooses they're first pokemon, they have just chosen a life long friend and that just made things harder for Ash and Red as twin brothers finally reached Professor Oak's lab.

Inside the lab was Professor Oak himself ready to give out the starters to the new trainers of Pallet Town, he was about to check in on a pokemon he caught a week ago when he heard a knock at the door and when to see who it is, and he saw two very excited faces and greeted them, "Ash,Red its good to see you two, I'm guessing I know why your here, to pick out your starters right ?" asked the professor, "That's right and we can't wait" replied an excited Ash, " I known you two would come early, so I got everything ready, now let's get you your starters" said the professor as he and the boys walked in.

Inside on a desk sat three pokeballs for the new trainers and inside each pokeball was pokemon for a new trainer, Bulbasaur the grass type, Charmander the fire type, and Squitle the water type, all ready to be chosen.

"Here they are boys, now you can choose one" said the professor, "Professor can we have our pokedex please, we like to use them to help us" ask Ask, "Of course, here you go" replied the professor as he handed them they're pokedex, Ash and Red both scanned bulbasaur first...

 _ **Balbasaur**_

 _The Seed Pokemon, A strange seed was planted on its back at birth, The plant sprouts and grows with this pokemon._

Next they scanned charmander...

 _ **Charmander**_

 _The Lizard Pokemon, Obviously prefers hot place, When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail_.

And finally they scanned squirle...

 _ **Squirtle**_

 _The Tiny Turtle Pokemon, After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell, Powerfully sprays from its mouth._

After scanning all three Red made his decision, "I choose Charmander" he said as picked up a pokeball and throw it in the air, out come a charmander as it landed in Red's arms and hugged it's new trainer, "It wasn't really a tough decision, because when dad name me Red, he known that when I grew up that I would have the power and strength of a red hot fire" he said, "An amazing reason" replied the professor, "Hey Ash, why don't you choose a charmander too, professor oak does have another one, besides fire leaves behind ashes and your Ash" Red said, "I don't know, I'm not sure if any of these pokemon are right for me, make guts just don't think that ether" said Ash, the professor thought for a moment and said "Well, I do have another pokemon I caught last week, but I didn't have time to train him if you want I can show him to you", "Yes please professor" said Ash.

Professor Oak take out a fourth pokeball hoping that this pokemon wouldn't hurt anyone and let it out of it's pokeball, Ash,Red,and Charmander watched as the pokemon was revealed in front of them and when the light died down they saw a Pikachu an electric type and looking at this pikachu told Ash That this was the one for him, as he tried to pat his head pikachu saw him coming and sparked his cheeks telling Ash to stay back, Ash known had to be careful because he has read about pikachus before and knows that one wrong move and he will be shocked so first he tried talking to the pikachu, "Hi, my name's Ash and I think your an awesome looking pokemon, if you want you come with me and we can be friend you can say no if you want to, the choice is your" he said, Pikachu was surprised by this because he always hated humans and didn't like them, but this one was asking him if he wants to come instead of being forced to, so pikachu climb up Ash's shoulder and smiled while saying "pika", Ash smile in return knowing his first pokemon liked him.

Everyone was amazed on how Ash was able to earn pikahu's trust, but this outcome proved that Ash would be an amazing trainer, "Well boys I think you two should get going, your adventure is waiting for you" said the professor as handed them five more pokeballs, "Thanks for everything professor, bye" said both Ash and Red as they ran home while scanning pikachu

 _ **Pikachu**_

 _The Mouse Pokemon,When several of these Pokemon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The Adventure Begins, First Rival Battle

Ash and Red raced home to show their mom their new pokemon, the two boys were so happy that they are finally pokemon trainers and can not wait to start they're journey to become pokemon masters.

once they arrived at the house Ash called for their mom,"Mom were home come and see our pokemon" he called, soon their mom come from the back and greeted her two sons,"Hello boys, now where are these pokemon you too have?" she asked, they both showed her Pikachu and Charmander in their arms, "Why hello little once, you two look very storng and brave, I'm sure you two will like being parthers with make sons" she said, Pikachu and Charmander smiled.

"So boys ready to go" asked Delia

"Almost, we just got to that thing we been practicing, right Red?" said Ash,

"That's right" he replied.

The two Ketchum brother start to put their hands on top of their starter's head and then they formed a blue light of energy on top of their heads and started to emety the link between them, as this continued both the trainer and the pokemon started to open up their heart to let and other one enter, once that was over Pikachu began to speak,

 **" That felt weird, but nice at the same time"** he said,

 **" Is that the bond that you two told us about"** asked Charmander,

"Yes it is" answered Red, what Ash and Red did was they have fromed a bond with their pokemon with a blue power that they have, they have both had this power since the day they were born but didn't know the name of this power nether did their mom but all she knows was that they got it from their dad who had leave Delia and the boys at a young age, what this power Ash and Red can create bonds with they're pokemon so that they can talk to the and understand them in they're pokemon language, and when the pokemon start talk they speak human english, but only Ash and Red can understand them.

"Alright guys, let's go" said Red as he, Ash, and Delia walked towards the edge of Pallet Town for they're final goodbye.

* * *

As they got to the edge of Pallet Town they saw three very familiar faces, they saw their friend Leaf Green with her parents, her mom Violet Green, and her dad Johnathan Green, once they arrived everyone started to greet each other and have small talks.

"So Leaf, ready to go? " asked Red

"Y-Yeah I'm ready R-Red" she replied nervously

Delia and Leaf's parents smiled at Leaf's nerevousness aruond Red, because for as longer as they can remember Leaf has a big crush on Red and it was adorable to see her reaction, Leaf was always the happy, cheerful, and funny kind of girl, but when Red is around she becames really shy, she always laguhs at his jokes, she is amazed on how much he knows about pokemon, and he's spirt and bravery always caught her eye, the adults thought at Leaf's crush on Red was adorable and what was more adorable is that Leaf made it her goal to win Red's heart by showing him that she is a strong trainer by training her pokemon and become stronger without entering the pokemon league.

Delia thought that it was wonderful that one of her little boys had an admirer and wished Ash had one too, the truth is Ash did have an admirer that he meet at professor oak's summer camp when he was six and he saved her when she hurt her look in the wood and was very scared, her name was Serena and when Ash saved her she too had developed a crush on him it was like Leaf's crush on Red, and the four of them become good friends, Delia and Serena's mom Grace thought that Serena's feelings to Ash were adorable, sadly both Serena and Grace had to move to the Kalos region and it was a tearful goodbye, and the worst part was Serena never told Ash how she felt about him, she was too scared that Ash wouldn't feel the same, but before they leave Ash gave Serena the same handkerchief he used to heal her legs when they first met and Serena kept it close to her heart, the two promised to meet up again when they're old and maybe Serena will tell him her feelings when they see each other again.

It has been four years since that event and the worst part was that Delia and Grace forget to exchange phone numbers so at they can continue to enjoy each others compeny but they would never forget each other, and Delia hopes that if Ash ever goes to Kalos and reunties with Serena is that she tells him how she feels about him and that they become a couple, but sadly that day is not today, because today both Red and Ash leave for they're journey in Kanto.

"Hey Red, Ash how about the three of us travel together?" suggested Leaf

"That sounds fun, let's do it" answered Red

So it was settled Ash, Red, and Leaf are going to travel around their home region Kanto showing the whole region that just because Pallet Town is tiny dosn't mean that it has no people with big spirt, and so the trainers stared to say goodbye to their parents.

"Well you kids have fun and make us and all of Pallet Town proud" said Johnathan

"Red, please take care of Leaf for us" asked Violet

"MOOOOM" yelled Leaf with her red face

"Only joking dear" giggled Violet

"Leaf make sure Ash and Red change they're underwear everyday" asked Delia

"MOOOOOOOM" yelled both the Ketchum brothers with their faces as red as Red's Charmander

Before their parents could say anything else the three trainer ran into the forest knowing after years of waiting and preparing that their pokemon journey has finally started and none of them knows what lie ahead, but they know as long as they have their pokemon and friends by they side, they'll be able to beat anything and that the time of their lives has just begun.

* * *

The three friend stared to walk on Route 1 seeing the big trees hoping to catch at least one pokemon before they reach Viridian City, they known that they need to keep their eyes open if any of them want to catch a pokemon.

The trainers continued walk until they saw something brown land infront of them, it was a pidgey the wild bird pokemon of Kanto, they remembered that pidgeys are perfect for begining trainers and Ash volunteered to catch it to catch it, "Ready to catch our first friend, Pikachu?" asked Ash, **"You bet Ash"** he answered.

The trainer and the pokemon rushed to the pidgey hoping to catch it by suprise, "Use Thundershock" said Ash, Pikachu got up close to pidgey and released a shock of electricity at the brown brid and it was super effective on pidgey, Ash quickly throw a pokeball at the bird and once it hit pidey was sent inside and started rocking to get out, the pokeball rocked once, twice, three times, four times, ...'ding'.

Ash ran up to the pokeball and picked it and Pikachu up, "We did it Pikachu, we caught our first pokemon together!" said Ash happily, **" I can't wait for us to catch our next one"** replied a happy mouse pokemon, Red and Leaf congratulated Ash on his first capture as the three scan pidgey with their pokedex.

 **Pidgey**

 _The Tiny Bird Pokemon, A coommon sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand._

With that event over the three continued to walk through Route 1 in hopes that more pokemon would show themselves, time pasted and in was about 15 minutes sicne Ash has captured Pidey, and he has already made that special bond with her with his blue energy, Leaf is Ash and Red's only friend at knows about their power because she is the only friend that they can trust and they've known each other since they were four.

While the trainer were waking they meet a girl with orangr hair fishing at a near by strem and asked for directions, she told them a short cut on Route 22 would get them to Viridan faster, so we the right directions the team was off once again, "Thanks for your help, I'm Ash by the way", "I'm Red", "and I'm Leaf", they introduced themselfs, "I'm Misty, and your welcome" said replied as the trainers were of again.

Finally after 20 minutes of walking the trainers reached Viridian City after taking Misty's short cut on Route 22 the trainers started to head down to the pokemon center.

"I can't wait to get to the pokemon center, I'm really tired" said Leaf

"Me too, say Leaf what did you choose for your starter, I'm guessing Bulbasaur right?" asked Red

"Thats right, and my guess is that you chose Charmander, because I alright know Ash chose Pikachu" she answered

"Thats right, I did choose Charmander" he replied

"Ha, I known you'd choose that fire lizard" said a voice behind the trainers

The gang turned around and saw two familiar and unfriendly faces, it was Gary and Blue Oak. Professar Oak's grandsons and Ash and Red's fromer friends, now rivals.

"I can believe that a bunch of losers like you got ahead of us" said Gary

"Thats because you two took too long to get to the lab" said Leaf

"Well we're here now, you know if you gus could afforded a car like us then we could race around Knato, but we'd still beat you anyway" said Blue

"We're a bit busy and we need to get going" said Red

"Why, you guys are just wasting your time" grined Gary

"How" asked Ash

"You won't beable to beat the gym leaders, so how are you suppose to make it to the indigo league?"asked Blue

"Look who's talking, the beginner trainers just like us" replied Ash with anger

"Whatever, you guys are just a bunch of pokemon master wannabes, you even keep your pokemon out of their pokeballs" said Gary poniting at Pikachu on Ash's shoulder

 **"Who are those guys"** asked Pikachu

"Gary and Blue Oak, the professar's grandsons and our rivals" whispered Ash

 **"Want me to shock those loudmouths"** he asked

"Not yet" replied Ash

"Pikachu dosn't like to be in his pokeball and I have no right to force him" said Ash

"Whatever, the the ponit is you can't beat us" said Blue

"How about we test that theory, let's battle one and one all four of us" said Red

"Sounds fun, besides I want me for victory to be aganist you" replied Blue

The battle was about to begin, it was Red and Blue's first battle and as excited as Red was he wanted to beat Blue as payback for ending their friendship when they were young and the bullying he's done ever since.

"Go, Charmander" said Red as he throw a pokeball, "Go, Squirtle" said Blue as he too throw a pokeball, the two pokemon appeared and were ready for battle, **"Uh-oh"** said Charmander knowing that he has the disadvantage, "Its ok Charmander, I know its hard to beat someone with an advantage but its not impossible" said Red, **"Ok, here we go"** he replied, "Use Growl" said Red as Charmander opened his mouth and roared out load to keep Squirtle from attacking, but that didn't work, "Use Tackle" said Blue as his Squirtle ran up and slammed into Chamander, he was hurt but still able to fight, "Use Scratch" called out Red as Charmander began to get ready but Blue had other plans, "Use Tail Whip" said Blue as Squirtle turned around and started to slap his tail in Charmander's face, "Now use Tackle" call Blue as Squirtle ran up and slamed into Charmander again, "Charmander are you ok?" asked Red, **"I've been better, I can still fight"** he answered, "Ok, Charmander run up to Squirtle" called Red as the fire lizard pokemon began to run, "Use Tackle" called out Blue as the turtle pokemon started to run to slam into Charmander again but this time Red was ready, "Use Growl" said Red as Charmander roared cannelling out the tackle attack, "Now use Scratch, repeatedly" he called as Charmander started to scratch Squirtle again and again for about six times, Blue thought it was time to finnish this, "Use Tackle to end this" he said and then Squirtle slamed into Charmander so hard he sended him flying and when Charmander landed on the drit it created a puff of dust, when the dust cleared it showed that Charmander has fainted and was laying on the ground.

"Charmander, Noooo" yelled Red as he ran and picked up his starter in his arms

"Ha, thats all you got?, I can beileve there are still weak trainers out there like you, that was not the battle I wanted" said Blue with a smile

 **"I'm sorry we lost, Red"** said Charmander

"Its okay, not everyone can win they're first battle" replied Red

"Bravo Blue, bravo" said Gary clapping his hands together

"Thanks bro, it was nothing really" he said

"Don't start celabrating yet, you still got to beat me Gary" said Ash

"Whatever, it'll be a piece of cake" he smiled

"We'll see about that" replied Ash

Ash and Gary both were standing across from each other ready for their first battle, like Red, Ash also wanted to get payback on Gary for turning their friendship into a rivalry

"Go, Pikachu" called Ash as his partner ran down his shoulder, "Let's make this quick, Eevee " said Gary as very cute looking pokemon appeared in front of everyone, it had four legs, a tail, big ears, and brown fur.

Ash take out his pokedex to scan the pokemon.

 **Eevee**

 _The evolution pokemon, Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones._

"Is that eevee your starter?" asked Ash, "No, caught it in the wild" answered Gary, this surprised everyone because eevee's were not found on Route 1 or 2 so he must have found it on Route 22.

"The winner is always to one attacks first, Eevee use Tackle" order Gary, and with that Eevee started to run to Pikachu, however Ash was not going to let Gary land the first hit, "Thunder Shock" called Ash as Pikachu fired a shock of electricity from his cheeks and when Eevee was close enough got hit by the attack, this made Gary upset because he always though that in his first battle with Ash that Ash couldn't land one hit and now Ash landed the first hit he was not going to let that happen again, "Use Quick Attack" he said, Eevee recovered from the Thunder Shock and dashed towards Pikachu and crashed right into him, "You use Quick Attack, Pikachu" called Ash as his starter began to run towards Eevee, "Use Tail Whip" said Gary as Eevee turned around and started slapping his tail in Pikachu's face, "Sand Attack " called Gary as Eevee started to kick sand at Pikachu, "You ok, Pikachu" asked Ash, **"I'm fine, and not done yet"** he answered, "Alright use Tackle" he said as Pikachu started to run towards Eevee, "Use Tackle as well" said Gary, and with that both Eevee and Pikachu start to charge at each other but Ash had different plans, " Turn at Tackle into a Thunder Shock" he called, Pikachu started to slow down to start release electricity from his cheeks, "Dodge it" yelled surprised, and in the last second Eevee dodged the Thunder Shock and was behind Pikachu, "Use Sand Attack" called Gary as Eevee started to kick sand that Pikachu again, once Pikachu turned around he stared to get a face full of sand, **"Ahh, Stop it!"** he yelled, "Hang in there Pikachu" called Ash, "Let end this, use Tackle" said Gary as he though it last attack would end the battle, but Ash was not going to let that happen, "Use Growl" Ash called as Pikachu opened his mouth and let out a roar canceling out Eevee's Tackle, "Use Quick Attack" said Ash, Pikachu began to run at a great speed until he crashed in to Eevee, Gary was not happy he always pictured his first battle we Ash to be so that he wins in just 10 seconds but this was harder than what he imagined, "Use Tackle one last time" called Ash as Pikachu began to run to Eevee again, but Gary saw an opening to attack, "Eevee, use Tail Whip" he called as Eevee started to slap he's tail in Pikachu's face again, "Now, Tackle" called Gary as Eevee slammed into so hard that Pikachu fainted.

"No, Pikachu" called Ash he ran to pick up his pokemon from the ground

"Is that all you got ?, I can't believe I wasted my time here when I could on the other side if Viridan city by now" said Gary acting he was super calm as he returned Eevee to his pokeball , the trust was that he was very surprised that how strong Ash got in so little time he just didn't want to show it

Both Red and Ash felt like failures, they had just lose their first pokemon battle against their rivals and all of they're insults are starting to get to them.

"You see, you guys are just too weak to being trainers, if you can win your first battle then you can even get to the pokemon league." said Blue with a smile

"He's right ya' know. If you can't beat a normal type then how in the world are you going to beat a gym leader Ashy-Boy" chuckled Gary.

"Look maybe it's best that you three go back to Pallet Town and just forget about being pokemon trainers, this is just a waste of time for you." laughed Blue as he and Gary hopped into their car.

"Later, losers" call called Gary as the cars left a cloud of dust behind with Ash, Red, Leaf, and their pokemon coughing inside of it.

"Just you wait, they'll beat you next time, loudmouths" yelled Leaf so they could hear her

The two Ketchum brothers just sat on a rock looking down that the pokeballs in their hands thinking about what they did wrong, "Where did we mess up" said Red, "I don't know" replied Ash feeling down, Gary and Blue were beginner trainers like them so how did they lose so quickly against them. One thing for sure is that they really know to use painful putdowns on Ash and Red.

Both Pikachu and Charmander walked over to their trainers and saw the hurt expressions on their faces

 **"Guys, we're sorry we lost, if we only fought harder we might have won, maybe you should just take us back to the lab and chose another pokemon for your starters"** said Charmander looking at the ground as Pikachu agreed and also looked at the ground, then the two pokemon felt something on top of their heads so they looked up and saw Red and Ash rubbing their hands on the pokemon heads, "It was never you fault guys, when a trainer and a pokemon loss a battle it's the trainers fault not the pokemon" said Red, "That's right, we didn't pick the wrong pokemon, we just weren't strong enough" said Ash.

 **"Why are they so mean to you"** asked Pikachu

"Its a long story, but we'll tell you" answered Ash

The pokemon and Leaf sat down to listen to the two brothers as they told the story. It all started back when they were about four and when Gary and Blue were they're friends, both Gary and Blue were thinking about their future pokemon journey and had a lot of questions so they started to ask their grandpa the professor and he answered all of them easily. That made both Gary and Blue realize that their grandpa was the professor, he was famous and known all over Kanto and beyond, and their his grandsons so the means that they're famous too, and if they're famous that mean their can have anything they want is what they though, and they started to only think about themselves and didn't care if they hurt other peoples feelings and ended their friendship with Ash, Red, and Leaf by bullying them. They said painful putdowns, made fun of they're clothes, laughed every time they got a fact about a pokemon wrong, bragged about how much more they known about pokemon more than them, and said that no matter how hard they try they can never reach they're goals. As time moved on both Blue and Gary had become very famous in Pallet town and a lot of the younger kids looked up to them, the rest of Pallet town saw Ash, Red, and Leaf as normal kids but that didn't bother them, what did bother them was that the Oaks never stopped bothering them, even the professor was bothered by the fact that his grandsons had grown fame and power hungry, both Ash and Red promised that went they become pokemon trainers that they would battle Gary and Blue as many time as they have to for them to realize that being fame and power hungry is wrong, but now they just lose their first battle against them and are now telling the story of their past to their pokemon.

 **"We won't lose next time"** said Pikachu

 **"That's right, we'll train as hard as we have to beat those loudmouths"** said Charmander

"Let do that" replied Red

"You guys feeling ok" asked Leaf

"Yeah, were good, we just have to keep training and next time we'll win" answered Ash

"Good, because we can't have those loudmouth making you guys feel sad now can we" said giggled

"Ok, we get it" said Ash

Leaf smiled as they all got up, Red returned Charmander, Pikachu climbed up Ash's shoulder, and she gave Ash a high-five. But when Red tried to high-five her she instead wrapped her arms around him and hugged him this caught Red by surprise, Leaf on the other hand was enjoying this she wanted to leave behind a few hints for Red about her crush on him before telling him how she feels, at last she let go and both she and Red were blushing, "Well, lets go" she said as all three started to walk to Viridan city.

As the three trainers started walk to the city a big squawk was heard, **"Look, up there"** said Pikachu pointing at the sky. When the three trainer looked up they saw the most beautiful bird pokemon they have ever seen, it was a phoenix like pokemon with red and gold feathers and a rainbow was seen when it pasted by, the three quickly take out their pokedex to scan it...

 **No data found. Pokémon yet to be identified.**

"That's weird, not even the pokedex knows this pokemon" said Leaf

"Let's ask the professor when we call him the pokemon center" said Ash

As the trainers stared to walk to Viridan city both Ash and Red had a funny feeling, a feeling the they know who that pokemon was but couldn't remember.

A lot has happened to the three pokemon trainer of Pallet town, but that was just their first day and its not even noon yet, what other surprises and adventures are the three heroes going to find ?, the answer to come and the journey is just beginning...

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _**Hi everyone its me 79003car, are you enjoying my story because I'm enjoying writing it, it hope you all will support me in writing it and I promise I will make the battles exciting, and if any of you are asking, I'm an amourshipper and burningleafshipper/lucklyshipper, Red and Leaf will get together later in this story, Ash and Serena will get together in the Kalos arc but that's years away so don't expect it any time soon, but I will get there, also I'm going to be writing a Kalos journey/amourshiping story that's not part of this because I really like that shipping, next Ash and Gary are wearing the same clothes in the anime, and Red, Blue, and Leaf are wearing the same clothes from FireRed and LeafGreen, Ash and Red will not lose every rival battle against Gary and Blue they'll win some and lose some a fifty-fifty, I made Ash and Red aura users because I liked the idea of them talking to their pokemon, I got the idea from a writer on fanfiction named Dragonwolf12 on his pokemon fanfiction named: The Chosen One's Journey, go and read it because its very, very good.**_

 _ **So what do you think of my story, are Ash and Red being brothers a good idea, let me know and I'll see you next.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 _Pokémon Emergency, Training Days # 1_

After walking for about five minutes, the three trainers arrived at Viridan city and are looking for a pokemon center to rest up in.

As the trainers walk around they see lots of buildings and stores, the three of them were amazed they have never seen so many buildings because this was they're first time outside of Pallet town in years, they've had gone out of Pallet town before with their parents before but only to visit **towns** , this was they're first time in a **city**.

They continued to head to the pokemon center they saw Officer Jenney the police officer, the weird thing is that there a hundreds of Officer Jennies all over the world and they're all named Jenney and look the same plus they call each other cousins.

"Hold it right there you three" she said to the gang, "and where do you think your going with that pokemon, young man" she said looking that Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder, "It's my pokemon and we're going to the pokemon center" he replied as he showed her his pokedex and trainer ID inside, "Sorry about that" she apologized, "You just look suspicion with your pokemon out of their pokeballs" she added, "It's alright" said Ash as he and the others continued to walk to the pokemon center.

When Ash, Red, and Leaf arrived at the pokemon center they handed their pokemon to Nurse Joy, like Officer Jenney Nurse Joys are find in every pokemon center in the world and all look the same, but they call each other sister.

While she was treating the group's pokemon they used the phone booth to called they parents, Leaf called first and luckily Miss Ketchum was at her house with her parents talking about the kids on their journey, all three of them talked with their parents and then hung up to call the professor.

"Hello, professor" said the three, "Ah, its so good to hear from you kids so soon" he replied on the other end of the phone, "Professor, you won't believe what we saw, a giant bird pokemon with red and gold feathers" said Red, "Oh my, did you get a picture to show me ?" asked the professor, "No, with don't have cameras with us" said Leaf, "Didn't you us your pokedexes ?", he asked again, "What" said Ash confused, "Oh no, I'm sorry kids I forget to tell you, your pokedexes are also cameras" he answered, "WHAT" they all yelled, "That's right, let me explain" he said.

The professor explained that the pokedex has three other purposes besides an encyclopedia, it has a camera, a trainer ID page to show how many pokemon the trainer caught, how many badges and leagues he/she has won, and a power scouter that shows what level the pokemon is that, he explained that the world likes to use power levels to see how strong a pokemon is, to let trainers know when they're going to evolve, and what moves they can learn at that level, its said that when a pokemon reaches level 1000 that they reached their full potential, but everyone thinks that's a joke because a pokemon can always get stronger plus a level 43 pokemon can service an attack from a level 107 pokemon, and pokemon can learn moves that they normally can't without reaching a level, so in short power levels don't matter.

After everything was explained the gang asked how things were going at the lab, "I already have some pokemon here at the lab, Gary and Blue have caught 10 pokemon so far" he said, the group frown at what he just said not only are both Blue and Gary ahead of them because they have a car, but now they have more pokemon than them while Ash has only caught one and Red and Leaf have caught none, the three hope not to run into Gary and Blue for the rest of the journey because they don't want to hear those loudmouthed fools.

Once the three trainers said goodbye to the professor and hung up, the doors of the pokemon center slid open and they saw Misty walk through.

"Hey Misty, its us" called Leaf

"Hey you three, I you got here safely" she replied

"Yeah, thanks again for the help why don't you join us for lunch ?" offered Red

"Thanks, I'd be happy to" she replied

As the four sat down to enjoy lunch, they started to talk and get to know each other. "So Misty, are you a trainer ?" asked Ash, "Yes I am , I'am a water pokemon trainer" she replied, "That's a nice type to like" said Red, "Thanks, what about you guys ?" she asked, "The three of us like all pokemon, no matter what type" answered Ash, "Have you been a trainer for years ?" asked Leaf, "Yes I have been a trainer for a while, but lately I haven't been trainer very much so I think I'am as strong as a beginner trainer, like you guys" she answered, "Why don't you come with us ?" asked Leaf, "It be nice to have another person in our group, and we can all get stronger together" she said.

Misty started to think about that for a minute, she would like to get strong and with new friends she'll be able to train with them and have someone to talk to.

"I'd love to come with you guys, besides traveling with a group is more fun than by yourself" said answered

"Alright, now I'll finally be able to talk to another girl" said a cheerful Leaf

The four were about to continue talking when suddenly two pokeballs fell from the ceiling and smoke started to rise. "What's going on" said Ash, right when the smoke started to clear up two voices were heard.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"Make it double,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now and prepare to fight,"

"Meowth that's right."

"What a talking Meowth ?", said the group in surprise, "That's right, I can talk" it replied, this surprized the gang but left Ash and Red confused because all four of them can understand the Meowth, Ash and Red could only understand their pokemon because of the special blue energy that the two of them could use since they were born.

Behind the Meowth were a man and woman wearing white uniforms with a red R on it.

"Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way ?" asked Jessie, "The easy way is that you give us all the pokemon in this pokemon center and we leave quietly" said James, "The hard way is that we take them from you" said Meowth, "You can't take these pokemon, they're both sick and hurt" said Nurse Joy, "Hard way it is then" replied Jessie. "Your not taking any pokemon, not while we're here." said Ash as he and the others stood tall, "Aww, look at that, four little twerps trying to play hero" said Jessie, "Well if its a fight you four want, its a fight you'll get, just don't say we didn't warn you" said James.

 **"Wait for us"** called a voice

 **"We'll help you guys"** said another voice

The trainers looked behind them and saw Ash's Pikachu, Red's Charmander, and Leaf's Bulbasaur running from behind and ran up in front of they're trainers ready to fight.

 **"Let's do this one together"** said Charmander

"I'll help you guys out, go Staryu" called Misty as out of the pokeball came a yellow star pokemon with a red gem in the middle.

The three used their pokedex to scan it.

 **Staryu**

 _The Star Shape Pokémon, An enigmatic Pokémon that can effortlessly regenerate any appendage it loses in battle._

"Go, Ekans and Koffing" called Jessie and James as they called out a snake and a floating gas bag pokemon, once again the trainers scan them

 **Ekans**

 _The Snake Pokémon, Moves silently and stealthily. Eats eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow, whole._

 **Koffing**

 _The Poison Gas Pokémon, Because it stores several kinds of toxic gases in its body, it is prone to exploding without warning._

"Use Warp" called Jessie, Ekans moved quickly to one of the gang's pokemon a caught Pikachu in a warp. **"Hey, let go"** he yelled, "Pikachu, use ThunderShock" called Ash as Pikachu shocked Ekans so hard he let go, "Now use Tackle" he called as Pikachu slammed into Ekans sending him flying back. "Charmander, Growl" said Red as the lizard pokemon roared out loud at Koffing, "Use Sludge" called James as Koffing fired a purple blob at Charmander, "Dodge it" called Red as the fire pokemon leaped out of the way. "Use Tackle, Bulbasaur" ordered Leaf as the grass pokemon started to run at Ekans , " Stop it with Leer" said Jessie as the snake was about to stop Bulbasaur on its tracks but Misty had other plans, "Use Water Gun" she said, Staryu blasted water out from it's gem and stopped Ekans from using Leer and once the Water Gun ended Bulbasaur ran into Ekans and sended him flying again. "Use Bite, Ekans" called Jessie, once again Ekans headed towards the groups pokemon, "Growl" said Red as Charmander roar and canceled out the Bite attack, "Thunder Shock" yelled Ash, **"Here it comes"** called Pikachu as he fired volts of electricity at Ekans, "Now you asked for it, use Smog" called James, Koffing started shooting small purple blobs at the pokemon but little Charmander had enough of this, **"Ok, this has gone on long enough, I'm ENDING THIS"** he yelled in anger as he opened his mouth and fired a flame from it, when it hit the Smog the two attacks caused an explosion on smoke flew everywhere. "Charmander, you learned Ember!" said Red excitedly, "So what if your pokemon learned a new move, it still can't us" said Jessie with anger in her voice, "Ember" shouted Red, "Tackle" said Leaf, "Water Gun" called Misty, all three pokemon did as they were told, Charmander fired Ember and it burned both Ekans and Koffing, Bulbasaur crashed into them, and Staryu fired a Water Gun that them, both Ekans and Koffing couldn't take it anymore and fainted in defeat. "Ahh, how can this be happening" screamed Jessie in disbelief, "Meowth, do something" said James, "What do you want me to do?" he asked, "Your a pokemon, so Attack!" he answered, "Oh yeah" he replied, **"Let me handle this"** said Charmander as he started to run towards Meowth, "So the fire lizard wants to play, ok let's play" he said as began to run at Charmander, "I have an idea, Pikachu charge up a Thunder Shock, but don't release it until I say so" said Ash, **"Here I go"** said Pikachu as he started to charge up the attack, as he kept charging electricity started to surround he's body and glow. While that was happening Charmander and Meowth were about to crash into each other until Red called an attack, "Charmander, use Scratch" he called and the little fire lizard got his claws ready to strike, "Two can play at that game" said Meowth as he also was about to use Scratch, when both pokemon were close enough their claws collided and they kept on using Scratch repeatedly, it was like they were in a sword fight with their claws and it was show to remember because they were going at each other like crazy, Charmander did a round house kick but Meowth was able to dodge it, then Meowth tried to attack from above but Charmander rolled out of the way and continued to use Scratch, this continued on for 2 minutes and both pokemon were getting tired so both of them collided their claws once again, but this time they were trying to push each other out of the battle. "Not going to lie, I'm impressed, you put up more of a fight than I though you would, but your still now strong enough to beat me" said Meowth, **"Big talk coming from a furball"** said Charmander with a smile, "FURBALL?!" yelled Meowth in anger, "Ok, you asked for it" he said as he started to push even harder that Charmander's feet were sliding backwards and he couldn't hold on for much longer, "Ember" yelled Red knowing that was their trump card, Charmander opened his mouth and fired a flame at Meowth's face, "Aahh" he yelled because his face burned, **"Try this"** called Charmander as he used Scratch, but this time it hit and send Meowth backwards, "Water Gun" said Misty, Staryu fired a blast of water from it's gem and not only did it hit Meowth, but Jessie, James, Ekans, and Koffing were hit as will. "My hair" yelled Jessie upset that she was wet, "You twerps will pay for this" said James, however Ash and Pikachu had a better idea, "Release the Thunder Shock" yelled Ash, with a mighty power running through his boby Pikachu released the attack with all his energy as it headed towards Team Rocket, "Uh oh" said James, "Somehow, we completely forgot about that" said Meowth. "AAAAAhhhhhhh" yelled Team Rocket as the electric attack hit them and was very, very painful, after a few second an explosion from the electric attack sended the trio flying sky high, "We're blasting off at the speed of sound" they yelled until they were out of sight.

"We did it" cheered Leaf happy that they saved the pokemon in the center

"That was awesome" said Ash

 **"We showed those creeps were made of"** said a happy Pikachu

"That was the biggest Thunder Shock I've ever seen, buddy" said Ash

"Ash, that wasn't Thunder Shock, that was Thunderbolt!" said Misty

"Thunderbolt?, that's awesome" he replied happy that his pokemon learned a new move, he took out his pokedex and used the scouter to read Pikachu's moves

 **Pikachu**

 _Power Level: 26_

 _Moves it knows: Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt._

"That's great little buddy, once we start training you'll get even stronger" said Ash

 **"Can't wait"** replied the mouse pokemon.

Red and Leaf were a bit jealous that Ash got pokemon that was higher than level 5 for his starter, but the professor did say that he caught Pikachu in the wild and it was backup for a new trainer if he ran low on starters so they both just forgot about it, besides their pokemon will get stronger too.

"Thank you kids so much for protecting the pokemon center" thanked Nurse Joy

Not a moment later Officer Jenney came running through the door, "What happened, I hear a loud noise from down the street" she asked, Nurse Joy explained what happened and how the four trainer saved the pokemon.

"That was a brave thing you kids did, thank you, also that criminals you just battled sound a lot like Team Rocket, they a crime organization who like to steal peoples pokemon and hurt them for their own evil ways" she explained

The group did not like the sound of this, crime organization who likes stealing and hurting pokemon the trainer wanted to give them a piece of their minds

Later that night, after the pokemon were healed and gang were assigned rooms for the night everyone was in bed thinking about the events that took place today, and that was just the first day of the journey, inside the girl's room Leaf though it was time to tell Misty about her crush on Red because if both of them are going to be traveling together then she might as well tell another girl about her crush.

"Hey Misty, can I tell you something?" she asked, "Sure, I'm listening", "Your the first friend that I have that's a girl, because most of my life my only two friends Red and Ash, and since the four of us are going to be traveling together I though I tell us this now, because you might find out sooner or later." she said, "What is it?" asked Misty, "I have a big crush on Red" she said very fast and nervously, "Aww, that's sweet don't worry, I promise that your secret is safe with me" replied Misty, "Thanks" said Leaf feeling very calmed down, tell someone her feelings towards Red really made her feel lighter as she started to go sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in Viridan forest, Team Rocket were laying on the ground in pain due to the Thunderbolt they just got from that Pikachu, "I can't believe we were beaten by a bunch of twerps" said Jessie, "How did that happen" asked Meowth, "Maybe its because we don't train our pokemon" answered James, "Come again?" asked Jessie, "If we train our pokemon like normal trainers, we'll be able to beat them and get payback the next time we see them" answered James, "That's a great idea, plus let's try catch that Pikachu it was so strong if that pokemon were part of Team Rocket then we'd be unstoppable" replied Jessie, "Let's catch that Charmander as well, that little lizard put up a great fight, if it has that strength now then then just think how strong it will be when it evolves" said Meowth , "Alright, we won't stop until we catch both Pikachu and Charmander" said Jessie. Team Rocket now has a new goal, to capture Ash's Pikachu and Red's Charmander, and they won't give up on that so easily.

* * *

It was now 7:30am in the morning and the second day of the journey around Kanto, Ash and Red got up and started to get ready for their first day in pokemon training. After receiving their pokemon from Nurse Joy they went to the battle filed at that back of the pokemon center to start training.

"Come on out everyone" said Red as he and Ash threw their pokeballs in the air and out they came. Pikachu was already on Ash's shoulders because he didn't like his pokeball, so the only pokemon Ash called out was Pidgey.

"Good morning everyone" said Ash to the team, **"Good morning my friends"** said Pidgey happy that she gets to see her friends now, this was the second time she was called out of her pokeball, the first time was yesterday when Ash caught her and started to use the magical blue energy to bond with her, Pidgey was surprised that her new trainer and his brother can talk to pokemon and understand them too but she realized that she was lucky because not every pokemon gets captured by a human who can talk to pokemon.

"Ok guys today we're going to start by getting your attacks stronger a little bit at a time" said Red

"Before we start, I need to see what moves your now Pidgey" said Ash as he used the scouter in his pokedex

 **Pidgey**

 _Power Level: 9_

 _Moves it knows: Gust, Sand Attack._

"Ok, that's a start but by the time we finish training today you'll be as stronger then you could ever though you could be" he told her

 **"Well duh, isn't that what trainers do"** she reminded him

"I guess that was silly to say, wasn't it" he laughed while rubbing his hand behind his head

"Ok, let's get started" called Red

The trainers and pokemon got right to work, "Ok Charmander, since you learned Ember last night, I though about practicing it to make it strong" said Red, **"Sounds good to me, lets try target practice"** replied the fire lizard. Red found a stick laying on the ground and used it to make x's on the ground for Charmander to fire at, "Ok, use Ember" ordered Red, Charmander opened his mouth and fried a small flame at the targets and ended up hitting all three, "Great job" Red congratulated, **"Thanks, but I'm not done yet so let's keep going"** said Charmander.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt" called Ash, the Thunderbolt hit a big rock and left a black mark on it, "Pidgey, use Gust" he said and the bird pokemon flapped her wings at Pikachu and he was having trouble standing up, "Let me know when you guys want to take a break" he warned his pokemon, **"We will"** they replied, this when on for about another 10 minutes and the trainers and pokemon started a different training exercise.

The pokemon wanted to train they're speed now, so the three were going to have a race to the other side of the field, "Ok guys, remember no speed moves, just your own speed" called Red, **"Okay"** they answered, "Ready?...GO" called Ash.

The pokemon started moving as fast as can, Pikachu and Charmander went by foot while Pidgey flew across, so far both Pikachu and Pidgey were neck-in-neck but Charmander was not far behind and kept running, soon the finish line was just three metres away and all three started pick up speed and with a mighty sprint Pikachu crossed the finish line first, second was Pidgey, and third was Charmander, **"Yes, I did it, I won and didn't need to use Quick Attack"** cheered Pikachu, **"Aww, I was last"** said a disappointed Charmander, "Don't feel bad, we'll continue to work on your speed" said Red, **"Awesome"** said the little lizard pokemon.

5 minutes have gone by and the pokemon had three more races, the results was that Pikachu and Pidgey tie once, Charmander and Pikachu tie once, and Pidgey won the last race so they're speed was improving very much, to end the training exercise the pokemon wanted to battle to see what they're new speed can do, Pikachu wanted to sit this one out because he already battle hard last night during the Team Rocket accident, so he though it was fair that Pidgey gets some time to shine so this battle was going to be Pidgey vs Charmander!

"You guys ready?" asked Ash, "You bet we are" answered Red, **"Let's do this"** said Pidgey , **"Here we go"** said Charmander. "Use Scratch" called Red, Charmander started to run at Pidgey with his claws glowing white and ready to attack, "Fly up" said Ash as Pidgey flew up into the air to avoid the attack, "Use Ember" ordered Red as Charmander opened his mouth and shot a small flame into the air aiming for Pidgey, "Use Gust" called Ash, Pidgey did as she was told and started flapping her wings even harder and started to create a strong wind that cooled off the Ember and it disappeared because it was too cool to keep burning, "Ember, repeatedly" said Red as Charmander fired multiple Embers at Pidgey, "Use your speed to dodge" called Ash, Pidgey kept on dodging Embers as quickly as she can she do barrel rolls, loop-da-loops, and dives, anything that would help her dodge the flames. This continued for about 30 seconds and Charmander was getting tired of shooting flames but Red had an idea that could help, "Jump up in the air, then use Growl" he said, Charmander leaped into the air as hard as he could then he opened his mouth and let out a mighty roar, Pidgey was surprized and couldn't back away in time to avoid the Growl and ended up falling to the ground because she tried to use her wings to cover her ears but stopped flapping them to do so, "Scratch" said Red knowing this time it work, Charmander swung his arm at Pidgey and Scratched her across the chest, "Pidgey, are you ok, do you need to stop?" asked Ash worried about her, **"I'm ok, and can still fight"** she replied, "Alright, run straight to Charmander" he said, Pidgey began to run on her feet to the lizard pokemon, "You do the same, Charmander" said Red as both pokemon started to run at each other, "Use Sand Attack" called Ash, Pidgey opened her wings and used them to throw sand at Charmander and it ended up in his face, **"Ahh, I can see!"** he yelled, "Charmander, Noo" called Red, "Gust" ordered Ash, Pidgey began to flap her wings so fast and so hard that the wind ended up sending Charmander flying backwards. **"I'm not going d-down that easily"** said Charmander as he started to get up, "Do you want to stop, little buddy" asked Red, **"No Red, I'm not going to lose that easy"** answered the little fire pokemon, "Ok, let's finish this" Red replied, "We're ready too" said Ash, **"Let's go"** said Pidgey, "Gust" called Ash, the bird pokemon began to flap her wings and a strong wind started again, "Charmander, use Scratch but on the ground" called Red, the little fire pokemon pushed his claws into the battlefield to keep himself from blowing away again, meanwhile Pidgey was continuing the Gust attack but she started to slow down because she was getting tired, "Pidgey, head straight for Charmander" said Ash as the bird pokemon started to fly straight at the lizard pokemon, "Ember" yelled Red as his starter opened it's mouth and fired a small flame at the bird pokemon, Pidgey had no time to dodge this one and she got hit and began to fall towards that ground, "Scratch" called Red, Charmander dug his claws out and ran right up at Pidgey and Scratched her once again, when Pidgey landed on the ground everyone looked closely and saw that she fainted.

 **"Alright, we did it Red, we won!"** cheered Charmander

"I know you were great pal" said Red as he hugged his starter

"You ok Pidgey?" asked Ash to his bird pokemon

 **"Yes Ash, I'm fine"** she answered him

 **"You were great Pidgey, I had a lot of fun in that battle"** said Charmander

 **"Thank you, you would amazing as well, Red made a good choice to pick you as his starter, I'm proud to called you my teammate, even if we have different trainers"** she said

Charmander smiled knowing that even if his Red's only pokemon at the moment, he already has a great trainer and family.

Suddenly there was clapping noise near by, everyone turned their heads and saw both Leaf and Misty clapping with smiles on they're faces, "That was awesome you guys, I haven't seen a battle that good in months, but this one was better up close" Leaf cheered happily, "She's right are you guys sure your new trainers, because I'm sure that a new trainer can't battle that good, you two were amazing" said Misty, "How long were you two watch?" asked Red, "Ever since the battle started, you guys really know how to entertain a crowd" said Leaf, "Thanks" replied Red, however Leaf wasn't done congratulating Red yet she had a little something in mind, she walked over to Red and started to wrap her arms around him pulling him into a hug, Red was very surprized but just kept still and decided to let Leaf continue, once she was done she let go and started to blush because she just finish hugging her long time crush.

* * *

After having their pokemon checked by Nurse Joy and making sure Misty's bike was tied to the bike rack, the four trainers started to head to Viridan forest as more new adventures and pokemon are waiting for them.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Hey guys, 79003car here, did you enjoy this chapter?, If so let me know in the reviews, plus how are the battles are they good or can I improve let me know and until next time, see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 _Viridian Forest, Challenge Of The Samurai_

Now that the four trainers and their Pokémon were well rested, they started to walk into Viridian Forest so that they can get to Pewter city, as they began to walk in Ash noticed that Misty was acting a little nervous, "Hey Misty, you ok?" he asked, "Yeah I fine no need to ask" she replied, "Don't try to hide it from me, I can see that you've been acting differently since we got here to Viridian Forest, what's wrong?" he asked again, "Ok, the thing is that heard that Viridian Forest is full of bug Pokémon, and I don't like bug Pokémon that all" she answered, "Don't worry, we'll try to make it through the forest fast, and we'll scare off any bugs that come our way" said Leaf, "Thanks guys" she replied.

It has been 30 minutes since the trainers went back to walk and no Pokémon has shown it's face to them, until and small bird Pokemon landed in front of them and it turned out to be another Pidgey, "Another Pidgey cool" said Red as he used his Pokedex to scan it

 **Pidgey**

 _The Bird Pokémon, Very docile. If attacked, it will often kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back._

"Ok, now it's my turn to catch a Pidgey" said Red

"Go Charmander!" called Red as he threw the pokeball

 **"Ok, what are we catching today?"** he asked

"That Pidgey in front of you" Red answered

"Use Growl" ordered Red, the little fire type opened his mouth and roar at the Pidgey to keep it from flying away, "Now, Ember" called Red, Charmander opened his mouth again but this time he shoot a flame that the bird and it was badly injured. "Now's my chance, Go Pokeball" yelled Red as he threw a new pokeball at the bird, once the pokeball caught the bird it started to shake, once, twice, three times, four times, and then it made a 'ding' noise.

"Yes, we did it!" cheered Red

 **"A new teammate for us!"** said Charmander as he handed the pokeball over to Red

"Great job Red" said Misty

"Thanks" he replied

 **"Hey, do you guys hear that?"** asked Pikachu, "Yeah I hear it too" replied Ash, "Hear what?" asked Misty. Suddenly two brushes began to shake behind to gang, "Maybe it's another Pokémon" said Leaf, and she was right in fact it was two Pokémon, one was green, yellow, and it had big eyes. The other was brown, had a spike on it's head, and a pink nose, "AAHH, BUGS!" screamed Misty as she hid behind Leaf, Red and Ash however was curious about this Pokémon and used their Pokedex to scan them.

 **Caterpie**

 _The Worm Pokémon, Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls._

 **Weedle**

 _The Hairy Bug Pokémon, Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp venomous stinger on its head._

"Cool, I'm catching the Caterpie" said Ash, "Then the Weedle is mine" called Red. "Go, Charmander" called Red as the fire lizard got ready for round 2, "Let's go, Pidey" said Ash as he threw the pokeball with the bird inside, **"Two bugs, this should be easy"** said Pidgey knowing she had an advantage over bug types, **"You and me both"** said Charmander also knowing that he too had an advantage. "Use Gust" called Ash, Pidgey started flapping her wings and the strong wind hit Caterpie, "Ember" said Red and with that Charmander fired a flame at Weddle and it was super effective, "Go, Pokeball" called the two as the pokeballs caught the two bugs with no trouble.

"Alright, we both have two new Pokémon now" said Red

"Just keep those two away from me, ok?" said Misty

"Don't worry, we promise" said Ash

An hour later the trainers found a filed to have lunch, while the girls were setting, up the boys were talking to their new Pokémon about the special power bond that the two of them can do to talk to Pokémon, Pidgey, Caterpie, and Weedle were surprized and happy because not every Pokémon gets a trainer that can speak their language, as show as everything was explained the trainers placed their hands on the heads of they're Pokémon and blue energy appeared surrounded the trainers and the Pokémon and both started to full in the empty link between then, it lasted for about a minute and when it was all done Caterpie decided to tests it to see if what the trainers said was true, **"How many other Pokémon do you have?"** he asked, "I'm a new trainer and your my third Pokémon" Ash answered, the three new Pokémon's eyes widen and after a few seconds they smiled, **"This is great, now we can talk and get to know each other better"** cheered Weedle, "I know, right" replied Red, a moment later the brothers turned their heads and saw both Leaf and Misty watching them, Leaf already knows about Ash and Red's power, but Misty didn't and had a surprized face, "What just happened?" she asked, the three started to explain.

"So you guys have a special power that allows you to talk to Pokémon?" she asked

"Yup, ever since we we're born we had this ability" answered Ash

"That's awesome" said smiled

"I know, now let's eat" Ash said as he started to make his way to the food

The rest of the hour the gang ate, talked, and started a bit of training to be ready for anything that might happen, in the proses both Caterpie and Weedle improved the strength of their String Shot attack by firing multiple times and having tug of wars.

After everyone was finish with what they were doing the trainers packed up, returned their Pokémon and continued to walk Through Viridian Forest.

* * *

An hour has pasted and the team was making a lot of progress, maybe a little too much progress because Misty was rushing everyone to go faster so that they can leave the forest and not run in to any bug Pokémon.

"Calm down Misty, we'll scare any bug Pokémon away if it gets too close, we promise" said Leaf wanting Misty to calm down a little

"Ok, I'll try to relax a little" she sighed

the bushes started to shake but this time the shaking was a lot stronger than before

"Oh no, it better not be another bug" said Misty hiding behind Leaf again

It wasn't another bugs, it was a kid dressed up in a samurai suit and he was swinging a sword around like crazy, the team tried not to get hit and soon the kid swung so hard that he slipped and fell down on his back.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA, THAT WAS DANGEROUS" yelled Misty

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to go that crazy, I'm just looking for trainers from Pallet town" he said nervously

"If you wanted to know you should have just asked instead of swinging sword around, someone could have gotten hurt" said Red

"I'm sorry, my names Samurai, and I'm looking for trainers from Pallet town to battle" he said

"We're from Pallet town, I'll battle you if you want" said Ash

"Thank you, I will give you a hard battle" Samurai said with pride

"Just make it quick" said Misty, still wanting to leave the forest

"Ok, Go Pinsir" said Samurai as he threw a Pokeball and out came a big bug Pokémon about the size of Ash and Red themselves, "Ok, what are you?" asked Ash as he scanned the Pokemon

 **Pinsir**

 _The Stag Beetle Pokémon, If it fails to crush the victim in its pincers, it will swing it around and toss it hard._

"Oh great, another big and disgusting bug" complained as she hid behind Leaf.

"Ok, let's do this, Pidgey Go" called Ash as his bird Pokémon came out, **"Leave it to me,** **Ash** " she said

"Use Vice Grip" said Samurai said, Pinsir started to run at Pidgey opening his pincers to grab her, "Quick Attack, from behind" call Ash, Pidgey dodged Pinsir and got behind him as she was tell and began to pick up speed and smashed into Pinsir's back, "Turn around and use Vice Grip again" ordered Samurai, Pinsir tried to catch Pidgey in his pincers but she kept on dodging him with no trouble that all, it was her speed training with the gang that helped her get as fast as she is now, "Fly up into the air" said Ash, Pidgey did as she was tell and began to fly high into the sky, "Follow it" said Samurai and Pinsir also took to the air. Both Pokémon were now in an aerial battle in the sky, by the looks of it Pidgey was the faster one because she was circling Pinsir and he couldn't keep up with her, **"I'm I too fast for you?"** she asked, Pinsir tried to answer but he was now so dizzy he became confused, **Guess that answers my question"** said replied, "Use Quick Attack one more time" Ash called, Pidgey picked up speed again and crashed into Pinsir sending him down to the ground and when his crashed he fainted.

"Great work, Ash" said Red

"Thanks, but the one who do all the work was Pidgey" He said

 **"Thank you Ash"** she said

"Return, Pinsir you did good" said Samurai

"Ok, Ash get ready for my next Pokémon, Go Metapod" called Samurai, as out of the Pokeball came a green shell looking Pokémon

"Metapod?" said a confused Ash as he scanned it with his Pokedex

 **Metapod**

 _The Cocoon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Caterpie, This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body._

"Pidgey, are you ok to continue?" asked the trainer

 **"Ash, I haven't taken a single hit, does that answer your question?"** she answered

"Ok, silly question I get it" he replied

"Metapod, use Harden" called Samurai, Metapod began to glow green and then stopped. Ash know that Harden was a move that makes a Pokémon harder and if it uses Harden enough then the attacker will receive damage, "Pidgey, use Quick Attack" called Ash, Pidgey began to zoom towards Metapod and sended him flying but he was alright, **"Ok, that didn't work, any other ideas?"** Pidgey asked her trainer, "Try using Gust" he replied, the bird Pokémon began to flap her wings and it created a strong wind that send Metapod flying again, but Metapod still looked fine, **"Ok, another any more ideas?"** she asked again, "Nope, how about you return for now" he said as he recalled her to her Pokeball. **"Sorry I couldn't win Ash"** she said from her Pokeball, "Don't worry about it you did the best you could for now, just relax and I'll take care of the rest" he said to her.

 **"Let me give it a go Ash"** said Pikachu, "Ok, Pikachu go give them a battle" said Ash. The little mouse Pokémon climbed down his trainer's shoulder and stood in front of Metapod.

"What's Ash doing?" asked Misty

"I don't know, maybe he has a plan, what do you think Red?" Leaf asked

"I don't know ether, but let's watch" he replied

"Ok, Metapod, Harden again" called Samurai, the gang knows that Harden is the only move that Metapods know and the more it hardens the stronger it'll be, "Ok, time to put my plan in action, Tail Whip" ordered Ash, Pikachu ran up to Metapod and started slapping his tail in Metapod's face, "Harden, again" said Samurai called and Metapod began to glow green again, "Tail Whip, again" called Ash, Pikachu once again began to slap his tail in his opponent's face, Pikachu continued it to lower his opponent's defence with Tail Whip for about 30 seconds, "Why do you keep letting your Pikachu use Tail Whip?" asked Samurai, "Because Tail hip is a move that lowers your opponent's defence, so now I can do this, Thunderbolt" called Ash as the mouse Pokémon released a bolt of electricity at the Cocoon Pokémon, after he took the hit he was too worn out and fainted.

 **"And that's how a electric Pokémon gets it done"** said Pikachu

"Alright, good job pal" said Ash as he hugged his starter

Samurai returned his Metapod and walked over to Ash, "That was a great battle, thank you Ash" he said, "Your welcome, your a very strong trainer as well" he replied, "Thank you, you're a lot nicer than the last trainer from Pallet town I faced" he said, "Last trainer?" Ash asked, "Yes, he had spiky brown hair, a purple sweater, and when I lose he said I was weak" said Samurai, the three Pallet town trainers sighed at what Samurai said because that meant that Gary and Blue were alright here and are probably on their way to Cerulean City by now because of their car, "Don't listen to them they're just loud mouths" said Ash, "Thank you, for your compliment" repled Samurai.

"Do you know how to leave this place?" asked a very nervous Misty

"Just keep going down that path and you'll get to Pewter city by tonight" he said pointing at the path in front of them

"Thanks, and good luck on your training" said Red as the team waved goodbye to him as they kept on walking.

"That was amazing Ash, you really know what you were doing, and you talking to your Pokémon was also cool" said Misty

"Thanks, I hope we're ready for the Pewter city gym, right Red?" he asked

"If we train hard them yes" he answered

The four kept on walk through Viridian forest, and soon started to pick up speed thanks to a bug nervous water trainer.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **79003car Here, what do you think I'm I good at writing and are you enjoying this adventure, let me know in the reviews are the battles good or can I do better, don't worry the gym battles will be in the next chapter and Brock will join the team too.**

 **Let me know how you feel about this story and I'll see ya soon. "Peace"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 _Training Days #2, Pewter City Gym Battle_

I was now 3pm in the afternoon and the gang finally made it through Viridian forest, and out of all of the trainers Misty was the most happy to be out of the wood because she wouldn't have to look at another bug Pokémon again, besides Ash and Red's of course.

Not only that but during their training in the forest both of their bug Pokémon evolved, Ash's Caterpie evolved into a Metapod of his own, and Red's Weedle evolved into a Kakuna, and the both of them have very hard shells, now that the team was out of the forest, the Ketchum brothers can now scan they new bug Pokémon.

 **Metapod**

 _The Cocoon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Caterpie, Harden its shell to protect itself. However a large impact may cause it to pop out of its shell._

 **Kakuna**

 _The Cocoon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Weedle, Almost incapable of moving, this Pokémon can only harden its shell to protect itself from predators._

"Well, now that we're out of the forest, who's ready to rest up?" asked Red, "I am, now that I'm away from these creepy bugs" said Misty, "Then Pokémon center, here we come" said Leaf as she lead the way, **"Hey guys, let's race!"** said Pikachu running down Ash's shoulder, **"Great idea Pikachu, Red can you let me and Pidgey out?"** asked Charmander, "Sure, go have fun guys" he said as he released both the lizard and bird Pokémon to race, **"I want to go too Ash"** said his Pidgey, "Alright, go have fun!" he said as out of the Pokeball came his Pidgey and started to catch up with Pikachu, Charmander and Red's Pidgey. **"*Sigh*, I wish I had wings so I could fly after them",** said Metapod inside his Pokeball, **"I feel the same way as you do Metapod"** said Kakuna from his Pokeball, "Don't worry you two, when we get to the Pokémon center we'll start train to get you two evolving" said **Red,** "Who are you talking to?" asked Misty, "Kakuna and Metapod, they said that they wish they'll evolve so that they can start moving again" he answered, "Wow, being able to talk to Pokémon must be neat" she said, "It is" answered Ash as he looked at the Pokémon running towards Pewter City.

The Pokémon were running to the center at their top speed and all of them were very fast, Charmander was not too far behind Red's Pidgey, **"Your very quick for a starter, but flying is the fastest was to go"** said Pidgey, **"Just wait until I become a Charizard, then we'll see who's Red's fastest, but until then I'm his strongest, but I don't plan on losing this race!"** he said as he started to pick up speed, **"Your full of spirit, and I like that"** he said as he started flapping faster. Meanwhile Pikachu and Ash's Pidgey were speeding down the side walk, **"Your a quick little mouse I'll give you that, but flying is the speediest way to travel"** she said starting to pick up more speed, **"Well, maybe your forgot that I know Quick Attack and that's my trump!"** said Pikachu as he started using Quick Attack and his speed increased quickly, **Well maybe you for that I ALSO know Quick Attack, and you'll be eating my dust soon"** replied Pidgey as she started to pick up speed as will. The two Pokémon were side by side until Charmander and Red's Pidgey showed up, **"Don't think that you three have won yet, I'm still in this!"** said Charmander, **"Sorry Charmander, but I know a speed move that is sure to give me victory"** replied Pikachu, **"Maybe you** didn't **hear me when I said I know Quick Attack TOO"** Ash's Pidgey said with a bit of **annoyance, "I'm not losing my fast race"** said Red's Pidgey, **"Get in line, been there but not going there again"** complained Charmander, the Pokémon kept on dashing through Pewter City until one of them saw the center. **"I see the Pokémon center"** said Red's Pidgey, **"Victory is mine!"** called Pikachu, **"No, mine!"** said Ash's Pidgey, **"Your both wrong, mine!"** called Red's Pidgey, **"I will not lose!"** yelled Charmander as he sprinted **faster,** Pikachu used the last bit of energy that he had to blast forward, but he was going so fast that there was no way he could stop in time but then he had an idea, the mouse Pokémon leaped into the air, used the remaining speed to run up the wall of the Pokémon center, did a back flip, and landed on his feet, **"Ta-da"** he said happy that he won the race, however the two birds and lizard were going so fast they didn't have time to stop and they were heading straight towards Pikachu, **"AAHHHHH"** all four yelled as the three Pokémon all crashed into the little Mouse Pokémon.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

The Pokémon were all better and fully healed after that race, the trainers found it very surprizing that the Pokémon can race that amazingly and that also improved their speed.

Now it was time to start training for the first gym battle and both Ash and Red had Pokémon that were at a disadvantage against rock types, so the first gym might be the hardest, but they didn't care because they know that if they train hard enough then they'll be just fine, Leaf need to start training as well, if she was going to impress Red then she needed to start right away, and Misty needed to improve her strength as well, if she was going to get back in the game.

"Ok, Metapod, your going to try to stay in battle for as long as you can, got it" asked Ash, **"Got it"** answered the Cocoon Pokémon, "Ok Red, ready when you are" called Ash, "Ok, Pidgey use Gust" said Red as he bird Pokémon started to create a wind with its wings, "Harden" said Ash as the Cocoon Pokémon glowed green and stood it's ground, "Now use Sand Attack" called Red, Pidgey began to kick up sand at Metapod and his defence began to lower, "Harden" ordered Ash as the green little Pokémon glowed again. This kept on going for a least three minutes and both the trainers and Pokémon began to get bored of this battle, "Ok, I think that's enough" said Red, **"Yeah, this was not the battle I wanted"** said his Pidgey, "All we were doing was helping Metapod evolve, so he won't be stuck in that body" said Red, **"I know, but this was so boring"** he replied, "Don't worry the next battle you'll be in will be the gym battle!" said the trainer, the bird Pokémon smiled.

"Alright, use Tackle" called Leaf as her Bulbasaur started to run at Misty's Staryu, "Water Gun" called the red hair trainer as the star Pokémon fired a jet of water at the coming grass starter, "Dodge it" said Leaf, the little grass Pokémon started jumping from side to side in order to avoid the attack even though she had the type advantage, "Try using Tackle" said Misty, "You use Tackle as well, Bulbasaur" ordered Leaf, the two Pokémon charged at each other and ended up crashing into each other. "You ok?" asked the two trainers at the same time, they both nodded their head as a responds, "Ok then, Use Growl" called Leaf, the little green Pokémon opened her mouth and unleased a big roar that caused Staryu to complain and feel uncomfortable, "Now, use Tackle" she called, the little plant Pokémon began to run towards the starfish Pokémon to crash into it, "Staryu, Dodge" called Misty, the Staryu did as it was told and managed to escape the grass starter. "Ok, Bulbasaur use Growl, again" ordered Leaf, however a surprizing turn of events was just about to happen, Bulbasaur instead of using growl started to gather energy from inside of her and then launched a seed from her bulb and it was flying towards Staryu, once it hit some weeds and grass began to surround the star Pokémon and wrap around her, then Bulbasaur started to feel a bit more powerful and looked less tired, Staryu on the other hand was getting weaker and weaker since the seed hit her, "I think at your Bulbasaur has just learned Leech Seed" said Misty, "That's amazing, right Bulbasaur?" asked the trainer to her starter, "Bulb" replied the grass Pokémon in delight, and after five more minutes of battle Leaf and Bulbasaur ended up as the victors.

* * *

(1 Hour Later)

The trainers keep on training to get ready for tomorrow, Ash and Red would be challenging the Pewter City gym, Leaf need to get stronger, and Misty need to regain her strength as a water train after laying lower for a while, now that she was traveling with the three Pallet town trainers she had a chance to become stronger again but this time with help.

The Pokémon were trying to learn new moves the will help then in the gym battle. Pikachu was to learn Mega Punch and increase the power of his Thunderbolt, Charmander was to also learn Mega Punch and to increase the speed of his Ember attack and the strength of his Scratch, the Pidgeys were going to increase their speed, and both Metapod and Kakuna were practicing their Harden attack.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

The trainers and the Pokémon are now having dinner and talking about the future events that they'll know that will happen during the journey to the Indigo League like battles, evolutions, new captures, etc.

"So, you two ready for your first gym battle tomorrow?" asked Leaf

"Yup, we're both getting Pikachu and Charmander ready to learn Mega Punch, that fighting type move will be our trump card" answered Ash

"Um, Ash, Red, I hate to break it to you but Mega Punch is not a fighting type move" corrected Misty

"What, its not?" said Red in disbelief

"No, its a normal type move, cheek your Pokedex and see for yourself" she suggested

The two looked it up in Red's Pokedex, another purpose that the Pokedex has is a Move Scanner, it helps trainer scan moves that a Pokémon has just learned and what type it is. When the two brothers scan Mega Punch they found out that Misty was right, it wasn't a fighting type move, it was a normal type.

"Sorry" she apologised

"No, its ok, you actual helped us" said Red

"Yeah, now me and Red can come up with a new plan. I already have one" added Ash

"What is it?" asked Leaf

You'll just have to wait until tomorrow" smirked Ask

Leaf was a little upset because she wasn't the like who likes to be kept waiting, and so she made a pouting face with her lower lips on the outside. However her pouting face didn't go unnoticed, Red was looking at Ash when he said that they're plan was a surprize, but then he looked over and saw Leaf's pouting face, 'What she looks really cute with that face on' he thought, 'WAIT, what did I just think, Leaf looking cute, well she is my closet friend but I never through she was cute before. Well first time for everything I guess' he said in his thoughts.

The trainers kept on talking about a few random stuff afterwards, but decided that a bit of last minute training before it gets dark wouldn't hurt, after all the Ketchum brothers needed it after all.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

The trainers and Pokemon returned outside to get some last minute training before the night sky appeases.

The Ketchum brothers were having Metapod and Kakuna use Harden on Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Leaf was running with her Bulbasaur around the flied to help her with her speed and get her legs stronger, Misty was on the benches watching her friends train their Pokemon hoping that she might relearn something from them from her old days of when she started out as a trainer.

 **"Alright Pikachu, give us another one"** said Metapod, **"Alright it comes!"** he said as he unleashed a Thunderbolt at the two cocoon Pokemon, they took it head on and it felt a bit powerful and shocking since it was and electric type move, **"Hey Metapod, I feel it happening!"** said Kakuna, **"I feel it too!"** replied Metapod, "Feel what?" asked Red, **"This!"** they both answered. The cocoon Pokemon started to glow white and then something started to grow out of their backs and that had wings and a body, when the glowing stopped both the shells were on the ground and they both had an opening on the back, when the trainers looked at what came out of the shells they saw two bugs Pokemon, one of them was a butterfly and the other was bee, "You evolved!" said Ash, both Ash and Red were happy for they Pokemon, "That's cool!" said Leaf as she saw the whole thing happen, Misty stayed quiet because of her fear of bugs but was still happy for the brothers, the two used their Pokedex to scan the newly evolved Pokemon.

 **Butterfree**

 _The Butterfly Pokemon, In battle, it flaps its wings at a high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air_

 **Beedrill**

 _The Poison Pokemon, Flies at high speed and attacks using its large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail._

 **"It feels great, now with come fly around freely"** said Butterfree, "I'm glad to see that you to are happy to move around again" said Red, **"It sure dose, I hated being stuck in that shell"** complained Beedrill, **"I can agree with you on that buddy"** added Butterfree, "Now let's see what moves you guys know" said Ash as he and Red used the Pokedex to scan they're moves.

 **Butterfree**

 _Moves it knows: Confusion_

 **Beedrill**

 _Moves it knows: Fury Attack_

 **"We only now one move, sorry** **guys"** said Beedrill, "Its only, before we challenge the gym tomorrow, we'll train a bit more so you two can learn more moves!" said Red.

Now it was time for the trainers and Pokemon to get some sleep for tomorrow's events and adventure, they all entered the Pokemon center got ready for a good night's sleep.

* * *

The morning sun began to rise and the light started to shine on Pewter city.

It was 7:05am and the half of our heroes have already got dressed and prepared for the day, that half was Ash and Red Ketchum.

After getting their Pokemon from Nurse Joy the two ran out to the battle flied to get some last minute training done before they challenge the Pewter city gym. the two released their Pokemon and got ready for action, before that the two looked a that the Pokemon that they have.

Ash had a Pikachu, Pidgey, and Butterfre

Red had a Charmander, Pidgey and Beedrill

"Ok guys, this is our last training period before the Pewter gym, so let's make it our best so far!" announced Ash, **"You heard the man, let's do this!"** called Pikachu, **"Yeah!"** they all cheered, "But first, let's see what moves you guys know" said Red as he and Ash used their Pokedexes.

 **Ash's Pokemon:**

 **Pikachu**

 _Moves it knows: Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt_

 **Pidgey**

 _Moves it knows: Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack  
_

 **Butterfree**

 _Moves it knows: Confusion_

 **Red's Pokemon:  
**

 **Charmander**

 _Moves it know: Growl, Scratch, Ember_

 **Pidgey**

 _Moves it knows: Gust, Sand Attack_

 **Beedrill**

 _Moves it knows: Fury Attack_

"Ok, let's get started" said Ash.

The Pokemon started by running laps around the flied and most of the were evenly matched, but Pikachu and Ash's Pidgey were in the lead. After the lap running the Pokemon began preparing for the gym battle by practicing their attacks on the flied, Pikachu was firing Thunderbolts, Charmander was firing Embers, the Pidgeys were having an aerial battle by crashing into each other and dodging, and the bug Pokemon were with Ash and Red getting ready to practice their new attacks.

"Ok, now that you guys learned a new move let's see how good you are at using it" said Red, "Butterfree, use Confusion" called Ash, Butterfree fired a wave of pink rings at the ground and it left a mark, "Beedrill, use Fury Attack" yelled Red, Beedrill flew near the ground and started to swing his arms and stingers wildly and it lasted for about 10 seconds. "Ok, that was great you two, now let's get those moves stronger!" said Ash, and so the two trainers and Pokemon got to work for today's gym battle.

Pikachu was using Quick Attack to dodge Charmander's Ember attack, the Pidgeys were continuing their aerial battle and they both seemed evenly matched, the two bug Pokemon were practicing both Confusion and Fury Attack and after about 5 minutes the Pokemon started to get tired, "Ok everyone, let's take a break you guys earned it" said Red.

The Pokemon began to lay down on the benches trying to catch their breaths after all that battle training, **"So, do you guys think we're ready for the gym battle?"** asked Charmander laying down on the bench, **"Well we have been training very hard for it, but them again we all have a disadvantage against rock types"** answered Red's Pidgey, **"Let's just have a bit of faith in Ash and Red, I'm sure they'll think of something"** said Pikachu, **"That's weird hearing it from you"  
** smiled Charmander, **"What's that suppose to mean?"** asked Pikachu, **"You know what I mean, when you first meet Ash two days ago you tried to shock him before you even got to know him"** giggled Charmander along with the other Pokemon, **"Well at least now things are different, I trust him now because we can understand each other thanks to that special power that they both have to talk to us"** replied Pikachu with a pouting face, **"I wonder how they got that power in the first place?"** asked Butterfree, **"They said that they were born with it and that it came from their father. But they also said that they never met their father"** answered Charmander, **"That's sad"** said Ash's Pidgey feeling bad for their trainers.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

"Ok guys let's get back to work" said Red as the 6 Pokemon began to go back in action, Pidgeys continued their air battle as Pikachu and Charmander continued with their target practise. Meanwhile Butterfree and Beedrill were going at each other with their new attacks, "Fury Attack" called Red as the bee Pokemon poked Butterfree with his stingers repeatedly, "Confusion" said Ash, Butterfree's eyes began to glow and a blue light began to surround Beedrill keeping him from moving, **"Hey, what happened?, I can't move"** said Beedrill, once Butterfree stopped using Confusion Beedriil began the swing his arms around and look from left to right, he was confused, "Uh oh, Beedrill" called Red as he picked up the confused Pokemon in his arms.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

Both Leaf and Misty had alright woken up and are now having breakfast with the rest of the gang. "So you guys ready for your gym battle now?" asked Misty, "Yup, we got it all figured out so that will win for sure" answered Ash, "But what if you guys do lose?" asked Leaf, "Than we'll just train harder for the rematch" answered Red, "Do you think we'll need a rematch, since we don't have any Pokemon with and advantage?" ask Ash, "All we can do is hope that will do fine" answered Red.

* * *

(3 Minutes Later)

The trainer returned to the battlefield for more training for today's gym battle as they got ready for a practise battle with Charmander against Butterfree. The girls and the rest of the Pokemon sat down on the benches as they started to talk about who's going to win. **"Do you think Charmander will win?"** asked Ash's Pidgey, **"It is more likely to happen since he is Red's first, but Butterfree has been training hard for the gym battle and this is just a practise battle, so let's let skill decide the outcome"** said Beedrill.

The trainers and the Pokemon were ready for action as they asked their partner if he was ready, once everyone answered the battle began, "Use Ember" called Red as Charmander began to open his mouth and out came a flame, "Dodge it!" called Ash as the bug Pokemon avoided the attack, "Scratch" said Red, Charmander jumped into the air was about to hit Butterfree until Ash called the next move, "Confusion", Butterfree's eyes glowed blue as a blue light surrounded Charmander as he was floating in the air, the little fire starter was shaking his arms and legs like crazy trying to get down from the Confusion but it was no use and then Butterfree stopped using Confusion and the blue light around Charmander disappeared and he fell to the ground, "Charmander!" called Red worried for his Pokemon, but he soon clammed down one the lizard Pokemon got back up, "Ok then, use Ember again" ordered Red, Charmander's mouth opened and another flame came out, "Dodge it" called Ash as Butterfree got out of the way and began to fly into the air, "Keep using Ember until you hit" called Red as Charmander started to shoot a lot of Embers to try and hit Butterfree. In the air Butterfree's continued to dodge the attacks from the fire Pokemon and was doing it with no problem, "Ok Butterfree, attack back" called Ash, he was expecting Confusion but instead bit of purple dust came from his wings and landed on Charmander, "That's Posion Powder" said Misty from the benches, "Butterfree, you learned a new move" said Ash. On the field Charmander was not feeling good and his face was a little bit purple and he looked sick, "Charmander, you been poisoned!" Red was very worried about his starter but it was too late to do anything because the little fire lizard fainted a second afterwards.

"Return Charmander, you did well buddy" said Red as he returned Charmander to his Pokeball, " You did well Butterfree good job!" said Ash, **"Thanks Ash, with my new moves it should help us win that gym battle"** said the butterfly Pokemon, "Let's just hope so" replied Ash.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

After healing up Charmander and getting their Pokemon checked out the trainer have arrived at the Pewter City Gym. "Well, are you guys ready?" asked Ash, "Yup, really ready" answered Red, **"You bet pal, we train hard for this, now let's win it!"** said Pikachu, "Alright, first Pokemon league badge, here we come" said the raven haired trainer as all four entered the gym.

"Who goes there?" asked a voice, the team looked and saw that the voice come from a 15 year old teen with brown skin, brown spiky hair, and an orange shirt with a green vest over top of it. It was Brock, the Pewter City gym leader.

Red spoke first, "My name's Red, and these are my friends Leaf, Misty, and my brother Ash, he and I are here for a gym battle"

" Alright, I accept your challenge, Red and Ash. So who's battling first?" asked the gym leader

"Uumm, I we didn't think of that" said Ash

"How about you guys rock, paper, scissors for it" suggested Leaf

"Alright, let's go!" said Red

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shot!" said the two boys. The result was that Ash got paper, and Red got scissors.

"Yes!, I'm going first" cheered Red

"Aaww man, looks like I'll have to wait" said Ash

"Follow me them" said Brock as he started to lead the trainer to the battle field

As they followed him, Brock then asked a question, "So Ash, Red, are you two new trainers?"

"Yes we are, this is also our first gym battle ever" answered Ash

"Well then, good to know" Brock answered

* * *

After walking through the gym the team had now made it to the battle field. It was a big room with a high roof, and a balcony with seats for an audience to sit on, Leaf, Misty, and Ash sat down on the seats while Red and Brock stood on opposite sides of the field, then the referee come in to announce the rules, " The battle is about to begin, the gym leader may only use two Pokemon while the challenger may use all the Pokemon that he has, only the challenger may recall Pokemon. Now battle begin!" he called.

"Ok Geodude, came on out" called Brock as he threw the Pokeball that had a rock Pokemon, it looked like a rock with arms and a face, "A Geodude, I've heard of those" said Red as he scan it with his Pokedex

 **Geodude**

 _The Rock Pokemon, Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking it for boulders, people often trip on them._

"Alright then, Go Beedrill!" called Red, the bee Pokemon came out ready for battle, **"Let's win this!"** he called. "Geodude use Tackle" ordered Brock, the rock Pokemon used his arms as legs and began running toward Beedrill, "Dodge it" call Red as the bee Pokemon dodged the attack. Red called the next attack "Fury Attack", The bee Pokemon started striking at Geodude with his stingers and the rock Pokemon took a bit of damage, "Use Defence Curl" said Brock. Geodude covered his face with his arms to protect himself, "Use Fury Attack again" called Red as Beedrill started attacking again, Geodude didn't take as much damage as before thanks to Defence Curl, "Return, Beedrill" said Red as he recalled his Pokemon.

Red took out another Pokeball and called out his starter, "Go Charmander" he said as out came the fire starter, **"Let's rock and roll!"** he called ready for battle. 'He's using a Charmander to battle my rock types, well looks this won't end too well for him' Brock said in his mind, "Ember, repeatedly" order Red, **"Eat my fire!"** he said as he shot a flame out of his mouth, he kept on doing this about 10 times now and after one more Ember attack Geodude rolled on his back and fainted.

The referee announced the winner, "Geodude is unable to battle, Charmander is the winner!"

 **"I beated a rock type!"** cheered the fire starter as he ran and jumped into his trainer's arms, "You were great little buddy, take a rest for now" said Red as he recalled Charmander for now.

"Return, Geodude to did well" said Brock as he returned the rock Pokemon, and took out another Pokeball, "You were amazing with that Beedrill and Charmander of yours I give you that, but this next Pokemon will make things harder for you" said Brock

"Go, Onix" he called out a giant rock snake Pokemon, "Onix?, I heard of those too" said Red as he used his Pokedex

 **Onix**

 _The Rock Snake Pokemon, As it grows, the stones portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamonds, but coloved black._

"Ok, here we go, Beedrill" called Red as he threw the Pokeball, the bee Pokemon was ready to battle again.

"Onix, use Tackle" called Brock, the rock snake Pokemon began to charge at Beedrill, "Dodge it, then use Fury Attack" called Red, Beedrill managed to dodge the Tackle and used Fury Attack on the side of Onix' head, the rock Pokemon was pretty good because the attack didn't do much. "Bind" called Brock and Onix wrapped his tail around Beedrill and caught him, "Beedrill, Noo!" yelled Red, Beedrill was stuck and was getting hurt from being squeezed, "Let go Onix and use Tackle" ordered Brock, Onix let Beedrill go and then smashed his head into him, that caused a lot of pain and Beedrill couldn't take anymore and fainted.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, Onix wins!" called the referee

"Return Beedrill, you did well" complimented Red

"Pidgey go" called Red as out of the Pokeball came the bird Pokemon, 'Now his using a flying type, well he did beat Geodude with a fire type so maybe he has a plan' Brock through.

"Onix use Tackle" called Brock, "Dodge and use Sand Attack" called Red, the Pokemon did as they were told and Onix tried to hit Pidgey but the Bird Pokemon dodged it and kicked sand from the battle field at Onix' face, "Gust!" called Red, Pidgey flapped his wings and created a strong wind, strong enough to knock Onix over, then Pidgey began to fly towards Onix very fast and crashed in to him, "Pidgey, you learned Quick Attack!" said Red, not only did Pidgey learned Quick Attack but using it made Onix faint, therefore Red won the gym battle.

"Onix is unable to battle, Pidgey wins, which means Red the challenger is the winner!" said the referee

"We did it!, we won" cheered Red, Pidgey flew over to Red and landed on his shoulder, **"We sure did, all the training we do was the trump card"** he said, "Well Red, you really showed me how good you are for a beginner trainer, and for beating me I like to give you the Boulder badge!" said Brock as he handed the badge to Red, "Thank you, the battle was fun" Red said.

In the seats on the balcony, the rest of the team was amazed at the battle they just watched. "That was aswsome, Red really trained hard for this" said Ash,'He's so amazing, and dreamy' Leaf through.

"Well Ash, looks like it's your turn" said Red from below, " Alright, I couldn't wait any longer" he said rushing down the stairs.

 **"Do you think we got this?"** asked Pikachu, "We can only hope" Ash answered

* * *

Ash and Brock were now standing on opposite sides of the field facing each other

"The battle will be over when one trainer's Pokemon are unable to continue, therefore only the challenge is allowed to recall his Pokemon, now battle begin!" said the referee.

"Alright Pikachu go" said Ash as the little mouse Pokemon climbed down his shoulder and on to the battle field, 'He's using an electric type to fight me?, well Red beat me with a type disadvantage as well so let's see what he has' through Brock. "Ok Geodude, let's go" said Brock as out came the Pokemon, "You have another Geodude?" Ash asked, "Actually, the Pokemon Red battled belonged to the gym, the Pokemon your about to battle belong to me" Brock answered, "What, I don't know that!" replied Ash.

"Use Tackle" said Brock, Geodude was using his arm as legs to move and was about to hit Pikachu until..,"Quick Attack" called Ash, Pikachu ran so fast that Geodude was hit strong enough to get sended to the other side of the field and that's what ended up happening,"Defence Curl" called Brock,"Growl" called Ash, Pikachu roared at Geodude before he could use Defence Curl,"Thunderbolt" said Ash, Pikachu unleashed a huge power of electricity at Geodude and it was too much for him to handle and fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" called the referee

"Great work buddy!" said Ash, **"Thanks, but that was easier than I expected"** the mouse Pokemon replied,"Maybe the next one will be harder" said the raven haired trainer.

"Geodude, return you did great!" said Brock,"Well Ash, ready for my next one?" asked the gym leader,"Sure 'am, give me your best shot!" he answered,"Go, Onix" called Brock and out came the rock snake Pokemon

"Pikachu, come back for now" said Ash as the mouse Pokemon returned to his trainer's side,"Go, Butterfree" called Ash as he throw the Pokeball that had that butterfly Pokemon inside.

"Onix, use Tackle" ordered Brock, as the giant rock Pokemon came closer but couldn't due to Butterfree's attack,"Confusion" called Ash, Buterfree's eyes began to glow and a blue light surrounded Onix and lifted him into the air,"Onix!" called Brock,"Ok Butterfre, that's enough now" said Ash, Butterfre stopped using Confusion and when he stopped Onix fell to the ground and was confessed."Ok Butterfree, return, you did a great job out there" said Ash

"Go, Pidgey" said Ash as the bird Pokemon came out and ready for battle,"Use Quick Attack" he called, the bird Pokemon charged at the confessed Pokemon and landed a direct hit, and not only that but something began to happen to Pidgey after she finished using Quick Attack she began to glow. Her body grew bigger, some feathers started to grow out of her head, and her wings grew wider, when the glowing stopped it showed that Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto. "Wow" said Ash in amazement as he scan her was the Pokedex

 **Pidgeotto**

 _The Bird Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pidgey. Very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokemon will fiercely peck at any intruders._

"Wow, that's amazing, now let's finish this up with one more Quick Attack!" called Ash

Pidgeotto dashed at a amazing speed and hit Onix head on and it was so strong, it caused the rock snake Pokemon to faint because it couldn't take anymore.

"Onix is unable to battle, Pidgeotto wins, and that means the winner is Ash from Pallet Town!" called the referee.

"Alright, we did it guys, we won!" called Ash as he hugged Pikachu and Pidgeotto since they were out of their Pokeballs.

"You guys were great out there, thanks" said the raven haired trainer

 **"Thanks Ash"** said the little mouse Pokemon

 **"Yeah, thanks Ash, that was awesome"** said Pidgeotto

"Well Ash, you have given me a great battle. Both you and Red, when I saw Pikachu, Charmander, and your Pidgeys, I through I was going to win easy because of type advantage, but you guy through of other ways to battle, and for that I like to give you the Boulder badge as a proof of you beating me!" said the rock gym leader as he handed the Boulder badge to Ash.

"Great, thanks Brock, now We just need seven more and then it's time for the indigo league, right Red" called Ash to his brother

"You bet bro!, and we still got a long way to go" Red answered

* * *

(1 Night Later)

Now that the team was all rested up and ate breakfast they could now head for the next town with a gym so the Ketchum brothers can get they're next Pokemon league badge.

"Okay is everyone ready to go?" asked Red

"Ready!" answered Ash

"Ready!" said replied Misty

 **"Ready!"** said all the Pokemon (Except for Pikachu) in their Pokeballs

"Ready!" Said a new voice behind them

The trainers turned around and saw Brock wearing a backpack full of traveling equipment ,"Brock, what are you doing?" Ash asked, "Well, you see my dad is actually the real Pewter City gym leader and I've been filling in for him for a few years because he mysteriously vanished, but he just showed up yesterday and wanted to come back home. Now he's going to take care of my brothers and sisters and be the gym leader and so that I can travel, you see I actually want to be a Pokemon breeder, but because I was so busy being the gym leader and taking care of my brothers and sisters, so I couldn't travel, but now that my dad showed up I have the chance to travel a learn how to be a breeder, and after being beaten by Ash and Red with a type disadvantage against my rock types I through that new trainers like you could how me learn a bit more by traveling around Kanto. So can I join you guys on your journey?" asked the now former gym leader

"Of course you can come with us, beside the more trainers the more fun we'll all have" said Ash

"Thanks so where's our next stop?" Brock asked

"We're heading for Cerulean City!" said Red

And now with a now team member the five trainers are now heading for the next town with a gym.

As the trainers walked out of Pewter City Leaf looked over a saw that Misty was a little nervous because that's what her face looked like

'I wonder what's bothering her' Leaf though as she and the others continued walk as their adventure continues.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, and now Brock has joined the team and more adventures are on the way.**

 **I also want to tell everybody something, I looked at both of my Pokemon stories and it's easy to see that my Amourshipping story is mor popular than this one, I'm an amourshipper as will that's why I began to write the story, but I work hard on this one too**

 **What I'm trying to say is that I want more people to like and give me their opinions on this story as well, I work really hard on both of them and I want this story to got liked as well, by looking at how much likes and reviews this book has compared to my Amourshipping one I can tell that almost no one likes this book**

 **So please, if you like this book then like it and let me know in the reviews because I like writing both stories and work really hard on them, it makes me feel bad that not too many people like this book as well as the other one, I would love to hear your opinions on this book as well.**

 **That's all for now I'll see you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clefairy And The Moon Stone**

The team was having a good time on their Pokemon journey and enjoying all the things that happened to them, well almost everything because the one thing that the three Pallet Town trainers didn't enjoy was losing their first battle ever against Blue and Gary, but they will get stronger and pay the two Oaks back for how they treated them over the years.

Right now the three of them were having a great traveling with their new friends Misty and Brook, they were also enjoying traveling with new friends, Misty could now get stronger and become a better water trainer with her new friends, Brock could now enjoy a Pokemon journey after taking care of his siblings and being the Pewter gym leader for many years, now that his father had return to do that he could now travel with his new friends, he was very excited now being able to see all of Kanto and catch new Pokemon.

The team along with their Pokemon were having lunch on Route 3, everyone was enjoying their meal because of Brock's good cooking talent, "Hey Brock, how did you get so good at cooking?" asked Leaf, "Well, because I was taking care of my brothers and sisters along with the gym, I need to feed them and make sure they were eating healthy, so I started to learn how to cook and that's how I became so good" he answered, with that out of the way the team all started to eat and enjoy their new friend's well cooked meal.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

After lunch was done and everyone was all packed up they started to walk the rest of the way, Brook was looking at a map to find the way to Cerulean City and and the map said that they had to go through a place called Mt. Moon, that will take them to Route 4 and that will lead them to Cerulean City

"Let's hurry, I want to get through these Mt. Moon place fast" said Ash as he began to run ahead of the group

"Ash, wait up" called Red as he ran after his brother

"Don't leave me behind" said Leaf as she followed

"Wait for us" called Misty as she and Brock started to follow them as well

Soon everyone was chasing the person in front of them and laughing as they ran, this continued for about 3 minutes until they heard a scream from a distance

"AAHHHHHH"

"What was that, it sound like someone is in trouble" concerned Ash

 **"Let's go and see, it sounded like it came from up ahead"** answered Pikachu

The rest of the team caught up and also heard the scream, they followed Ash and Pikachu as they entered a cave that the screaming came from, "This cave is Mt. Moon, and it looks very dark in here" said Brook, "But I see some light up ahead" informed Misty, the team was very confused because you don't really find much light in a cave, "Light?, but you can't find light in a cave, something must be going on" said Leaf, "We better find out what's happening" said Red, "Guys, over here" called Ash up ahead.

When the team caught up with Ash they saw who screamed for help. A man was being attacked by a bunch of bats, the three Pallet Town trainers scan them with their Pokedex

 **Zubat**

 **The Bat Pokemon**

 **Forms colonies in perpetually dark places. Uses ultrasonic waves to identify and approach targets**

"We have to help that man, Pikachu use Thunderbolt"

 **"You got it, eat thunder"** he called as he shot a bolt of electricity at the bats, they all got scared and flew away as fast as they can, the man was alright and very grateful to the team, "Thank you very much for saving me" he thanked, "We were happy to help, I'm Ash and this is Pikachu", "I'm Red", "Leaf is my name", "Call me Misty", "and my names Brock", "My name is Seimour, I'm a scientist and researcher", "Why did those Zubats attack you" asked Leaf, "Its because of the lights in the cave" he answered, he showed the gang that cave was full of lights on the wall, "That shouldn't be surprising, Zubats don't light light and live in the dark" said Brook, "I wonder who put these light up?" thought Red.

Just then a Sandshrew came by and it did not look good, "Not only is this light causing trouble for the Zubats, but the other Pokemon that live here too" said Seimour with a worried tone, "The poor little guy looks like he's thirsty" said Red as he reached into his bag and pulled out a water bottle, "Here little guy, drink up", the Sandshrew looked at Red for a moment and saw that he was a nice boy and started to drink the water he's being offered. Leaf watched as Red feed the thirsty Pokemon and began to blush at the sight of her crush feeding a Pokemon that wasn't even his, his kindness is one of the many reasons she fell for him when they were little. "The reason I'm here is to protect Mt. Moon from troublemakers who want the moonstone" said Seimour, "What's the moonstone?" asked Ash.

"A very long time ago, a meteor crashed into this mountain and people called it the moonstone" answered Seimour, "Wow, that's incredible" said Misty in amazement, "But there's more, moonstones are used to help Clefairys evolve into Clefables, and Jigglypuffs evolve into wigglytuffs" he added, "But why would anybody try to stole the moonstone?" asked Brock, "Simple, for their own selfish needs" said Seimour.

Just then the team saw a pink Pokemon hopping around up ahead, "Hey look it's a Clefairy" said Brock, "Awww, its so cute" said the girls, "Hey, look at what its holding in it's hand" said Red, "That's a moonstone" called Seimour, "We should follow it and make sure it stays safe" said Ash as he and the others began to follow the Clefairy.

While following the little pink Pokemon; they noticed more light were on the walls. "These lights must be all over Mt. Moon" said Leaf, "Who's ever doing this really wants to cause some trouble" said Misty. "Did I hear the word trouble?" asked a woman's voice, "If you want trouble we'll give it to you" said a man's voice.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"Make it double,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now and prepare to fight,"

"Meowth that's right" said Meowth

"It seems we ran into to some familiar faces" said Jessie. "Hey, I remember you three, your the ones who tried to stole the Pokemon back in Viridian City" said a surprized Ash. "Glad you remembered us, twerp," said Jessie "but we have no time for you, we're here for the moonstone". "So you three are the ones who put up all these lights" said Brock. "Of course" said James "we need the lights to find the moonstone". "You crooks" shouted Seimour "the lights are confusing all the Pokemon that live here". "What a shame," said Jessie, "that's too bad". "If you want the moonstone so badly maybe you should try and get by us first" said Red as he took out Charmander's Pokeball "I thought you might want a rematch after what happened in Viridian City". "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get twerp" said Jessie as she and James released Ekans and Koffing. "Well he won't be fighting alone," said Ash "because I'll be fighting with him". "The rest of you keep Clefairy and that moonstone safe" said Red. the team began to run after Clefairy leaving Team Rocket to the Ketchum brothers.

"Butterfree, I choose you" called Ash as he threw the Pokeball

"Go, Charmander" Red called

"Use Ember" said Red, Charmander fired a flame from his mouth. "Dodge it and use Tackle" called James, Koffing avoided the Ember and was heading straight for Charmander. "Scratch" called Red, Charmander started scratching Koffing with his claws and it was not looking good for Team Rocket. "Use Wrap Ekans" said Jessie, Ekans was approaching Charmander but Butterfree and Ash interfered, "Confusion" called Ash, Butterfree used Confusion on Ekans and lifted him into the air, since Confusion was a psychic type move it was super effective against Ekans since he's a poison type. "Charmander Ember" called Red, Charmander fired another flame from his mouth and this time it hit Koffing, "Koffing Smog" called James, Koffing started to release purple smoke and it was heading for the trainers, "Butterfree, flap your wings near the Smog" said Ash, Butterfree began to flap his wings and the wind began to blow the Smog attack back at Team Rocket. "Now use Confusion" said Ash, "Charmander use Ember" ordered Red, the Confusion and Ember hit both Ekans and Koffing right on the spot and caused both of them to faint.

"What?!, we lose to these twerps again?" Jessie shouted in disbelief, "Now it's time to send you flying again, Pikachu thunderbolt" Ash called, Pikachu fired a thunderbolt and send Team Rocket into the air again.

"We're blasting off again" they cried as they soon disappeared into the sky

"Alright we did it" said Ash

"I know that was awesome" replied Red

The brothers gave each other a high five and congratulating their Pokemon, "You guys were amazing out there" said Ash, **"Thanks Ash, we did great didn't we"** said Butterfree, **"We sure did great job pal"** Said Charmander as he patted Buterfree on the back, "Well now that that's over with, you guys return" said Red as he and Ash returned them to their Pokeballs and started to catch up with the others.

 **"Hey guys, did you notice that Meowth wasn't with them"** said Pikachu

"Your right, do you think that he's after the others?" asked Ash

"I think you right, we need to hurry and find them" said Red as he started to run ahead with Ash and Pikachu following close behind

* * *

The rest of the gang were still following the Clefairy that had the moonstone and was hopping around full of energy

"Slow down please" begged Misty "you full of energy I see that but we're trying to keep you safe and that's hard if you don't slow down and let us catch up", the Clefairy continued to jump along as if she didn't hear a word the Misty said, "I guess we'll just have to go faster" said Leaf as she and the others continued to follow the little pink Pokemon.

This continued on for about another three minutes until they ran into some more trouble

Meowth then just popped out of nowhere in front of Clefairy, "There you are" he said "now be a good little Clefairy and give me the moonstone", Cleairy quickly ran behind Leaf, "Let her alone, shes not giving anything to you" Leaf said, "Really?, well I guess I'll have to do this the hard way" said Meowth as he took out his claws. "You just made a huge mistake, go Bulbasaur" Leaf called as she threw the Pokeball the had her starter inside, "Use Growl" she ordered, Bulbasaur let out a roar and it caused Meowth to cover his ears, "Ahh, stop it!" he yelled so they could hear him, "Use Tackle" Leaf ordered, Bulbasaur began to run towards Meowth and then crashed into him, "Oww, you'll pay for that you twerps", but a big surprize was about to happen. The Sandshrew from earlier came out of nowhere and attacked Meowth with Slash, "Oww, you just made a mistake pal" growled and angry cat, "I don't think so" said Misty as she threw the Pokeball that had Staryu inside "Water Gun" she said and with a mighty blast of H2O Meowth was sent blasting off into the sky.

"You've haven't seen the last of me" he yelled as he soon disappeared

"That was awesome work, great job guys" said Leaf to the Pokemon, they all smiled. "and thank you too Sandshrew" thanked Misty, the little mousr Pokemon smiled, he was happy that he could help.

"Hey guys, I think I see Ash and Red coming" called Brock, "Ash and Red!, that's awesome that means they took care of Team Rocket" said Misty. The two brothers had now caught up with their friends, Sandshrew was happy to see Red and hugged his legs, while Leaf hugged the rest of his body, Red was surprised by this but soon started to enjoy it.

* * *

(6 Hours Later)

The team along with Seimour have been waiting for sunset to see the Clefairys evolve with the moonstone, "I can't wait to see all those Clefairys evolve, it sound so exciting" said Leaf, "It is" said Seimour "I hear rumors that they dance around it and then try to touch it to evolve", "That sounds awesome" said Ash.

While they were all eating, Red noticed that the Sandshrew and Clefairy were eat with their Pokemon, but he already knew that they were joining them for dinner, what really surprised him was that a Zubat joining them.

"Hey dose anyone know where that Zubat came from?" he asked the team

"Oh it's mine" answered Brock "while we were running from Team Rocket I saw it near the ground and caught it"

"Wow, great job Brock" Red congratulated his friend.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

After finishing dinner and cleaning up, everyone was ready to see the Clefairy moonstone dance, their little Clefairy friend from earlier lead the way for them too see the dance. She lead them to a carter cave where a dozen other Clefairys could be found, "Wow, this is amazing" said Leaf, "I never thought that I see so many Clefairys in one day" said Seimour who was truly amazed that the sight, but the team knew that the real deal hasn't started yet.

In the middle of the carter was a giant rock with lots of Clefairy surrounding it, "That must be the moonstone!" said Seimour. then a small Clefairy put a little moonstone with the others and bigger one, them they began to glow brightly and it lit the whole cave, then all the Clefairys started to dance around it, "This is amazing" said Misty, "I have never seen anything this incredible, what a wonderful sight" said Seimour, "I agree" said Brock. While the dancing was happening Pikachu whispered something into Ash's ear, "Really?" asked Ash, **"You bet buddy"** replied Pikachu. "What is it Ash?" asked Brock, "Pikachu just told me that the Clefairy are praying to the moonstone, hoping that some of them evolve into Clafables" he answered, "So the moonstone really is an evolution stone, that is just amazing" said Seimour, as he and the rest of the gang continued to enjoy the dance. As the dance continued, Ash started to think about what the professor one told him, Red, and Leaf about a Pokemon journey being more than just training

'The professor was right, Pokemon journeys aren't just about training Pokemon, their also about seeing and learning about them in the really world, I'm so glad I'm traveling with such good friends to share this sight with' he thought in his mind.

The three Pallet town trainers took out their Pokedex and started using the camera app to take pictures of the Clefairys dancing around the moonstone, they were sending some to Professor Oak so that he could see it too and research Clefairys and the moonstone by looking at the pictures.

Just then an explosion came out from under the ground and scared all the dancing Clefairys, "What just happened?" shouted Seimour. Laughter was then heard, "Oh no, not them again" said Ash. "Thank you for helping us find the moonstone" chuckled Jessie "now we can take it for ourselves". "You can't do that" shouted Seimour. "We can and we will" smirked James. More explosions set off and when the smoke cleared the moonstone was gone. "Oh no" said Seimour "we have to get it back". "Maybe this big hole will lead us to them" said Brock, "Then we'll need someone fast to catch up the them and slow them down until we get to them" said Ash as he took out a Pokeball "Pidgeotto, go" he called as he threw them Pokeball and out she came. Ash then explained why they needed her help, **"Don't worry Ash, I won't let them get far"** she said, "Thanks Pidgeotto" said Ash as he watched her fly down the hole. "Let's follow her" said Brock as he called out his own Pokemon, "Go, Onix" he called as the rock snake Pokemon appeared leading them through the hole to find Team Rocket.

Team Rocket was sliding down the mountain on the sledge, with the moonstone. They believed that they had won, but they couldn't be more wrong. Pidgeotto appeared and used Quick Attack to surprise them. "Hey, what's the big idea?" yelled Jessie, before they could say anything else out came an Onix from the ground and stopped them with it's tail. "Hold it right there Team Rocket, your not taking the moonstone anywhere!" shouted Red with a voice full of anger. The three Rocket members were very angry and were about to call out their Pokemon when Clefairy showed up. She was not at all happy at them for want they did and was going to get payback, she started to wiggle her fingers in the air "That attack is called Metronome, it allows Pokemon to do any attack it wishes" explained Seimour, "Any attack it wants?" said Ash "that's so cool!". When Clefairy finished wiggling her fingers, the Metronome attack was done, she opened her mouth and fired an orange beam at Team Rocket, it was Hyper Beam. When the attack hit the three Rocket members they were sent flying sky high, "We're blasting off again" they called until they were out of sight.

Everyone was happy that the moonstone was safe again and that the Clefairys and other Pokemon that lived in the cave would be alright. Just then chips of the giant moonstone began to broke off due to the attack, they started to fall into the hands of the Clefairys and the ones who caught them began to glow, they were evolving into Clefables. The three Pallet town trainers took out their Pokedex and scan the Clefables

 **Clefable**

 **The Fairy Pokemon**

 **A timid fairy Pokemon that is rarely seen. It will run and hide the moment it senses people.**

Lucky for the team their little Clefairy friend was able to evolve into a Clefable. "Wow, the Pokedex says that this is one of the hardest Pokemon to find in the world, and yet here we're are looking at dozens of them at once" said Leaf as she took a picture with her Pokedex, "I know" said Red "This is a night I'll never forget".

The team continued to look around and take pictures of all the Clefables that were seen, they could just imagine what the professor will say when he see their pictures.

* * *

(The Next Day)

After a night sleep at Mt. Moon the team thought it was time to continue their journey to the next gym in Cerulean City. Seimour decided that he was going stay and study the moonstone a bit more, because after last night there was stay a lot more he wanted to learn. "Thank you kids for helping me keep and moonstone safe, and that we could see that wonderful dance last night" he thanked, "You welcome" said Brock "we were happy to help, and see it along with you", "Good luck on you journey" he called as he waved goodbye to them as they walked on down the road, "Bye Seimour, and thanks for everything" called Ash as he and his friends began to walk down Route 4.

After about a minute of walking, Red started to feel something pull on his legs, when he and the team turned around they saw their two Pokemon friends Sandshrew and Clefable, "What are you two doing here?" asked Leaf, the two of them pointed at the Pokeballs on their belts, "You want to come with up?" asked Red, the two nodded, "Ok, you guys well be great for our team!" said Red. He and Leaf both took out a Pokeball and tapped it on the Pokemon's heads, Red caught Sandshrew, and Leaf caught Clefable. "Alright, we caught two new Pokemon!" their said as their raised the Pokeballs in the air, Ash, Brock, and Misty congratulated them on their capture and soon continued their way down Route 4.

As they kept walking Red and Ash were thinking about the same thing 'When to told Brock that they can talk to Pokemon' he was their new friend but they've only known him for about 2 days, then again if he was going to travel with them, he will find out sooner or later, so the two agreed that they'll tell him once they get to the Pokemon center in Cerulean City.

The team soon came to a sign and it said: Cerulean City. "It looks like we made it" said Leaf, "Great now me and Red can get our second gym badge" said a Happy Ash. **"Hey Ash, it says something else too"** informed Pikachu, "Really?" asked Ash "What is it?", he and Red began to read the extra message that was written in marker, it said: Gary and Blue were here, Ash and Red are losers. "WHHAAAT?!" they both yelled in anger, this surprised their friends, before they could ask what was the matter, Leaf read the message and understood what was happening, "I get it" she sighed "those two big heads think that they can get on our nerves as much as they want", Leaf was a little angry as well because Gary and Blue always liked bothering her along with Red and Ash, they may have not written her name in the message but she felt like they did, because if you mess with her best/only friends then you mess with her. Red took out a water bottle and sprayed it on the written message, while Ash used a kitchen towel to whip it off. They hopped that they were the only ones to see that message because they didn't want other people to see them as losers because of Blue and Gary. When they were done, the message was gone but not the anger that they both still have

"If they think that letting us know that they were here is funny than they'll be sorry when...?" Ash was interrupted by Pikachu rubbing his face against his cheek, Red had Charmander hugging his legs, now the brothers knew what they were trying to said: 'Don't listen to them, they don't care about their Pokemon like how you care about us'. Ash and Red knew that they were right, "Thanks guys, we needed that" said Red. After returning Charmander, Red and Ash started to run down the road to Cerulean City, "Hey guys wait for us" called Leaf as she, Misty, and Brock began to race after them, while running Misty asked Leaf about that written message, "Who are Gary and Blue?" she asked, "I know those names" said Brock as he caught up "they were trainers that battled me, and they were very arrogant". "Your right about that, but I'll explain more when we see them again" Leaf informed as she continued to run after Ash and Red.

Up ahead, Ash and Red race to get to the Pokemon center to train and become stronger, and then they can catch up with their rivals, their journey to the Pokemon league and to become stronger is still just fresh as many more incredible adventure will happen soon as their journey continues.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Hey guys, this 79003car here, let me know how I'm doing and how I can improve in the reviews, until then peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 _Training Days #3, Cerulean City Gym Battle, Second Rival Battle_

Inside the Pokemon center the team were enjoying breakfast after arriving in Cerulean City from Mt Moon, everyone was enjoying their meals and we're talking about what future events their journey holds for them. The Ketchum brothers have already told Brock about their gift of talking to Pokemon, he was surprised and amazed that two of his new friends can talk to Pokemon, it's not everyday you meet someone that can do that.

The Pokemon were enjoying their meals as well, everyone of them were happy that another day of the Pokemon journey was about to begin. " **So are you guys excited for the next gym?"** asked Butterfree, **"You bet, I think this one will be harder them the one in Pewter City"** guessed Charmander, **Well 'duh', of course it is. I hear that every gym is stronger than another, that's why we need to train, to get stronger so the next gym isn't as hard"** explained Pidgeotto, **"Also, this gym is a water type and your a fire type Charmander, so if Red really wants or needs you in this battle, you're going to have to train harder than the rest of us"**. Charmander sighed in frustration, **"Yeah, yeah, I get it"** he replied.

After breakfast was done, the team began to start training for the gym battle later that day. The Ketchum brothers were always ready to start their training, getting that badge meant getting one step closer to the Pokemon league.

"Alright, you guys ready for this battle?" asked Red, **"Yeah"** they replied. As soon as they said it, everyone got to training and ready for that gym battle.

Meanwhile, Ash was also training his Pokemon for the gym battle. For this battle he'll be using Pikachu and Pidgeotto, and both of them were doing very well, Pidgeotto was using her speed to increase the power of her attacks, while Pikachu was running laps around the field. Butterfree was also training even though he wasn't going to be in the battle, he and the others needed to be prepared for anything that happens. Butterfree was using Confusion on a bunch of rocks to see how far he can toss them.

Leaf was having Clefairy race with Bulbasaur to help her with her speed and dodging, she was really fast for Clefairy and both she and Bulbasaur tied.

Misty was having Staryu use Water Gun on a few bushes, she was doing very well and she was getting stronger every training section. However she was still a little uncomfortable with being in Cerulean City and was a bit nervous to tell her new friends as well.

* * *

(2 Hours Later)

After a long training section, the team's Pokemon were even stronger than they could imagine (for starting trainers at least) and learned a few new moves as well.

Butterfree learned Sleep Powder, got stronger on using Confusion, and increased the power of his Poison Powder.

Pidgeotto became faster and can fly 20 laps around the Pokemon center in a minutes, she also learned Whirlwind, and can kick up more sand with Sand Attack.

Red's Pidgey learned Quick Attack, and is now able to use more sand in Sand Attack.

Beedrill became faster at using Fury Attack, and he learned Focus Energy.

Pikachu had became a lot faster and was now Ash's fastest Pokemon, he can now dodge Quick Attacks from Pidgeotto easily, and he increased the power of his Thunderbolt, the speed of his Tail Whip, and how loud he can use Growl.

Charmander was getting stronger as well, he was Red's strongest and call now fire enough Embers to start smoke, he can use Scratch very quickly, is even louder at using Growl than Pikachu, and by punching a few rocks and Red's hand multiple times he learned Mega Punch. Charmander was very strong to have learned Mega Punch at his age, he just hoped the it will be strong even for tough battles in the future.

Sandshrew had Charmander help him with Scratch, Pidgey help him with Sand Attack, and was able to get his Slash attack stronger, now he's pretty good and is excited for his first battle with Red.

Leaf's Bulbasaur had gotten better at using Leech Seed, can Tackle harder, and also improved on Growl.

Clefable already knows some moves for battle, she knows Double Slap, Metronome, Minimize, and Sing. With a move set like that, Leaf had a powerful Pokemon on her team.

On that everyone was done with the training, it was now time for the gym battle, so the team got together to look at the results of the 2 hour section. They used their Pokedexes to see was the Pokemon learned.

 **Ash's Pokemon:**

 **Pikachu: Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt**

 **Pidgeotto: Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind**

 **Butterfree: Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder**

 **Red's Pokemon:**

 **Charmander: Growl, Scratch, Ember, Mega Punch**

 **Pidgey: Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack**

 **Beedrill: Fury Attack, Focus Energy**

 **Sandshrew: Scratch, Sand Attack, Slash**

 **Leaf's Pokemon:**

 **Bulbasaur: Growl, Tackle, Leech Seed**

 **Clefable: Double Slap, Metronome, Minimize, Sing**

 **Misty's Pokemon:**

 **Staryu: Tackle, Water Gun**

"Wow, we really trained hard today" said Leaf, "You can say that again" replied Red, "Wow, we really trained hard today" she repeated. The team laughed at how funny that was, now it was time for the gym battle.

When the team returned their Pokemon, they were about to head into the Pokemon center to get their Pokemon checked out, but the soon realized something

"Hey, where did Brock go?" Ash asked

"Yeah, I don't see him either, I thought he was watching us train the whole time" replied Red

"Uh guys, I think I found him, come and look at this" called Leaf from inside the center, the team followed Leaf inside and found Brock, however they also found what his was doing very surprising, something that they'll see on their journey a lot.

"Nurse Joy, your the only woman in my life that can make me happy" Brock said as he was flirting with her, "Ummmm?" was her reply, she was very surprised on what was happening right now. Misty putted a stop to this by pulling Brock's ear and dragging him away, "I you said enough lover boy" she told him.

The Pallet Twon trainers and Pikachu sweatdropped on what they just saw unfold, they wondered how many times they were going to see Brock flirt with other woman on their journey. All they hoped was that he didn't get too carried away.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

After the team's Pokemon were and healed from the training, they went walking through the city to find the gym. Brock said that he had to go and pick up some supplies for them on their travels, since he is the oldest of the group that means that his in charge of making sure they have everything they need. So he wished Ash and Red good luck on their gym battle and went off to find they need.

While finding the gym, Leaf noticed that Misty was acting nervous again and decided that it was time she asked. "Misty, is there something wrong, you've been acting strange ever since with got here to Cerulean City, just tell us what is it?" Leaf asked, Misty sighed, knowing that she couldn't keep it a secret any longer, "Ok, I'll told you guys" she said.

Misty reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of her and three other girls, one of them had blonde gold hair, the other had blue hair, and the last one had pink hair. All three of the were about the same height, and they were all taller and prettier looking than Misty.

"Those are my sisters" Misty explained, the team was surprised, not that Misty had siblings, but that she never told them.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had sisters, these nothing wrong with that" informed Red

"Because that they think that they're better than me in many things," she explained "the reason that I left on a journey in the first place was to become stronger and show them that I can be a strong trainer"

"So dose that mean that if you were nervous ever since we got here to Cerulean City that you and your sisters live here?" Ash asked

"Yes, but me and my sisters are also the Cerulean City gym leaders" she answered

Pikachu and the three Pallet Town trainers were shocked, their friend right in front of them was a gym leader. They thought that Brock was the only gym leader that they were traveling with, but now that they know the truth, that meant that they were traveling with two gym leaders now.

"You and your sisters are the gym leaders?" asked Leaf

"Yes, I leave so that I could get away from them and have a break from them bugging me" replied Misty

The team understood how she felt, over the years of living in Pallet Town they were also picked on by Gary and Blue, being picked on was not fun so they understood her when she wanted to leave to get some quiet.

"You know, you don't have to come with us to the gym if you don't want to" informed Red

"Thanks, I was going to ask that anyway, plus there is something important that I have to do" she replied

Misty and the gang started to walking different directions and promised to meet up again later, Misty wished the trainers good luck on their gym battle while they wished her luck on what she had to do.

"I'm surprised that Misty was a gym leader" said Leaf

"You and me both Leaf, but it's nice to get to know more about your friends" Ash pointed out

"Can't argue with you there bro" answered Red

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

The Pallet Town trainers found the city gym, it was a lot bigger than they expected it to be, before they entered Leaf noticed a poster on the wall outside. They looked at it and it said 'Tale of the Mighty Dolphin', "Isn't that a story that ballet dancers use to preform?" asked Ash, "It is," answered Leaf "I think I know want this means, Misty's sisters are both the gym leaders and water ballet dancers", "So that explains why this place is so big, for both battles and ballet shows" answered Red.

The team entered to talk to the gym leaders. Inside by a pool were the girls that Misty showed them in the picture, her sisters Dasiy, Violet, and Lily were talking about a show that they had yesterday and on how good they did. "Dasiy your dive was perfect" said Lily, "Practice dose make perfect" replied Dasiy, "I think that was our best show yet" said Violet.

Just them the trainers walked in, when the girls saw them they mistaken them for fans, "If your here for autographs, we don't do them" said Dasiy. "Oh, we're not here for autographs" said Red "me and my brother are here for a gym battle". The girls looked at them and them at each other. "We're sorry, but we can't battle" said Lily. "What!" gasped Ash and Red. "You see, we were beaten by these two trainers named Gary and Blue about half and hour ago. All our Pokemon are at the Pokemon center being taking care of so we don't have any to battle with" answered Dasiy. Ash, Red, and Leaf were upset, not just that they can't battle right now, but that Gary and Blue beated them here again, not only that but thanks to them neither Red or Ash could battle until later. Those two always know how to give them a hard time.

"Don't worry, I know what your really here for" said Violet, she whistled out loud to call a seal Pokemon.

When the Pokemon came out of the pool the trainers used their Pokedexes the scan it

 **Seel**

 **The Sea Lion Pokemon: The protruding horn on its head is very hard. It is used for bashing through think ice.**

Seel showed it's tongue and on it there were two water drop shaped badges. Violet took them from Seel's tongue and handed them to Ash and Red, "Here you should just take them" she said.

Both Red and Ash looked at the badges for a moment and started to think, they didn't want to just receive the badges, they wanted to earn them because all the hard work that they did along with their Pokemon would be for nothing if they just take it like that.

Before anyone could say or do anything else a loud door swung open and a voice was heard, "Not so fast Violet, your not handing those badge over to them unless they get a battle and earn it like real trainers" said the voice.

When everyone turned to look at the person it turned out to be Misty, "Misty!" said the team happy to see her.

"Good to see you guys here" she replied

"Well, Misty I see you returned" said Dasiy. "You said that you wouldn't come back until to become a stronger trainer" added Lily. "I have been come stronger and I'm traveling with those trainers to do so, but when I hear that you three are giving away badges for free I known I had to come and show you just how lazy you are" she replied. "Lazy!" the three sister gasped together, "That's right" said their little sister "You three are more focus on water ballet, that you haven't been training to get stronger. I may not be as pretty as you three, but I have trained hard to become stronger than you, and I prove it. Ash, Red, I challenge you two to a battle, so that you can earn those badges!"

"We accept your challenge" they said together

"And I'll go first this time" said Ash

* * *

(2 Minutes Later)

Ash and Misty were standing on opposite sides of the field, the battlefield was actually a pool for the water Pokemon that can't walk on land, that way the battle is a little easier for both trainers since there are also platforms for Pokemon with feet.

The battle was a one-on-one and since it both will be using just one Pokemon, the first to faint loses.

"Let's Go, Staryu" called Misty, out of the Pokeball came Staryu ready for battle

"Well in that case, Pikachu I choose you" Ash called out

 **"This will be fun"** said the mouse Pokemon

"Battle Begin!" called Dasiy

"Ok Staryu, Water Gun" said Misty, a jet of water came out of Staryu's jewel in the middle and was heading towards Pikachu. "Dive into the water!" called Ash, Pikachu wasted no time and jumped in the pool. Under the water, it was hard to to move fast but luckily Pikachu knew how to swim. "Staryu, go after him" ordered Misty, once Staryu jumped into the pool, Pikachu had alright showed his head sticking out of the water. "Tackle!" Misty called, Staryu was moving very fast since she was in the water, poor Pikachu didn't have enough time and was hit. "You ok, Pikachu?" asked Ash, **"I'm fine Ash, it was just a Tackle"** he answered, "Good" replied his trainer. "I have a plan. Pikachu get on the platforms and jump from one to another" said Ash, Pikachu got out of the water and started jumping from platform to platform. "Staryu, use Water Gun and try to hit Pikachu" said Misty, Staryu fired Water Gun over, and over again, but couldn't hit Pikachu at all. "Get up close and use Tail Whip" said Ash, Pikachu rushed up close and started slapping his tail on Staryu, "Thunderbolt" called Ash, Pikachu fired a charge of electricity at Staryu. Since the Tail Whip lowered her defence, the Thunderbolt was all that was needed to make her faint.

"Staryu is unable to battle, the winner is Ash from Pallet Town" called Dasiy

"Alright, great job buddy" Ash complemented

"Well Ash, you beat me so now I give you the Cascade Badage" she said as she handed in to him. Now Ash has two badges for the Pokemon league.

"So Red, are you ready for a battle?" asked Misty

"You bet, let's do this" he replied

* * *

(1 Minute Later)

Just like Ash's battle, this one will also be one-on-one, so now it was time for Red to get his second gym badge as well.

"Battle Begin" called Dasiy

"Sandshrew, I choose you" called Red as he threw the Pokeball that had his newest member inside.

"Let's go, Starmie" called Misty, as she released another starfish water Pokemon. This one had 10 arms and was purple. Red used his Pokedex to scan it

 **Starmie**

 **The Mysterious Pokemon: Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem.**

"Use Water Gun" Misty called, Starmie shot a jet load of water at Sandshrew. "Dodge it" called Red, Sandshrew got out of the way just in time and waited for Red to call the next attack. "Slash" ordered Red, just like that Sandshrew's paw began to glow white and he ran at Starmie, he was lucky enough to land a hit just in time. "Harden" said Misty, Starmie did as she was told and harden her body. "Sandshrew, use Scratch" called Red, Sandshrew began swinging at Starmie but thanks to the Harden, she wasn't getting as much damage as she normally would. "Water Gun" said Misty, Starmie's Water Gun launched Sandshrew away from her and into the water. "NOO, Sandshrew!" Red called worried for his Pokemon, luckily Sandshrew was able to grab a platform and climb on it.

On the sidelines Ash, Pikachu, Leaf, and Misty's sisters watched to battle. Everyone was amazed on hard go it was, even Misty's sisters. "Wow, look at Misty go" said Violet, "She really is strong" said Lily, "Truth that she may not have our looks, but she is better at battling than we are" replied Dasiy.

"Use Tackle" said Misty, Starmie was just about to hit Sandshrew when Red gave another command, "Slash, back to back" he called. Sandshrew began hitting Starmie again and again, her body was getting weaker and weaker until she couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

"Starmie is unable to battle, Sandshrew wins. That means to winner is Red from Pallet Town" called Dasiy.

"We did it Sandshrew we won" cheered Red as he hugged Sandshrew

 **"I know, we did do this, that was fun!"** he replied hugging Red

"It looks like you beat me too Red. Now just like I did to Ash, I give you the Cascade Badge!" said Misty as she handed him the badage.

Both Ash and Red have now won their second Pokemon league gym badage, now they only need 6 more and then it's time for the Kanto league.

Outside the gym the team were saying goodbye to Misty's sisters, since the Ketchum brothers now have their badages, it was time to go.

"We were wrong about you little sis, you really are a better trainer than us" said Dasiy, "And you helped us realize that we need to train to become a lot stronger" said Lily, "Good luck on your journey with your friends, and have fun!" said Violet.

"Thanks big sisters, good luck on you next show and your training!" replied Misty as she and the Pallet Town trainers said 'goodbye' as they continued to walk back to the Pokemon center to find Brock.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

The team had returned to the Pokemon center for a little rest before looking for Brock, but they were in luck because he was at the table that they had breakfast that earlier. "Hey guys" he called, "Brock!, did you get everything that you need?" asked Leaf, "Sure did, take a look" he replied as he showed his friends the stuff he got.

Brock had indeed got a lot of important things for their journey, he got lots of Pokemon food and human box food to cook, a ton of potions, a few Pokeballs, and a big book that had all the information on the Kanto region and it's Pokemon. The book had a picture and updated information about the 150 Pokemon in the Kanto region, all the moves that the Pokemon can learn by either levelling up or using TMs in the Knato region, plus the moves that originated in Kanto, and the evolution charts of each Pokemon and what they'll evolve into and from. The book had all the information that the team need and it could really be a big help in the future.

"Brock you really planned ahead, with all this we'll be as prepared as ever!" complenmented Misty, "Thanks, with all of those we'll be ready for any Pokemon we in counter!" he replied.

Now that the team had all the supplie they need, Ash and Red got Pikachu and Sandshrew checked out by Nurse Joy.

While being taking care of Pikachu and Sandshrew were talking about the gym battle. **"You did aswsome out there Sandshrew, all of our training really helped us with that battle"** said Pikachu, **"Thanks Pikachu, you were great out there yourself, I hope we'll battle again soon because I really want to get stronger and see a lot more Pokemon"** he answered, **"I guess you look to travel don't you?"** asked Pikachu, **"You bet, I always wanted to get a trainer and travel around Kanto to become stronger, and now we're on our way to the Pokemon league"** he cheered.

The two were soon healed and ready to return to Ash and Red. Once they got back, Sandshrew returned to his Pokeball, while Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

Now that everyone was ready, they all left the Pokemon center to find their way out of Cerulean City and on to the next town.

"Hey Brock, where's the next town with a Pokemon gym?" asked Leaf. "I think it's Vermilion City, and if I remember the gym leader there uses electric types" he answered with more information, "Electric types?" repeated Ash, "I guess that means we'll need to train more and catch more Pokemon" he added, **"Now you talking!"** said Pikachu.

So with their next stop being Vermilion City, the team of trainers continued to seach for the way out of Cerulean. However they will soon incounter some unfriendly but familiar faces who are asking to be taught a lesson on how not to be big heads.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

The team had found their way out of Cerulean City and are now approaching the Nugget Bridge, the bridge that will take them into Route 25.

"Wow, the bridge is amazing" said Leaf, admiring the view of the river that the bridge when over.

"I wonder what kind of water Pokemon are in there?" asked Misty

"Maybe we'll find out another time, if we come back here again." said Red "For now let's keep going."

"Ha, with wanting to leave that fast it's no wonder that you caught up to us" said a new voice

"Oh no, not again" said the three trainers of Pallet Town. Everyon looked at where the voice came from and saw the two people that the Pallet Town trainers hoped not to run into again. Gary and Blue, this time with their car and cheerleaders inside.

"I can't believe you got here so fast" said Gary

"How are you two still here shouldn't you be farther ahead of us by now?" asked Leaf, with a voice full of disgust

"With spended the whole day catching Pokemon yesterday, and caught some really strong ones, not look you could match their power" answered Blue

"Well catching Pokemon is one thing that trainers do" replied Brock

"Hey, what's a gym leader like you traveling with losers like them?" asked Gray

"They're not losers, they are good trainers and fun people to be around" answered Brock, defending his friends

"Wow, you have gym leaders traveling with you, that doesn't surprise me since you need them to teach you make about being trainers" chuckled Gary

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but you shouldn't be treating others badly to make yourselves feel better" said Misty

"Look little red, you don't understand the weaklings your hanging out with" answered Blue

Misty had enough with this teasing her friends, she was about to handle them but Leaf put her hand on her shoulder and said, "We'll handle this".

"Look you two, we've gotten stronger since last time, and we're not losers like how said on that message you wrote" answered Red with anger

"Oh, so you did get that, we were wondering when you would read it" laughed Blue

"Ok, I had enough of this, if you think that we're still not as good as you then why don't prove it in a battle, four-on-four" suggested Red

"Sounds good, but it will end the same as last time" giggled Blue, "I go first" he vollentered.

* * *

(Red vs Blue: 2nd Battle)

Both Red and Blue were standing on opposite sides of the bridge ready for battle. "Hope that I don't make you cry like I did last time" laughed Blue, "Just you wait, I've been learning some new strategies" Red replied.

"Go, Pidgeotto" called Blue, out of the Pokeball came the evolved bird of Kanto, it liked very strong, almost as strong as Ash's Pidgeotto. "Go, Charmander" called Red, he threw the Pokeball to release his starter. **"We won't lose this time Red, let's do this"** called the fire lizard". "I see you brought out that little lizard again, hope it can do better this time" teased Blue, "Just watch and see" replied Red.

"Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack" called Blue, Pidgeotto began to fly straight at Charmander at high speed, "Jump on it's back and hang on" called Red, Charmander was able to jump soon enough to both avoid the attack and grab on to Pidgeotto's back, the two of them were now in the sky with Charmander holding on as tight was he could. "Wait!, it's holding on?" said Blue in disbelief, "Pidgeotto, shake Charmander off!" ordered Blue, Pidgeotto started to fly like crazy and it looked like a bucking bronco. **"Red, HEELLLP!"** called Charmander, "Calm down, use Growl" said Red, Charmander's loud Growl caused Pidgeotto to lose balance and both of them were spinning towards the ground. "Now use Ember" ordered Red, a small but powerful flame hit Pidgeotto's back and he cried in pain, lucky for both of them they landed on the ground with a little control and Charmander jumped off, but Pidgeotto was still a little rough from that landing. "Mega Punch!" called Red, Charmander began running to get a clear punch, but Blue had other plans, "Swift" he said, after hearing the commanded Pidgeotto opened his mouth and shot stars that Charmander, he got hit and fell backwards which give Blue the opportunity to attack. "Grab him with your claws" ordered Blue, Pidgeotto grabbed Charmander by the stomach and was about to take off into the air when Red gave one more order, "Mega Punch". Charmander used his right arm, charged up his fist, and punched his opponent in the stomach. Pidgeotto let go of Charmander and fell to the ground and fainted.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Charmander wins!" called Brock

"Yes, we did buddy" cheered Red

 **"I know, we did!"** replied the fire starter

Blue was surprised, he didn't think that he would lose a single Pokemon in this battle, he thought that Red has been training hard but than thought it was just luck that made Red win the first round.

"You just got lucky," smiled Blue "It won't happen again"

"We'll see" replied Red

 **"Red, can still battle"** the Pokemon informed his trainer

"Ok, let's go again" he replied

"Go Abra" called Blue, he threw the Pokeball and released a Pokemon that looked very little and cute. Red used his Pokedex to scan it.

 **Abra**

 **The Psi Pokemon: Using its ability to read minds, it will identify impending danger and TELEPORT to safety.**

"A psychic type huh. You ready pals" Red asked Charmander, **"You know it"** he answered.

"Body Slam" called Blue, Abra jumped inti the air and was about to land on Charmander, but Red know how to counter it, "Mega Punch!" he called, Charmander punched Abra in the stomach and that canceled out the Body Slam. "Teleport" called Blue, the psi Pokemon disappered in front of Charmander, **"Where did he go?"** asked the fire starter, "Skull Bash" said Blue, behind Charmander appeared Abra and smashed his head into his opponent's back. "Charmander!" yelled Red, the little lizard Pokemon got up and waited for Red to call the next attack, "Scratch" called Red, Charmander tried to land a hit on Abra, but he just keep on teleporting to avoid the attacks. "You know that you can't land a hit like that Red, so tell me what your going to do?" asked Blue, **"Red, any ideas?"** asked Charmande, Red thought for a moment to come up with a strategy, and thankfully he did. "Use Ember while spinning around" he called, Charmander was a bit confused but he trusted his trainer and began to spin, while spinning he shot flames out of his mouth and they landed across the bridge, luckily it wasn't enough to cause a fire, while the flames were flying, Abra appeared in front of Charmander while he was still spinning, but before he could attack he was hit by the Ember's flame. "Use Growl" ordered Red, a loud roar that Charmander made caused Abra to cover his ears, "Mega Punch!" said Red, the fire starter's fist began to glow white again and he started to run up to Abra, Blue was not going to let Red win this round again and called out an attack, "Skull Bash". Both Pokemon headed towards each other and were ready to attack, Charmander's fist met Abra's face, Abra's head met Charmander's face, both Pokemon couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

"Charmander and Abra are unable to battle, this round is a draw!" called Brock

"Return Charmander, you did great my friend" Red said as he put his partner away. Blue also returned Abra, but didn't say about thing. He was surprised that Red was in the lead, he never thought that Red would overcome him in a battle, but he still thought it was just luck that was helping he's rival.

"Your luck is about to run out soon Red, so don't think that you have the upper hand yet" warned Blue

"Don't worry, you and I both know it's not over until its over" answered Red

"Go Rattata" called Blue, he threw the Pokeball that had a little rat Pokemon that had purple fur. Red used his Pokedex to scan this rat Pokemon.

 **Rattata**

 **The Mouse Pokemon: Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places.**

"Pidgey, I choose you!" called Red as he released his bird Pokemon.

"Quick Attack" said Red, Pidgey flew super fast at Rattata while being surounded by white aura, "Hyper Fang" called Blue, and with that Rattata jumped up into the air and bit one of Piggey's wings. **"AAHHHH"** he yelled in pain, "Pidgey, Nooo!" yelled Red concerned for his Pokemon, **"I'm good Red, I can still fight"** answered the bird of Kanto. "Use Tackle" said Blue, Rattata began to run up to Pidgey to hit him, but Red knew how to counter attack, "Sand Attack!" he called, Pidgey kicked up some sand and it went to Rattata's face, "Quick Attack!" ordered Red. Pidgey was able to hit Rattata this time thanks to the Sand Attack catching his opponent off guard, "Quick Attack, again" called Red, Pidgey made a turn back and hit Rattata in the back, "Again" said Red as this the last Quick Attack made the mouse Pokemon fanit.

"Rattata is unable to battle, Pidgey wins!" said Brock

"Yes, great job Pidgey" said Red as he patted the head of his feather friend

 **"Thanks Red, but it was flying vs normal so that's what really made us win"** replied the bird Pokemon.

Blue silently returned Rattata without saying anything, he had had enough of losing, he was not going to lose to Red, he promised himself that. He took out his last Pokeball, "Ok Red, this time you're going to lose big time, because in this Pokeball is my strongest Pokemon yet. Go Squirtle" he called. Out came the same water starter that he used to battle against Red the first time.

"Ready?" asked Red to Pidgey

 **"Ready!"** answered the tiny bird

"Quick Attack" called Red, Pidgey flew at high speed and was about to hit Squirtle until Blue called the next attack, "Skull Bash" he said, Squirtle slammed his head into Pidgey and overcame the Quick Attack. "Water Gun" called Blue, Squirtle fired a jet of water from his mouth and hit Pidgey straight on, "Pidgey, Nooo!" Red yelled, hoping that Pidgey would be alright. When the Water Gun ended, Pidgey fell to the ground and fainted.

"Pidgey is unable to battle, Squirtle wins" called Brock

"Return Pidgey, you did good!" complemented Red

"So Red, what now?" asked Blue with an smirk

"This, Go Beedrill!" called Red, as he released his first bug Pokemon

"Focus Energy!" called Red, Beedrill began to glow white to power up the next move that Red will call. "Skull Bash" ordered Blue, Squirtle began to run up to Beedrill and was about to hit until Red came in, "Dodge and use Fury Attack" he called, Beedrill dodged just in time to get behind Squirtle and use Fruy Attack, he was hitting the back of Squirtle's head very fast, thanks to the Focus Energy power up the attack did more damage than usual. "Use Water Gun until you hit him!" called Blue, "Dodge as much as you can!" called Red. Squirtle was firing Water Gun again and again, hoping to hit Beedrill at least once, Beedrill was dodging very well thanks to his small size that helped him dodge better. None of Squirtle's Water Guns were hitting Beedrill and he was firing like crazy, soon Beedrill was behind him again and used Fury Attack again, Squirtle was getting tiered and having a hard time keeping up, but luckily for him Red wasn't going to finish him that soon. "Beedrill, Return" he said as Beedrill went back to the Pokeball.

"Why did you do that?" asked Blue

"Because I want this Pokemon to battle as well," answered Red "Go Sandshrew"

Out came the little mouse Pokemon that was the most excited to battle.

"A Sandshrew?' Hahaha, Red, its a ground type , and ground types are weak to water types if you didn't know." laughed Blue, "Just you watch, we have been training" Red answered.

"Skull Bash" said Blue, "Slash" said Red, the two Pokemon ran at each other ready to attack, **"Here I go!"** called Sandshrew as he continued to run towards his opponent, when the two met, Sandshrew's Slash hit Squirtle's right cheek and Squirtle's Skull Bash met Sandshrew's right cheek was will, the two then slid past each other and were on opposite ends of the field, they stood like that for about 5 seconds and then one of them couldn't take it anymore a fainted, that someone was Squirtle.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, Sandshrew wins. All four of Blue's Pokemon have been eliminated so the winner is Red" call Brock.

"Yesss, we did it Sandshrew, we won!" cheered Red as he hugged his little friend, **"Know, we did do it!"** replied Sandshrew with just as much happiness.

While Red and his friends were cheering, Blue was stunned, he couldn't believe that he lost a battle, he thought that when he became a trainer that he would be unbeatable and not lose to anybody, but out of all the people in the world that he could lose to, he lose to Red. He couldn't believe it.

He just returned Squirtle without saying anymore, but he did say something to Red, "You just got lucky Red, that's all. Next time I'll win a lot easier." he snorted

"Whatever you said" smiled Red.

"Don't worry Blue, I'll avenge you. I'm up next anyway" said Gary

"Just don't lose" replied Blue

"Come on Blue, you know I would never let Ashy boy beat me" giggled Gary

With the team celebrating Red's victory over Blue, Ash had just finished writing on a piece of paper something the the three Pallet Town trainers would enjoy, he asked Red to stick the paper with tape on the Oak's car when his battle wit Gary was almost over, Red was happy to do so and Ash got ready four his battle with Gary.

* * *

(Ash vs Gary: 2nd Battle)

Ash was very nervous about this battle because he doesn't have four Pokemon yet, only three and he kept on thinking about how it would go this time, but he know that he shouldn't quit now and that he needs to keep on trying until the end.

"Are you ready to lose again Ashy boy?" asked and cocky Gary Oak

"Don't think that you won just yet until the battle is over" replied Ash with a bit of anger in his voice

"Go Spearow" called Gary as he released a bird Pokemon from the Pokeball

Ash used his Pokedex to scan this bird Pokemon

 **Spearow**

 **The Tiny Bird Pokemon: It eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne.**

Ash wanted to use Pikachu at first, but then thought that he should uses him later. Pikachu was his strongest and he wanted to use him when he needed him the most so instead he chose his own bird Pokemon, "Pidgeotto, I choose you!" he called as he released her from her Pokeball.

"Why aren't you using that little mouse of your Ashy boy, afried that it can't take down a flying type" laughed Gary

"I'm going to use him when I need him the most" replied Ash, who was very angry

"Whatever, let's just get this over with" snoted Gary

"Use Fury Attack" ordered Gary, Spearow began to flap his wings very fast and soon took off into air, he started kicking his feet wildly and was getting closer to Pidgeotto until Ash called out a way to counter attack. "Use Gust" he called out, Pidgeotto began to flap her wings as hard as her opponent did, but instead of flying the air from her flapping created a strong wind that caught Spearow and spun him around in circles which canceled out the Fury Attack. "Quick Attack" said Ash, Pidgeotto wasted no time and flew at high speed, luckily she hit Spearow head on, but Gary saw this as any opportunity to attack, "Fury Attack " he called, Spearow was lucky to be close enough to kick Pidgeotto about 4 times. "Are you ok?" asked Ash, " **I'm fine Ash, don't worry I can still fight"** she answered, "Peck" ordered Gary, Spearow began to head straight towards Pidgeotto with his beak glowing white, however Ash knew just how to trap Spearow, "Sand Attack" he called, when Pidgeotto kicked the sand from the bridge at Spearow it got in his face and it canceled out the Peck. "Quick Attack" said Ash, Pidgeotto flew at her opponent while being surounded by white aura, Gary knew he had to do something or he'll lose first, "Fury Attack" he said, when Pidgeotto hit Spearow she got kicked by his feet again. The strength of both attacks caused both Pokemon to faint.

"Both Pidgeotto and Spearow are unable to battle, this first round is a draw" called Brock

Ash was just fine with it being a tie for the first round, however Gary wasn't fine with it, he never liked it when he tied with someone, but it looked like this was one of those time that he'll have to agree to the tie, but he also thought it was luck that helped Ash.

"Great job Pidgeotto, return" said Ash as he and Gary returned their fanited Pokemon

"Well Ashy boy, I think that your about to run out of luck with this next Pokemon of mine" smirked Gary

"Let's see what you got first" replied Ash

"Go Nidoran" called Gary, his Pokemon was and little mouse that had white fur. Ash scan this one as well.

 **Nidoran**

 **The Posion Pin Pokemon: Although small, its venomous brabs render this Pokemon dangerous. The female has smaller horns.**

"Posion type huh, well in that case. Butterfree, I choose you!" called Ash, he released Butterfree who was ready for battle.

"A bug type?, hahaha ah Ash you have a lot to learn if you want to make it to the Pokemon league, not that you can make it" laughed Gary

Ash was a bit angry by the comment, but knew why Gary was teasing him for, bugs types are weak against poison types, but Butterfree knew a psychic type move and that has the advantage over poison types, that's why he chose Butterfree in the first place, he just hoped that it would help him win this battle.

"Scratch" said Gary, Nidoran began to run up to Butterfree ready to attack until Ash's plan came into motion, "Confusion" said Ash, Butterfree's eyes began to turn blue as he looked at Nidoran, soon Nidoran was lefted into the air and surrounded by blue aura, "Nidoran, no" called Gary, when Butterfree thought it was enough he let go and Nidoran dropped to the ground. The Confusion was super effective on Nidoran since she was a posion type, because of this she was having trouble standing, and Ash had another plan. "Sleep Powder" he called, Butterfree started to fly over Nidoran and drop green powder on her which caused her to fall asleep. "Now use Confusion once more" he ordered, Butterfree lefted his opponent into the air and smashed her into the ground which created a dust cloud, when the dust cleared away it reviled that Nidoran had fanited.

"Nidoran is unable to battle, Butterfree wins" said Brock

Ash was glad that his plan worked out and that he was getting smarter at battleing, he was really worried that he wouldn't be doing so good but after seeing his Pokemon in action he was getting more confident. Gary on the other hand was not happy with the results of this round, he didn't think Ash would be strong enough to knock out another one of his Pokemon, he still thinks that its luck helping Ash out, but he was not going to lose to Ash anymore. He returned Nidoran to her Pokeball and took out another Pokeball with his next Pokemon to battle with, "Go Growlithe" he called, out came a orange dog with white fur on it's head, chest, and tail.

Ash used his Pokedex

 **Growlithe**

 **The Puppy Pokemon: Very protective of its territory. It will bark and bite repel intruders from its space.**

"Butterfre, are you able to continue?" asked Ash

 **"I'm good Ash, let's do this"** replied the bug Pokemon

"Ember" said Gary, Growlithe shot a small flame from his mouth at Butterfree, "Dodge it" Ash called, Butterfree has avoided the attack just in time. "Posion Powder" said Ash, Butterfree began to drop purple powder on top of Growlithe, "Ember" called Gary, the little fire dog shot a flame into the Posion Powder and the created smoke that canneled out the posion attack. Butterfree was having a hard time seeing anything in all the smoke, but he did hear someone said, "Body Slam" those two words meant trouble and a second later Growlithe appeared over Butterfree and landed on top of him smashing him to the ground. "Butterfree!" yelled Ash, Butterfree got up and flew off the ground a little, **"I'm ok Ash"** he answered, "Ember" called Gary, Growlithe fired another shot of flames from his mouth and it hit Butterfree head on, he fell to the ground and fanited.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, the winner is Growlithe" called Brock

"Good job Butterfree, you need to rest now" said Ash as he returned Butterfree to his Pokeball.

Gary was now more pleased with the results now, he and Ash now had two Pokemon left and Growlithe hasn't taken a hit. However the truth was that he was in the lead and Ash only had one Pokemon left, but no one told him because if they did he wouldn't have agreed to the battle because he thought he would win too easily.

"Ok, Pikachu I choose you" called Ash, **"Let's get some payback"** said the electric mouse Pokemon as he ran down his trainer's shoulder and to the bridge.

"So your finally using that little rat of your huh Ashy boy" laughed Gary

Ash was angry again, he didn't like the nickname that Gary used on him, but he also didn't like it that he insulted Pikachu by calling him a 'rat', Ash knew that he had his strongest on the battlefield now, and he was going to use him the his fullest.

"Quick Attack" said Ash, Pikachu began to run at high speed with white aura surrounding his body, "Ember" said Gary, Growlithe fired flames from his mouth at Pikachu, "Dodge it" called Ash, Pikachu avoided the attack no problem and then hit Growlithe head on. "Bite" ordered Gary, the dog Pokemon opened his mouth and was going to bite Pikachu, but Ash had different plans, "Growl" he called, Pikachu's roar canneled out the Bite and gave him the opportunity to finish the job, "Thunderbolt" called Ash, a blast of electricity came from Pikachu's cheeks and hit Growlithe, it was so powerful that the puppy Pokemon couldn't handle it and fanited.

"Growlithe is unable to battle, Pikachu wins" said Brock

"Great job buddy!" said Ash

 **"Maybe that will show him who to call a 'rat'"** replied Pikachu with a smirk

Gary was really jealous now, he couldn't believe that Ash's Pikachu could become so strong in a matter of days. He wasn't going to lose, especially to Ash, he know that his last one would have to fight hard.

With the rest of the team, they were amazed at how good Ash was handling his own with just Three Pokemon, he had trainer hard for the gym battles but this rival battle was really pushing him to his current limit. While everyone else was distracted, Red stuck the paper that Ash gave him on to the Oak's cars, he then snuck back to the group acting like he didn't know a thing.

"Go Squirtle" called Gary, he released the same Pokemon that his brother chose as his starter

"I'm guessing that Squirtle is your starter?" asked Ash

"Yeah it is, I thourght you were going to choose Charmander like Red, so I chose Squirtle so that I could beat you, but I still didn't anyway" he laughed remembering his first battle with Ash were he beated him with an Eevee.

"Things are different this time, I'm not going to lose without a fight" replied Ash

"Then give it your best shot" said Gary

"Quick Attack" said Ash, Pikachu began to run at high speed while being surounded by white aura, "Water Gun" called Gary, Squirtle fired a jet of water at Pikachu with the hopes that it will hit, but that didn't happen thanks to Ash, "Dodge" he called, Pikachu's speed helped him avoid the Water Gun and he hit Squirtle like planned. "Tackle" said Gary, with his opponent close enough, Squirtle had no problem hitting Pikachu with Tackle, "Bubble" called Gary, Squirtle shot bubbles and water at Pikachu and it hit him head on, "Thunderbolt" said Ash, with tons of power, Pikachu fired electric at Squirtle, it was super effective and very loud. After a few seconds of the Thunderbolt dieing down Squirtle stood silently for about 5 seconds he fell to the ground and fanited.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, Pikachu wins, which means the winner is Ash" said Brock

"YEES, we did it buddy" cheered Ash as he hugged his partner

 **"I know, we beated those loud mouths!"** he cheered

Ash and Pikachu returned to the team really happy about their victory over Gary, his friends congratulated him on his win.

Gary on the other hand was just as crushed as Blue was when he was beaten by Red, he couldn't believe that his first lost was against Ash out all the people in the world. He justed returned his Squirtle and walked towards the car, Blue was already inside and their cheerleaders were crying because of the lose.

"Hey, aren't either of you going to congratulate or apologize to Ash or Red?" asked Misty. Her answer was Gary and Blue driving off silently.

"What jerks" she said, "I know there a real pain" answered Leaf

While turning their attention back to they friends, they noticed Ash and Red giggling a bit, "What's so funny?" asked Leaf. The Ketchum brothers pointed at the back of the Oak's cars the was driving away slowly, on the back there was the piece of paper that Red stuck with the message that Ash wrote, it said: 'Ash and Red are good hearted trainers. Gary and Blue are loud mouth brats'. He whole team started to laugh their heads off, they could only imagine what the Oak's faces will look like when they see that payback note.

"By the way, why are those guys so means to you?" asked Misty

The three Pallet Town trainers looked at each other and thought that sharing their history with their new friends wasn't such a big deal, so he began to tell the story of their past while healing their Pokemon with the Positions. Brock, Misty, and the Pokemon listened to the three trainers as their told them about Gary and Blue being Professor Oak's grandsons, how they used to be friends, and how their friendship with them ended because of pride and arrogance. The gym leaders and Pokemon were surprised that their new friends were rivals with Professor Oak's grandsons, they didn't even know that the professor had grandsons.

"So now that your Pokemon trainers, that must mean that your rivalry with them will be at a whole new level" said Misty

"Yup, but we won't let them get the best of us that easily, just like we did a moment ago" replied Red

"That's the Red I know" said Leaf. She then did something that caught the rest of the team off guard, she walked over to Red and hugged him while laying her head on his chest. Red was taken by surprise, but allowed it, he thought it felt nice. However, he is getting a strange feel inside of him that made him feel very happy when Leaf hugged him, he wondered why.

* * *

(2 Minutes Later)

The trainers have now healed their Pokemon with the positions and are walking on Route 25 to get to Vermillion City where Ash and Red could get their third gym badge for the Pokemon league.

"Say guys, what Pokemon do you think we'll meet on our way to Vermillion City" asked Ash, "I don't know, but I'm sure that we'll see some good ones!" replied Red, "Can't argue with you on that one" said Ash.

The day was still young and the sun was shining bright on Kanto, which lead the way for more adventures for our 5 heroes as their journey continues.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **79003car Here, I like this some of you out there are enjoying this book, thank you.**

 **If you want be to improve on something let me know in the reviews, on how to improve and how I'm doing.**

 **Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

 _The School Of Hard Knocks_

It has been 2 days since the Ketchum brothers battled the Oak brothers and things were looking pretty good for them.

Yesterday during training, Red helped Sandshrew learn Dig which could help in battle when wanting to escape or land an attack. It took about an hour learn it but now little Sandshrew knows Dig, thanks to some serious training.

Today the team was resting on Route 26 to have lunch. The girls were setting the plates and cups on the blanket they were going to sit on, Brock was cooking lunch, and The Ketchums and their Pokemon were gathering fire wood so the fire would cook the food faster.

"Find anymore wood guys?" asked Red as he called out to Sandshrew and Pidgey. **"How about his one Red" asked Sandshrew as he held up a piece of wood that was about the size of Pidgey.** "Looks good buddy, let's find some more" replied the trainer.

While Red and his Pokemon were gathering fire wood, Ash and his Pokemon were at another location doing the same.

 **"Hey Ash, will this do?" asked Pikachu as he held up a 30cm long piece of wood,** Ash took a good look and came to an answer, "That looks great buddy, good job".

Pikachu smiled, he and the other had gathered 13 pieces of wood for the fire and it looked like lot.

 **"Should we head back to the others now?" asked Butterfree,** "Sounds like a good idea. We collected enough wood anyway, let's go" said Ash.

The trainer and his three Pokemon walked through the forest carrying the wood for the fire. While the Pokemon were thinking about how good Brock's Pokemon food cooking was going to be, Ash was thinking about how his next gym battle will go. He has already battled the first two which are now his traveling friends, but when he was little he always through that gym battles were going to be hard, and he was right. But thanks to his mother, Professor Oak, and the book that Brock got at Cerulean City, which he had been studying, he now knows a lot about Pokemon and their strengths and weaknesses. He was really proud that all the training he an the others did helped him in a few battles. He couldn't wait until he caught another Pokemon.

 **"You Ash, I'm in the mood for a battle right now" informed Pikachu,** "We'll have a battle with the others after we have lunch, how dose that sound?" the trainer asked, **"Great, I'll be able to power up my attacks." answered the electric mouse Pokemon.**

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

Ash and his Pokemon were walking for a while in the woods until they saw something tha caught they're attention.

There was a big clearing in the forest, and in that clearing there was a school.

"What's a school doing in the middle of the forest?" Ash wondered, **"It must be privat since its in a forest in the first place" answered Pidgeotto.** "Let's check it out!" suggested Ash.

Ash, Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree, put the fire wood down and walked into the school area to take a look around.

The school was pretty nice, it was big, had a battlefield for battles, and the clearing was really big for kids to play around.

"This Place is pretty good. I wonder what kind of things about Pokemon they teach here?" Ash wondered, **"They must teach a lot of good things if its that big" replied Pidgeotto looking at the size of the building.**

 **"Hey guys, I see some kids over there" informed Pikachu,** Ash and the others looked at where Pikachu was poniting.

There was a group of kids near one of the doors of the school. They saw four boys standing around a young boy on a treadmill, one of the boys asked the younger one a question about Pidgeys.

"Ok, what level dose a Pidgey learn Sand Attack at?" asked one of the older boys. The younger one on the treadmill thought for a moment and then gave an answer, "Level 19". Before he could said anything else, the boy who asked him that question pushed him off the treadmill, "No you idiot, its level 5" he corrected in a rude voice. "Your hopeless, you'll never make it to the Pokemon League" said one of the other boys. They all walked away leaving the younger one on his own.

Ash was surprised that what happened, just because the boy got one question wrong the others push him. He and his Pokemon rushed over to see if the boy was alright.

"Are you ok?" asked Ash, the boy looked at him and answered, " I'm fine, that happens to me a lot" he said. "I'm Joe by the way" he introduced himself, "My name is Ash" replied the young trainer.

Ash helped Joe clean off his clothes and the dust. "Why did you let them push you like that?" asked Ash, "They were helping me with my knowledge on Pidgeys" Joe answered. Ash was a bit surprised when Joe said the word 'helping'. "That's not what I called help, I call that being jerks" Ash reasoned "If they were really helping then they would correct you on you mistake instead of pushing you and insulating for a wrong answer". "Your right, I guess that would sound more like help" replied Joe.

"Hey Joe, care to join me and my friends for lunch? Its not far from here" asked Ash. Joe took a minute to think and then answered, "Sure, I'll join you" he said. Ash, his Pokemon, and Joe all left to go for the rest of the team. Joe offered to help Ash with the fire wood, which Ash agreed to since it was getting hard to carry most of it on his own.

* * *

(2 Minutes Later)

The boys and the Pokemon found they way back to the team, who were ready for lunch.

"Hey Ash, glad you made...it?" said a confused Misty when she saw Joe with him. "Who's your friend, Ash?" she asked, "Guys this is Joe, is it alright if he joins us for lunch?" he asked, "Sure, I made enough for everyone including an extra guest" said Brock.

The team along with Joe and his Pokemon Weepinbell were enjoying lunch while Ash told his Friends about the School and how he met Joe.

Joe in formed them that the School was called Pokemon Tech. "Pokemon Tech is a boarding school where you learn about Pokemon" said Joe "and there you can earn the gym badges by graduating without travelling to get them". Red thought for a minute and then came up with a suggestion, "Why don't you look at the book we got while we were in Cerulean City, its really helpful". Red handed the book to Joe and he opened it up for him to see.

When Joe saw the information that the book had he was amazed, this book showed the Pokemon evolutions, the move a Pokemon can learn by levelling up or using TM's, and what level they learn each move at.

Without thinking, Joe took out a bunch of post its and started writing down as much information that he could about what the book said.

The rest of the team just watched as Joe wrote post it after post it of page after page of the book.

While Joe was distracted by writing, Ash, Red, and Leaf used their Pokedexes to scan Weepinbell.

 **Weepinbeel**

 **The Flycatcher Pokemon: It spits out Poison Powder to immobilize the enemy and then finishes with a spray of Acid.**

* * *

(23 Minutes Later)

Joe had ran out of post its but was ok with it because of how much information he got from the book. "This is great, now I can study with this Post its. Thanks you guys" he said. "You welcome, Joe" replied Leaf.

Joe then spended 5 minutes studying the post its to memorize the information that that book said. The trainers watched him as he kept on reading the post its, Ash thought at going to a school like Pokemon Tech was a good idea to learn about Pokemon, but free access to the Pokemon League if you graduate, that he didn't like.

"Said Joe, may we come with you to see Pokemon Tech, I think I want to check it out" asked Ash. "Sure I don't mind" answered Joe.

The team packed up their things and returned their Pokemon to the Pokeballs, except Pikachu who ran up and stayed on Ash's shoulder. "Ash why do you let Pikachu ride on you shoulder like that?" asked Joe, "It's because Pikachu doesn't like his Pokeball, so I let him ride on my shoulder so he doesn't have to go inside!" answered to young Pallet Town trainer. "But Pikachu needs to be in his Pokeball at all time, that's what I learned at Pokemon Tech" replied Joe, "Pikachu doesn't like his Pokeball so I have no right to force him if he doesn't want to. Didn't they teach you that you should respect your Pokemon in order to be a good trainer ?" asked Ash, "No, they never taught me any of that" Joe replied.

The team was not help with what they heard. A school that teaches how to be a trainer, but not to respect their Pokemon. Now the trainers really wanted to get a look at this school, Joe lead the way back to Pokemon Tech.

* * *

(2 Minutes Later)

The Team arrived back at the clearing with the school in sight. The other team members were amazed that the size of the school, it was really big, just like Ash said.

"Say Joe, you said something about the students getting badges and acsees to the Pokemon League once you graduate, right?" asked Ash

"That's right. I still only have two badges so for" he answered. He then showed the team a machine in that can show he can easily beat a water type of Cerulean City with his Weepinbell. The others thought that this was really lazy and incorrect. To become a Pokemon trainer, the trainer needs to have a Pokemon to begin with, catch more, train them to become stronger, and battle the gym leaders to earn the badges. This was not how it should be done.

Misty was very cross about this, she think that she should show Joe the real way to earn a Pokemon League gym badge. "Joe listen, this isn't how a real Pokemon trainer learns how to train Pokemon, a real trainer travels the region and catches Pokemon to train them and challenge the gyms in person" she explained. I challenge you to a real Pokemon battle!" she said, Joe accepted the challenge.

The school had its own battlefelid for the students to have battles on, which was perfect for Misty and Joe's battle.

"Misty calls Starmie" said the Cerulean City gym leader. Starmie appeared on the battlefield ready to fight. "Ok, I choose Weepinbell" called Joe Ashe released Weepinbell on to the battlefield.

"Starmie, use Water Gun" called Misty. The starfish Pokemon shot a blast of water out at Weepinbell, "Dogde it!" called Joe, Weepinbell suscceful dodged the Water Gun. "Vine Whip" said Joe, Weepinbell grew vine from the back of his head and started to wave them around in the are trying to hit Starmie, Misty on the other hand had other plans. "Water Gun, repeatedly" said Misty, Starmie was now shooting Water Guns at the Vines that were coming close to her, she shot everyone of them and then blasted Weepinbell with another Water Gun. That last Water Gun was so powerful, it knocked Weepinbell out and caused him to faint.

"What. No one, how did my grass type lose to a water type so easily?" asked Joe in shock by the results of the battle.

"It's because your Weepinbell isn't as strong as that Starmie, it's at a higher level than your grass type" said a voice from behind the gang

When they turned around to look who it is, they saw a pretty girl that had brown hard and was with the four boys that Ash saw earlier.

"Who are you?" asked Leaf. "I'm Giselle, Pokemon Tech's top student" she answered "What are people like you doing here?" she asked, "We were just pasting by and found this, so we came to take a look" answered Ash. "Than you better leave soon, since you aren't skilled enough to be here like me" she bragged. "Hey we can look around this place if we want" argued Ash "And we are good trainers, you shouldn't say that about anyone before you get to know them". "Look kid, you still have a lot to learn about being a trainer before you think about entering the Indigo League" replied Giselle. The team did not like being treated like that and Misty was the most annoyed of all, she was never the type who could take an insult lightly. "Ok miss perfect, if you such a great trainer than why don't you prove it in a battle, right now" challenged Misty, "Sounds good to me" Giselle replied cockily.

The two girls stood on opposite sides of the battlefield ready to get things started. Misty kept Starmie out while Giselle released her Pokemon. "Go Graveler" she called as out came a rock type Pokemon. It liked a bit like a Geodude with legs and it had smaller rocks around his body.

Red took out his Pokedex to scan this rock type.

 **Graveler**

 **The Rock Pokemon: And the evolved form of Geodude. It rolls down slopes to move. It rolls over any obstacle without slowing down or changing direction.**

"A rock type huh" said Brock "Well this wouldn't last too long with Misty using Starmie" he explained.

"Starmie, use Water Gun" said Misty. Starmie shot a blast of water that was heading towards Graveler, but Giselle didn't tell him to do anything. When the attack hit, everyone thought that Graveler had taken a lot of damage, but when the Water Gun stopped Graveler was just fine. "Now it's our turn. Graveler, Tackle" called Giselle, Graveler ran up to Starmie and with just one hit Starmie fanited.

The team was surprised by this, but Misty was even more surprised than all of her friends put together. Her water type was beaten by a rock type. She had the advantage but still lose, she know that this mean she still had a lot of training to do.

"You see Joe, I won because I had a Pokemon that was much stronger and had a higher power level than Starmie" Bragged Giselle.

Ash was not going to sit around and let Giselle act like she knows all about Pokemon just because she beat one with a type disadvantage.

"You know there's more to battling than just having type advantages and levels" he called. "And who are you?" Giselle asked, "I'm Ash, and I'm a trainer who thinks that you still have a lot to learn about Pokemon" he answered.

Giselle thought for a moment and asked, "How many badges do you have, how many Pokemon do you have, and how long have you been a trainer?" she asked. "I have two badges, I have three Pokemon, and I've been a trainer for about a week or so" he answered. When Giselle heard this she laughed at what Ash just told her, she throught that a trainer like his was weak. "Ha, your too weak to be a trainer yet" she laughed, "I'm training to get stronger, that's was Pokemon trainers do" he informed. "You should have studied a bit before leaving on a journey" teased Giselle, "I did study Pokemon a bit, and I've learned a lot in just a week" he replied, "To prove it, how about we have a battle?" he asked, "I accept" she answered.

The two of them were on opposite ends of the battlefield ready for a good battle. Giselle threw a Pokeball and called out another Pokemon "Go Cubone" she called. The Pokemon had a skull on it's head and was holding a bone in it's hands.

Ash scanned it with his Pokedex.

 **Cubone**

 **The Lonely Pokemon: Because it never removes its skull helmet, no one has ever seen this Pokemon's real face.**

"It says that this is a ground type" said Ash. He looked at Pikachu and asked " You want to fight a ground type?", **"You bet, I'll get stronger if I go up against him" he replied as he climbed down Ash's shoulder.** When Giselle saw Pikachu she laughed because of Ash's decision. "Your using a electric type against my ground type, this we'll be easy" she said, "Never underestimate the type your going up against" said Ash, he really wanted to beat Giselle a and teach her a lesson on being arrogant.

"Cubone use Bone Club" said Giselle, Cubone began running towards Pikachu ready to hit him with his bone. "Quick Attack" called Ash, Pikachu began to run really fast and white aura surrounded his body, when he was close enough he hit Cubone in the stomach which canneled out the Bone Club. "Use Headbutt" called Giselle, since Pikachu was close enough Cubone had no trouble hitting him with Headbutt. "Pikachu, you ok?" asked Ash, **"I'm fine Ash, let's keep fighting" replied the mouse Pokemon.** "Use Growl" called the Pallet Town trainer, Pikachu opened his mouth and roared out to keep Cubone from attacking again. "Now use Quick Attack again" called Ash, Pikachu again started to run at high speed, when he hit Cubone it caused his opponent to faint.

"What, but how did I lose to an electric type while I had a ground types?" asked Giselle in disbelief. "It's because you were too comfedent and you underestimated me because of the type I used" answered Ash.

"He's right" said Red "Battling isn't just about advantages and levels, its also about finding way to counter and attack with another attack. Plus you need to care about how your Pokemon feel because they have feelings too".

Giselle and the boys were surprised by this. They were never taught anything like this in Pokemon Tech. This battle made them alright that they still have a lot to learn.

"And not just Pokemon, but other people have feelings too, including people who are not as smart as others" said Leaf who was mentioning Joe.

Giselle knew what she had too do now. She walked up to Joe and said "Joe, I'm sorry for being such a jerk and for thinking that I'm better than you when you still had a bit to learn". "We're sorry too Joe" said the boys from earlier. "Its ok, your forgiven" he answered.

After that was done with, Leaf noticed that Joe had a backpack on and a suitcase in his hand. "Hey Joe, what's with the case and the backpack?" asked Leaf. "After seeing how strong you guys are, I called my parents and talked to the principal of the school to tell them that I'm going home. I decided that traveling and learning about Pokemon in preson is more fun, and I'm going to collect badges for the Indigo League in person too" he explained.

"Well then, if your going to the Indigo League than I'll guess we'll see you there than" said Red. "You sure will, and I'll be a lot stronger too" replied Joe.

The team and Pokemon Tech said goodbye to Joe, wishing him good luck on his journey. After that it was time for the trainers to leave as well, they said their goodbyes to Giselle and Pokemon Tech, as they continued their way through Route 26 and Vermillion City.

"I'm glad that we were able to help Giselle change and become more caring of her Pokemon" said Leaf

"Yeah, it was nice that we were able to change someone into a better person" said Misty

"Now if only we could change Blue and Gary, then we'd have our old friends back" complained Red

"Maybe if you guys beat them in a big an important battle they'll go back to the way they used to be, like you told us about your past with them" said Brock

"I hope so Brock. It would be nice to have to old Gary and Blue back" said Ash

The team knew that they were going to face some real challenges on their journey together, but they know that if they watch each others backs than they we'll have a great time. The day was still young and more adventures are soon to come as the journey continues.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Hey Everyone, hope that you liked this what I did with this chapter. I'm going to try to make the battles in this story different from the ones in the anime, let me know how I can do that in the reviews.**

 **and to help those who are having trouble remembering what Pokemon the team has read this...**

 **Ash's Pokemon:**

 **Pikachu:**

 **Level 29**

 **Moves it knows: Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt**

 **Pidgeotto:**

 **Level 24**

 **Moves it knows: Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind**

 **Butterfree:**

 **Level 17**

 **Moves it knows: Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder**

 **Red's Pokemon:**

 **Charmander:**

 **Level 13**

 **Moves it knows: Growl, Scratch, Ember, Mega Punch**

 **Pidgey:**

 **Level 15**

 **Moves it knows: Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack**

 **Beedrill:**

 **Level 17**

 **Moves it knows: Fury Attack, Focus Energy**

 **Sandshrew:**

 **Level 19**

 **Moves it knows: Scratch, Sand Attack, Slash**

 **Leaf's Pokemon:**

 **Bulbasaur:**

 **Level 16**

 **Moves it knows: Growl, Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip**

 **Clefable:**

 **Level 10**

 **Moves it knows: Double Slap, Metronome, Minimize, Sing**

 **Misty's Pokemon:**

 **Staryu:**

 **Level 25**

 **Moves it knows: Tackle, Water Gun, Harden**

 **Starmie:**

 **Level 23**

 **Moves it knows: Tackle, Water Gun, Harden**

 **Brock's Pokemon:**

 **Geodude:**

 **Level 12**

 **Moves it knows: Tackle, Defense Curl**

 **Onix:**

 **Level 16**

 **Moves it knows: Screech, Tackle, Bind**

 **I hoped that helped you remember, if not tell me how I can do a better job at writing or leaving information.**

 **79003car, signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

 _Kanto Starters_

A day after the team left Pokemon Tech, the were on their way to Vermilion City for Ash and Red's next gym battle, against the electric type gym leader.

Since the Ketchum brothers love to get stronger, they were having a battle with Pikachu going against Charmander. The boys wanted to see who's starter was stronger and how well they trained them. Pikachu may have the higher power level, but as Professor Oak told the team 'Power levels are a joke'. So they wanted to see who's the stronger starter.

"Ready, Pikachu?" asked Ash to his partner. **"Of course, Ash. Let show them that these more great starter Pokemon than grass, fire, and water types!" replied the electric Pokemon.**

"Don't expect us to make this easy, we'll make sure that you get a run for your money!" warned Red. **"Most trainers pick Charmanders for their starters because we're the coolest, and I'm about to show you why!" Charmander called out to Pikachu.**

Soon, the battle begun and the brothers and Pokemon planned on going all out. "Pikachu, Quick Attack" said Ash, Pikachu began to run up to Charmander at high speed. "Charmander, use Growl" said Red, when Pikachu was close enough Charmander opened his mouth and roared out loud cancelling out the Quick Attack.

"Now use Scratch" called Red, Charmander had Scratch Pikachu so hard, it sended the mouse Pokemon flying back Ash and he crashed into the ground. "Pikachu!" called Ash in worry, but his partner quickly got up again. **"I'm fine Ash, just tell me what's next" asked the electric mouse.** "Thunderbolt" said Ash, Pikachu unleashed Thunderbolt and fired it at Charmander. "Dodge it!" called Red, Charmander avoided to attack just in time for Red to give him the next order. "Mega Punch" said Red, Charmander began to run up with his fist glowing white ready to hit Pikachu, but Ash knew what to do to counter it. "Quick Attack" he called, Pikachu ran up quickly at Charmander and his head collieded with the Mega Punch. Both attacks proved to be strong, but the power of Pikachu's Quick Attack was a bit stronger and sended the lizard Pokemon flying but smashing his head into his opponent's chest.

"Charmander was alright, but he was getting tired and could keep up for much longer. Red had to find a way to end this and soon.

"Ember" he called, Charmander shot a small flame at Pikachu hoping the it would hit but Ash told Pikachu to dodge and the Ember failed. "Mega Punch, again" said Red, the lizard Pokemon began to use his fist again, but Ash called the same attack from before. "Quick Attack" he said, Pikachu ran up to Charmander again and like before his head collieded with the Mega Punch. Both Pokemon proved to be strong in the attacks, but both of them couldn't take it anymore and both Pikachu and Charmander were sened flying back towards their trainers. When they hit the ground they both fanited and that made this battle a tie.

"Pikachu/Charmander!" called the brothers as they ran up to see of their starters were alright. Both the mouse and lizard Pokemon were fine after a position and were happy with how strong they have become.

"You and Charmander were great Red, you guys have ready been pushing yourselves lately" said Ash. "Thanks Ash, you and Pikachu have been working hard too, if we keep this up then we'll be ready for the Vermillion gym in a few days" replied Red to his brother.

Over at the table that the team was sitting at for lunch, everyone saw the whole battle and were amazed that how good Ash and Red have become in training. Leaf had her eye on Red and found him being confident very cute and blushed at the thought of it.

"So, any idea on when your going to tell him" said Misty, who was sitting across from Leaf. "I'm planning on trying when he and I are in the right place to do it" she informed her red haired friend. "So when the atmosphere feels right?" guess Misty. "Right" replied Leaf.

When lunch was ready, the brothers and their Pokemon returned to the table to eat, and restore their energy.

"You guys have really been pushing yourselfs lately" said Leaf

"Thanks, Leaf. We want to be ready for when we take on the Vermillion gym leader" replied Red

"So we're training extra hard this time!" said Ash

"Well, just don't train too hard or you'll end up fainting like your Pokemon as well" giggled Leaf. She was always the type of girl who likes to tease her friends in a nice way, now that she's traveling with her crush, thing are going to get real.

"Yeah, real funny Leaf" replied Red with a broad face

The team started to eat lunch, it was a really nice day outside and everything was very peaceful.

However, the team was being watched by two wild Pokemon, who were making sure those humans stay away from their home.

 **The Pokemon were enjoying their meals as well, and they all agreed that Brock's cooking was truly a work of tasty art.**

 **While eating, Pikachu noticed that some near by the bushes, they were shaking. "Hey guys, did you see that, the bushes are shaking" he warned his friends.**

 **"It must be a Pokemon or lost trainer" guessed Pidgeotto**

 **"Well whoever it is they're not going to have a piece of my food!" warned Sandshrew as he began to eat faster.**

 **everyone else just sweatdropped at Sandshrew's actions him thinking his food will be taken.**

The trainers continued to eat their food in on the table peacefully, without any distractions. until Ash noticed the bushes were shaking as well.

"Hey guys, did you see that?" he said

"See what, Ash?" asked Brock

Ash pointed at the bushes moving near by in the forest, "Those bushes are shaking. Maybe it's a Pokemon!" he said with excitement

"I wonder which one?" asked Red

His question was soon answered, two little Bulbasaurs came out from hiding and looked at the team with cold glances.

"Wild Bulbasaurs?" said a confused Brock

"What are Bulbasaurs doing in the wild, they aren't wild Pokemon, they're support to be given away to new trainers" explained Brock

"Well, even if Bulbasaurs aren't wild Pokemon, I'm still going to catch one!" announced Ash

"I'm getting one too, no way are we going to waste the chance to catch a wild Bulbasaur!" said Red

"Hey Pidgeotto, you up for this?" asked Ash to his bird Pokemon

"What about you Charmander, want a go?" asked Red

 **"Sounds fun Ash, I was getting bored anyway!" replied Pidgeotto**

 **"You bet Red, I'm all fired up!" said Charmander**

The Pokemon went up to their trainers, ready for battle and a new team member for each of the two Ketchum trainers.

"Use Quick Attack!" called Ash, Pidgeotto flew at one of the grass Pokemon at high speed and was being surrounded by white aura.

Bulbasaur quickly dodged the attack and started to use Vine Whip on the bird Pokemon, Pidgeotto was getting hit really quickly and was really having some trouble.

"Quick, Pidgeotto use Sand Attack!" called Ash, the bird Pokemon smashed her wings against the ground to cause a bit of sand to fly up and stop Bulbasaur from attacking.

With Bulbasaur's eyes covered in sand, the others could attack now,and Red could use that chance.

"Charmander, use Scratch!" he called, the little lizard Pokemon was about to land the attack, but the other Bulbasaur came in front of his friend and used Growl to cannel out the Scratch.

Now that Charmander's attack was canneled, Bulbasaur used Vine Whip to slap the little fire starter away.

"Pidgeotto, help out Charmander with Quick Attack!" called Ash, doing as she was told, Pidgeotto began to fly at the other Bulbasaur while being surrounded by white aura, but the Bulbasaur that she was fighting before used Vine Whip again and wrapped it around her legs to keep her from leaving. Pidgeotto tried as hard as she could, but it Bulbasaur was too strong for her, however he did let go so that she was sent flying straight towards Charmander and crashed into him, giving the Bulbasaurs a chance to escape into the bushes.

"Aw, they're gone" said Ash

"So much for catching wild starters, we could have used them on our team!" replied Red

While the Ketchum brothers returned to their seats to finish lunch, their Pokemon when back towards the others so that they could finish their lunch as well.

 **"I can believe that you guys got beaten by a grass type when you clearly had the type advantage, that was priceless!" laughed Pidgey**

 **"Alright, we get it, we loss to grass types but it's not like you would be strong enough to take them either since I'm your evolved from" replied Pidgeotto**

 **"She has a point you know" said Beedrill**

 **"Would you guys stop fighting, I'm trying to enjoy this wonderful meal!" complained Sandshrew**

 **Everyone once again, sweatdropped at Sandshrew's complain, this guy really likes Brock's cooking.**

While the Pokemon continued to eat, Ash and Red returned to the table to finish lunch, they were really disappointed that they didn't catch those Bulbasaurs.

"Can up guys, maybe you'll catch the next Pokemon we run in to!" encouraged Leaf, they both looked up at her and started to smile. "Your right Leaf, we shouldn't let one little loss bother us, we'll just train harder next time!" said Red.

Leaf smiled as soon as Red and Ash did, she felt great that she cheered up her best friend/crush, "Besides, I could always help you guys train your Bulbasaurs if you get one!" she laughed.

Everyone soon started to continue eating lunch. The rest of the meal was normal and peaceful, so nothing much happened.

"Ok guys, lets pack it up and keep going!" said Ash, he wanted to get back on track so that he and the others could get to Vermillion City soon.

Everyone started to pack up their things, the dishes were being cleaned by Brock and Misty, the the Pokemon food bowl were being picked up by Red and Leaf, and Ash with the help of the Pokemon was folding the table cloth.

Once everything was packed up, the team started to depart from the clearing.

"So Brock, which way now?" asked Misty

"The map says that there's this bridge that we need to cross!" he replied

"Sounds simple enough" said Leaf

* * *

The team continued walking through the forest until they found the bridge that Brock told them about. It didn't look like the safest bridge to walk on, but it was the only one to be seen.

"You think there might be another bridge?" asked a nervous Leaf

"If there was, it would have said so on the map!" replied Brock. He showed everyone the map so that they could see for there selfs, everyone looked and there was only one bridge on the map, where was the one they were standing right across. That meant they needed to cross the unsafe bridge which they were trying not to.

 **"Let's just cross it really fast and we'll be on the other side in not time!" said Pikachu**

"Maybe your right little buddy, if we hurry then we'll be on the other side soon" said Ash to the team

Everyone knew that this was the only bridge they could see, that meant it must be the only way across. They all agreed to cross it and hopped that they would make it across.

The trainers started to walk slowly and carfully to make sure that they didn't fall. The bridge did not look safe at all, it didn't even feel safe to walking, everyone was having a hard time walking across it. The longer the were taking to get to the other side the higher they felt. What was worst was that a gust of wind started to shake the bridge a little bit, this made walking across harder and most of the team was a bit too scared to keep going.

"I-I really don't like this!" said Misty who was really nervous about the wind shaking the bridge. "We'll make it, we just need to keep going!" said Brock as he continued to walk in the losses boards of the bridge. The trainers keep on walking carefully across the unstable bridge until they started to reach the other side.

A really big gust of wind however, caused the bridge to shake so hard that it snapped. Everyone yelled in alarm as they were surprised by the change of footing, the bridge fell down to the sides of the rock wall it was hanging from, with the trainers hanging on from the remaining parts of the bridge.

The trainers held on as tight as they could to avoid falling into the river below them. They soon started to climb up the bridge like a ladder to reach the top, one by one the trainers kept climbing to the top of the hanging bridge.

"We're almost at the top guys, just keep climbing!" encouraged Ash from the top, he was able to get to the top to help his friends reach there safely.

Each team member started to climb to the top one by one, until Brock was the last one left. He was having a hard time climbing up to everyone else, his hands were started to loss their grip on the rope as they got more sweaty by the second. Ash saw that his friend was struggling to get up and quickly hatched a plan. He called out Pidgeotto to help lift Brock up to the of the rocky wall.

"Guys, I can't hold on for much..longer!" warned Brock. The others were worried about how he was going to make it up to them.

"Jump on Pidgeotto, you'll be able to ride her up to us!" called Ash.

Knowing that his friend was right, Brock quickly let go of the rope and used his feet to push himself to Pidgeotto, he was just about to make it when a strong gust of wind pushed Pidgeotto back a bit which caused her to miss Brock.

"NNNOOOOOO!" yelled everyone as they watched their friend fall into the stream of water below them. When he hit the bottom of the water, he soon got back up over the water level of the river as it carried him down stream.

"Pidgeotto, follow him as fastas you can!" said Ash

 **"You got it Ash!" replied Pidgeotto, as she started to follow Brock down the river as fast as she could.**

"Let's go after him, maybe we can catch up!" suggested Leaf. Everyone wasted no time and started running down to river to go find Brock to see if he was alright. They just hoped that they could find him.

* * *

(30 Minutes Later)

The team was still looking for both Brock and Pidgeotto to see if they're alright. They managed to make it down to the river where Brock fell into, but there was no sign of him or Pidgeotto anywhere, but what was worse was that trouble was on its way.

Whlie walking around to see any sign of where Brock or Pidgeotto could be, Ash fell into a hidden hole in the ground. "AHH?!" he yelled when he and Pikachu fell in. The others quickly came over to see what happened, "You ok Ash?" Red asked his brother, "Yeah, I'm fine" replied Ash.

Red and Leaf both gave Ash their hand to grab so that he could climb out, he grabbed them both as they started to pull him out of the hole. Once he was out, he dusted himself off and thanked his friends, "Thanks for the help guys" he said, "No problem, now let's keep searching for Brock and Pidgeotto!" replied Misty.

The trainers continued to look for they friends, but this it was Misty who fell into a hole trap, only this one was much deeper than the one Ash fell in earlier. "Ok, when I find the guy who dug those holes, he's going to be super sorry that I fell into one of them!" yelled Misty in anger. The team looked down at Misty in the hole and realized the they couldn't reach her, but Leaf had an idea.

"Come on out, Bulbasaur!" she said as she called out her starter. Bulbasaur was happy to see her trainer again so soon. Leaf explained that she and her friends need Vine Whip to help get Misty out of the hole, not needing to be told twice, Bulbasaur used her vines to grab Misty and pull her up From the hole. Soon, Misty was back up with the rest of her friends. "Thanks Leaf, and you too Bulbasaur" said Misty, Bulbasaur smiled and soon was returned to her Pokeball.

"This is getting ridiculous, all those holes are keeping us from finding Brock" complained Ash.

"We better be more careful, otherwise we'll get trapped again" said Red

The rest of the team agreed and started to walk more carefully to find their friends. They watched where they stepped to make sure the they didn't set off anymore traps, but luck was not on their side. Ash tripped another trap that was set up, but this time instead of a hole, the trap was a net that pulled them up and was tied up to a tree. Now the trainers were hanging from the tree, stuck in a net.

"Come on!" said Ash in frustration "Now that we're all stuck in this one, we'll never find Brock like this!"

"I just hope I'll be alright" said Leaf

"Don't worry Leaf, Brock has his Pokemon to keep him safe, just like we do!" said Red to calm her down

Leaf blushed at how encourageing Red was to her, she always liked it when he said something to make her feel better.

"So...any ideas on how we're going to get out of this?" asked Ash

 **"Hey, maybe I could chew the rope until it drops us!" suggested Pikachu**

"Sounds good, go for it Pikachu!" cheered Ash

Pikachu started to find a place to start chewing so that he could he himself and the others out quickly. He found a good spot and started to chew with his teeth, it was hard and the rope tasted awful, but he kept on chewing. Soon after about two minutes, he couldn't take it anymore and started to quit.

 **"Sorry guys, but it's not working, plus the rope taste gross" said Pikachu**

"It's ok buddy, I guess we'll have to wait until somebody finds us" said Ash

"But we don't know how long that could take, it could to hours, or maybe even days!" said a worried Misty

"Ahoy there!" called a voice from the bushes, the team was pure silence when they heard that voice

"...or maybe a few seconds" said Misty, adding into what she said earlier

The bushes started the shake, which meant that whoever the group heard was near. Once the human showed himself, it turned out to be Brock. "Brock!" said everyone in surprise and relief that he was ok. "Looks like you could use some help" he said, he got the team down from the net with a hunting knife to cut them free. "Thanks!" said Misty. "What happened to you?" asked Leaf. Brock started to explain that after he was sent down the river, Ash's Pidgeotto was able to get enough strength to pull him out and they both got rescued by a beautiful girl that was near by. "Pidgeotto is at her cabin right now, I'll introduce you to her!" he said as he lead them to what the girl's cabin was.

* * *

(3 Minutes Later)

After walk through a few bushes in the forest, the team finally arrived at the cabin that Brock told them about. The bird in the sky saw the team and raced down to see them.

 **"Ash, guys, I'm up here!" called Pidgeotto**

"Pidgeotto! I'm so glad your alright" said Ash as he patted her head

 **"Glad to see that your alright too!" said Piakchu**

Ash then returned her to her Pokeball for safe keeping. He and the others started to look around at the place, the cabin that Brock mention was huge cabin, and there were a lot of Pokemon there and they all looked in tip-top condition. Suddenly a girl with blue hair came up to them and saw Brock."Are those your friends?" she asked, "Yes, they are" he answered.

"Guys, I like you to meet Melanie!" Brock introdued, he explained that Melanie was the one who takes care of the Pokemon in the wild if they're either injured or abandoned. "Oh, that's really nice of you" said Misty "So Melanie is like a Pokemon doctor and her cabin is the Pokemon center" she guessed. "Not exactly," said Brock, "It's more like a health spa, where the Pokemon can relax and stay for a bit".

Red soon started to get a bit suspicious about something, "Excuse me, but do you know what those traps and holes out there in the forest are about?" he asked.

Melanie explained that she had set up those traps, the holes, the nets, and the broken bridge, were to keep Pokemon trainers from finding the cabin and catching Pokemon, not just trainers, but thieves and poachers as well. The team understood her thinking and forgave her for the traps.

Red however was still thinking about if those traps would work against people like Team Rocket, 'I hope those traps really can keep them out' he thought.

* * *

(12 Minutes Later)

The team was now inside the cabin helping Melanie with the Pokemon that were staying for now. Misty was brushing the leaves of an Oddish, Red and Leaf were tending two Rattatas, Brock was helping Melanie tend a Paras and Weepinbell, and Ash was tending a Staryu.

While tending the Staryu, Ash suddenly got tackled in to back, he turned around and he saw one of the Bulbasaura that he and Red battled earlier. "Ow, what was that for?" asked Ash. Just then Red got pushed in to back as well, he turned around and saw the other Bulbasaur from earlier, "What was that for?" he asked. The two Bulbasaurs started to growl at everyone, they wanted the trainers to leave to cabin and the Pokemon alone.

"I'm very sorry about this" said Melanie as she was holding the Bulbasaurs back, "You see, these Bulbasaurs don't trust humans other than me, they were abandoned by their trainers and ended up here, since than they never trusted humans, except for me" she explained. The team understood what the Bulbasaurs have been through, being abandoned by someone that you trusted can make you loss trust in anyone again.

"You know, a trainer who would abandon a Pokemon like you two isn't too smart" said Red while giving a smile. The Bulbasaurs looked at him with curiosity, "He's right, Pokemon who care about their friends, are Pokemon worth keeping if they care about others!" added Ash. Both of the Bulbasaurs looked at the Ketchum brothers and could see that what they're saying is true.

 **Pikachu then ran down Ash's shoulder to talk with the two Kanto grass starters. "They're telling the truth, I didn't trust humans ether until Ash asked me to be his starter, if he didn't care for me than he would force me into my Pokeball when he knows I don't like it. Why do you think he let's me ride on his shoulder!" said Pikachu. He then climbed back up Ash's shoulder to relex and enjoy the ride, while the Bulbasaurs were left to think about what the electric mouse said to them.**

 **"Maybe he's right, not all humans are bad, so maybe we can learn to trust them again!" said one of the Bulbasaurs**

 **"Well, those two kids with the hats are kinda of nice, maybe we can!" replied the other.**

 **The two started to think about what it would be like to have trainers that would care about them, unlike their last trainers.**

Their thoughts were interrupted by a mysterious shadow flying over the grass outside, this did not go unnoticed by Leaf.

"Hey guys, do you see a strange shadow outside?" she asked

The others looked out the window and they too saw the shadow.

"Let's go outside and see what it is!" suggested Ash. The others agreed with him as they got up and ran outside with the Pokemon to investigate.

When they got outside, they looked up at to what is causing the shadow. It was a balloon shaped like a giant Meowth head. It was Team Rocket, and were planning to steal all the Pokemon in the village.

"Who are they?" asked Melanie with a worried expression

"They're Team Rocket, bad guys who like to steal people's Pokemon!" replied Leaf

"What are you doing?" shouted Brock

"What do you think twerp, stealing all those Pokemon for ourselves!" said Jessie

Meowth then pressed a button on the balloon and out of the basket came a giant vacuum that began to suck up the Pokemon into it. The team was struggling to keep themse from being sucked up into the vacuum, as the held on tight to the grass.

Leaf was having the hardest time holding her grip because she was the closest to the vacuum. Just when she was about to loss her grip, Red grabbed her hand and pulled her closer towards him. "Don't worry Leaf, I got you!" he said. The brown haired girl was happy and blushing because her crush was holding her hand to keep her from being captured.

"Let's get inside!" called Ash, as he held on to Pikachu. Everyone was able to get inside the cabin safely, but Team Rocket wasn't going to leave any time soon.

"We have to stop them!" said Misty

"But how?" asked Brock

Leaf took out a Pokeball and said, "Battle, that's how!". She went outside and released Bulbasaur, "Ok Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" she said.

Bulbasaur fired a seed from her bulb on her back and it landed on the balloon, that caused it to open up and have vines wrap around the balloon.

"Hey! What's the big idea twerp!" called Jessie in anger

Before Leaf could give another order, the Bulbasaurs from before got up on the roof of the cabin and started using Vine Whip on the vacuum to tie it into a knot. When they were done, Ash came out to finish the job. "Thunderbolt!" he yelled, Pikachu launched a huge volt of electricity towards the balloon, which caused it to explode and sent Team Rocket flying into the sky. "We're blasting off again!" they yelled until they were gone.

Now that it was safe, everyone came out to see if their friends were alright. "We're fine, thanks to the Bulbasaurs!" said Ash. Everyone was glad that Team Rocket was gone, and that the Bulbasaurs were able to help.

Then, something amazing happened, Leaf's Bulbasaur started to glow white and increase in size. When it stopped, her bulb was now pink and had leafs surrounding it. "Bulbasaur, you evoloved!" said Leaf, as she used her Pokedex to scan her newly evolved starter.

 **Ivysaur**

 **The Seed Pokemon**

 **When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs.**

"Wow, Leaf you and Bulbasaur must have done some hard training to get him to evolve this fast on our journey, great job!" said Red

Leaf just smiled and blushed at the same time, she was starting to improve Red just like she wanted to.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

The trainers were getting ready to leave soon and continue on their way to Vermillion City. But they were soon stopped by the Bulbasaurs, "Why don't you want us to leave?" asked Misty.

The two grass starters looked at the Ketchum brother and waited for them to realize what they wanted.

"I think that they want to get with you guys" said Melanie. The Bulbasaurs nodded in response. this surprised the team, the Bulbasaurs really wanted to go with them. But, they were alright with it, especially Ash and Red, it's not every day you catch a starter Pokemon in the wild.

Ash was going to catch one of the Bulbasaurs first, he and Pikachu stood across from one of them and were ready to fight.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" said Ash. Pikachu fire a stream of electricity at Bulbasaur, it was so powerful that it paralyled he grass starter.

"That's our chance. Go Pokeball!" Ash called as he threw a Pokeball at the grass starter. When it hit, Bulbasaur was send inside it, it then started to shake a little, and then 'ding' he was caught.

"Alright, we caught a Bulbasaur!" called Ash in excitment.

"Congratulations Ash, now you one of the Kanto starters!" said Brock.

"Now it's my turn, you ready?" Red asked The remaining Bulbasaur.

"Bulba" it replied, saying the it was good to go.

Now he and Charmander were standing across from Bulbasaur, ready to capture him, Red know that he needed to plan his attacks well if he want Bulbasaur to get caught.

"Charmander, use Growl!" called Red. Charmander roared out loud so that Bulbasaur wouldn't be able to attack afterwards.

"Not use Scratch repeatedly until you land a few hits!" he ordered. Charmander was now using his claws to land a hit on Bulbasaur who just kept on dodging. After about 30 seconds, Bulbasaur was starting to get tired and was hit by Scratch a few times.

"Nows our chance. Go Pokeball!" Red called. When it hit Bulbasaur, he got sucked in and the Pokeball started to shake. It lasted for a few more seconds, until 'ding' Bulbasaur was caught.

"Yes, we caught a Bulbasaur!" called Red.

"Great work guys, now the three of us have the grass starters!" said Leaf.

"This will be fun!" said Red.

* * *

(2 Minutes Later)

The team had spend the last few minutes having the Bulbasaurs say goodbye to their friend, and having Ash and Red bond with them so that they could now talk to them in normal English.

The Bulbasaurs were spurred that their new trainers could have the ability to talk to Pokemon, but they found it really cool. Now the team is saying goodbye to Melanie.

"Thank you all so much for all that you done for us today!" said Melanie. "Bulb!" said one of the Bulbasaurs. "I hope you two have fun with Ash and Red, and thanks for always keeping us safe!" said Melanie, wishing her friends good luck. Brock then walked up to her and said, "Uh Melanie, I've been thinking that maybe I should stay around and help you take care of the village!". Everyone sighed at Brock's decision, he only wanted to be near her because she was pretty. "Thanks Brock, but you have a lot of adventures with you friends that you still haven't been on, so you need to go with them!" she replied. "Oh, yeah your right!" Brock said.

The team then started to bid farewell to Melanie and the Pokemon, wishing her luck on the village. While she wished them luck on their journey. The Bulbasaurs were walking with the trainers for a bit before going into their Pokeball.

 **"I'm going to miss Melanie and the others" said Ash's Bulbasaur.**

 **"I'm going to miss them too, pal!" replied Red's Bulbasaur.**

Ash and Red hear the conversation both their new team members and decided that he need to cheer them up. "Don't worry guys, we promise that we'll make new memories and new adventures, that way we'll be good friends as well!" said Ash. "And we'll come back here sometime in the future to see her and your friends again, promise!" said Red.

The Bulbasaurs smiled at their new trainers, not only could they understand them, but they care about them, they knew that they made the right choice to go with them.

Brock had an upset face because he couldn't stay with Melanie, but he did want to continue traveling with his friends. But, his face reaction was now gone unknown by Misty.

"So, what did Melanie said when you first met her this morning, did she kiss you?" Misty teased.

"What, you mush be mistaken, that didn't happen!" replied Brock with a red face.

The Pallet town trainers and Bulbasaurs watch the two gym leaders have a one sided conversation. They laguhed at how Brock's face was getting redder the the minute.

"Specking of kiss, when do you think that you'll kiss a girl Red?" asked Leaf, she wanted to bring up the subject to hear Red's answer and see what he was going to say.

"Uh, well, maybe when a girl lets me know that she wants to go out with me, I guess" he replied nervously. This question was really random for him.

He ignored the question and continued to watch the conversation between the gym leaders.

Now our heroes have gotten two new friends and both Ash and Red have gotten the grass starter of Kanto, Bulbasaur. Puls, Leaf's Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur. Now that they got new members to the team, they need to get back on track to Vermilion City, so that the Ketchum brothers can get their third gym badge for the Indigo League, more adventures are to come as the journey continues.

* * *

The team of Pallet Town trainers and gym leaders are having trouble finding their way back onto Route 24 because they gone off track. Now they were in the middle of the forest with no knowledge of how to return to Route 24.

"I can't believe that we got lost so easily, thanks a lot Brock!" complained Misty.

"How is it my fault?" he asked.

"Instead of looking at the map, you were looking at magazines of pretty girl. That's how it's your fault." replied the red hair gym leader.

Brock blushed and knew that Misty was right, he couldn't help himself when it comes to looking a pretty ladies.

"Maybe we should find a Pokemon center and ask for directions that." suggested Leaf. The team agreed with that idea and started to think on where they would find a Pokemon center.

The team started to look around to find a path that would lead them to a Pokemon center, and it wasn't going so good. Until Pikachu saw a rock up a head and an orange 'something' on it!

 **"Hey Ash, look at that!" said Pikachu, pointing to the rock.**

"What is that?" asked the trainer.

 **"Let's get the others a go see" suggested the mouse Pokemon.**

Ash called everyone to where he was standing and showed the to the rock with the orange 'thing' on it. When they got closer, it turned out to be a Charmander.

"What's a Charmander doing out in the middle of a rock?" asked Misty.

"Beats me" replied Brock.

Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned the little fire type.

 **Charmander**

 **The Lizard Pokemon**

 **The flame on the tip of its tail makes a sound as it burns. You can only hear it in quiet places.**

"Wow, this little must be lost or something?" Ash guessed.

 **"Let me try and talk to him!" suggested Pikachu. He got down from Ash's shoulder and climbed the rock until he met the little fire type on it.**

 **"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing on this rock alone?" he asked.**

 **"My trainer said that he needed to take care of something important and that I need to wait, until he comes back, so I'm waiting for him." answered the little fire lizard.**

 **"Alright then!" replied Pikachu as he jumped off the rock and was met by his friends.**

"What did he said little buddy?" Ash asked his parther.

 **"His trainer told him to stay there while he goes and does something important, he's waiting until he comes back." answered Pikachu.**

"Why would a trainer leave their Pokemon here for something important, can't he just keep it inside it's Pokeball?" asked Brock.

"I'm sure there must have been a reason for this" said Red "maybe we should find a Pokemon center and rest up for now!"

The trainers set off to find the Pokemon to get a bit of rest. "So long, Charmander!" called Ash.

"Char!" replied the fire starter of Kanto, as he continued to wait for his trainer.

* * *

(2 Minutes Later)

The team had now found the Pokemon center that they were looking for and headed inside. The center was made of wood and liked really nice. They were glad that they were about to get here in time, because it then started to rain outside.

They gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy to look at to see if they were healthy, of course Brock tried to flirt with her again, but like always Misty pulled him by the ear and dragged him away.

After about two minutes, Nurse Joy gave the trainers their Pokemon back. Now, they could all have lunch together.

The trainers were now eating their lunch at a table, with their Pokemon on the floor eating from their bowls. Everyone was enjoying their lunch. Well, except Ash, he was still worried about the Charmander they met earlier.

Leaf noticed her friend's face and knew something of up. "Hey Ash, are you alright, you don't seem like yourself?" she asked, causing the rest of the team to look at him.

"I'm just worried about that little Charmander we met earlier, I'm starting to think that his still out there in the rain!" he replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Charmander's trainer has him by now and is keeping him nice and dry!" encouraged Leaf.

 **"She's right Ash, his trainer should know that we don't do well in rain, so he or she must have come back for him by now!" said Red's Charmander.**

Ash thought for a moment and realized that his friends were right, he shouldn't worry because the trainer must have the little fire starter in its Pokeball right now, nice a dry, so he started to relax and continue to eat peacefully. But it was soon short lived.

A bit of laughter interrupted their thoughts. A blue haired boy that was dressed as a cowboy was laughing along with six others boys that were with him. They were looking at the Pokeball he had and it liked like there was about 10 Pokeballs on the table in front of him.

"You're the man, Damian!" said a boy with brown hair.

"Hey, didn't you have a Charmander with you?" asked another boy.

"Yeah, I used to, but that thing was so weak that it couldn't beat a bug or grass type." laughed Damian.

The trainers looked at Damian crossly, they did not how he was talking about his Pokemon.

"I don't like that guy, laughing and calling his Pokemon weak" said Leaf.

"All Pokemon start out weak when they're caught, it's the trainer's job to train them to become stronger" explained Brock.

 **"That's why you guys are call Pokemon 'trainers', you train us to be stronger!" replied Sandshrew.**

"So if it was that weak then what did ya do with it?" asked another boy.

"I left it on some rock in the forest, I said that I had to do something important and told him to wait on a rock and that I come back for it, but I'm not after how weak it was." laughed Damian, "It's probably still there waiting for me in this rain!"

When the team of trainers heard what he said, they were furious. That trainer had lied to his Pokemon and left it all alone on a rock, the same Charmander that they met behind was the one that this kid abandoned.

"I can't believe that guy, treating his Pokemon like trash!" growled Misty in anger.

"He shouldn't be a Pokemon trainer if he's going to treat his Pokemon like that!" said Leaf with a high level of anger.

"Wait a minute, did he say...RAIN!" Ash yelled. He started to remember something that he learned from Professor Oak when he was little.

* * *

(Flashback: 6 Years Ago)

4 Year old Ash was at Professor Oak's lab to play with the Pokemon, he was having a good time. Then, while sitting on a table he was look at a poster that had Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle on it.

He was thinking about which he was going to choose when he becomes a trainer in the next 6 years. But, then he had a question.

"Hey Professor! Can I ask you something?" Ash asked.

"Of course Ash, what is it?" Professor Oak replied.

"What happens to the fire on a Charmander's tail if it goes out?" asked the young boy.

"Hmm, good question." said the Professor, "Well, from what I heard from other Pokemon Professors and trainers, most people say that the Charmander will die if the flame in it's tail goes out" he answered.

* * *

(Present)

Ash was scared out of his mind on thinking what was going to happen to that Charmander, he thought it might he left to find a safer spot, but he was told to wait on the rock, so there was a chance that it was still there.

"That guy is so dead!" said Brock. He was about to got up from his seat and walk over to Damian, but Ash ran over to a hook that had a rain coat his size and told his friends, "You guys tell Nurse Joy what happened, I'm going to save Charmander!"

"Right!" said Red.

"Pidgeotto, I what you to came with me just in case!" Ash told his flying type.

 **"Got it Ash, let's go!" she said.**

The two of them ran outside into the rain to save the little fire starter before it was too late, while the others ran over to Nurse Joy to explain the problem that had just happened. They hopped that Ash and Pidgeotto could make it in time.

* * *

(With Charmander)

The little fire starter was still on the rock in the rain, he was holding a leaf over his tail to kept the flame on and burning. The little lizard Pokemon was getting weaker and weaker as his flame grew smaller, he was hopping that Damian would get here soon, but that wasn't going to happen. To make matters worst, he was being attacked by Spearows for no reason and was losing more health because of it.

The rain was pouring, the Spearows were attacking, his flame was growing smaller, things were looking bad for Charmander, he thought that everything was over, until he heard a voice.

"Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack on the Spearows!" it said.

A Pidgeotto zoomed towards the Spearows and knocked them out of the way.

 **"Why don't you guys pick on someone in a better condition, while not in the rain!" she said angrily.**

Charmander looked up and saw Pidgeotto's trainer, it was Ash. He was run with a rain coat and and umbrella over his head, when he got to Charmander he held the umbrella over him and told him to come to the Pokemon center with him.

"Charmander you'll be safe there I promise just came with me, please!" Ash said.

Charmander started to heitate, Daiman told him to stay on the rock, and he wanted to do that and wait for his trainer.

 **"Listen, you wouldn't last too much longer in this weather, let us help you!" said Pidgeotto.**

Charmander knew that there were right, he could come back after they help him. So he nodded his head and let Ash pick him up. The trainer and the Pidgeotto raced off to the Pokemon center to get help.

* * *

(3 Minutes Later)

Red, Leaf, Misty, Brock, the Pokemon, and Nurse Joy, were waiting for Ash and Pidgeotto to return from the rain. They were all really worried about Ash, they thought that he didn't make it in time and that the little fire starter was gone for ever. But soon, Ash busted through the door with Pidgeotto on his shoulder and Charmander in his arms.

Everyone was glad to see that Ash and Pidgeotto made it in time, they could see the flame on Charmander's tail still burning which was good, but it was very slow and it looked like it could go out any minute now.

Ash handed Charmander over to Nurse Joy so that she could help the little fire type. She ran into the back room to get started, while the trainers sat down at their table and helped Ash and Pidgeotto dry off.

"You did a great thing Ash!" said Brock.

"I could let a Pokemon die, even if its not my business!" he replied.

 **"You ok Pidgeotto?" asked Butterfree.**

 **"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just glad that me and Ash got there in time!" she said.**

 **Pikachu looked over at Red's Charmander and saw a sad face, he decided to see if his friend was alright.**

 **"Hey, are you ok Charmander?" asked Pikachu.**

 **"I'm fine, just worried about my fellow Charmander" he replied.**

 **"It's ok, I'm sure that Nurse Joy will have him better soon!" Pikachu encouraged his friend.**

 **"I understand why your upset, he was treated really badly by his trainer" said Beedrill, joining the conversation.**

 **"That guy shouldn't be a trainer if his going to treat his Pokemon like that!" said Pidgey.**

"I agree with you on that buddy" said Red.

"Speaking of which, where is Damian?" asked Ash.

"He left some time ago while you were gone!" Leaf answered.

"My guess is that he's sleeping in a room without a care on what happened to Charmander" Red growled with anger.

 **"We understand how Charmander might be feeling, we were abandoned by our old trainers too, until Ash and Red took us in!" said Red's Bulbasaur, mentioning Ash's Bulbasaur with him.**

"I wonder if we should check on him now?" said Misty.

"Maybe it's too early to check on Charmander just yet, we should wait until morning" suggested Brock.

The trainers decided to sleep in the couch in the fire place tonight, so that they could see Charmander quicker when they wake up. They return their Pokemon, except Pikachu, and got comfy on the couch to sleep.

After about twelve minutes or so everyone was asleep, except for Leaf because she wanted to try something.

She really likes Red and want to step up her game with him, so while he was sleeping she moved over a little to get closer to him, then she layed her head on his shoulder. She thought his shoulder felt soft as a pillow and stayed like this for the rest of the night.

'Goodnight Red' she thought as she fell asleep along with the rest of the team.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Leaf was the first to wake up and quickly moved her head from his shoulder so no one would suspect a thing.

After a bit time, Everyone started to wake up and get some breakfast before checking on Charmander. They hopped that he would be alright after what he had been through yesterday.

Once they were done, they headed to the back to check on Charmander. He was doing just fine by the looks of it.

Soon Nurse Joy came and told them good news. "Charmander is going to be alright, his fire will be burning at normal temperature in 30 minutes!" said told the team.

They were glad that little Charmander was going to be alright, but then Ash asked another question, "What about Damian?" he asked.

"Don't worried, he's going to get what he deserves in given time, I promise you that!" answered Nurse Joy

The team was glad to hear that, but that was not what Ash really meant. What he meant at Charmander didn't hear what they heard Damian say about him, so if Charmander doesn't know that meant his still a bit loyal to him.

Ash didn't want anything bad to happen to a little fire starter after what he's been through last night. He couldn't help but just keep worrying.

* * *

(30 Minutes Later)

Charmander was now all better and was back his feet. He was getting off of the bed in the back room off the Pokemon center and was walking out into the main room where the trainers are waiting for him.

"Glad to see that your ok, Charmander!" said Ash.

"Char!" replied the little fire type.

 **"He says, thanks for saving me last night" translated Pikachu. Since Charmander didn't belong to Ash, he can't make a bond with him with his blue energy. And since Ash can't do that, he can't understand Pokemon.**

Charmander then started to walk out of the Pokemon center and outside. This confused the team very much and they wondered where he was going.

'I think I know' thought Ash.

The trainers followed Charmander out of the Pokemon center and saw where he was heading, the same rock from yesterday.

Ash was right about Charmander still being loyal to Damian, he knew this would happen and the team know that they had to do something about it.

They ran up to Charmander and told him to listen to them.

"Charmander listen, there's something you need to know!" said Leaf.

"Damian abandoned you on that rock, he lied to you about coming back for you and left you there because he doesn't care about you" explained Brock.

Charmander wasn't buying this, he didn't think what they were saying was truth. So Ash told him what he heard last night.

"Charmander, last night before I went out to get you, I heard Damian say that he lied to you about coming back. He called you weak and said that you couldn't be a bug type, so he left you on that rock" Ash explained.

Charmander took a moment to think and he remembers that he and Damian did battle a few trainers with bug type Pokemon and he lost, after that Damian wasn't too happy about losing with a type adventage.

Charmander realized that they were right and that Damian wasn't coming back for him, he was all alone now and didn't have a trainer that would want him because he can even win with a type advantage.

 **Pikachu ran down from Ash's shoulder and put his hand and Charmander's shoulder, "Hey I know, how about we trainer you to become stronger, we'll be able to help you a lot!" he suggested.**

Everyone liked that idea, they would surely be able to help Charmander out and with all of them working together, this like guy would be really strong.

"Char, Char-mander!" said the little fire starter.

* * *

(1 Hour Later)

For the last hour, the trainers have been training Charmander to become strong and a better battler. And the results of an hour were amazing.

This Charmander knows Scratch, Ember, and Skull Bash, he still hasn't learned a fourth move yet, but with the training he might soon.

Ash was in charge of training Charmander and it went really well. First they had Charmander work on Scratch by using it on rocks, grass, and trees. After that they tried his Ember by training with Red's Charmander. And after that, they had Charmander use Skull Bash with Pidgeotto's Quick Attack and they kept it up for about 15 minutes.

"Wow Charmander, you've really gotten strong!" said Ash.

"He's right, with your strength, you won't be losing any battles for a while now!" said Red.

This made Charmander really happy, he was stronger than he was before and his new friends helped him out a lot. He raised his head up into the sky and cheered, but while cheering, he shot a jet of fire out of his mouth.

The trainers were amazed on what just happened. A little Charmander shot a huge jet of fire from his mouth.

"That was Flamethrower!" said Misty.

"But how can a Charmander know how to use Flamethrower, to do that he needs to be at level 38 and he would be a Charizard by then?" explained Leaf.

"Well, we all know that power levels are a joke, but your right Leaf, how can he know Flamethrower so early?" asked Ash.

Brock reached into his backpack and pulled out the book with all the information about the Pokemon from Kanto, he looked through the pages until he found the answer to Ash and Leaf's question.

"The book says that Charmander does learn Flamethrower at level 38, but it also says that for a Pokemon to evolve then need three things. They need training, battle experience, and have to want to evolve. If all three are not used or capable, then the Pokemon will still in it's current form until they have all three!" explained Brock as he put the book back in his bag.

"So if all three are not available then the Pokemon will same as it is!" said Leaf, making sure she gets it.

"I'm guessing that Damian never trained you, right Charmander?" asked Ash.

The little fire starter nodded his head to answer Ash's question.

"Well, now that you've been trained you'll be able to get a whole lot stronger now!" said Ash.

"I agree" said a new voice. From behind the team. They looked behind them and saw someone that they were not happy to see, Damian!

"It's you again!" said Ash in an unhappy voice. He was not very happy to see that trainer that had almost make Charmander cost his life by lying to him.

"What do you want, Damian?" asked Brock with a voice of anger. None that the trainers or Pokemon were happy to see him.

"I've come to collect Charmander." he said.

"What!" said Red, "What do you mean you came to collect him, yesterday we overheard your conversation and you say that you abandoned him!" he said.

"And because of that he's gotten a lot stronger, so now I'm back for him like I promise him" he said.

Everyone was really mad at Damian for what he said, he think that abandoning Pokemon makes them stronger, and he thinks that he did all the work while they were the ones training Charmander.

"Alright Charmander, come on back!" said Damian. He threw a Pokeball at the fire type to have him go inside, but instead, Charmander smacked it away with his tail. The Pokeball went right back to Damian, but it hit him in the face, causing him to fall off his feet.

"Ahh, what was that for?" asked Damian, a bit annoyed.

"Char, char!" said the fire starter.

"I don't think he wants to go with you, not after how you treated him." said Ash.

"What do you mean, he's just a Pokemon, they don't say no!" replied Damian. He threw the Pokeball again, but like before, Charmander smacked it away.

"Your wrong!" said Red, "Pokemon can feel things, and can said no if they want to, that's what's happening right now!" he told Damian, as Charmander looked away from Damian with a 'huff'.

Damian was getting really angry, he wanted Charmander to come back to him so that he could use him to win more battles. The team was right, he didn't deserve to be a Pokemon trainer if all he cared about was winning, plus he was too lazy to even train Charmander in the first place.

"Charmander, I'am your trainer, and you have to listen to me, I'am ordering you to comeback, now!" he growled.

His only response was Charmander blowing a raspberry at him. Now Damian had enough of it, he was about to take a Pokeball out and try again, but a voice called out and caught everyone's attention.

"Hold it right there!" it said.

They all looked to see who it was and it turned out it was Officer Jenney. She had a mad face, which meant that something made her upset, everyone was confused on why she was angry, but Damian decided to use it to get his way.

"Officer Jenney, thanks for coming, I like to report that those thefts had just stolen my Charmander!" he smiled. If he could get the trainers in trouble, then he could take Charmander back.

"WHAT!" yelled to trainers. He they were really scared now, because they had no proof that they actually saved Charmander, they couldn't just said that Damian was responsible and expect her to believe them like that.

Damian smiled at his idea and thought that everything will be alright. He was right, things were going to be ok, but not for him.

While he wasn't looking, he felt something metal wrap around his hands, he looked to see and he saw himself being handcuffed.

"What!" he said in disbelief.

"Don't think that you can trick me" said Jenney, "You're the real problem here, I got a call from Nurse Joy about a trainer name Damian that abandoned a Charmander in the rain, she also told me about the trainers that saved him. Not only that, but I heard stories about you abandoning more Pokemon before and this call is the last straw!" she said.

The team was surprised at what Jenney said about Damian abandoning more Pokemon before. They felt really sorry for all the Pokemon that were treated badly by him and were glad that Officer Jenny was here.

"Not only are you going to jail, but your completely band from being a Pokemon trainer!" she declared.

"WHAT!" yelled Damian in disbelief.

"Wait, I won't do it again, I promise!" he said, trying to get out of the mess he got himself into, but it wasn't going to work.

"You left a Charmander out in the rain, you have sealed your fate in prison for a long time!" said Officer Jenney.

She dragged him over to her police motorcycle by the arm to keep him from getting away, then she took all of his Pokeballs with his Pokemon inside. she looked at the team and said, "I trust you kids to get these over to Nurse Joy safely!".

The team took a few of the Pokeballs and promised Officer Jenney that they would get them to Nurse Joy safely and unharmed. She was happy to see that those Pokemon would be delivered safely and with respect. Now that the Pokemon were in good hands, she walked by to her police bike, pushed Damian in broad in the side car, and drove away to the nearest police station to report Damian so that he could learn a long lesson on respecting Pokemon for a long time.

* * *

(3 Minutes Later)

The team had brought the Pokemon over to Nurse Joy and told her that it be best that she keeps them for a while and make sure that they're alright. She agreed with that idea, so that she could take care of any injures they got while being stuck to serve Damian. She also told them that yet would be given to trainers that would actually care for them, this made the team glad that the Pokemon will get trainers that will respect them and be treated right.

"Isn't that great Charmander, you'll get a trainer that is going to treat you right!" said Ash.

"Char" he said shaking his head back and forward saying 'no'

This surprised the trainers a lot, did Charmander not want a new trainer?

"What's wrong Charmander, don't you want a new trainer?" asked Ash.

His response was the little fire starter hugging his leg and and rubbing his head against it saying, "Char, Charmander"

"I think Charmander wants you to be his new trainer, Ash!" said Leaf.

"Well, that dose make sense, since Ash was the one who saved his life!" answered Red.

"Well, I'm ok with it too!" said Ash. He took out an empty Pokeball and let Charmander touch it, once he did the fire type was sent inside the Pokeball and started to shake inside until 'ding' he was caught.

"Yeah, I caught a Charmander!" called Ash as he raised the Pokeball in the air.

 **"Yeah, new team member!" called out Pikachu.**

The trainer looked down at his new capture and thought, 'Don't worry Charmander, I'm nothing like Damian and I'll take better care of you than he did!'

Everyone was glad that Ash had captured Charmander, because they know that Ash will take good care of him. Red however, was a bit jealous of his twin brother for having a level 38 Charmander with a powerful attack, he knows that power levels are fake, but he still wished that his was as strong as Ash's Charmander. But, Red cares for all his Pokemon and will help his Charmander to become as strong as Ash's Charmander.

Now both of the Ketchum brothers have a Charmander and Bulbasaur, they are getting better at trainer their Pokemon a lot, they just hoped that they're training will be enough for their next gym battle.

* * *

(3 Minutes Later)

After asking Nurse Joy for directions back to Route 24, they team was now walking down the path to their destination. "Ok from now on, we're going to have everyone except Brock tell us where to go" said Misty.

"What, why?" asked the rock type gym leader.

"Because your the one who got us lost in the first place by not looking at the map!" she answered.

"But, if we hadn't gotten lost, then we would have never met Charmander and he wouldn't be here because no one saved him!" said Red looking at his brother.

 **"Plus, a new team member is always welcome!" said Pikachu as he was riding his trainer's shoulder like always.**

"Well, I guess that's true!" replied Misty as she put that night behind her.

So now that Ash has a new team member with him and our heroes are back on track, they continue their journey to Vermillion city and the Pokemon league. So maybe getting lost with your friends isn't so bad after all, but let's be honest, getting found with your friends is way better. As their journey continues.

* * *

It was a day since Ash captured Charmander and things have been going pretty well with his training with his Pokemon. Right now the team was on the side of the path doing some training with their Pokemon.

Ash and Charmander were now going to bond together, he told Charmander about his power to have a special bond with his Pokemon that involves blue energy to will allow him to speak with his Pokemon in a normal English conversation.

This made little Charmander excited that he'll be able to talk with his trainer normally like he was a human.

The two of them got started. Ash put his on Charmander's head and started to bond let a pulse of blue energy from on his hand and let it enter Charmander's mind. In there, Ash saw many of Charmander's memorizes during his time with Damian, and some of them were not pretty. Putting those thought away, Ash then let his emotions on how he felt about being Charmander's new trainer enter Charmander's head.

Ash felt happy, glad, relieved, and satisfied. He then let those emotions into Charmander's head.

Now it was Charmander's turn, he let his emotions of Ash being his new trainer enter through Ash's hand. Charmander felt happy, glad, joy, hope, and friendship. He then let the emotions enter the trainers hand.

The two were now done and were ready to see the results.

 **"That felt kinda stranger, Ash" said Charmander.**

Ash smiled, "I always dose, but it feels good to know that we can talk to each other now!"

 **"You understood me?" asked the fire starter in belief on what happened, did his trainer just speak back like he understood what he was saying to him?**

"Yup, I understood you buddy!" replied Ash.

 **"This is so cool!" said the little fire starter as he started to jump up and down in excitement, not many Pokemon get a trainer that can talk with Pokemon hlike Ash and Red, he felt so lucky.**

* * *

(30 Minutes Later)

The trainers had kept their training up for a while and the results were great. Pikachu had increase his speed on Quick Attack, the power of his Thunderbolt, and how fast he could do Tail Whip.

Leaf's Ivysaur and the Bulbasaurs were had the Charmanders, Pidgey, and Pidgeotto, use fire and flying type moves on them so that they could get use to them if Ash or Red would need them to battle fire or flying types in the future.

The Charmanders had Misty us her Staryu and Starmie do water type moves on them to get use to them if Ash or Red needed them for a battle against water Pokemon.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Pidgeotto and Pidgey, Brock's Onix used rock type moves on the Charmanders and Pikachu, Cleable had battled the others to get her moves stronger, etc.

Now they were back on track and were heading to a town in front of them. Suddenly, they felt the ground underneath them sink, then they all fell in, "AHH!?" they screamed as they fell in.

Everyone landed in the hole painfully on their backs, well, not everyone. Red landed on his butt and was able to catch Leaf before she hit the ground. when he caught her, he held her in bride style. The two looked at each other and blushed, but they smiled at the same time.

"Thanks, Red!" said Leaf as she got down on the dirt.

"Y-You're welcome" he replied.

It was clear that the two trainers were starting to grow an attraction for each other. but they'll talk about that another time, because now they were stuck at the bottom of a hole in the road.

"Ok, whoever dug this hole is going to be sorry that we fell in it" shouted Misty. She was really angry by the looks of it, seeing her like this scared the rest of the team and reminded them not to get her angry. Her question was answered by five heads who appeared over the hole and started to laugh. "Hey, that wasn't funny, we could have been hurt" called Leaf. The pranksters just laughed again.

Everyone started to get on each others shoulders to get high and out the hole. Ash, Red, and Pikachu were able to make it out and see who the pranksters were, they were Squirtles!

The two brothers took out their Pokedex and scanned the Squirltes.

 **Squirlte**

 **The Tiny Pokemon**

 **Shoots water at prey while in the water. Withdraws into its shell when in danger.**

"I can't believe it Red, first Bulbasaur, then Charmander, and now Squirlte!, we've met all the Kanto starters in the wild, how lucky are we?" asked Ash with a smile on his face.

"Super lucky!" replied Red.

"Hey guys, your not going to believe who they are, its a bunch of Squirltes!" called Red.

"Squirltes?" said Leaf, Misty, and Brock together.

"Yeah, we'll help you up so you can see!" called Ash.

Just as they were about to help their friends out, a sound of a siren was heard coming and it caused the Squirltes to run away. It was Officer Jenney on her police bike. "Are you kids hurt?" she asked.

"No, we're fine. But can you help us get our friends out of this hole?" asked Red.

"Sure!" she replied. She got a rope from her bike and lowered it so that the team could climb out, they all thanked her, ans of course Brock tried to thank her by offering to take her out, but like always was pulled away by Misty.

"Thanks, Officer Jenney!" said Leaf.

"You're welcome, I'm guessing that you got prank by the Squirlte Squad" she said.

"Is that who those Squirtles are?" asked Brock.

"Yes, come with me to the police station and I'll tell you more!" she offered. The team followed Officer Jenney to the police station in the town in front of them to tell them about the Squirtle Squad. Once they got there, she showed them pictures of the Squirtle Squad on a computer and told them about how they started out as normal Squirtles with trainers, but then were abandoned by them because they weren't strong enough for the trainers. Since the Squirtles were sad, they were starting to blame humans and trainer, now they go around stealing and pranking humans to have fun and take out their frustration on humans.

It's really sad, I know if they had good trainers who would care for them, then they wouldn't be like this!" said Officer Jenney.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

The five heroes were now exiting the police station. They all felt sad about the Squirtle Squad's behavior because of how their old trainers treated them, they have heard and seen a lot of sad backstories on their journey about Pokemon being abandoned by their old trainers, there were starting to think on why couldn't trainers just love and care for their Pokemon instead of caring about wining battles.

 **"When I was still a wild Pokemon, I heard many stories about mean and rude trainers, and that many me dislike humans, but I'm glad that I got someone like you Ash!" said Pikachu, rubbing his cheek against Ash's face.**

Ash smiled at his best friend riding on his shoulder, "Thanks buddy, I'm glad that I chose you as my starter." he said, "But there's just so many heartlees trainers out there who only care about using Pokemon to get what they want!" he complained.

"I know, why can't their just think more about their Pokemon and work how to train them properly instead of being more focused on winning, those kinds of people don't deserve to be trainers!" said Red with furry.

"Yeah, so far all the Pokemon that we met that were abandoned were the three Kanto starters, and then Ash and Red took them in!" said Brock with a smile, knowing that his friends will take good care of the Pokemon.

What Brock just said gave Red an idea, "Hey, your right Brock, Ash and I did get two of the Kanto starters, we both got Bulbasaurs, Ash got a Charmander like me, so why don't we go and get the Squirtles, that way we'll both have all three Kanto starters and some of the Squirtles will have trainers that will respect them!" he suggested.

The rest of the team thought that was a great idea, not only will both Red and Ash have the full set of starters, but them the Squirtle Squad will have caring trainers that will look after them, then they won't be pranking everyone in town anymore.

"Um excuse me." said a voice behind them. they turned around and saw a boy, who looked to be about the same age as Brock.

"My name is Michael and I heard that you're planning to catch the Squirtle Squad" he said.

"I'm guessing you what to catch one of them as well, right?" guessed Leaf.

"Yes, the truth is I know some of the Squirtles" he replied, "I saw them being deserted by their old trainers and heard them complain about how the Squirtles weren't strong enough for them" explained Michael.

"That's awful!" said Misty.

"I really can't believe that there are so many lazy and impatient trainers out there that only care about power!" said Ash.

"And because of what their old trainers did to them, they don't trust me when I try to ask them if I could be only of their new trainers" said Michael.

"Don't worry Michael, I'm sure that if we try to talk to them again then maybe they could at least give us a chance" encouraged Ash.

The team along with Michael went off to find the Squirtle Squad and see if they could get them to come with them and start to trust humans again, it was a long shot, but they won't give up before they even try.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

The team and Michael found the Squirtle Squad in a lake outside the town having fun in the water. They decided to walk slowly so that the Squirtles don't run away, they started moving slowly so that they could get close enough.

"Squirltes, with want to talk to you!" called out Ash.

This caught the Squirtles attention, they looked over at the trainers and decided to get them to leave. The five Squirtles got into a row and shot Water Gun at the trainers.

 **"I don't thinks so!" said Pikachu. He jumped off Ash's shoulder and got in front of the team so that he could shoot Thunderbolt at the in coming Water Guns, he fired electricity to the water attack and cancelled it out.**

"Thanks buddy!" said Ash.

 **"No problem!" replied the electric mouse Pokemon.**

"Look Squirtles, we don't want to fight you, we came here to talk" Ash announced.

The Squirtles didn't like humans, but decided to listen just this once, "We heard your story about what happened to you because your trainers thought you weren't good enough for them, but we think that your awesome and want to help you get better trainers than your old ones, just let us help you" reasoned Ash. Before the Squirtles could replied to Ash, Michael stepped up. "Listen Squirtles, I know what your trainers did was wrong, but I will never betray you or leave you. Come with us and we'll give you a new home with us forever" said Michael. He held out his hand and waited for response.

The Squirtle Squad started to talk to each other and then came to a decision. the leader looked up of the Squirtle Squad looked up at Ash and said, "Squirtle, squrt, squrt!"

"What did he say Pikachu?" asked Ash.

 **"He said that if you can defeat him and catch him in a battle, then he'll let you be his trainer!" answered Pikachu.**

"Alright then, let's do this!" he said, accepting the challenge.

* * *

Ash and the leader of the Squirtle Squad stood across from each other to get this battle started. Ash was sure that he could win this and was going to use a Pokemon that doesn't have t type advantage to battle Squirtle.

He took out a Pokeball and called, "Butterfree, I choose you!"

Out came the butterfly Pokemon ready for action.

Squirtle took the first move and used Water Gun, he shot a jet of water at Butterfree in the air. But Ash was ready for this, "Dodge it!" he called. Butterfree avoided the attack just in time to start the next one. "Use Confusion!" said Ash. Butterfree's eyes turned purple all started to lift Squirtle into the air while he was surrounded by blue aura. Squirtle tried to broken free, but it was no use he was stuck floating in the air and was receiving damage while doing so. Then Butterfree tossed him backwards and had him crash in his head.

Squirtle got up from the attack and started to run up to Butterfree, when he was close enough he smashed his head into Bytterfree, which meant that he used Skull Bash. Butterfree was sent back a bit and then crashed into the ground.

"Are you ok Butterfree?" asked Ash.

 **"Don't worry Ash, I'm fine!" He replied as he started to fly up again.**

Squirtle started to used Bubble and was now shooting little bubbles at Butterfree. The little bug type was starting to dodge as fast as he can, avoiding as many Bubble attacks as quickly as they came to him.

"You ready to end this Butterfree?" asked Ash

 **You bet I'am!" answered the bug Pokemon as he then did the strangest thing, he started to scream at Squirtle that it caused the water starter to cover his ear on how loud the noise was.**

"Guys, I think that Butterfree just learned Supersonic!" said Brock.

"Wow, that's great!" said Ash. He also see an opportunity to catch Squirtle on that he was of guard, he took out a Pokeball and threw it as the tiny turtle Pokemon, "Pokeball, Go!" he called. Once it hit Squirtle, he was sent inside and it started to shake a bit. It shoke once, twice, three times, four times, 'ding' he was caught.

"Oh yeah, I caught a Squirtle!" said Ash as he picked up the Pokeball and raised it in the air.

Everyone congratulated Ash on his capture and and on having Butterfree learn a new move. Now that Ash had caught Squirtle, he released him from the Pokeball to talk with him.

"Well Squirtle, I caught you, but if you don't want me to be your trainer then I'll just let you go if that's what you want!" he said. This surprised Squirtle a lot, he told Ash that if he could him that he could be his new trainer, but now his letting him decide if he wants to go or not? This made Squirtle realized that he and the other Squirtles were wrong about humans, not all humans are bad like their old trainers, they just needed to find the right trainer to be with.

The Squirtle Squad all looked at each other and started to talk about going with trainers again. After talking for about 3 minutes, the Squirtles looked up at the trainers and then jumped into their arms.

The leader of the Squirtle Squad jumped into Ash's arms, one jumped into Red's arms, one jumped into Misty's arms, and the last two jumped into Michael's arms. The Squirtles have now found new trainers, ones that will care for them and respect them properly. They were all ready happy now!

"Yes, I finally have a Squirtle, two Squirtles!" cheered Michael. The rest of the team was happy for Michael and that they have their own water types now. That meant that both Ash and Red had all three of the Kanto starters with them. they became really happy with their captures and promised to take good care of them, unlike their old trainers.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

Ash and Red had just finished their special bond with their new Squirtles, now they can talk to them normally in human English. This made the Squirtles very happy that they could now talk with their new trainers.

Misty's Squirtle was a bit jealous since Misty couldn't do that with her, but you in some you loss some, at least he had a new trainer.

Now that all that was over, the team was ready to head off to Vermillion city again. Michael and his two Squirtles wished them good luck on their journey, as the team started to walk out of town. It has been a very exciting week for the team of Pokemon trainers as they met new people, and the Ketchum brother now have all three of the Kanto starter with them. They were going to train really how for the next gym battle in Vermillion city so that they can earn their next Pokemon league gym badge and get one step closer to becoming Pokemon masters. More exciting adventures await as the journey continues.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **More information  
**

 **Ash's Pokemon:**

 **Pikachu (Level 30), Pidgeotto (Level 25), Butterfree (Level 18), Bulbasaur (Level 9), Charmander (Level 38), Squirtle (Level 13)  
**

 **Red's Pokemon:**

 **Charmander (Level 14), Pidgey (Level 15), Beedrill (Level 17), Sandshrew (Level 19), Bulbasaur (Level 9), Squirtle (Level 13)**

 **Leaf's Pokemon:**

 **Ivyasur (Level 19), Clefable (Level 13)**

 **Misty's Pokemon:**

 **Staryu (Level 27), Starmie (Level 26)**

 **Brock's Pokemon**

 **Geodude: (Level 13), Onix (Level 19)**

 **79003car, saying 'see ya next time!'**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

 **Mystery At The Lighthouse**

It has been a week since Ash and Red had caught the Kanto starters and now had a full team of six Pokemon. Ash has Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Meanwhile Red had Charmander, Pidgey, Beedriil, Sandshrew, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle.

Both brothers have a full team of six Pokemon and they had been training them to the max, now they can get stronger and get to Vermillion city fro their third gym battle. The only problem was that they still haven't got there and were still weeks away. But they didn't care, because they were having a great time with their friends.

A few thing have happened during their travels, Ash had trained his Bulbasaur hard enough that he ended up learning two new moves, Vine Whip and Take Down. Now his full move set is Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, and Take Down.

Then, Red trained his new Squirtle to battle it out with Ash and Pikachu, he wanted to get Squirtle used to electric attacks and so the two of the spended a whole today with Ash and Pikachu taking on electric attack. By the end of the down Red's Squirtle was doing ok with taking electric attacks, and also managed to learn Water Gun.

Finally, Leaf was able to get her Ivysaur to use Vine Whip at a much faster pace, she even help Ash and Red with their Bulbasaurs. She was happy that she was able to help her friends, especially because she ended up impressing Red a lot.

So that was pretty much what happened in just one week and next our heroes are on a beach enjoying the sunset from the sand before they find a place to camp. Misty was laying back on the sand resting for a bit, Brock was looking at a map to see how to get to Vermillion city, while the Pallet Town trainers and Pikachu were standing by the ocean looking at the sunset and thinking about all the stuff they did on their journey.

"We sure have done a lot on our journey, didn't we guys?" asked Ash.

 **"You bet we did Ash, I'm really glad that you chose me as your starter, because if you didn't, I would still hate humans and not have seen all the amazing things we do!" said Pikachu.**

"Not just that, but we learned about about Pokemon than we thought we knew!" said Red.

"We sure did" replied Leaf.

The trainers looked out into the sunset and closed their eyes, remembering about all the thing that they've done on their adventures. They got their starters, traveled through new places that they heard of, caught all sorts of Pokemon, challenged the gyms, battled Gary and Blue, and met Misty, Brock, and all sorts of people. They were glad that their journey was far from over, it wasn't even halfway done, and they all smiled to that.

Misty saw her friends daydreaming and walked over to them. "What are you guys daydreaming about?" she asked.

"Oh we were just thinking about all the things at we've done on our journey so far. The truth is even though we're just 10 years old, I feel a little more grown up!" said Ash.

"That's what a Pokemon journey is for. It's not just about getting stronger, working, training your Pokemon, and traveling to new places, it also helps kids little you guy grow up in the real world without having your parents to hold you hands, so you can grow up and learn how to take care of yourselves!" explained Brock.

"Well, we're not actually on our own, we have you guys!" said Leaf.

"Yeah, and traveling with friends is way more fun than on your own!" said Red.

 **"You got that right!" said Pikachu.**

Everyone was having a great time on the journey to the Indigo league, traveling together, making new friends, learning about each other. They have all becone a family, and were lucky to be traveling together!

"Am glad that I'm on a journey with you guys, because I can finally be out of my sisters shadows" said Misty. "Now that I'm traveling with you guys, I can train to become the future gym leader of Cerulean city!"

"I think you'll make a great gym leader" encouraged Leaf.

"Thanks" replied the red haired trainer.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I want some place to sleep" said Red.

"Me too" said Brock.

Just then Ash saw something in a distance, it looked like a tall building. He took a closer look and realized it was a lighthouse.

"Hey guys, what do you say we sleep in that lighthouse over there?" he asked while pointing to the building.

When everyone saw the lighthouse they all said, "Yeah!" and started to run straight at it. It took them about 3 minutes to get there, but they soon arrived. When they did, Ash decided to knock on the door.

"Do ya think anyone's home?" he asked his partner.

 **"It couldn't hurt to check" said Pikachu.**

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Who is it?" asked a voice from inside.

"Excuse us, but we're travellers and we're lost. So is it ok if we still here for the night?" asked Ash.

"And can I use your kitchen to make something to eat?" asked Brock.

Certainly, but I would appreciate it if you make something for me too. My cook is on vacation and I'm not exactly a good cook" said the voice.

"Sure, I'll gladly do so" replied Brock.

The team entered through the door into the lighthouse. It looked like a research lab inside, there were three computer desk, shelved with Pokemon research books and other things that scientists use.

"May use your phone please?" asked Leaf.

"Go ahead!" answered the voice.

The three Pallet Town trainers used the phone to call Professor Oak to see how his doing. They dialled the phone number and waited for the Professor to respond, soon his face appeared on the screen.

"Ash, Red, Leaf, good to see you kids, how are things going with your journey?" he asked.

"Everthing is just fine, Professor" said Red.

"How are things in the lab?" asked Leaf.

"Very, very, busy, thanks to all the Pokemon that Gary and Blue have caught!" he answered.

The three of them frowned a bit, hearing Gary and Blue's names just gets them upset during to all the bullying they did to them over the years. They were so happy when they finally beat them last time!

"The two of them together have caught 72 Pokemon, and they are really noise around dinner time" said the Professor.

"72?!" yelled the three trainers. They couldn't believe that the Oaks have caught 72 Pokemon already, so many Pokemon means so many options to pick from.

"Those two must be catching everything that they see" guessed Leaf.

"That's correct, so far I counted about 12 Pidgeys, 7 Sandshrews, 15 Rattatas, etc."

"I can't believe it, those two are just catching every Pokemon that they see, if they keep that up than there wouldn't be any room for our Pokemon when we send them to the lab!" complained Leaf.

"I guess your right about that Leaf" said the Professor.

"Not just that, but they wouldn't be able to use all of their Pokemon because they'll have too many choices, so there's no reason to be catching the same kind of Pokemon more than once" added Ash.

 **"Those two are just a bunch of glory hogs who care about about power" said Pikachu.**

"You got that right, buddy!" replied Ash.

"Your right about that Red, most of the Pokemon are so loud, that I've already got two complaints this week about how loud they are. Maybe I should tell Gary and Blue to lay it easy on the Pokemon catching and not catch the same type of Pokemon again, it's already a problem trying to get my research done!" explained the Professor.

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Ash. "Anyway we just wanted to call to see how your doing?"

"I'm just fine!" replied the Professor.

"Good to know" said Leaf.

They bid farewell to the Professor and ended the call, so they could go back the their friends.

Suddenly they heard some yipping in the room. They looked around to see where it was coming from, until they saw a cardboard box and a table.

"Did you think the sound is coming from there?" asked Leaf.

"Only one way to find out?" said Red. He walked over to the box to see what was inside of it, he looked inside and to his surprise, he found five little Eevees.

"No way!" he said. This caused Ash and Leaf to took a closer look, they walked up to the box and what they saw were Eevees, Leaf was fangiling over how cute they all are! While Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned them.

 **Eevee**

 **The evolution Pokemon**

 **Its genetic code is irregular. It may mature if it is exposed to radiation from element stones.**

"Wow, those Eevees have really soft fur!" said Ash, while rubbing his hand on one of them. The little Eevee liked it a lot, how Ash's soft hand kept touching his soft fur. The Eevee smiled at Ash.

"Amazing, those Eevees are usually very shy!" said the voice from earlier. The trainers looked at where the voice came from and were surprised to see a-

"Kabuto!?" gasped Brock in surprise, "An extinct Pokemon!"

The Kabuto started to wave his tentacles around and said, "I'm not really a Kabuto, I'm just stuck in this costume. Could one of you please press the button on the chest?"

Red bravely stepped forward to push the button on the Kabuto's chest, when he did the Kabuto body fell down and revealed a brown haired man.

"Thank goodness, thanks you for that. I've been stuck in that costume for hours. I'm Bill by the way" said the man.

"What's with the costume?" asked Misty.

"I'm a Pokemon researcher, I like to dress up like Pokemon and look at them in their natural inhabitants!" answered Bill.

"That's really smart, because you would scared them away if they see you" said Leaf.

"That's right" replied Bill.

"Clever! So I take that these Eevees are your, right?" asked Red.

"Well, not exactly. Truth is I found them in a box on a stormy night and ever since then, I've been looking for someone to take care of them." explained Bill.

"Aww, that's so sad. Those poor little cute things are all alone" said Leaf as he nose kissed one of the Eevees. Everyone felt bad for the Eevees as well, and hope that they would for someone that would care for them a lot.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

After Brock finished made double-beacon cheeseburgers for everyone and food for the Pokemon, Bill showed the them a room that was filled of pictures of many, many Pokemon.

"Wow, all of these pictures of Pokemon as amazing!" said Misty, looking at more pictures of water types.

"Thank you, I worked really hard to find ever species, and take to pictures carefully" explained Bill.

"You did a good job at it!" complemented Ash. He looked at all the pictures of Pokemon that were on the wall. Ash and Red loved Pokemon so much that they studied hard over the years to prepare for when they become trainers, all the Pokemon that were on the wall, they both know.

There was the Kanto starters, the Pidgey evolution line, Sandshrew, Piakchu, Onix, Butterfree, Beedriil, etc. But they know everyone of them. All 150 species of Pokemon.

"I spend years of researching and studying on the Pokemon of this region, and I found out that there are 150 species of Pokemon in Kanto" said Bill.

"Wow, that's a lot of Pokemon!" gasped Leaf.

"It is. But, I've learned that there are only 150 species in this region, and there are many more beyond Kanto!" Bill told them.

"Are you saying that there are more than 150 species of Pokemon in the world?!" asked Misty.

"Exactly, too many for us me to count!" he replied. Misty, Brock and Leaf were amazed, more than 150 Pokemon in the world, that was something that they wished they knew sooner.

The Ketchum brothers knew what Bill was talking about. "Your talking about the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, and many other regions, right?" said Ash.

"Yes, that's correct!" answered Bill. The others were surprised by the fact that their two friends knew that there were more than 150 types of Pokemon.

"How do you guys know this?" asked Misty.

The Ketchum brothers started to tell the story of how they found out that there were more Pokemon in other regions.

It was four years ago when Ash and Red were just six years old, they were watching Pokemon battle at the Indigo league on TV from their couch in the living room. It was a battle between a Golduck and a Dodrio.

The trainer with the Dodrio returned it to send out a new Pokemon, when he threw it out came a Pokemon that the Ketchum brother have never seen before! It had blue and black fur around it's body, a star on it's tail, and it looked like a lion.

This got the boys excited and curious. They raced over to get their mom so that she could see this new Pokemon. When Delia saw it, she laughed and told her sons that she knew what that Pokemon was, it was a Luxury!

After the battle on TV ended, Delia started to tell her boys about how there were more Pokemon in other regions and that there are only 150 species in Kanto. She also told them the names of the region so that they could learn more about the Pokemon that live there.

Ash and Red were amazed that there were more more than just Kanto, they just couldn't believe it, they were trying to learn as much as they could about Pokemon before they become trainer, but have just found out that there are more Pokemon in different places. They were just trying to learn about Kanto's Pokemon, but now that they have been told the there are more, they realized that there is still a lot to learn.

When the brothers finished telling the story, their friends were amazed by the fact that Ash and Red know about this kind of stuff!

 **"Wow, more Pokemon and other regions! I never knew that, now I want to go one of them!" said Pikachu.**

"Don't worry, we will go to one them soon!" replied Ash.

"I'd like to go to one of theses other regions and catch some cool water Pokemon there!" said Misty.

"I wonder if there are any Pokemon that are as cute as this Eevees in one of those regions!" said Leaf, as she continued to nose kiss the only that she still had.

"Traveling to other regions could help me become a better Pokemon breeder!" said Brock.

Bill could see that Ash, Red, Leaf, Misty, and Brock have a real passion for adventure and achieving their dreams. "I have a secret that I want to tell you!" he said.

"What is it?" asked Misty.

"Come with me" Bill replied. He lead them to the top of the lighthouse, the view of the ocean was amazing!

"Wow, it's amazing up here!" said Misty.

"It is, but the reason I brought you up here is because there's a Pokemon that I'm really anxious to meet! I don't know what it is, but all I know is that it's alone." said Bill.

"Doesn't it have and friends or family?" asked Red, feeling bad for the Pokemon.

"No, it's a one of a kind Pokemon all on its own" Bill replied.

"Or maybe it's not, maybe it's just an undiscovered Pokemon with a different size and colour!" said Ash.

Both Bill and Brock were surprised on how Ash thought about this new Pokemon. 'Ash ready did study how to become a trainer, he's learning more and more about the Pokemon world!' they both thought.

Bill then took out something kind of music device so he could call out to the Pokemon, he pushed to button and it started to play a roaring sound.

"This is what I heard it say one night, it's saying 'I want to be your friend and I want to meet you'. So I'm playing this tune and it says 'I want to be your friend too and meet you', that way the Pokemon will replied!" explained Bill.

"So do you think that the Pokemon will come tonight?" asked Brock.

"I don't know. But I'll be happy if it does." replied Bill.

The team and Bill waited for about a minute, until they heard a roar in the distance. Bill got very excited, "It's the Pokemon, it's here!" he said.

The roaring started to sound loud and that meant that the Pokemon was getting closer to them. The mysterious Pokemon was walking getting near, and roared softly. Ash, Pikachu, Red, Leaf, Misty, Brock, and Bill, watched as figure started to appear in the fog. It was the mysterious Pokemon, but it was foggy outside so they couldn't see it clearly just yet, but the figure was enormous. Bill turned the sound of the roaring from the music device up louder so that the Pokemon could hear it better.

"Wow, it sounds like the Pokemon is singing" said Leaf. Then, she got an idea.

"Hey Red, care to dance?" she asked her crush.

"Sure!" he replied. He took her hand and the both of the locked their fingers together, then they started to step back and forth to the sound of the soft roaring. The two trainers enjoyed it very much, Leaf was dancing with her crush and then started to look into his eyes.

Red was enjoying dancing with his best friend, but then he started to look into her eyes, he was getting the same weird feeling from the day he caught Squirtle a week ago, he felt his heart strated to pound and his cheeks turned red a bit.

The two trainers were enjoying themselves, when suddenly they remembered about the mysterious Pokemon.

Everyone looked until they saw that the Pokemon had finally reached the lighthouse. It was a very big and tall Pokemon, it was flew from the ground up to everyone on the lighthouse. Everyone was amazed at the sight of it!

Ash took out his Pokeded and scanned it.

 **Dragonite**

 **The Dragon Pokemon**

 **An extremely rarely seen marine Pokemon. It's intelligence is said to match that of humans.**

"Wow, the Pokemon was a Dragonite!" said Misty in amazement.

The Dragonite looked at everyone and then at Bill, he landed on the top of the lighthouse and lower his head to Bill.

"So your a Dragonite I see!" he said while walking up to the giant Pokemon, he then started to rub it's head, Dragonite enjoyed it by the look on his face.

"Let's become friends!" Bill said happily. Dragonite liked the idea, because he was always so lonely out that sea, but now he has his firat friend. He lifted his head and roared happily.

The trainers looked at the scene of two new friends and smiled, they were happy that Bill had finally met the giant Pokemon!

* * *

(The Next Day)

After getting to spend the night at the lighthouse, the team was ready to leave and continue on to Vermillion city. Bill and Dragonite were outside with the team getting ready to say goodbye!

"I cannot thank you five enough for being here with me last night, when I finally met Dragonite!" said Bill happily.

"Your welcome Bill, I hope you and Dragonite will be friends forever!" said Red.

"If your looking for Vermilion city it's not far. And I have something for all of you!" said Bill. He handed to trainers the box that had the Eevees inside. They all started to jump out of the box and stood in front of each of the trainers.

"I'm giving the Eevees to all of you! After seeing how well you all learned about Pokemon and how much you care about them, I decided that you five would be perfect for them!" he explained.

"Awww, now we can have our own little Eevees, thank you Bill" said Leaf, who was very excited to have another clue looking Pokemon.

"I can't wait for me and Eevees to start doing things together!" said Misty, she too was excited about getting a new cute Pokemon.

"Thanks Bill" said Brock.

"Thanks a lot Bill" said Ash and Red together.

Everyone took a Pokeball and tapped it on the Eevees, there was five Eevees and five trainers so everyone got one. The Eevees got sucked into the Pokeball s and were soon caught. However, Ash and Red's Pokeballs just disappeared into thin air!?

"What just happened?" asked Red.

"Where did our Eevees just go?" asked Ash.

Relax guys, they were just send to Professor Oak's lab" said Brock. The three Pallet Town trainers were still a bit confused, so Brock started to explain more. He told them that whenever a trainer catches a seventh Pokemon, it gets teleported to the lab where the trainer got his or her Pokemon licence or starter. A trainer can only carry six Pokemon at a time, so the seventh capture gets send to the lab.

Ash and Red sighed in relief, knowing that their new Eevees were now safe. They'll trade them with the Professor for another Pokemon that they think needs a break for a while later.

Now it was time to leave and continue on to Vermillion city, the team started waving goodbye at Bill and Dragonite, thanking them for the wonderful time last night, as they continued down the road.

Everyone got a new Pokemon today and got to learn about more Pokemon in other regions. Now that they got their eyes back on the road, they kept on heading toward Vermillion city, as the journey continues.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Well, I gave everyone an Eeve in this chapter as you read, an if you didn't noticed I'm going to be changing some of the endings from the anime episodes into giving them happier endings!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see you again soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

 _Training Days #4, Vermillion City Gym Battle_

It had taken about two weeks, but our heroes have finally made it to Vermillion City. The home of the next gym leader that the Ketchum brothers need to face in order to get their third gym badge for the Indigo league!

"Finally! After two whole weeks, we made it!" called Misty with a sigh of relief. She and the others were very tired after all that traveling and they wanted to relax a bit before Ash and Red have their gym battle.

"I'm tired, I need a nap" said Ash.

"I need to hit the laundry mat, we haven't washed out clothes in weeks" said Brock.

"I'm with Ash on the nap part" said Misty.

"I'm going to get something to eat, my stomach needs food" said Red.

"I think I'll train my Pokemon for a bit" said Leaf. She wanted to get a lot stronger so that Red would notice how much she had grown since they left Pallet Twon for their journey.

 **"I think I'll take a nap too, all the battles that me and Ash fought in were really tiring!" said Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.**

"You said it, buddy" replied Ash.

Everyone all had something to do when they get to the Pokemon center, the last two weeks have been full of adventure and excitment. Everyone spended sometime training and getting to know their new Eevees that they caught.

Ash and Red exchanged their Pidgeotto and Sandshrew for the Eevees, and since the Ketchums and the Pokemon have a special bond with their Pokemon thanks to the blue energy power that they have, they can talk with their Pokemon through their thoughts and mind, even when they are separated from their Pokemon. The Ketchums told Pidgeotto and Sandshrew to keep up on their training even though they're not there.

Now Ash has Pikachu, Butterfree, the Kanto starters, and his Eevee.

Red has the Kanto starters, Pidgey, Beedriil, and his Eevee.

The two of them have already bonded with the little cute Pokemon and can understand them 'normally'. The Eevees were very glad that they have trainers that can understand them in their language, that makes things more fun in their opinion.

The team started to make their way to the closest Pokemon center in the city to rest up and get their things done before they start training again. They did wonder why the city has two Pokemon centres, but they'll figure it out later.

* * *

(3 Hours Later)

The trainers had done a lot for the past hours. Getting done what they had plan. Misty and Ash took a nap in one of the rooms the team his checked into, Brock got all the laundry done for him and his friends, Red got his lunch early, and Leaf has trained her Ivysaur, Clefable, and Eevee, to become stronger and win Red's attention.

While everyone else's Pokemon were being watched by Nurse Joy, Red and Leaf decided to join Ash, Brock, and Misty for a bath. Red, Ash, and Brock were in the men's room, while Misty and Leaf were in the lady's room.

After about an hour, Ash and Brock left for their room while Red enjoyed the bath some more. Ash and Brock were now getting charged into their clean clothes that Brock had washed hours ago.

"I sure did needed that!" said Ash.

"Yeah, it feels good to get all clean after all the we've been throught in the past few weeks" replied Brock.

"I felt all grubby and dirty after all the adventures we've had so far" said Ash.

"Me too, not to mention that our clothes were starting to smell" said Brock. He stood up and started to head to town, he was going to gather up on supplies for the team and Pokemon.

* * *

(1 Hour Later)

Ash and Red were outside at the battle of the Pokemon center, they were training Pikachu and Charmander for the battle against Vermillion gym leader. They both wanted to use their first Pokemon in this gym battle to see how much stronger they have gotten over the last few weeks.

Leaf, Misty, and Brock are out getting supplies for them and the Pokemon to use for when they leave Vermillion city.

 **"Ready for me to put out the flame on your tail, Charmander!" called Pikachu from his side of the battlefield.**

 **"In your dreams, I'll bury you into the dirt so your electric attacks will be useless!" replied the fire starter.**

"Let's go!" called the Ketchum brother.

"Charmander, Ember!" called Red. Charmander fired a flame from his mouth at his yellow opponent. Pikachu dodged without having Ash to tell him to do so.

"Quick Attack!" yelled Ash. Pikachu started to dash towards Charmander at high speed while white aura surrounded him, Charmander did have enough time to react and was hit hard. He was sent flying backwards towards Red a little.

"You ok, Charmander?" asked Red.

 **"I'm fine, Red" replied the fire type.**

"Then run up closer" said Red. Charmander ran up closer to Pikachu to get ready for Red's next order, but Ash said his first!

"Thunderbolt"

Pikachu leaped into the air and was about to preform the attack, but Red quickly gave his order to Charmander!

"Growl"

Charmander opened his mouth and roared out loud at Pikachu, the noise caused Pikachu to cancel out the Thunderbolt and cover his ears.

"Use Mega Punch" called Red. Since Pikach was in the air, Charmander leaped up after him and started to make his fist glow white, then he punched Pikachu with a lot of force which sended him back to the ground.

Pikachu crashed into the battlefield and it created a dust cloud around him. Ash was worried and called out to see if his partner was alright, "Pikachu, are you ok?".

 **"I'll ok, Ash. Just tell me what's next" informed the electric Pokemon.**

"Use Quick Attack"

Pikachu ran up to Charmander while being surrounded by white aura again. Charmander was going to use this opportunity to grab Pikachu when he hits, but Ash had a different idea.

"Dodge" he called out. Pikachu leaped to the side to avoid Charmander graving him, then he ran in circles around Charmander to get him to loss focus.

 **"Cut it out! I can't see you" said Charmander.**

 **"No way, I'm trying to get you confused" replied the mouse Pokemon.**

Charmander was getting dizzy watching Pikachu run around him. He then got an idea, he started to get closer and shot Ember at Pikachu when he ran past, the mouse Pokemon was hit and that caused him the stop running in circles.

Charmander then started to stare at Pikachu for a moments, which caused everyone to get confused. Charmander continued to stare at Pikachu until his eyes turned red and Pikachu started to feel a bit weaker.

Red thought that Charmander had learned a new move, he took out his Pokedex to see what it was.

 **Leer**

 **Reduces the foe's Defense**

"Wow, this is great!" said Red, happy that his Pokemon learned a new move.

"Now use Scratch" he called. With Pikachu's defense lowered, Charmander ran up and used his claws to scratch Pikachu across the stomach, the Leer attack from before made it more affective than usual.

"Stay strong, Pikachu!" called Ash. Pikachu was still able to fight in this battle and ready for what was next.

"Use Mega Punch, repeatedly" said Red. Charmander started to run up to Pikachu with his hands turning white, ready to punch Pikachu.

"Dodge as much as you can, Pikachu!" said Ash. Pikachu did as he was told, but he was dodging in a very different way than normal!

Charmander tried to upper cut Pikachu, but he back flipped out of the way. Then Charmander tired to punch him again, but Pikachu just ducked and rolled around behind Charmander. The fire type then tried to spin strike Pikachu by spinning his fist when he turned around, but the mouse Pokemon jumped and flipped over Charmander again!

No matter how hard Charmander tired, he couldn't land one hit on Pikachu, he was just too fast. The more that Charmander punched, the faster Pikachu dodged. He was moving at super speed.

"Ash, I think Pikachu just learned some kind of new move!" called Red to his sibling. Ash took out his Pokedex to see if his brother's theory was correct.

 **Agility**

 **Sharply increases the user's Speed**

"Wow, you were right Red, Pikachu did learn a new move!" cheered Ash.

"Both of our starters did!" corrected Red. Two Pokemon learning a new move in one day, that was something to be excited about!

The brothers and Pokemon kept on battling and having the Pokemon dodge attacks until they decided to stop and wait for the rest of the team to come back.

* * *

(30 Minutes Later)

The other three had returned and were ready to have lunch with the Ash and Red. Everyone was talking about how the shopping for supplies went, not just that but also that Brock had sent his Eevee back to the Pewter city gym for his siblings to play with. His parents told him that his brothers and sisters fell in love with the little furry Pokemon the second they saw it and have been playing with him nonstop!

Everyone was pretty much happy with their Eevees and enjoy having them around. But now, they were talking about Ash and Red's gym battle an how they were planning to win it. The brothers explained that they're going to use their starters to battle the gym, even though nether one of them has a type advantage, they were the Ketchum's strongest Pokemon right now.

"Pikachu and Charmander are good choices if they are your strongest, that way you'll be a good match against the gym leader, Lt. Surge is very strong and is not to be dealt with lightly, so made sure you don't hold back!" suggested Brock.

Just then, a train with an injured Rattata ran into the Pokemon center with a worried look on his face, "Please help, my Rattata is very injured!" said the trainer.

"Oh no, not another one!" said Nurse Joy. She quickly called Chansey to bring the stretcher, the trainer put the Rattata on the stretcher and everyone raced to the back room.

The five trainers decided to follow and see what was going on, they got up from their seats, Pikachu climbed on Ash's shoulder, Red picked up Charmander and everyone went to the back room to see what was happening!

It turns out that the back room was the operating room. When everyone got there, they couldn't believe their eyes! The Pokemon were all beaten up super badly, their had bruises, cuts, scratches, and bandages.

"That's the fifteen Pokemon from the Vermillion gym this month!" said Nurse Joy.

When everyone heard that, it made Ash and Red realize that their gym battle was going to be tougher than they thought.

The trainers looked everywhere and saw many badly beaten Pokemon, there was an Oddish, a Rattata, a Sandshrew, a Caterpie, and a Pidgey as well.

"Why use a flying type against an electric gym?" whispered Leaf to her friends. The others agreed with her on that subject.

"I can stand this anymore, ever since Lt. Surge gotten his Raichu, he's been beating Pokemon within an inch of their lifes!" growled Nurse Joy angerily.

"So a Raichu did all this?" asked Misty.

"Yes. About a month ago, Lt. Surge captured a Pikachu and then evolved it into a Raichu the minute he caught it, and his been training him to do attacks for gym battle ever since. Because of this, both Pokemon centres are full of injured Pokemon, and no matter how hard me and my sister try, he refuses to take it easy on the Pokemon!" explained Nurse Joy with a bit of anger.

The trainers were surprised that the city needed two Pokemon centres to heal the Pokemon from the trainers who battled Lt. Surge. This made the Ketchum brother really worried about how they were going to do.

Red looked at his Pokedex to see if he could find information about a Raichu.

 **Raichu**

 **The Mouse Pokemon**

 **And the evolved form of Pikachu. Its long tail serves as a ground to protect itself from its own high voltage power.**

 **"You got to let me battle Ash, I've always wanted to beat a Raichu!" said Pikachu from Ash's shoulder.**

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll still use you, I just have to figure out hard we're going to beat Lt. Surge and Raichu" replied Ash.

 **"Any ideas?" asked Charmander in Red's arms.**

The trainers started to think on how the Ketchum brothers could defeat Lt. Surge on their first try, they thought about it for a minute until Brock came up with an answer. "Maybe you gys should look at the book that we have about Pokemon information!" he suggested.

Everyone thought is was a good idea and got straight to looking at the book. When they found both the Pikachu and Raichu pages, the team looked at how different a Raichu is from a Pikachu. The book said that only a Pikachu can learn speed moves that makes then go faster, if a Raichu isn't trained in speed as a Pikachu before it evolves then the Raichu will be very slow.

After realizing that Ash's Pikachu and Red's Charmander are very fast, the trainers went to Nurse Joy to ask a question.

"Nurse Joy, you said that the moment that Lt. Surge caught a Pikachu, he evolved it into a Raichu without training, right?" asked Red.

"Yes, and thanks to him more Pokemon are being hurt because of how he trained his Raichu in attacks" answered Nurse Joy.

Ash, Red, Pikachu, Charmander, and their friends smiled. With Pikachu and Charmander being very fast without a type disadvantage, they will stand a good chance on taking Lt. Surge down.

The trainers began to walk towards the gym for the Ketchum's third gym battle. Their friends were still a bit worried on how both of them are going to do.

"Are you guys going to be ok?" asked Leaf.

"Don't worry Leaf, me and Ash know what's we're doing. This will be tough, but all of our training is going to pay off!" replied Red.

 **"Do you think that I can beat that Raichu, Ash?" asked Pikachu.**

 **"I'm sure you can beat him, buddy. If we stick to our plan, then we'll beat him!" replied Ash.**

Everyone soon made it to the gym and were feeling very excited for the next battle Ash and Red were going to have. The gym looked like some kind of warehouse, with yellow lightingbolts around it.

The team entered the gym and Ash called out, "Hello, if anyone can hear me, we're here for a gym battle!".

"Ah more victims for the Pokemon center" said a female voice. Two figures approched the team and they looked like Mary soldiers with street punk made up. "Follow us" they both said, as the trainers followed them.

When the team got to the battlefield, it looked like a boxing ring. Everyone was impressed by the look of it.

"Hey Lt. Surge, we have more trainers wanting to battle you" called the woman.

"More huh?" said a male voice. The trainers looked a where the voice came from and saw a big muscular man with spiky gold hair, and looked like a real army soldier. He had a Raichu beside him like everyone back at the Pokemon center said.

"So, who's my opponent this time?" asked Lt. Surge.

The Ketchum brothers stepped up and said, "We are!"

Lt. Surge looked at Ash and Red, and then noticed the Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and started to laugh, "So I'm battling a bunch of babies, am I?"

"What did you call us?" yelled Ash in anger.

"I call anyone I beat a baby, and all I see are a bunch of kids and an un-evolved Pikachu. I evolved my Pikachu the moment I caught it" said Surge. Everyone already known that from the information they got at the Pokemon center.

"Well how about we let the battle decide with the baby is?" asked Red.

"Fine, but your Pokemon will just end up at the Pokemon center" laughed Surge, as he and everyone got ready for battle.

Red was the first to battle Surge and was on his end of the battlefield while the gym leader was on his side facing Red with Raichu by his side.

"The gym battle between Red Ketchum of Pallet town, and Lt. Surge of Vermillion city is about to begin, both trainers will use just one Pokemon, the battle is over when one Pokemon is unable to continue!" said the referee over the PA system.

"Ok Raichu, let's end this!" said Lt. Surge, as his Raichu ran out in the battlefield.

"Charmander, I choose you!" called Red, as he threw the Pokeball with his starter inside.

 **"Let's do this!" said the lizard Pokemon.**

"Use Leer" called Red. Charmander thought it was a good idea to lower the opponent's defence before starting to attack. He looked a Raichu and stared at him for a moment, lowering his defence. Raichu even started to look a bit weaker, but the battle had just started.

"Ha. That's not going to do much for you. Raichu, use Body Slam" said Surge. Raichu jumped into the air and was falling down to Charmander from above, but Red wasn't going to let Raichu hit his buddy.

"Dodge it" he called. Charmander ran out of the way of the attack before Raichu could his the ground. Raichu smashed into the battlefield without hitting Charmander. But, this was an opportunity for Charmander to attack and Red saw it as well.

"Use Mega Punch" he said. Charmander ran up to Raichu while he was still down, the lizard Pokemon made his fist glow white and punched Raichu with great force.

"Raichu, get up and use your own Mega Punch" ordered Surge. Raichu recovered from the attack quickly and started to make his fist glow white as well as he ran up to punch Charmander back.

"Dodge it" said Red. Charmander kept on jumping and ducking out of the way of Raichu's Mega Punch, and Raichu was starting to get tired.

"Scratch" said Red. Charmander ran up to Raichu and used his claws to scratch Raichu across the belly, causing the mouse Pokemon to be send back a bit.

"What, that's not possible!?" said Lt. Surge in disbelief. All of the trainers he had face after he gotten Raichu couldn't land one hit on him, but now a little Charmander was starting to got the best of his Raichu!

"Ok, enough games! Raichu use Thunderbolt!" said Surge. Raichu charged up a lot of electricity and fired it at Charmander. The little lizard Pokemon manage to dodge the attack, but the blast was so big that it tossed Charmander back a bit!

"Charmander!" yelled Red worried about him friend.

 **Charmander struggeled to get up again, but managed to do so thanks to Red for training him to get up after taking so many attacks. "I'm fine, Red" replied the fire starter.**

"Alright then, let's keep going!" informed Red.

 **"YEAHHHHHHHHH..." yelled Charmander at the top of his lungs as he began to glow. The glowing was so bright that it shined all over the room. Everyone looked at Charmander and saw that he began to grow a bit while glowing. His body grew bigger, his arms and legs grew longer, and the top of his head started to grew a fin.**

 **When the glowing stopped, it revealed that Red's fire type now has red skin and was taller. His Charmander had evolved into a Charmeleon!**

"Wow. Charmander evolve!?" said Red in surprise. He had seen his Beedriil evolve when it was a Weedle and Kakuna, but there was something about seeing his starter evolve that made it feel special!

He took out his Pokedex to scan his new Pokemon.

 **Charmeleon**

 **The Flame Pokemon**

 **And the evolved form of Charmander. When it swings it's burning tail, it evaluates the temperature to unbearably high levels.**

"Alrigh, this will be aswsome!" cheered Red.

Everyone was impressed, but Lt. Surge was the most impressed, he just didn't want to admit it. He hear that trainers who pick a Charmander for their starter ends up evolving after the third gym battle, but the battle isn't over and yet this Charmander still evolved into a Charmeleon. This could be the first time in his career as a gym leader that he battles a Charmeleon.

"Well Lt. Surge, are you as confident as you were better the battle started?" asked Red with a smile.

Lt. Surge was getting a bit annoyed that he wasn't winni the battle for easily like he hoped, and Red was giving him a smile that showed Surge that he was on the losing end of the battle.

"Just because it evolved, doesn't mean it will change the outcome" Surge snapped. He was getting really annoyed on the results of the battle.

"Let's see. Charmeleon, use Mega Punch" said Red.

 **"With pleasure!" replied the flame Pokemon as he ran up to his opponent with a glowing white fist.**

"Raichu, show them a real Mega Punch" ordered Surge. Raichu ran up to Charmeleon with his fist glowing white as well.

Soon the two Pokemon both used Mega Punch in the middle of the battlefield and their fist collided with each other. Both Pokemon tried to push their opponent's fist back, but both of them were evenly matched in strength. But, just because Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon, doesn't mean that he's that much stronger than Raichu, because Raichu's Mega Punch over powered Charmeleon's and sended him flying back a bit!

"Charmeleon! Are you ok?" called Red.

 **"Fine, Red." said the fire Pokemon.**

"Then use Leer" said Red. Charmeleon stared at Raichu for a moment to lower more of Raichu's defence.

"That's not going to do you any good! Raichu use Body Slam" said Surge. Raichu started to jump into and air and was going to land on Charmeleon, but he dodge it easily. Raichu used Body Slam as much as he could, but Charmeleon kept on dodging everyone attack.

"Now finish it with Scratch!" said Red. Charmeleon ran up to Raichu and used his bigger claws to scratch him across the face, that caused Raichu to fanit.

"Unbelievable!" said Lt. Surge.

"Raichu is unable to battlel Charmeleon win. That means the winner is Red of Pallet town!" said the referee over the PA system.

"Yes, we did it!" cheered Red. He ran up you Charmeleon and hugged him for a job well done.

"Return, Charmeleon" said Red as he returned his starter to his Pokeball.

"Ok, so you beat me, but that's just because your Pokemon evolved, here have the badge" said Surge as he threw the badge at Red.

Red caught it and put it with his others, although he did win, he really wanted to teach Lt. Surge that there's more to Pokemon training than just brut strength.

"Alright then, just let me take a moment to heal Raichu and then I'll be back to battle the other baby and Pikachu!" said Surge as he left for a moment.

"Let's teach him a lesson!" said Ash looking at Pikachu.

 **"Agreed" replied Pikachu.**

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

Lt. Surge returned with Raichu full healed and ready for another battle. Ash stood on the opposite side of the feild and with Pikachu ready to battle!

"I might have lost to a Charmeleon, but I'm not going to be beaten by a baby with a baby Pikachu" said Surge.

"We'll see who the baby is after this battle" replied Ash.

"The battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town, and Lt. Surge of Vermillion city is about to begin, both trainers will use only Pokemon, the battle will be over when one Pokemon is unable to continue" said the referee over the PA system.

"Ready, Pikachu?" asked Ash.

 **"Ready, Ash!" replied the mouse Pokemon.**

"Alright then, start off with Agility" Ash said. Pikachu started to run very fast across the field to pick up speed.

"Running won't help you, Raichu use Thunderbolt" said Surge. Raichu fired a stream of electricity at Pikachu, but with Pikachu running across the feild at high speed, the attack missed and created a dustcloud.

"Quick Attack" called Ash. Pikachu jumped out of the dustcloud and smashed into Raichu, causing some damage.

"What?" said Lt. Surge in confusion.

Pikachu then stopped to let Raichu recover from the attack so that the battle would be more exciting.

"Not going to attack huh? Well then try this, Raichu use Body Slam" ordered Surge. Raichu jumped up into the air and tried to land on Pikachu, but Pikachu got out of the way at the last second. Raichu tried to use Body Slam as much times as possible to land onto Pikachu, but the yellow mouse Pokemon was too fast.

"I knew it" said Ash.

"Knew what?" asked Lt. Surge.

"That you Raichu isn't fast enough. We got some information at the Pokemon center that you evolved your Raichu that moment you caught it, that means that you didn't train him to learn any speed attacks, Raichu can only learn them in the Pikachu stage, and since you can't train him in speed in the Raichu stage, that means that he can't keep up with my Pikachu!" explained Ash.

"That's also how I beaten you! I trained my Charmeleon to become faster before we came here, and your Raichu was too slow to keep up!" said Red.

"It was a foolish decision to evolve your Pikachu into a Raichu the moment you caught it, Lt. Surge. You should of trained it to become faster before evolving him, or focusing on brut strength" said Brock.

"Well I think it's time to end this battle, with me winning it! Raichu use Mega Punch" said Surge. Raichu started to make he's fist glow white and was ready to punch Pikachu, but the yellow mouse Pokemon rolled out of the way to dodge the attack, then he used his tail to smack Raichu across the back which send him to the ground.

"Raichu?!" called Lt. Surge in disbelief again. He couldn't believe that his Raichu was now getting beaten by it's pre-evolved form. He started to think that maybe these kids were right about him and evolving Raichu too early.

"Ok Raichu, use Mega Kick" ordered Surge. Raichu's foot started to glow white and kicked Pikachu in the face which sended him back to Ash and the others.

"Now get up and let's finish this!" said Surge. Raichu started to get up from the ground, but was struggling due to all the hits that Pikachu gave him.

"Finish this with Quick Attack!" said Ash. Pikachu ran with white aura surrounding his body and crashed into Raichu the second he got up. The impact was too much for Raichu that it caused him to faint.

"NOOO!" yelled Surge. He was beaten again by another kid, but with a Pikachu.

"Yes, we did it!" cheered Ash as he hugged Pikachu.

 **"And I beat a Raichu, this day just gets better and better!" replied the electric mouse Pokemon, hugging him trainer.**

Lt. Surge returned his Raichu and congratulated him for doing his best, then he walked up to Ash and the other.

"Well Ash, both you and Red have shown me that I made a mistake evolving my Raichu too soon and that there's more to battling than just brut strength, and to show your victory, I present to the Thunder badge!" said Surge as he handed to badge over to Ash.

"Thanks Lt. Surge, and great battle!" replied Ash as he put the badge away with his others.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

The trainers were heading back to the Pokemon center to get Charmeleon and Pikachu healed up from the battle at the Vermillion gym.

"You guys were both aswsome back there!" said Misty.

"Thanks, we're just glad our training payed off" replied Red.

"And that we pick that cocky guy in his place" added Ash.

"Specking of cocky, the did remind me of Blue and Gary a bit" mentioned Leaf.

The others started to think about it and realized that Lt. Surge did acted a lot like Gary and Blue.

"Your right Leaf, he was a bit like them" said Red.

"And if we see those two again, we'll beat them to end their cocky ways" said Ash.

 **"You said it, partner!" said Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.**

So with the third Pokemon league gym badge in their hands, our heroes continue their journey to get to the indigo league and become stronger to make their dreams come, as the journey continues.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Let me know how I did in this chapter and what I can do better, until next time adios!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

 _Adventures at Sea_

We now see our team of Pokemon trainers at the Vermilion City Harbour. They decided to watch something of the boats in the sea to relax after the Vermilion gym battle.

Right now, Ash's team was Pikachu, Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and Eevee. Pidgeotto was back at Professor Oak's lab relaxing from traveling with the group.

Red's team was Charmeleon, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pidgey, Beedriil, and Eevee. Sandshrew was at Oak's lab with Pidgeotto.

 **"Look at that big ship over there!" said Pikachu, as he pointed to the biggest ship in the Harbour.**

Ash and Red looked at were Pikachu was pointing, and soon so did the others. The ship that Pikachu pointed at was HUGE!

"I recognize that ship!" said Misty, "It's the S.S. Anne, the largest ship in Kanto. I have a small model of it!"

"Wow, it looks aswsome, I wish we could ride it." said Leaf.

"The things is we don't have any money for a trip." said Brock.

Everyone know that Brock was right, and they all became very disappointed. They thought it would have been cool to ride on the largest ship in Kanto, but without enough money, that won't be happening!

Just then, two ladies with flowers around their necks approached the group. "You five are Pokemon trainers, right?" asked the lady with blonde hair.

"Yes, we are." answered Red.

"Then here you go!" said the brown haired lady as she handed Red five pieces of paper.

"These are tickets to the S.S. Anne!" said Leaf when at took a closer look at the tickets!

Everyone was surprised.

"Wait, your giving these to us for free?" asked Red.

"Correct. The S.S. Anne is holding a party for Pokemon trainer, so any Pokemon trainer gets a ticket for free!" said the blonde haired women.

The girls were jumping for joy. In fact, everyone was excited, they thanked the ladies and rushed to the S.S. Anne to get on board!

But this was really a trap. The ladies were actually Jessie and James from Team Rocket. They started to take off their disguises.

"I can't believe that it was that easy." said Jessie.

"Hey guys, we got a message from the boss!" said Meowth.

The trio looked at a watch on Meowth's arm, a screen came up showing a man in a dark room.

In another location in the Kanto region, in a dark room, sat a man with a Persian on his lap. The man was named Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket! He was a middle aged man who desires to capture hundreds of very powerful Pokemon to use their power to concur the world, so both humans and Pokemon can be under his control!

"Is everything ready?" asked Giovanni.

"Yes sir, we have hundreds of Pokemon trainers on board the ship!" answered Jessie.

"Excellent. My men are already on board, when the time is right, we'll get all of those trainer's Pokemon!" said Giovanni. He turned off the screen, ending the call.

* * *

(With the Trainers)

"I can believe we're on the S.S. Anne! This is one of the greatest days of my life!" cheered Misty.

The team had already boarded the ship and could believe it themselves. They were going to ride that S.S. Anne! They looked around and saw hundreds and hundreds of Pokemon trainers, too many to count!

"I can believe it, with all this trainers to battle we'll get stronger in no time!" said Ash.

"I can agree with you on that, Ash!" said Red.

The Ketchum brothers were ready excited to use this opportunity to get stronger, they wanted to win the Indigo league very badly, and want to prove to Gary and Blue that they can be good Pokemon trainers and show them that they are stronger than them!

"I think I'm going to take a look around, I'll see you guys later!" said Ash.

"Me too, see ya!" said Red.

Everyone separated from each other and left to explore the ship on they're own. Little did they know, that this trip wasn't going to be as fun as they first thought!

* * *

(With Red)

'Look at how big this ship is, 'I'm not even halfway across!' thought Red. He was walking across the ship and looking at many stalls. He could see a lot of prizes and a great view of the ocean.

"This ship is amazing, I can see why Misty likes it so much." he said.

Red started to look around again, until he saw James from Team Rocket!

"What's he doing here?" said Red as he just told there and watched.

James was wearing a red jacket that covers up his Team Rocket uniform. Then he can up to a stall with a man that was selling a Magikarp. Red got curious and stepped closer a bit to listen to the conversation between James and the salesman.

"...see how healthy it is?" asked the salesman as he tossed the Magikarp into James' hands.

"Ah, it certainly is lively." replied James.

The salesman leaned forward and started whispering loudly, "Just between you and me, this Magikarp is like a Pokemon goldmine!"

"Goldmine?" asked James.

"Yes, a Magikarp lays one thousand eggs at a time, each of those thousand baby Magikarp will then lay another one thousand eggs, one thousand times one thousand makes one million..."

Red just stood there, and then he walked away. He was actually trying his best not to burst out laughing when there are hundreds of other people around. He just could believe what he just see and hear!

'Wait until the others hear about this!' he thought.

* * *

(With Ash)

 **"Look at all of those stalls!" said Pikachu as he rode on Ash's shoulder, looking at all the stuff that the S.S. Anne had to offer!**

"I know, this will be great!" replied Ash with a smile.

Everything looked so cool on the boat to Ash that it was how to decide where to begin, but Ash found just the thing. It was a lottery stal that was giving out four prizes!

The fourth prize was Pokemon keyrings for everyone, the third prize was a Pokemon medical kit, the second prize was a Pokemon egg in a incubator, and the first prize was a mystery bag with a bag!

 **"Hey Ash, why don't you try wining something?" suggested Pikachu.**

"Alright, let's see if I get something!" he replied.

Ash tried out his luck and ended up winning that egg as the second place prize. Ash was super happy that he won the egg, cause it meant that he now has a new member in his Pokemon family!

 **"What do you think it is?" asked Pikachu.**

"No idea, but I can wait to find out when it hatches!" Ash replied.

Ash also realized that if the egg hatches, that means he'll have more than six Pokemon again, so he decided to send one of his Pokemon back to the lab.

"Come out everyone!" he said as he tossed all of his Pokeballs into the air. Out came Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Eevee, and Butterfree. Pikachu hoped of Ash's shoulder to join them.

 **"What's up Ash?" asked Butterfree.**

"This!" Ash said, as he held the egg infront of his team. The Pokemon all looked in amazment at the sight of the egg!

 **"Wow, a Pokemon egg, that's amazing!" said Eevee.**

 **"That means a new friend!" cheered Squirtle.**

 **"I think it'll be some that we haven't see yet!" said Charmander.**

"The reason I called you all out, is because we don't know when this egg will hatch. But when it does hatch, I learned that it's important to man sure that the parent or trainer is the first thing it sees. And since I have a full team of six, I was wondering if any of you don't have a problem with me sending you back to the lab while I care for the egg?"

Ash's Pokemon looked at each other. They started to think about it, Ash was right about the trainer being the first thing that the baby needs to sees, which meant he couldn't send it to the lab, because it could hatch and think that the professor or another Pokemon could be it's parent. It took some time, but someone finally vollentered!

 **"I'll go." said Squirtle.**

"Thanks, Squirtle. I promise as soon as the egg hatches and I train the little Pokemon, I'll call you back!"

 **"No worries, Ash. Besides, I think Pidgeotto and Sandshrew could use some company, plus I hear that the food there is great, so I want to see if it's as good as Brock's cooking!"**

Ash just giggle, he returned all of his Pokemon and Pikachu hoped on his shoulder again. Then Ash went to go find a phone so at he could call Professor Oak and tell him that he was going to send Squirtle back.

'I hope this egg hatches soon, I can't wait to see what Pokemon I get!' he thought.

* * *

(3 Hours Later)

Everyone was in the ballroom having lunch. The team had got back together and told each other about what they did and saw. When I was Ash's turn, he told his friends about the lottery he played and then showed them the egg in the incubator.

The others stared at it in amazment, they were happy for Ash and hoped that the egg would hatch soon, they wanted to see what the Pokemon inside was as well!

When it was Red's turn, he brought everyone in closer into a huddle. He told them about seeing James on the ship, and what happened at the Magikarp stall. Two minutes later, you can now see five trainers and a Pikachu laughing their heads off while rolling on the ground!

* * *

(2 Hours Later)

After lunch was done, everyone spent the last two hours doing different things. Ash and Red battled different trainers with their Eevees, and Bulbasaurs ,to help them get stronger. By the end of two hours, the Eevees both learned, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, and Growl.

The Bulbasaurs ended up learning Take Down and Body Slam.

Leaf ended up walking around the ballroom looking at cute Pokemon she found adorable, and cheering for Ash and Red in their battles (Mostly Red).

Misty ended up looking around for some water Pokemon that she haven't seen yet on her journey.

And Brock was off trying to find a pretty girl girl, but Misty stayed close just incase.

Everything was going just fine, until the unexpected happened! The doors of the ballroom started to close automatically, and then smoke covered up the room. Everyone started to cough and couldn't see anything. When the smoke cleared Team Rocket appeared and did their motto!

"What do you want?" yelled Leaf.

"Isn't clear? We want the Pokemon from all the trainers on this ship!" said Jessie.

A few people in the crowd started to take off their clothes and revealed themselves to be Team Rocket grunts! They them started to use vacuum machines!

"Start sucking up all of the Pokemon!" said James.

The grunts turned on the vacuums and their started to create wind that was pulling the Pokemon closer to them. The Pokemon that were out hung on to something to keep themselves from getting captured.

"PIKACHU!" yelled Ash. He was holding on to his partner to keep him from getting stolen.

Everyone was having a hard time keeping their Pokemon from getting stolen, but then Ash got an idea that could work.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the Rocket members!"

Pikachu knew what Ash was trying to do and fired a stream of electricity at the Team Rocket grunts, which caused their vacuums to shut down.

"We're not going to let our Pokemon be stolen from us, so let out your Pokemon and start attacking!" yelled Ash.

The trainers all agreed with Ash and started to send out their Pokemon to attack Team Rocket.

The fire types used Flamethrower, Ember, Fire Spin, and Fire Blast.

The water types used Bubble, Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Hydro Pump, and Waterfall.

The grass types used Petal Dance, Solar Beam, Vine Whip, and Razor Leaf.

The electric types used Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, and Thunder.

The flying types used Drill Peck, Peck, Wing Attack, Sky Attack, and Gust.

Many more Pokemon of other type were sending attacks at Team Rocket. The ship was going crazy and it began to rock back and forth! Soon the attacks become so powerful that Team Rocket and all of their grunts were send blasting off into the sky!

"We're blasting off again!" they all yelled as they soon flew out of sight.

Right when everyone was about to start celebrating, the ship continued to rock back and forth wildly, it was going crazy. everyone thought that it was from the impact of the attacks that their Pokemon did. The PA speaker turned on and gave a warning, "Attention all passengers! The ship is beginning to sink! I repeat, the ship is beginning to sink! Report to the main floor where the life jackets and lifeboats are. This is not a drill!"

The passengers started to panic and began to rush to the lifeboats. The crowd was disappearing quickly, one minute there's like two hundred people in the ballroom, the next its like there was just fifth left!

"How can the hip be sinking? The captain said the ship was unsinkable." said Misty.

"That's what they said about the Titanic." muttered Red.

"You say something Red?" asked Leaf.

"Hmm? Oh nothing." Red replied.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING STANDING AROUND FOR WHEN THIS SHIP IS ABOUT TO SHIP! YOU WANT TO GO DOWN WITH IT?" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone realized that Ash was right! What were they doing just standing around here? They quickly started to make a dash for the door and the lifeboats. Ash checked his egg to see if it was safe in his backpack, and it was, Misty and Brock checked if they had everything they needed, and Red and Leaf held hands as they ran. Leaf said that she was scared and wanted Red to hold her hand to make here feel safer, but what she really wanted was to hold Red's hand, and she liked it!

The team made it to one of the lifeboats and wasted no time climbing in. The boat was untied by Red and Brock, and then fell into the ocean.

*SPLASH*

"Is everyone ok?" asked Brock.

"Yeah, we're good." answered Leaf.

Red and Brock grabbed the ores the lifeboat came with and starting to pedal along with the other lifeboats. There were about 25 other lifeboats beside the one our heroes are in and each can hold 30 passengers and with the gas and electric motor that can last for 3 days, the ship's crew knew that everything was going to be just fine. They sent out an emergency transponder, and a short range radio to stay in contact with other boats.

After a few minutes, everyone in the lifeboats looked back to watch the S.S. Anne continue sinking, it had now become the new Titanic! After consulting with the bridge crew, the captain addressed the passengers with his megaphone.

"Attention passengers. At the present time, we are approximately 150 nautical miles from the seaport in Kanto's Lavender Town. At top speed, these lifeboats will be able to reach Lavender Town in three hours. If you will please remain calm and patient, rest assured that my crew and I hold your safety as our top priority and we have you back on dry land soon. I now ask for any trainers who have large water or flying type Pokemon, if you could call them out and use them to guard us back to the mainland it wold be most appreciated. Thank you for your cooperation."

Many trainers did as the captain told and let out they're water and flaying type Pokemon to help out. There were Pidgeots, Fearows, Golbats, Tentacruels, Dewgongs, Seadras, and Laprases.

Red called out Pidgey to help them out as well, the more help the better. Now all that was left was to wait until Lavender Town was in sight.

"Hey Ash, whatcha thinking about?" asked Misty. Ash was looking like he had thought or realized something, and everyone wanted to know what it was.

"I just realized how dumb we are." he replied.

Everyone was so confused at what ash just said, "Let me explain. I just realized that the women that gave us the tickets in the first place were Jessie and James from Team Rocket. That means it was Team Rocket's plan to get trainers on board the S.S. Anne to steal they Pokemon in the first place, and we fell for it!"

The other started to think for a moment until they remembered that the ladies that they met this morning did look like Jessie and James. They all looked down and became ashamed that they fell for Team Rocket's trick.

"I can't believe we didn't reconigize them, I felt so dumb!" said Red.

"Let's hope we don't fall for anymore of their tricks, especially after what happened with this one." said Misty, looking at the spot where the ship sank.

Our heroes had just experienced a boat ride unlike any they have had before, now that they are on their way to Lavender Town, more surprises will come their way. But will those surprises be good? Find out next time as the journey continues.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **I'm just going to let you guys know, that I won't be doing all the episodes from the anime, because I didn't find all of them exciting. So I'll be skipping a few for the more important and exciting episodes.**

 **And now for the update...**

 **Ash's Pokemon: (On hand)**

 **Pikachu (Level 35), Butterfree (Level 20), Charmander (Level 38), Bulbasaur (Level 13), Eevee (Level 17), Egg (?)**

 **(Oak's Lab)**

 **Pidgeotto (Level 27), Squirtle (Level 13)**

 **Red's Pokemon: (On hand)**

 **Charmeleon (Level 17), Pidgey (Level 15), Beedrill (Level 17), Bulbasaur (Level 15), Squirtle (Level 14), Eevee (Level 17)**

 **(Oak's Lab)**

 **Sandshrew (Level 19)**

 **Leaf's Pokemon: (On hand)**

 **Ivysaur (Level 17), Clefable (Level 13), Eevee (Level 15)**

 **Misty's Pokemon: (On hand)**

 **Staryu (Level 29), Starmie (Level 30), Eevee (Level 13)**

 **Brock's Pokemon: (On hand)**

 **Geodude (Level 15), Onix (Level 20)**

 **See ya soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

 _Ghost Of Maiden's Peak, Training Days #5_

Our heroes are now walking towards Maiden Peak to enjoy a festival that was taken place there.

It has been a week after the S.S. Anne insedent at sea, they were able to make it back to shore safety just like everyone else that was on the ship. They stayed at a Pokemon Center to recover from the accident, the moring after that night they had to deal with news reporters, worried sick tearful parents, and a lot of police officers.

Ever since the captain reported that Team Rocket was responsible for the S.S. Anne's sinking, the police started to work three times harder to catch Team Rocket and take them down before something like this happens again!

A week has pasted and things started to look better for the team. Pikachu had learned Thunder, Ash recived news from Nurse Joy that his Pokemon egg was going to hatch soon, and everyone's Pokemon had gained more power thanks to some super training!

Now our heroes are in Maiden Peak for the festival that was being held there.

"I've heard of this place!" said Red.

"So have I, they said that a woman died here and she became part of the cliff!" said Leaf.

"Wow, that sounds interesting!" replied Misty.

The team then saw the festival going on up head, "Come on, let's have some fun!" cheered Ash. His friends didn't argue and started to run towards the big party!

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

When the team made it to the festival, they incountered one of the residents there, "This is our end of summer festival. We always have one every year to celebrate the end of summer and our legend of the ghost of Maiden Peak!" he explained.

The story took place about two thousand years ago. Men from Kanto were sent to war. The maiden, from Maiden's Peck, was in love with one of the soldiers and waited for him to return, on the cliff. But her lover never returned, they say that he died during the war. The maiden never believed that and continued to wait, she wait for the rest of her life and when she died her body became one with the cliff, they say that her spirit still is there, still waiting for her lover.

"Wow, that's some story." said Misty.

Apparently the end of summer festival is also the anniversary of the day the soldiers left for war. The team also found out that tomorrow night, the people of Maiden peak will be lighting and sending out candles on paper lanterns into the ocean. The candle lanterns were to help lost spirts find their way.

The team was now resting at the Pokemon Center.

"You know, I keep thinking about the story. It's sad that the maiden never got to spent the rest of her life with the one she loved." said Misty.

"I know, it's such a sad love story." replied Leaf.

"Hey, I just remembered something!" said Red. He reached into his backpack for a moment and started to search for something. When he found it, he pulled out a little brown box and a journal notebook. Inside the box was a very old ring, with a purple stone.

"I remember that!" said Ash, "Professar Oak gave that to us, he said that a man named Yamato from Pallet Town was in that war about two thousand years ago. He survived and when he returned he wrote about it on some parchments. He wrote that he made friends with the soldier that them maiden feel in love with!" he explained.

"That's amazing!" said Brock.

Ash then continued to explain on how he, Red, and Leaf got the ring. The maiden's lover was killed during the war and asked Yamato to give the ring to her. When he returned home to Pallet Town, he became very ill and died soon afterwards. None of Yamato's friends or family knew who the ring belonged to. His ring and story had become a monument for him and the other soldiers of Kanto every since.

Before this years' team of Pallet Town trainera turned ten, Professor Oak looked at Yamato's story, he found out that the ring should have been delivered to the maiden a long time ago. So before the three of them turned ten, he asked them, Gary, and Blue, if they could deliver the ring to Maiden's Peak. Gary and Blue were still arrogant jerks, so they refused. Red, Ash, and Leaf offered to deliver the ring instead.

"So are you guys going to give the ring back tonight?" asked Brock.

"Of course, this ring has been separated from this place for the las two thousand years, it wouldn't be fair to have it be separated from here another year longer!" replied Leaf.

Misty and Brock thought that was fair. So they all decided to head to Maiden's Peak, so the ring could be returned after all those years.

The trainers started to walk to the cliff of Maiden's Peak, they were carrying torches so that they could see which way they were going to avoid an accident. They kept on walking until they found a statue of the maiden.

"Wow, even after two thousand years, she still looks beautiful." said Misty.

Red had the ring in his hand and plan to put it around the maiden's neck. He was about to step forward, when suddenly a voice came up to them, "I've been waiting for you!"

Everyone turned around to see a pale woman with purple hair.

Red bravely stepped forward towards her, "Your the ghost of Maiden Peak, aren't you?" he asked.

"I've been waiting for you!" she repeated.

"Listen, I'm not your lover, he died at war two thousand years ago." said Red.

"I've been waiting for you!" repeated the maiden.

Red started to think that there was something to those words that the maiden was saying. He thought that his idea was crazy, but he took out his Pokedex and scanned the maiden.

 **Gastly**

 **The Gas Pokemon**

 **Almost invisible, this gaseous Pokemon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice.**

"Ok Gastly, the jokes over, reveal yourself!" said Red. The ghost maiden started to change form and became a small ball of purple gas with a face.

"Looks like he doesn't want us here!" said Leaf. She hid behind Red a little to avoid get hurt.

"I got this, Leaf. Pidgey, I choose you!" called Red. Out of the Pokeball came the little bird Pokemon, ready to fight.

 **"So I'm facing a Gastly? I think this will be a good fight." said Pidgey.**

"Use Quick Attack." said Red. Pidgey started to fly towards Gasty while being surrounded by white aura, but to his surprise, he flew right past Gasty.

"What?" said Red in shock.

"Red, Gastly is a ghost type Pokemon, so normal attacks like Quick Attack won't work on him!" said Brock.

"Then how about this, Sand Attack."

Pidgey flapped his wings until sand started to come out of them. The sand hit Gastly and made him shake to get it off.

"Listen Gastly, we're not here to fight. We're here to return the ring to the maiden!" said Ash.

"That's right, sorry for attacking you, but we're really here for is to return something." said Red. He showed the brown box with ring inside.

Gastly started to talk to the team, but since he didn't belong to ether Red or Ash, none of the trainers could understand him.

"What's he saying?" Red asked Pidgey.

 **"He said that he'll let us give it to the maiden, and that he sense something peculiar about the ring!" answered Pidgey.**

Red smiled and return his Pokemon. He then went up to the statue of the maiden to put the ring back. It was hanging from some rope to make it into a necklace, he put it around the statues neck and waited for something to happen. A moment later, the ring started to shine and simmer, moments later a spirit of a young man appeared coming out of the ring.

"Is that...the maiden's lover?" asked Ash in pure shock.

But it didn't stop there, the statue of the maiden started to glow as well as another spirit started to escape. This time, the spirit came out of the statue and it reviled to be the maiden!

"My love, you've come back to me at last!" she said with pure happiness. The two ghost flew closer to each other and embraced in a hug, the maiden cried tears of joy. The man she loved and waited for was finally back with her after all this time. Red, Ash, Pikachu, Leaf, Misty, Brock, and Gastly, were all touched by the moment that was happening infront of them.

The ghost man explained that after he died, he put his spirit in the ring so that he could rest in peace after seeing his love again.

"So that means he was trapped in the ring for years, and could only be free if the ring got to her!" said Ash.

"Thank you kids, for bringing us together again. And thank you Gastly, for keeping her safe." said the young ghost. He and the maiden started to fly off into the sky, so they could rest in peace in the after life.

When the two ghost flew away and disappeared, the sun began to rise up.

"It likes look it's time for Gastly to, since they only come out at night." said Brock. Gastly nodded his head in agreement. He then started to fly away from the team, he looked back at them with a smile on his face as he disappeared.

"What a night!" said Ash.

 **"I know. I'll remember this night for while!" replied Pikachu.**

"I think we should get some sleep, we were up all night by the way." suggested Brock.

* * *

(A Day Later)

The team had spent the whole day sleeping yesterday so the they could rest from being up all night during their ghost of maiden peak adventure. It was now the next day and that meant that the festival was going to happen tonight, but it was still a little early, 6:45pm to be exact and it would be a while before the festival begins.

Brock, Misty, and Leaf, were inside get some more sleep while the Ketchum brothers were outside in at the battlefield training for theit next gym battle.

Ash was planning on using Pikachu and Bulbasaur for the next battle, while Red was going to use Charmeleon and Beedrill. But they were training their other Pokemon as well.

Right now, Ash was having Pikachu us Thunderbolt on Red's Pidgey, the bird of Kanto was doing a terrific job on dodging all of the electric attacks.

"Keep it up Pidgey, your doing great!" called Red.

Pidgey kept on flying fast to avoid the Thunderbolts and was doing really well, he wasn't breaking a sweat at all. This was really rare, seeing a Pidgey move so fast. But before he could continue dodging, something amazing start to happen. Pidgey's body began to glow bright white! He began to double in size, his wings grew long, his feet as well. He continued to glow and grow until he revealed himself to have become a Pidgeotto!

"Wow Pidgey, you evolved into Pidgeotto!" said Red. He then took up his Pokedex to scan his newly evolved flying type.

 **Pidgeotto**

 **The Bird Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pidgey. Very protective of its sprawlong terriorial area, this Pokemon will fiercely peck at any intruders.**

"That's awesome. Let's see what you can do with your new body!" said Red with excitement.

"How about I give you a hand, with Thunderbolt!" called Ash. Pikachu charged up and fired electricity from his body to Pidgeotto. The newly evolved bird quickly avoided the attack. His new body was a lot stronger and faster than before, and he loved it.

"Use Quick Attack." called Ash. Pikachu started to run at high speed while being surrounded by white aura. He was planning to hit jump to hit Pidgeotto, but Red wasn't going to allow it.

"Dodge it!" he yelled. Pidgeotto managed to get out of the way in time so Pikachu could jump past him.

"Use your own Quick Attack!" ordered Red. Pidgeotto started to surround himself with white aura as he smashed into Pikachu.

 **"Owww, that was hard!" said the mouse Pokemon.**

"You ok, Pikachu?" asked Ash.

 **"I'm fine, Ash. What's my next move?"**

"Agility."

Pikachu began to run around the battlefield to get momentum and speed, so landing an attack on Pidgeotto would be easier.

"Now try a Quick Attack." ordered Ash. Pikachu surrounded himself in white aura again as he dashed up and hit Pidgeotto this time!

"Sand Attack." called Red. Pidgeotto flapped his wings to cause sand to come out of them. It landed on Pikachu, which lowered his accuracy.

"Quick Attack." said Red. Pidgeotto zoomed towards Pikachu again and landed a direct hit. The little mouse Pikachu was sent flying back towards Ash.

"You ok?" asked Ash.

 **"I'm fine."**

"Then use Thunderbolt." said Ash. Pikachu charged up more electricity and fired it at Pidgeotto at a much quicker speed. This time, it hit and was super effective.

"Pidgeotto!" called Red in worry.

 **"Don't worry, Red. I can still fight!" replied Pidgeotto.**

"Qiuck Attack." ordered Ash. Pikachu ran at top speed at Pidgeotto and smashed into him with full strength. The bird Pokemon was knocked down the ground and fainted.

"Pidgeotto!" called Red.

"Nice job, Pikachu!" said Ash. He ran up and hugged his little partner.

"Thanks Pidgeotto, you did well!" encouraged Red. He then started to use a potion on Pidgeotto to heal his wounds from the battle.

* * *

(2 Hours Later)

The rest of the team has woken up and are now currently watching the towns people put the candle lanterns in the water, so that they'll help lost spirts find their way home.

"I hope that all the lost spirits will be able to rest in peace." said Ash.

"Me too. They've been through a lot, and it's good to see the towns people taking time to help and remember them." replied Red.

"I agree with you on that, Red." said Brock.

"Hey guys, are you coming or what?" asked the girls. The boys looked over and saw Misty and Leaf wearing kimonos, Misty was wearing a pink kimono with her hair done from here ponytail, while Leaf's kimono was green.

"Wow, you girls look great!" complemented Red. Leaf began to blush a like bit, due to the fact that her crush just said she looked great in a new outfit.

"Thanks, Red." she replied.

"Like I said, are coming cause the festival is about to start!" said Misty.

The boys got excited and quick went to chance into their kimonos. When they came back, the whole team ran to the end of summer festival to celebrate, and they had the time of their lives.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. School has been keeping me busy, so I've had a hard time keeping up with this story.**

 **One more thing, I didn't write this ending, it was made by a writer named lovecartoonsandanime, he's the one who came up with this ending for his story of Ash's Pokemon Journey. So I copied this ending from him, go check out his story.**

 **I'll see you again soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

 _Bye Bye Butterfree...or Not!?_

"Use Supersonic." called Ash. Butterfree opened his mouth to let out a shock wave of sounds his Beedrill. Both Ash and Red were having a battle to help their Pokemon get ready for the gym in Saffron City. As the two brothers battled it out. Leaf was reading the book that holds information about the Kanto region and it's Pokemon to see how she can get stronger. Meanwhile Misty and Brock watched the Ketchum brothers go at it.

"Wow, Ash and Red have really gotten stronger recently. I think they'll do great at Saffron city!" smiled Misty at Brock.

"You're right, those two are really working hard to become stronger! This rate one of them might even win the Indigo League this year!" replied Brock.

That comment did not go unheard by the two brothers and they both smiled in delight. If their friends think they can win then maybe they can!

"Use Fury Attack." ordered Red.

 **"You got it, pal!" Beedrill replied. He then started swinging his his stingers at Butterfree hitting him very quickly.**

"Use Whirlwind." said Ash. Butterfree started to flap his wings super hard that it created a strong gust of wind that sent Beedrill back a bit while causing damage.

"Rage." called out red. Beedrill's body began to get surrounded by red energy and he then started to shake angrily. Red has been using the past few weeks to level Beedrill up so that he could he stronger. during this time, Beedrill managed to learn Rage, which raises a Pokemon's attack power every time it's hit by an attack. ash knew this as well and had to find a way around it if he wishes to win this battle.

"Sleep Powder."

Butterfree started to release powder from his wings that headed towards Beedrill. When it made contact it put Beedrill into dreamland as he closed his eyes.

"No, Beedrill!" called Red.

"Now's our chance, use Tackle." ordered Ash. Butterfree flew to Beedrill with full speed so his attack would have have a harder impact, then he crashed into Beedrill which resulted in knocking him out and allowing him to faint.

"No!" called Red.

"Oh yeah, we did it, Butterfree. you were great!" said Ash as he hugged his first bug type.

 **"Thanks, Ash. All your training really payed off for us." replied the butterfly Pokemon.**

 **"It sure did, I feel super strong!" said Pikachu as he showed his muscles to his friends.**

Red got out a potion from his bag and used it to heal Beedrill back to 100%.

 **"Sorry we didn't win, Red." apologized the bug Pokemon.**

"You don't have to be sorry! We'll just train harder so that we'll win next time!" said Red.

* * *

(2 Hours Later)

The team his been walking of a while and was starting to get a bit tired. So they decided to rest near a small cliff.

"If I'm not mistaken the ridge of the cliff should help lead us to Saffron City sooner!" informed Brock.

"Really!? That's great, now we'll be able to get our forth gym badge!" said Red with a lot of excitement!

"I know, I can't wait ether!" replied Ash.

 **"Hey Ash, will you use me for this battle just like the last one?" asked Pikachu.**

"You bet. Since you know the strongest electric type move I'll have to use everything I got in order to win!" Ash answered. A smiled on Pikachu's face appeared.

A few minutes have pasted and the sun was getting closer to setting. The sky started to turn a bit orange by the looks of it. Leaf noticed that a lot of wild Butterfrees are flying around.

"Hey guys, do you see all those Butterfrees up there?" she asked while pointing at the sky.

"Yeah I see them too, but what's going on?" asked Misty.

"It's Butterfree mating season! During this time of year, many Butterfrees from the wild come together to find their mate. It's so happy that it makes me wish I had one of my own!" he said as tears ran down his eyes. Everyone else just had a big sweat drop on their heads.

Ash soon saw a place near the cliff that rents hot air balloons. He suggested that they all rent one to get a closer look at the Butterfrees, everyone thought it was a great idea and started to head over to rent one.

Once they rented a balloon, Ash decided that he should let his Butterfree find a mate of his own since that was pretty much the main point in renting the balloon in the first place.

"Come on out, Butterfree. It's time for you to find yourself a mate!" said Ash as he released his Butterfree from his Pokeball.

 **"Thanks, Ash. Wish me luck!" replied the bug Pokemon as he headed towards the large group of his own kind.**

About a few minutes later he returned to the balloon that the team was riding in with a disappointed face.

"What's the matter, Butterfree?" asked Leaf.

 **"None of the females that I met are right for me." he answered.**

"He said that none of the females he met are his 'type'." translated Ash.

"There has to be something we can do about that, but what?" Red asked himself.

As the trainers started to think of a way to help Ash's Butterfree out, a figure in the sky started to appear! It was in fact a Fearow, and it was looking planning to catch a bug type. He saw the group of Butterfrees and started to head towards it's direction!

"Hey, do you guys see that?" asked Misty as she pointed towards the incoming figure. Everyone looked at where she was pointing and saw what she was looking at. Red took out his Pokedex to see what it was.

 **Fearow**

 **The Beak Pokemon**

 **And the evolved form of Spearow. With its huge and magnificent wings, it can keep aloft without ever having to land for rest.**

"A Fearow, but that means it's looking for bug types!" said Brock in panic.

One all the Butterfrees heard this they started to fly around in fear. It was clear that from the sounds of their voices that they were panicking. But the on Butterfree that was calm was the one that belonged to Ash.

 **"I'll go and stop him!" he announced.**

"Then I'm going with you to make sure your safe!" added Ash. Butterfree agreed to this and he and the headed towards the incoming Fearow.

When they got near him Butterfree flew up closer to confront the bird Pokemon. It was clear that the Fearow thought this was a joke and started to head straight on towards Butterfree.

"Use Supersonic." ordered Ash. Butterfree opened his mouth and screamed very loud that he sent shock waves of sound towards fearow, the noise was too much for the bird as he covered his ears with his wings.

"Now use Tackle."

Butterfree smashed into Fearow as hard as he could so that he could deliver as much as he could. Fearow was able to recover and started to make his beak glow white. He then used it to smashed in to Butterfree and it did a huge amount of damage!

"That was Peck! this a flying type move so it's super effective against a bug type like Butterfree!" explained Brock.

'This doesn't look good!' thought Ash.

Butterfree got a hold of himself and started to use Poison Powder, But Fearow managed to dodge the attack and his Butterfree with Fury Attack! He kicked the little butterfly Pokemon about eight time and Butterfree was now falling from the sky!

"Butterfree! I know you can do it! Think about all the stuff we been through together since you joined our team. You're not going to let a bird type keep you from getting stronger, are you? Show him just how much stronger you've become!" Ash cheered.

Butterfree opened his eyes and looked up at his friends, his trainer, his family. What Ash was saying was truth, he wasn't going to loss, not after becoming stronger with his friends by his side. He started to flap his wings again, but he also opened his mouth on shot a purple and pink beam from his mouth which his Fearow head on!

"There was Psybeam!" said Brock.

"That's that psychic type move, isn't it?" asked Ash.

"Yes it is, and it looked like it did a great number of damage on Fearow!"

"Then let's keep going. Use Supersonic."

Butterfree opened his mouth again and screamed a bunch of shock waves of sound towards Fearow, who was once again covering his ears.

"Now use Psybeam."

Butterfree opened his mouth yet again and unleashed Psybeam again. The blast from the attack sent Fearow flying backwards and he crashed into a near by cliff. The impact of both caused him to faint.

"Yes! We did it, Butterfree!" cheered Ash.

"You guys were amazing!" said Red.

"A job well done guys!" said Misty.

 **"You learned a new move and beat a Pokemon with a type advantage, it's a win-win!" cheered Pikachu.**

 **"Thanks everyone, I couldn't have done it without you there to support me!" said Butterfree with a smile on his face.**

* * *

(2 Hours Later)

After Fearow was defeated, he got up and left peacefully without causing trouble again. Butterfree became very popular among the other Butterfrees and thanked him for his bravery. They all celebrated by doing a dance in the air for the trainers. It was a beautiful sight to see and it got everyone dancing. Brock and Misty danced for a bit, and also Red and Leaf, but she took off her hat to fix her hair a little bit first, this caused Red to blushed madly as he looked at Leaf the whole time. The two then danced slowly to enjoy the moment between them.

Ash didn't danced as he was just fine and wasn't really thinking about it. He was thinking about his Butterfree, he knew that if Butterfree found a mate then he'll have to release him in order for him to be with her, and he won't get to be on his team anymore. Ash felt sad at the thought of releasing one of his Pokemon, but he knew that it would make Butterfree happy.

When the dance was over and all the Butterfrees went back to finding a mate, Ash's Butterfree came back to the group, but he didn't come back alone! A pink Butterfree was next to him!

"I see you finally found a mate!" Ash pointed out.

 **"Yup, sure did." replied Butterfree as he looked over at his new partner.**

"Awww, that's so cute!" said the girls with their eyes the shape as hearts.

"Even Pokemon can find a before I can! Whyyyyyy?" yelled Brock with tears falling down his cheeks.

Both Red and Ash just had a huge sweat drop at the back of their head appear.

"Well, now that you found your mate it's time for both of you to find a new home to start a family, and that means I have to let you go in order to do that, so I guess this mean goodbye." said Ash as he looked down with a sad face.

 **"Actually, No!" said Butterfree with a smile.**

"What?" asked Ash.

 **"We've been talking for a little bit about where we want to start our family and we decided that we would like to stay at Professor Oak's ranch, that way I can have a family and still be your Pokemon!"**

Ash stood still for a moment, and then he hugged his bug type with happiness. He thought for sure that he would have to release Butterfree so that he could find a mate, but it turns out he doesn't have to anymore.

"What's happening?" asked Brock.

"Long story short. Butterfree and his mate are going to live at Professor Oak's lab, that way he can still be my Pokemon!" answered Ash.

"That's great! Hey Ash, could I catch his mate?, I really want her since she's so pretty." asked Leaf.

"Sure." he replied. Leaf took out a Pokeball and gently tapped it on the pink Butterfree's head, she went inside and the ball started to shake him leaf's hand a bit until it made a 'ding' sound.

"Yes! I have a Butterfree of my own!" cheered Leaf.

"Congratulations you two!" said Misty with a smiled.

"Not only did ash get to keep his, but Leaf has one of her own as well." Brock pointed out.

 **"I'm glad, cause I could never find another bug type to be worthy enough to call my rival than Ash's Butterfree." said Beedrill from inside his Pokeball.**

 **"The same can be said for you pal." replied Butterfree.**

"Hey, I've been wondering, just how much stronger have you gotten, Butterfree?" asked Ash.

 **"Maybe you should use your Pokedex to find out." suggested Pikachu.**

"Great idea." Ash replied. He took out the little device to see for himself.

 **Butterfree**

 **Level 34**

 **Moves: Tackle, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Supersonic, Whirlwind, Stun Spore, Psybeam.  
**

"Wow! You sure are strong, it's no wonder you beat that Fearow!" commented Ash. Butterfree just smiled.

"Hey guys, look at the view." said Misty. Everyone looked out into the ocean and saw an amazing sunset. Plus the Butterfrees just made to sight even prettier. It was a sight that they wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

Ash looked down the hill and saw something that caught his attention, a Krabby. It was the only one in sight and Ash couldn't past this opportunity, he threw a Pokeball at it and it was sent inside, it started to shake for about five seconds until it went 'ding' then it vanished as it teleported to Professor Oak's lab.

"Looks like that Krabby will be at the lab for awhile." stated Misty.

"I'll get him later, right now I want to enjoy this view!" Ash replied. The sunset and the Butterfrees made this a sight that needs to be kept on a picture.

"Hey, did Professor Oak said that our Pokedexes are cameras as well?" asked Red. This got everyone's attention. They all took out their own Pokedex and started taking pictures of the sight in front of them.

"I can't wait until we see another amazing sight like this in the future!" smiled Leaf.

"Me too, Leaf. Me too." replied Red.

The trainers continued to watch the Butterfrees head off into the sunset as they got smaller and smaller, everyone had a great time today, Butterfree found his mate, Ash got to keep him, Leaf got a Butterfree of her own, Ash got a Krabby, and everyone got to enjoy an amazing sunset. Another adventure may have ended, but more are in the near future as the journey continues.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Hey everyone. I'm really sorry for taking such a long time but my reasons are the following...  
**

 **1# Writing the latest chapter of 'Anime AM Warriors'.**

 **2# Thinking about what Pokemon the team should catch.**

 **3# School.**

 **I'll try to get more done if i can, and with Christmas break coming there won't be too many delays for me, I'll see you then.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

 _Training Days #6, Saffron City Gym_

The trainers were now resting at a Pokemon Center for the night so that they could get cleaned up and get some training done. They have been in Saffron City for about two days now and they've been using this time to get cleaned up and train for the Saffron gym. Things have been going pretty well for them so far, and the training that they've been doing is really helping them.

Ash and Pikachu mastered Thunder and Agility, Red and Charmeleon have busted their attack power, Leaf and her Pokemon have learned many new moves, and both Misty and Brock trained their Pokemon harder as well.

"Ok Pikachu, use Thunder on those rocks!" pointed Ash. Pikachu charged up some electricity and blasted it towards the rock that were on the ground, which caused then to scatter everywhere.

 **"How was that?" asked Pikachu.**

"Fantastic, you'll do great at the gym!" answered Ash.

With Red and his team, he was having Sandshrew use his Slash attack on Pidgeotto and things were going pretty well. Red decided that it was time to stop and let then rest now.

"Ok guys, that's enough, you can rest now." he said. He then took out a potion and sprayed it on them so that they could heal a bit.

 **"Thanks Red, I needed that." thanked Pidgeotto.**

 **"Me too, thanks Red. Now I feel a whole lot stronger!" said Sandshrew.**

This was very true, after all the training that he and his friend went through Sandshrew felt ready. He started to glow as he started to grow bigger, his claws grew a bit as well, and his back started to grow fur. When he was done, Sandshrew reveled himself to have evolved into Sandslash.

"Wow. That's amazing, you evolved into Sandslas!" said Red as he took out his Pokedex.

 **Sandslash**

 **The Mouse Pokemon.**

 **And the evolved form of Sandshrew. Curls up into a spiny ball when threatened. It can roll while curled up to attack or escape.  
**

"That's amazing, great job, both of you!" smiled Red.

* * *

(2 Hours Later)

Everyone was now in bed ready to sleep for the night. Ash and Red are in the same room together to get some sleep.

"You ready for tomorrow, Red?" Ash asked his brother.

"Sure am! I just hope that we both trained hard enough. Psychic type Pokemon are really hard to beat, ya know." he replied.

"I'm sure that if we work hard then we'll both win!" Ash smiled.

"Yeah, your right. Night bro." Red replied.

"Night, Red." said Ash.

The two turned in for the night and started to think about how they could beat the Saffron gym tomorrow.

* * *

(The Next Day)

The trainers were now making their way to the Saffron gym so the the Ketchum brother could win their fourth badge for the Indigo League. The boys had though how about what Pokemon they'll us to battle the gym leader Sabrina with, they just hoped they made the right chose.

The team soon saw the gym up ahead and they also saw a man standing near the door. The man looked at the team and asked, Are you hear to challenge Sabrina?"

"Yes we are." answered Red.

"A little word of advice, think of a strategy before you go in, psychic type Pokemon are some of the strongest in the world! Don't hold back and give it everything you got!" he said.

"Thank you, we'll keep that in mind!" said Ash.

The trainers entered the gym to see a bunch of people doing many magic tricks with psychic powers. One of them noticed the group and went up to them, "Are you here to battle Sabrina?" he asked.

"Yes we are!" answered Red.

The man had a worried looks in his eye, but he then turned by to the trainers and offered to lead him to the battlefield. They soon came to some doors and the man opened them to let the trainers into the gym's battlefield, which looked like an underground temple.

"I'm feeling a bit scared right now!" said Misty.

"Me too." said Leaf. She slowly wrapped her arms around Red which made her feel safer. Red felt this and turned to look at Leaf, it was clear that she was a bit frightened. He didn't know why, but he liked having Leaf hug him like this, he enjoyed it a bit.

The man bowed on the battlefield, "Great Sabrina. These boys wish to battle you." he said as he pointed at Red and Ash.

The team looked to see two figures appeared from behind a curtain. One of them was a little girl in white holding a Pokeball, while the other was a woman with long dark green hair, she was wearing a long red shirt. She used telekinesis to lift the man up from the ground, her eyes glowed red and this scared the trainers a bit. She then dropped the man on the floor which caused him to run away in panic. The team thought at it was really mean for Sabrina to treat one of her assistance like that.

"Sabrina, I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and I wish to battle you first for the Marsh Badge!" he said as he bravely stepped forward from the group.

The little girl spoke up, "I accept your challenge, but if you loss you have to play with me."

 **"Those girls are crazy!" said Pikachu. He was starting to get really freaked out about all this.**

"I know, but let's just give it our all!" Ash smiled.

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran onto the battlefield to get ready.

"Come on out, Kadabra." called Sabrina as she threw a Pokeball onto the battlefield. Out came a fox like Pokemon with a mustache and a spoon in it's hand. Ash took out his Pokedex to scan it.

 **Kadabra**

 **The Psi Pokemon**

 **And the evolved form Abra. It emits special alpha waves from its body that indue headaches just by being close by.**

"This will be a one on one match. You may have the first move." said Sabrina.

"Ok, Pikachu use Agility."

Pikachu started to run up to Kadabra and he then started speeding around the field, running in circles, jumping from one side to the other, and sliding around. Ash thought that if he could get Pikachu to move fast enough then it would make it harder for Kadabra to land a hit on him.

"Psybeam." ordered Sabrina. Kadabra fired a purple beam from his hands and aimed at Pikachu in order to land a hit.

"Dodge it and then use Quick Attack." said Ash.

Pikachu jumped over the Psybeam to avoid it and manage to complete avoid getting hit. He then surrounded himself with white energy and landed on top of the Psybeam, but instead of getting hurt he started to use Quick Attack to run on top of the beam as it fired. He used the speed to make it to Kadabra and hit him on the head.

Kadabra stopped firing Psybeam and held his head in pain due to being hit by Pikachu. He the returned his focus to the battle and awaited Sabrina's next order.

"Confusion." she said.

Kadabra's eyes started to glow blue for a moment until he fired a blue beam at Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" said Ash.

Pikachu successfully avoided the attack by jumping into the air, he was really high and was feet above the field.

"Thunderbolt."

Pikachu surrounded himself with electricity and fired it on a beam right at where Kadabra was standing, the attack was so fast at Kadabra didn't see it coming and was hit by it. His body was in great pain due to how powerful the attack was.

"Psychic." said Sabrina.

Kadabra made his eyes glow blue again, but this time Pikachu was surrounded by blue energy and was lifted in to the air!

"Pikachu!" called Ash.

 **Ash, help me!" called the electric mouse Pokemon as he started to feel weaker by the second.**

Kadabra then stopped using Psychic and let Pikachu crash into the ground.

"Pikachu, are you ok?" asked Ash.

 **"Don't worry about me Ash, I'm just fine." answered the electric mouse Pokemon.**

"Recover." said Sabrina.

Kadabra body started to glow yellow as h started to look better with more strength to fight. Ash know that he has to be careful now that Kadabra has restored a bit of it's heal.

"Psybeam."

Kadabra fired a purple beam at Pikachu yet again to try and hit him. But Ash knew just what to do.

"Thunderbolt." he called.

Pikachu charged up some more electricity and fired it at Psybeam that was coming towards him. the two attacked collided together and started to push against each other to overpower the other. The strength of both attacks kept on growing as both Pokemon struggled to over come the other, but no matter how hard they pushed, their opponent did the same as the Psybeam and Thunderbolt kept on pushing against each other. Finally the attacks both exploded and covered the field in dust, it flew all over the place causing the team to cover their eyes.

"Pikachu, Thunder!" called Ash.

Pikachu leaped from the field and into the air so that he could see his target. He then started to surround himself with electricity and fired in up higher into the air, it started to form a circle above him and it then released strikes of lightning down on Kadabra. It was the strongest electric type attack that Pikachu knows, so it had to have done a lot of damage. The attack stopped and Kadabra just stood there for a moment, but after ten seconds, he dropped to his knees, landed his body on the field, and fainted.

"Hmm, so it looks like you beat me. That means that I have no choice but to present to you, the Marsh Badge." said Sabrina as she returned Kadabra.

She used her psychic powers to have a Marsh Badge float to ash from the air, she let it fall into Ash's hands. The Marsh Badge was a golden circle with a smaller circle inside. ash was glad that he was able to win. He put it away and walked towards the field to grab Pikachu.

"You did really well, buddy." he said while smiling at his best friend.

 **"Thanks, Ash. All of your train really helped me out." replied Pikachu.**

Ash then walked out the field so the Red could have his turn at winning the Marsh Badge.

"Well Red, your next, just make sure to give it your all!" Ash informed his twin brother.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to!" he replied.

"Good luck, Red!" said Leaf as she gave him a good luck hug, which surprised everyone, Ash being dense when it comes to romance didn't think much of it, Misty smiled for her friend for making a move on her crush, and Brock just had tears running down her face at how he couldn't find a date, but Red can.

"Go, Mr. Mime" said Sabrina as she called out a Pokemon the Red needed his Pokedex to help him out.

 **Mr. Mime**

 **the Barrier Pokemon**

 **If interrupted while its miming, it will slap around the offender with its broad hands.**

"Ok then. Clarmeleon, I choose you!" Red called.

 **"I'm ready to roost my opponent!" called the fire starter.**

"Ember." called Red.

Charmeleon shot fire from his mouth and hit Mr. Mine head on.

"Confusion." ordered Sabrina.

Mr. Mine brought his hands together and then fired a beam of blue energy at Charmeleon, but the little fire starter dodged it quickly.

"Mega Punch." Red called.

Charmeleon ran up close to punch Mr. Mine with his glowing white fist and was able to land a hit, but it didn't do much damage.

"You do realize the normal type moves are not very effective against psychic types, right?" asked Sabrina.

"Aw man, I forgot!" said Red.

"Double Slap." ordered Sabrina.

Mr. Mine slapped Charmeleon with his hand two times to deliver damage to the fire type, and it worked as Charmeleon held his cheek in pain.

 **"OWW. That hurt a lot!" roared the fire type.**

"Come on Charmeleon, use Ember." called out Red.

The little fire lizard opened his mouth to shot another ball of fire at his opponent, but Sabrina wasn't going to let it hit this time.

"Barrier."

Mr. Mine made a square piece of glass appear in front of him to protect him from any attacks. Red knew that it was going to be hard to land a hit on Mr. Mine now. However, an idea came into his head.

"Charmeleon, start to run around to pick up speed." he said.

 **"How is that going to help?" asked the fire type.**

"Just trust me!" replied Red.

Charmeleon then started to run around the field to become faster, he was doing very well, since he is one of the faster Pokemon from the Kanto starters.

"Running will get you no where, Confusion." said Sabrina.

Mr. Mine brought his hands together again to fire another beam, but it missed Charmeleon by a long shot. He tried it again only to have the same outcome as before. Charmeleon's voice was everyone to him.

 **"Over here!"**

 **"Too slow!"**

 **"I'm behind you!"**

 **"What's the matter?"**

 **"Miss me!"**

 **"Now I'm in front of you!"**

 **"Just missed me!"**

 **"Can't catch me!"**

Mr. Mine couldn't seem to spot Charmelon anywhere, he started to get really dizzy from hearing his opponent's voice everywhere. His eyes soon turned white as he was now confused!

"Nows our chance! Scratch." said Red.

Charmeleon's claws began to glow white as he started to run up to Mr. Mine and slashed his claws on the glass that protected his opponent.

"Now use Scratch, repeatedly." said Red.

Clarmeleon started to swing his claws at the glass as many times as he could, the impact soon started to make the glass crack a little, Charmeleon kept on going until he broke through the glass until it shattered into pieces. Once the glass was gone, Charmeleon started swinging his claws at Mr. Mine like crazy and with so many scratches it was enough to knock Mr. Mine out.

"I. Lose?! But I don't feel bad? In fact, I feel happy that I lose." said Sabrina.

"What is she talking about?" asked Leaf.

"I have no clue." said Misty.

Sabrina started to laugh as she returned Mr. Mine and she continued on laughing and she soon started to smile, the little girl in the white dress didn't look so happy and disappeared!

"What happened to the little girl?" asked Brock.

"It was Sabrina's emotions in a human form, and they've been like that for a long time until you two boys brought it back out again!" said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to the direction on where the voice came from to see the same man that they met outside the gym.

"It's you again! What are you doing here?" asked Brock.

"Dad!" called Sabrina.

"Dad?" everyone asked.

Sabrina and her father hugged each other for the first time in a long time, the two of them seemed happy to see each other again.

"I'm so glad your back to your old self again!" said the gym leader's dad.

"Me too, dad!" said Sabrina.

"Can someone tell me what's happening?" asked Red.

Sabrina's father started to explain the situation to everyone. Sabrina had psychic powers with her the day she was born and they were very powerful. Too powerful for her to control due to just being a baby at the time. If Sabrina being very powerful as a baby wasn't enough, the psychic powers started to grow more and more powerful over the years and soon took control of her mind about three years back. Ever since that day, Sabrina hasn't been herself since then, but thanks the both Ash and Red giving her the most fun and hard fought battle in years, she was able to go back her old self and surpass the psychic powers.

Once everything was explained, Sabrina awarded Red the Marsh Badge. He put it away with the rest of his badges just like Ash. The twins now had four Indigo League badges and have four more to go in order to reach the Kanto League.

After everything was done with the team was now outside the gym getting ready to head off again. Sabrina and her father were outside to bid to group farewell.

"Thank you boys for bringing the old Sabrina back, I'm very grateful to you!" said the gym leader's father.

"And thanks for an awesome battle, both of you!" thanked the gym leader.

"It was no problem, we were happy to help." replied Red.

"You know, the nearest gym is in Celadon City, so go there if you want to get your next badge soon." advised the gym leader's father.

"Thanks for the info." said Ash as he and his friends started to head out of town and towards Celadon City.

Now that both Red and Ash have four badges to go to the Kanto League, they head off to collect their fifth one so that they can become stronger and become Pokemon Masters in the future. But the fifth badge is not the only thing that's waiting for them, so are more Pokemon and adventures! This adventure may have come to an end, but more are set to come as the journey continues.

 _To Be Continued..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

 _Training Days #7, First Full Brother Battle_

As the team is currently resting at a Pokemon Center, getting ready for Red and Ash's gym battles at Celadon City, their Pokemon are doing a bit of training with out their trainers to help get themselves stronger!

Ash's Bulbasaur was using Vine Whip on Red's Squrtle, while the tiny turtle Pokemon hid in his shell to try to reduce the damage.

Leaf's Eevee was using Tackle against Ash's Crabby to help him get use to getting hit by attacks.

And Pikachu was helping Butterfree dodge by shooting Thunderbolts at him.

The trainers kept on watching their Pokemon train as they grew stronger ever pasting second. It really made Ash and Red happy to see their Pokemon wanting to Please them, that just meant that they care about their trainers the same as how they care about them.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

Ash was now helping Bulbasaur with making his Vine Whip attack stronger. He drew circles on the field and walked by to his grass type.

"Ok Bulbasur, I want you to hit those circles I drew with Vine whip as many times as you came in thirty seconds, I do the counting, got it?" he asked.

 **"(I got it Ash, just tell me when to start.)" replied Bulbasaur.**

"Now!"

Bulbasaur started to hit the circles with Vine Whip as fast as he could. Ash counted to thirty so that Bulbasaur concentrate on hitting the circles. By the looks of it, he was doing very well. It was hard to count how many times each of the circles were hit as the vines started to look like blurs.

"Times up!"

Bulbasaur stopped attacking the dirt and started to breath a little, he ready gave it his all on that exercise.

"You did awesome, If keep on training you'll be able to make your Vine Whip a lot stronger!" said Ash.

Bulbasaur smiled at his trainers comment, he was glad that he was able to get stronger to please him.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

Ash and Pikachu were helping Red and his Pidgeotto with his speed and air attacks by having him dodge Pikachu's attacks.

"Thunderbolt!" ordered Ash.

 **"(Here it comes!)" warned Pikachu as he fired a beam of electricity at the flying type.**

"Dodge it with Quick Attack." called Red.

Pidgeotto covered himself with white aura that gave him a boost in speed, which allowed him to avoid all the Thunderbolts Pikachu shot at him.

"Now Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" said Ash.

Pikachu surrounded himself in white aura just like his opponent and started running towards him.

"Head towards Pikachu!" called Red.

Pidgeotto was still using Quick Attack to keep the boost of speed that he needed. Both Pokemon mashed their heads into each other hard, which resulted in both receiving damage.

"Keep using Quick Attack!" called out both of the Ketchum brothers.

Pikachu and Pidgeotto started colliding with each other by using Quick Attack over and over again. It was clear that just by looking at them that both of them were far from done. This continued on for able two more minutes until both Pokemon stopped in order to rest.

"Well done both of you! Your speed must have increased a lot after seeing you two battle it out like that!" said Red.

 **"(Thanks guys, We're trying as hard as we can.)" replied Pidgeotto.**

"Both of you are already doing a great job! You can rest now if you want." informed Ash.

The electric type and flying type headed over towards the benches to rest up a bit.

* * *

(2 Minutes Later)

"Eevee, use Skull Bash." ordered Leaf.

The little furry Pokemon started to run up to Ash's Krabby to hit him with her head.

"Use Bubble." called out Ash.

 **"(Take this!)" the crab Pokemon called out as it shot a pile of bubbles at Eevee, hitting her on the head.**

"Now use Leer." Ash called out.

Krabby started to stare at Eevee for a moment until his eyes started to glow blue, that resulted in Eevee's defense being lowered

"Now, Bubble again."

krabby shot more bubbles out of his mouth to hit Eevee.

"Dodge it!" called Leaf.

Eevee started running around the field to avoid getting hit by the attacks, she was really fast and was able to avoid every single one.

"Tackle." said Leaf.

Eevee ran up to Krabby again, but this time she was able to hit him in the face and caused serious damage.

Both Pokemon were panting how, showing how tired they both are.

"Ok, that's enough for now, great job!" smiled Ash.

Both Pokemon exited the field for rest.

* * *

(20 Minutes Later)

The team was now eating lunch in at one of the picnic tables outside. It was a sunny day without a single cloud in the sky.

Everything was turning out great, but Ash was about to ask Red something that would make things very interesting!

"Hey Red, I've been doing some thinking."

"About what?"

"We've both been getting stronger every pasting day, and I was wondering if you would like to know which one of us is stronger?" Ash asked his twin brother.

"That's an easy one, it's me!" replied Red.

"I think I'm the stronger one!" said Ash.

"Why?" Red asked.

"Cause I've been training a lot to become the winner of the Indigo League!" Ash answered.

"I've been training hard too, ya know." Red pointed out.

"Well, the reason I asked who's the strongest is because I want you and be to battle, a full battle!" said Ash.

This caught everyone's attention! they've both been wondering which of the two brothers were stronger, Ash or Red? This could be they're chance to find out!

"Your on, Ash!" said Red.

* * *

(Red vs Ash: 6 on 6)

Both brothers stood on opposite sides of the field ready to see which one of them is the stronger trainer!

The girls were at the benches watching from a far. anyone could see the excitment on their faces, both were wondering who was going to win?!

"I think Red's going to win this one." said Leaf with a smile on her face

"It it because you like him!?" giggled Misty.

"No! It's because he's been training very hard to get stronger." stated the brown haired girl.

"You do know that Ash had been doing the same, right?" asked the red haired girl.

"Yeah, but Red has been training way more than Ash, just watch and see!" Leaf replied.

Brock was now in the middle of the field as the referee and started to state the rules, "This will be a full 6 on 6 battle between Red Ketchum of Pallet Town and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Both sides are allowing to use 6 Pokemon, substitutions are allowed, the battle will be over when all of trainers Pokemon are unable to battle!"

The two brothers looked at each other to show how excited they both are for this battle!

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!" called Ash.

"Charmeleon, I choose you!" called Red.

Both Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs, ready to fight!

"Ok, battle begin!" called Brock.

"Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack."

Pidgeotto covered herself in in white aura and started to fly a lot faster than before at Charmeleon. She was so much faster than before that Charmeleon couldn't dodge even if Red told him to, and was hit by the attack.

"Grab on to her!" called Red.

Pidgeotto's wings were grabbed by Clarmeleon as he used his claws to holding to her with all of his strength.

"Now use Ember!"

The fire type opened his mouth and shot a ball of fire at Pidgeotto. Since she was so close dodging was not an option, and she was sent back from the blast when Charmelon let go.

 **"OOOWWWW. It burns, it burns, it burns, it burns, it burns, it burns, it burns!" she screamed in pain.**

"Pidgeotto! Fly in the sky with Quick attack, the speed and air will make the pain go away." ordered Ash.

Pidgeotto wasted no time and flew into the air with Quick Attack, the pain really did start to go away after she was high enough.

"Now, use Gust." called Ash.

Pidgeotto started to flap her wings really fast they started to create a powerful wind thae headed towards Charmeleon. When it hit him, he took a bit of damage from the attack.

"Use Ember." said Red.

The fire type opened his mouth and shot another ball of fire at Pidgeotto, but she was so high up in the air that it was not flying as fast as before.

"Use Gust again." ordered Ash.

More wind came from the flapping of Pidgeotto's wings as the wind started to send the Ember attack back that Charmeleon and hit him in the face.

"Ride the wind with Quick Attack."

Pidgeotto used the wind from her Gust attack to send her down along with Quick Attack, the speed of both proved too much and too fast for Charmeleon as she crashed into him and dragged him along the dirt of the field.

"No! Charmeleon!" called out Red.

Ash's flying type stopped dragging Charmeleon and flew up into to air again, leaving the fire type laying on his back.

"Come on, Charmeleon, show 'em how much stronger you are now than before!" encouraged Red.

 **"(You bet I'll show 'em what I got!)" replied Red's starter.**

"Then use Ember." said Red

another ball of flames exited to fire type's mouth and was heading towards the flying type again.

"Use Gust." said Ash.

Pidgeotto flapped her wings yet again to send the attack back at Charmeleon, it worked, but Red wasn't going to let it hit his partner again!

"Dodge it!" he called.

Charmeleon avoided the attack that was sent back at him and was completely unharmed, for now.

"Use Ember again." ordered Red.

Charmeleon shot yet another flame ball from his mouth towards the flying type.

"Gust." ordered Ash.

Pidgeotto started to flap her wings again to return the attack back at Charmeleon. Red told him to dodge the attack yet again. But now, it was time to put his plan into action.

"Now start shooting Ember repeatedly!" he ordered.

 **"(Again?)" asked the lizard Pokemon.**

"Just truths me." said Red.

Charmeleon just shrugged his shoulders and started to fire as many Ember attacks as he could.

"Dodge them all!" called out Ash.

Pidgeotto started to fly as quickly as she could to avoid getting hit from the little fire balls coming from Charmeleon. She was a lot faster than she was days ago, and that only helped at how she was able to avoid the Ember attacks. She dodged them by flying up, down, left, right, doing loop a loops, etc. She was starting to get a little tired after doing this for awhile and started to slow down.

"Use Gust." called Ash.

The bird Pokemon flapped her wings again to create more wind heading towards the fire type.

"Now use Quick Attack to ride it!" said Ash.

Pidgeotto covered herself in white aura to get a speed boost and began to ride her own attack to get more speed.

"Now's our chance! Mega Punch." said Red.

The fire type's hand turned white and into a fist ready to hit his target, he didn't have to wait long as Pidgeotto was in front of him in a matter of seconds. He punched her with full force, sending her to the other side of the field.

"What?!" shouted Ash.

'It worked!' thought Red. His plan was to get Ash and Pidgeotto so use to having him use Ember over ad over again that they be caught off gaurd when he switch attacks.

"Now use Scratch." he said.

Charmeleon rushed over to Pidgeotto to attack her with his glowing white claws. He swung his arm and hit her directly in the chest, sending her back a few more feet.

"Pidgeotto!" Ash called out.

 **"(I'm not done Ash, I can keep going, I really can!)" said the flying type.**

"Are you sure?" asked her trainer.

 **"(Yes. I refuse to surrender until one of us wins!)" she repeated herself while getting up.**

"Then let's keep going!" smiled Ash. He was very proud of Pidgeotto for staying in the fight and not giving up.

The flying type started to flap her wings to get into the air again, her wings were now glowing white as she started to fly towards Charmeleon and then hit him with her wings. The attack sent the fire type on his back as he sled towards his trainer.

"Are you ok, Charmeleon?" Red asked.

 **"(I've been better, but I'm not done yet!)" replied the lizard Pokemon.**

"What was that attack that Pidgeotto just did?" asked Red.

"That was Wing Attack, it's a flying type move." answered Brock.

"Let me see." said Ash as he took out his Pokedex to take a look.

 **Wing Attack**

 **The foe is struck with large, imposing wings spread wide.**

"That's great, you learned a new move! Well done, Pidgeotto!" said her trainer.

 **"(Thank you, Ash. We're sure to win now that I have a new way of attacking!)" replied the bird of Kanto.**

 **"(Don't think that just because you learned a new move that you can beat me! I still won't back done!)" warned Charmeleon.**

"Let's show 'em!" Red encouraged his starter.

"I think we should show them who they're messing with!" Ash encouraged his flying type.

 **"(Let's do it!)" both Pokemon replied towards their trainer.**

"Charmeleon use Mega Punch, back to back."

"Pidgeotto use Wing Attack, back to back."

Charmeleon ran up to the flying type heading his way with glowing white fist, while Pidgeotto flew towards the fire type heading her way with glowing white wings! The two finally met in the middle of the field and started to exchange blows. Charmeleon was hitting Pidgeotto with Mega Punch in every opening he could find, while Pidgeotto did the same, but with Wing Attack. They were both in close hand to hand combat trying to deal as much damage as they could to one another, it was truly a sight to behold!

"Wow. Both Charmeleon and Pidgeotto are so full of energy!" said Misty as she watched from afar.

"They sure are, I'm surprised that nether one of them has given in yet!" said Leaf.

"Well I guess we're just going to have to wait until one of them can't take it anymore." guessed the red haired gym leader.

"I wonder one will fall first?" asked the female trainer of Pallet Town.

The two Pokemon continued to throw hits at each other in order to deliver more damage to one another. Red soon decided to end it, "Use Ember."

"Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack to dodge." called out Ash.

Ash's flying type managed to get out and avoid the small fireball that Charmeleon tried to shoot at her.

"Gust."

Pidgeotto started to flap her wings to create another strong wind that hit the fire type head on.

Red could see that Charmeleon was having a hard time and decided that his partner should have a break, "Return, Charmeleon, thanks for all your hard work."

"Nice going, Pidgeotto!" said Ash.

 **"(Thanks you, Ash. All of our training really paid of.)" replied the bird Pokemon.**

Red took out another Pokeball from his belt and looked at his brother, "Well Ash, it's no surprise that you've been working just as hard as I have to get stronger, but that doesn't mean I have other Pokemon that are just as strong. Like my friend here! Squirtle, I choose you!"

Red's Squirtle came out and looked ready for action as he looked at Pidgeotto and narrowed his eyes.

"Squirtle seems like a good choice, since all of Red's other Pokemon so far have a disadvantage againts flying types." said Leaf.

Misty nodded her head in agreement and watched to see how this battle was going to turn out.

"Use Skull Bash." Red ordered.

Squirtle began to run up to Pidgeotto as fast as he could, but she was up in the air and that was going to make things hard. But Ash made it a little easier.

"Use Wing Attack." he called.

Pidgeotto started to fly down towards the incoming blue water type with her glowing white wing to hit him. She managed to and her wings made contact with Squirtle.

"Hang in there, Squirtle. Use Bubble." said Red.

Squirtle opened his mouth and started to shoot a bunch of white bubbles at Pidgeotto. But the speed of his oppoent made it difficult to land a hit, cause everytime he shoots a bubble Pidgeotto avoids it with her speed.

"Use Gust." called out Ash.

Another powerful wind was sent flying towards Red's Pokemon, but this one was able to defend himself this time!

"Withdraw." called out Red.

 **"(Good thinking, Red.)" said the water starter as he ducked his head, arms, and legs into his shell.**

Pidgeotto's attack didn't hurt Squirtle at all thanks to his shell protecting him. Ash knew that if Squirtle knew Withdraw, then this was going to make dealing damage a lot harder.

"Ok Pidgeotto, I want you to fly down to Squirtle and use Gust up close." explained Ash.

 **"(How is that going to help us?)" asked Pidgeotto.**

"Your just going to have to trust me!" replied the raven haired trainer.

The bird of Kanto wasted no time in questioning and flew down towards the ground as her trainer told her to do. She then started to use Gust on Squirtle again, but this time the dust from the field flew up thanks t the Gust attack and was heading for Squirtle, who was still in his shell. The Gust barely did any damage, but Squirtle's shell was now covered in dirt.

"You'll have to do better than that bro!"said Red as he faced his brother.

"I think I have!" smiled Ash as he watched as the shell began to move.

Squirtle's shell started to move wildly as he then began to jump and finally have the tiny turtle Pokemon came out. He's eyes were closed and he was running around around the field like crazy!?

"Squirtle? What's wrong?" asked Red.

 **"(Sand in my eyes, sand in my eyes, sand in my eyes!)" cried the water type.**

'Some that's what Ash's was trying to do! That was a impressive trick.' thought Red.

"Shoot Bubble up into the air and stand still!" he shouted.

Squirtle did as he was told and shot bubbles into the air over his head. He did his best to stay still, but it wasn't an easy task with sand him his eyes. The bubbles soon started to come back down and landed on top of the water type's eyes, that washed the dirt off and he could now see again!

"Wing Attack!" said Ash.

"Withdraw!" said Red.

Pidgeotto started to fly towards Squirtle with her wings glowing white and ready to hit, meanwhile Squirtle ducked into his shell again in hopes that it will work this time. It did and Pidgeotto only got hurt while using Wing Attack cause it hit Squirtle's shell.

 **"(AHHH. That shell is so hard!)" cried the bird Pokemon in pain.**

"Now, Skull Bash." said Red.

Squirtle came out of his shell and dashed forward towards Pidgeotto with his head ready to hit. He smashed his head in to the bird Pokemon's chest and sent her across the field from the impact, which was so how that it caused Pidgeotto to faint!

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Squirtle wins!" called Brock.

 **"(Yes! We did it, Red! We did it!)" cheered the water type.**

"Great job, Squirtle!" replied Red as he gave his water starter the thumbs up.

"Yes! I knew he'd win!" cheered Leaf.

"But you have to admit, Ash's strategy to use the sand on the field was really smart." said Misty.

Leaf got an idea in her head when she heard that and a smirk soon made it's way onto her face, "Ohh, does that mean you like Ash?"

"What! I-I never said that. I just said that his strategy was really smart, that's all!" blushed the red haired gym leader.

Leaf just shrugged her shoulders, "If you say so."

"Return, Pidgeotto. Thanks for your hard work!" said Ash as he called his fallen Pokemon back and put her Pokeball away.

 **"(What now, Ash? Want me to get out there and shock the living day light of of them?)" asked Pikachu.**

"Not yet, buddy. I want to help the rest of the team get stronger first." answered Ash.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" he called out.

 **"(I'm ready to help, Ash.)" said the grass type.**

"Bulbasaur is a good pick since Squirtle is a water type." said Leaf.

"I wonder what Red will do now that Ash is at an advantage?" asked Misty.

"Squirtle, return. Thanks for a great job, I'll use you again later." said Red as he took out another Pokeball.

"Come back out, Charmeleon!" he called.

 **"(I'm ready for more!)" called Charmeleon.**

"It looks like Red now had the advantage. I wonder what Ash will do?" asked Leaf.

"Ok Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip." called Ash.

Bulbasaur used the vines on his back to smack Charmeleon as hard as he could, but Red had other plans.

"Dodge it!" he said.

Charmeleon used his speed to avoid the attacking vine and they missed him completely. Bulbasaur tried again, but Charmeleon just dodged them again.

"Use Ember." ordered Red.

Charmeleon opened his mouth and shot little fire balls at his opponent, and it was going to be super effective if it hits. But Ash won't let that happen!

"Dodge it." he said.

Bulbasaur used his vines to dodge the attack by using them to jump off the ground. The boost of strength from his vines helped him avoid the Ember attack, and get high into to air. Which surprised everyone!

"Wow! I've never seen a Bulbasaur that far from the ground!" said Brock.

"Vine Whip again!" said Ash.

Bulbasaur used his vines to grab Charmeleon. One of the vines grabbed his body and held on tight, while the closed his mouth so that he couldn't shot anymore flames. The grass type held on even after he landed on the ground!

"Charmeleon! Try to shake him off!" called Red.

"Don't let good!" called Ash.

Charmeleon used all of his strength to fight to Vine Whip, but it wasn't enough and Bulbasaur just kept hanging on.

"Use Leech Seed"

Bulbasaur had a small seed grow out from his bulb and shot it at Charmeleon. When it hit, it opened up and started to grow out vines that wrapped around Charmeleon. Once fully wrapped, they started to glow red and the fire type began to look like he was getting weaker as the vines were draining him of his energy.

"Now let go and use Vine Whip the right way!" said Ash.

Bulbasaur let go of Charmeleon and started smacking him with his vines to hurt him more. Not only that, but the Leech Seed was starting to make things easier for him.

"Now use Take Down."

Bulbasaur started running towards Charmeleon as fast as he could to land as much damage as he could. He hit Charmeleon head on and the hit caused the poor fire type to faint!

"Charmeleon is unable to battle! Bulbasaur wins!" called Brock.

"Yeah! Awseome work, Bulbasuar!" said Ash.

 **"(Thanks, Ash! You really helped me get stronger!)" replied Bulbasaur.**

"Thanks for your help, Chameleon. Return." said Red as he called back his fallen partner.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!" called out Red as he released his bird Pokemon.

"I'm going to stay with you Bulbasaur. Truth you may be at a disadvantage, but we took out Red's Charmeleon, so his Pidgeotto shouldn't be too hard to go up against. Besides, we don't need to win, just fight long enough for him to get tired out." explained Ash to his grass type.

Bulbasaur nodded and got ready for battle again. He and Pidgeotto looked at each other to let the everyone know that they weren't going to back down so easily!

"Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack." said Red.

"Bulbasaur, use Take Down." said Ash.

Pidgeotto flew at the graas type with white aura surrounding his body to help him go faster, while Bulbasaur starting to run up to the flying type as fast as he could. The two then met in the middle and smashed their heads into each other, which caused both of them to take damage.

"Vine Whip."

Bulbasaur grew two vines from his bulb and started to swing them at Pidgeotto.

"Dodge it." called Red.

Pidgeotto started to avoid the attacks that were coming him way as fast as he can. With his fast reflexes he as able to avoid every hit.

"Growl." said Ash.

Bulbasaur opened his mouth and let a cry as loud as he could to catch the bird Pokemon off guard. Pidgeotto flew back a bit as hebecame surprised by the sudden noise.

"Vine Whip again." ordered Ash.

Bulbasaur tried the attack from earlier again as two vines came out of his bulb, only this time they both ended up hitting Pidgeotto completely. Even though it wasn't very effective it still caused some damage to give Bulbasaur a better chance of winning the fight!

"Use Quick Attack." called Red.

Pidgeotto raced off towards the grass type while being surrounded by white aura and made direct contact by hitting him head on. Bulbasaur sled back a bit by the impact and waited for Ash's orderes.

"Vine whip on the ground." he said.

Everyone was confused on why Ash was having Bulbasaur attack the ground on not Pidgeotto, Bublasaur was about to question his trainer himself but Ash just said, "Trust me."

Bublasaur just started hitting the ground with his vines over and over again. But the force of his vines hitting the dirt started to create a dust cloud that covered him completely and now no one could see him.

"I can't see Bulbasaur at all!" said Leaf.

"Ash must have used the dust to cover Bulbasur up so that Red can't see wait his doing! Clever move." said Misty.

"Ohh. So Ash's smart thinking is what makes you like him?" teased Leaf.

"I never said that!" blushed the red head.

"Use Gust to blow the dust away." ordered Red.

Pidgeotto got straight to work and started flapping his wings to blow away the dust cloud, but Ash knew that he needed to react fast.

"Leech Seed." he said.

Once the wind from the gust attack blow away the dust, a seed flew towards Pidgeotto from Bulbasaur's bulb and hit the flying type. It then started to open and it grew vines with leaves that started surrounded his body until he was all tangeled in them.

"Oh no!" said Red.

The vines then started to glow red as they started to absorb Pidgeotto's energy and makes him scream in pain.

"Nows our chance! Tackle!" Bulbasaur started to run up to Pidgeotto as fast as he can to hit him. Since his opponent was still in the air he jumped with all of his might and slamed into the flying type and delivered damage.

If that wasn't enough the vines began to glow red again and to take away more of Pidgeotto's energy.

"Don't worry, Pidgeotto. We can still win this, just use Sand Attack." called out Red.

Pidgeotto started to slap his wings in the ground to create a dust cloud just like Bulbasaur's, but he used his wings to send the dust cloud to Bulbasaur this time. Now the grass type had his accauracy lowered the hits it should make things a little easier for Pidgeotto, but the vines from Leech Seed were still wrapped around his body, so that puts him at a disadvantage as well!

"Don't give up, Bulbasaur. I know you still do it!" encouraged Ash.

 **"(I know I can, I know I can, I know I can!)" repeated the grass type as he kept on looking at his opponent.**

Suddenly, Bulbasaur started to glow white and his body started to grow a bit. It was clear to everyone what was happening!

"Ash's Bulbasaur is evolving!" said Brock as he watched the grass type enter a new form.

The glowing continued on as the grass type start began to take a new form. When the glowing stopped it reviled that Ash's Bulbasaur was no more, but instead he had helped it become a Ivysaur.

"Cool! Bulbasaur, you evolved into Ivysaur!" said Ash.

 **"(So I have.)" replied Ivysaur. He started to stand still so that he could get used to his new body, and he had to admit that it was pretty cool. Sure he was larger and heavier, but he felt so much power flowing inside his new body that was just wait to be brought out!**

"Let's see what the Pokedex has to say about you." said Ash as he took out his Pokedex to scan his new Pokemon.

 **Ivysaur**

 **The Seed Pokemon**

 **And the evolved form of Bulbasaur. When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on his hind legs.**

"Wow. You and I really worked hard to get you to grow this strong! Great work, Ivysaur!" smiled Ash.

 **"(Nice going, buddy!)" cheered Pikachu from the side.**

 **"(Thanks you two.)" replied the newly evolved Pokemon.**

"It's great that your Bulbasaur evolve, Ash. But that won't stop me and Pidgeotto from winning this battle!" warned Red.

"How do you plan to win when Pidgeotto still has Leech Seed attached to him?" asked his brother.

Red knew that Ash was right and that if Leech Seed stayed on any longer, then it was over for Pidgeotto!

'There has to be some way to get rid of it. But how?' he thought.

"We need to end this now! Use Vine Whip." said Ash.

"Dodge it!" called Red.

Ivysaur used his vines to smack Pidgeotto again, but he started to miss thanks to Pidgeotto's speed. However the Leech Seed still had effect and started to drain more of Pidgeotto's energy. By the looks of it he barley had any left!

'If I don't act fast then all of Pidgeotto's energy with by gone by Leech Seed and he won't be very happy with himself if he losses to a grass type' thought Red.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, 'Fast!? That's it!' he thought.

"Pidgeotto, I want you to do as I say. Fly into the sky using Quick Attack."

 **"(How is that going to help Red?)"asked the vine tangled bird Pokemon.**

"Just trust me, please!" replied Red.

Pidgeotto decided to not question and just action. he quickly took to the sky with Quick attack and was getting higher and higher the more he flew while white aura surrounded him.

"What's he doing?" asked Ash.

 **"(You got me on that one.)" replied Pikachu.**

Pidgeotto just kept on getting higher and higher the more he flew into the sky and he still had Leech Seed attached to him. But Red was about to change that!

"Do a loop da loop." he yelled so that the bird Pokemon could hear him.

Pidgeotto leaned back until he was now heading back towards the ground , but he kept on leaning until he was heading back up again. But he was still covered in vines.

"Do many loop da loops, as fast as you can." Red called once again.

Pidgeotto did as he was told and started to lean back until he was now flying in circles in the sky the more he kept spinning the faster he went until he went so fast the the vines from the Leech Seed flew off due to how fast he was going!

"Now use Quick Attack to fly back down!" called his trainer.

 **"(Now I can get back into this battle!)" smiled the bird Pokemon.**

He then started to head back down towards the battlefield while using Quick Attack to boost his speed. He was going so fast that he was feared that he'll crash into the dirt if he didn't slow down.

"Don't worry, Pidgeotto. I won't let you get hurt, I promise." shouted Red.

The works of encouragement helped Pidgeotto feel safer and he kept on zooming back towards the ground.

"Wow! Pidgeotto is going so fast!" said Leaf as she saw the bird Pokemon zoom towards the ground.

"I don't think I've ever seen any Pokemon go that fast. Red really trained him hard to get faster!" replied Misty.

"Quick Ivysaur, use Vine Whip to catch Pidgeotto if he's heading towards you!" said Ash.

Ivysaur got his vines out and and ready for an impact.

"Now! Hit Ivysaur!" called Red.

Pidgeotto opened his wings and he was able to turn Ivysaur just before he could hit the ground! The incredible speed from doing all the loop da loops combined with the speed of Quick Attack proved too much for Ivysaur to stop with his vines and he was hit head on by Pidgeotto!

The force of the attack was so strong that he was sent sliding back a few feet, landed in his stomach, and fainted.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle! The winner is Pidgeotto!" called Brock.

"Yes! Well done, Pidgeotto!" cheered Red.

"Return, Ivysaur. Thanks for all your help." Ash smiled as he called back his fallen friend.

"Red had five Pokemon remaining, while Ash has four. Both trainers, please select your next Pokemon!" announced Brock.

"So that means that Red's in the lead! Yay!' cheered Leaf.

Misty decided not to say anything to avoid having Leaf say something about her liking Ash and wanting him to win.

"Pidgeotto, you return as well. You deserve a nice rest after fighting so hard, thanks!" said Red as he called back his flying type.

"Pikachu, I chose you!"

"Sandslash, I chose you!"

Pikachu ran out into the battlefield to prepare for battle, whie Sandslash came out of his Pokeball to prepare for battle as well.

"Pikachu's at a disadvantage!" said Misty as she watched from the side.

"Ash always finds a way to over come a challenge, just watch and see!" smiled Leaf.

"Sandslash, use Dig." said Red.

 **"(Good thinking.)" replied the ground type.**

Sandslash started using his claws to dig underground in order to land a hit on Pikachu. If he manages to hit the mouse Pokemon, then it will be super effective!

"Pikachu, use Agility." called out Ash.

 **"(Smart thinking, Ash. He can't hit me if I'm moving.)" said Pikachu.**

Pikachu started to run around the field as fast as he could to avoid getting hit by Sandslash's Dig attack. He was running so fast that it was likely that Sandslash would miss him if he comes out of the ground.

It was almost fifth teen seconds since Sandslash disappeared into the battlefield and Pikachu was still running around the field. But suddenly, the ground of the field started to shake and the ground type Pokemon popped out, but he didn't hit Pikachu. The mouse Pokemon was on the other side of the field, so the attack was way off.

"Quick Attack." ordered Ash.

Pikachu started running up to Sandslash as fast as he could with his body being surrounded by white aura as he ran towards his target. It was far too late for Sandslash to do anything to stop him and he was hit head on by Pikachu.

"Don't worry, Sandslash. You can do it, just use Slash." called out Red.

Sandslash lifted his are and attacked Pikachu with his huge claws. Pikachu was sent back a bit from the attack, but he was still fine.

"Use Thunderbolt." ordered Ash.

Pikachu fired a stream of electricity at the ground type as hard as he could. Sandslash was hit by the attack, but he didn't take too much damage due to him being a ground type and Thunderbolt being an electric type move, so he was fine for now!

"Use Sand Attack." said Red.

Sandslash started smashing his claws into the dirt to make dust fly up into the air and form a cloud, it then headed towards Pikachu and it started to lower his accuracy.

"Now use Scratch." called out Red.

Sandslash run up to Pikachu and started using his claws to attack the electric mouse Pokemon. Pikachu was taking a lot of hits and he knew that he couldn't last forever. He and Ash had to think of something and fast!

"Pikachu, stay strong and start smacking your tail against the ground." Ash called out.

Pikachu started to smack his tail on the battlefield and decided not to question what his trainer was thinking. He soon created a dust cloud that covered him up completely and now Sand slash couldn't see him.

"I can't see Pikachu anywhere!' said Red.

Sandslash decided to just run into the dust cloud to see if he'll crash into Pikachu in there, so he did that and ran into the cloud of dust. He can out the other side, but he didn't run into Pikachu anywhere in that cloud of dust.

"Quick Attack."

Pikachu came running out of the dust cloud and crashed into Sandslash straight in the back, knocking him to the ground.

"No, Sandslash!" called out Red.

"Now use Thunder." said Ash.

Pikachu started to charge up electricity and fired it into the air, it then slowly started to take the form of a circle and then it shot down strikes of lightning. One of them hit Sandslash in the back and he cried in pain. But, it was still not too effective.

"Ok, now it's time to get serious! Sandslash, use Dig." said Red.

Sandslash got up from the attack and started to use his claws to dig his way underground again. This time, Red was going to make sure that they hit!

"Oh no you don't! Pikachu, use Agility again." said Ash.

Pikachu started to run around the battlefield again just like before to avoid getting hit by the Dig attack. He knew that if he was hit that he would be in big trouble!

Sandslash popped out of the field like before and he completely missed Pikachu, again. But this time, Red had a plan!

"Use Dig again." he said.

 **"(Ok, if your sure that will work.)" said Sandslash.**

He started digging his way back into the tunnel he dug and disappeared from the sight of the trainers and Pikachu.

"What's going on? Why did Red tell Sandslash to use Dig again?" Ash asked.

 **"(Beats me. I don't know what's happening in his head.)" replied Pikachu.**

Suddenly, the ground underneath Pikachu's feet started, this didn't go unnoticed by Ash or the mouse Pokemon himself. If the ground underneath him started to move, then that could mean only one thing!

"Pikachu! Get out of there!" shouted Ash. But it was far too late!

Sandslash appeared out of the ground under Pikachu and used his claws to attack him. He swung his arm and hit Pikachu head on with Dig. It sent the poor electric type Pokemon flying back a bit until he crashed into the battlefield!

"Pikachu, no!" said Ash.

The mouse Pokemon started to get up from the attack, but he was looking in pretty bad shape. His body was covered in bruises and dirt, which makes sence since he was hit by a few ground type moves.

Ash knew what the smart thing to do was, "Come on and take a break, Pikachu. You've earned it!"

 **"(Thanks Ash, I need that!)" replied Pikachu as he walked back towards his trainer's side and off the battlefield.**

"Calling Pikachu back was a smart move, now he can rest and regain some energy for later." said Misty.

"I wonder which Pokemon he'll choose next?" wondered Leaf.

Ash just stood still to think about what his next choice will be. After a few seconds, he finally made his decision, "Squirtle, I choose you!"

The tiny turtle Pokemon appeared and was ready to get started.

 **"(Come at me with all you've got!)" said Squirtle.**

 **"(I'll show you not to get careless!)" warned Sandslash.**

"Sandslash, use Slash." called Red.

The ground type began running up to Squirtle with his claws glowing white and they grew a bit longer as well. It was clear that that attack could cause a lot of damage to Squirtle.

"Use Bubble." said Ash.

 **"(You got it pal!)" replied Squirtle.**

The tiny turtle Pokemon opened his mouth and started blasting many bubbles out of it. They all headed towards Sandslash and hit him head on, canceling out the Slash attack.

"Now use Skull Bash." Ash ordered.

Squirtle started to run up to Sandslash with his head out at front to land a hit on the ground type. But Red wasn't going to let that happen.

"Use Dig." he called.

 **"(Right away.)" said Sandslash.**

He began using his claws to start digging a hole for himself to crawl into, just like all the others. He managed to escape Squirtle's Skull Bash attack, and the water type ran right past the spot he used to be. Squirtle looked back to see if there was some way to attack with Sandslash was under ground.

Ash was able to come up with an answer to that question, "Fire Bubble into the hole."

 **"(Good thinking, Ash.)" smiled the water type.**

Squirtle ran up to the hole and prepared to fire many bubbles into it. But no one was expecting Squirtle to fire water out of his mouth instead! He blasted water from his mouth into the whole and the impact was so strong that it sent Sandslash blasting out from underground as the water lifted him high into the air!

"Sandslash!" called out Red.

"Squirtle! You learned Water Gun!" said ash as he took out his Pokedex to scan the move.

 **Water Gun**

 **The foe is struck with a lot of water expelled forcibly from the mouth.**

Squirtle finally stopped using Water Gun and let waited for Sandslash to come down. The water from the attack disappeared and the poor ground type was sent falling until he crashed into the battlefield, the impact was enough to make him faint.

"Sandslash is unable to battle! Squirtle wins!" called out Brock.

"Thanks for all your help, Sandslash. Return so you can rest up." smiled Red.

"Ok, so far Red has used Charmeleon, Pidgeotto, Squirtle, and Sandslash. But only Charmeleon and Sandslash lost, so that means he has four Pokemon left!" Leaf guessed.

"And Ash has used Pidgeotto, Ivysaur, Pikachu, and Squirtle. But he lost both Pidgeotto and Ivyasur, so that means he also has four Pokemon left. Meaning it's a tie for now!" said Misty.

"Wow. This battle is so intense, I can't wait to see who'll win!" smiled Leaf.

"Me too! This battle is just showing us how much the two of them have grown as trainers, and how much stronger they are then when they started out!" smiled Misty.

"Return Squirtle, you deserve a nice long rest. Thanks for all your help." smiled Ash as he called back his water starter.

Ash and Red both took out a new Pokeball and called out their next choice, "Butterfree/Beedrill, I choose you!"

The two bug Pokemon appeared onto the field and both looked ready for battle. Everyone could tell that this two bug types have grown strong and have formed a rivalry with each other, though it was friendly rivalry and at all like that one that Red and Ash have with Blue and Gary. And that's what's going to make this battle a super exciting one. But not everyone was exited to see the match, Misty was hiding behind Leaf to block her view of the bug types, she'll just listen to what's happening out on the field, but she won't dare take a peek.

"Beedrill, start off with Fury Attack." ordered Red.

 **"(Love close range attacks!)" replied the bee Pokemon.**

He started to fly towards Butterfree with his stingers glowing white ready to attack, but Ash knew that Butterfree was fast enough to dodge them.

"Dodge it, Butterfree." he called.

The butterfly Pokemon started dodging his opponent's attacks by moving to the side of every swing Beedrill took, he was having no trouble avoiding the attacks, but he wanted Ash to call out and attack for him to do.

"Poison Powder." called out Ash.

 **'Perfect!' thought the bug type Pokemon.**

Butterfree started to flap his wings to let purple powder fly into Beedrill. The wind from his wings flapping caused the powder to touch Beedrill faster than nomarl and it slowly started to take effect. Beedrill's whole body was being surrounded by purple electricity and he was screaming in pain.

"No, Beedrill!" shouted Red.

"Oh no! Beedrill's been poisoned!" said Leaf.

"I-I knew a battle between b-bug Pokemon was a bad idea!" shivered Misty behind Leaf.

"Use Tackle." called Ash.

 **"(Take this!)" said Butterfree as he started to fly faster towards Beedrill. When he was close enough he sped up and finally crashed into Beedrill with Tackle. The combined power of Tackle and the Poison Powder was proving a challenge for Beedrill, but he wasn't planning on giving up just yet! And nether was Red!**

"Use Rage." he called.

Beedrill started to shake violently and his whole body stated to turn red with anger, meaning the his attack power grew a bit.

Ash knew that Beedrill's attacks are more powerful and would be harder to avoid, so he and Butterfree need to find a way around it!

"Ok, use Confusion, Butterfree." he ordered.

Butterfree began to make his eyes glow white for a moment and then fired a beam of white energy from his mouth at Beedrill.

"Dodge it and use Fury Attack" said Red.

Beedrill quickly dodged the white beam attack and headed for Butterfree with his glowing white stingers. When he was close enough he started attacking Butterfree with them as he thrusted them into his opponet repeatedly, delivering damage to the butterfly Pokemon.

"Butterfree!" called out Ash.

Beedrill soon stopped his attack, but only because he yelled in pain due to being poisoned earlier, he was surrounded by purple electricity again to do more damage to him.

"Beedrill!" called out Red.

Ash wasn't going to waste this chance to attack and called out a move, "Supersonic."

Butterfree opened his mouth and screamed as loud at he could and sended shockwaves towards Beedrill. The poor bee Pokemon tried to cover his ears, but the sound was too powerful and he had to suffer listening to it.

"Use Pysbeam." Ash ordered.

Butterfree fired a purple beam of energy from his mouth and at Beedrill to hit him. It did and sent Beedrill back a bit. Not only that, but the poison took effect again!

"Don't worry, Beedrill. I know you can do it!" encourgaed Red.

Beedrill smiled at his trainer and waited for the next move to be call.

"Agility."

Beedrill started to fly around the battlefield to gain more speed, that way it will be harder for Butterfree to hit him with an attack.

"Ok, Butterfree, use Poison Powder again." called Ash.

 **"(You got it, Ash.)" replied the butterfly Pokemon.**

Butterfree started to release purple powder from his wings and it headed towards Beedrill. But thanks to Agility, it was now easy for Beedrill to dodge it and to avoid getting anymore poisoned than he already was!

"Use Pin Missile." said Red.

Beedrill's stingers started to glow white and he shot lots of white streams of energy at Butterfree, the impact was painful for Butterfre and he yelled in pain from the attack. But still had a little bit of strength left. Beedrill was felling poisoned again and barely had any strength left!

"Tackle."

"Fury Attack."

Butterfree rushed towards Beedrill with all his might left, while Beedrill rushed towards Butterfree with his glowing white stingers. The two then collieded in the middle of the field, Butterfree smashed his head into Beedrill's while he poked his stinger into Butterfree's chest!

It proved too much for both of them and they both fell down onto the field, when they landed dust flew up from the impact when the two Pokemon hit the ground and it showed that the two fainted!

"Both Butterfree and Beedril are unable to battle! This match is a draw!" Brock called out.

"Return, Butterfree/Beedrill. Thanks for all your help, we'll take care of the rest while you take a break." said the twins as they returned their bug types to their Pokeball.

"Ok. Charmander, I choose you!" called out Ash.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" called out Red.

"This will be good!" smiled Leaf in excitement. When you get to see two starter Pokemon battle, then you know it's going to be good!

"Charmander, use Flamethrower."

Charmander took a deep breath of air and when he breathed out he unleashed a huge amout of fire from his mouth, which headed towards Squirtle.

"Use Water Gun."

Squirtle took a deep breath as well and unleashed a jet of water from his mouth that headed towards the Flamethrower attack.

The fire and water attacks met in the middle of the battlefield and they collieded with each other. Both Pokemon tried putting more power into their attack to over come the other in strenght, the Flamethrower and Water Gun were pushing each other so that their attack will be stronger than the other's. The attacks started to push harder against each other, but they couldn't take anymore and both exploded, covering the field in a dust cloud.

When the dust cleared, both brothers called out the same attack, "Skull Bash."

Both Charmander and Squirtle started to run up at each other while sticking out their heads to attack with them. The two starter Pokemon of Kanto soon smashed their heads into each other and both received a great amout of damage.

"Uh oh!" said Ash.

"Not good!" said Red.

The two brothers started to think of a way to outsmart the other sibling, in strenght, strategy, and attacks. The two think pretty much alike, but are differen enough to surprise the other with their own techniques!

"Charmander, use Ember on the ground." said Ash.

Charmander decided to not question and just go for it. He started blasting fireballs from his mouth at the battlefield, the more he blasted the bigger the dust cloud that he created became. It was now hard to see that little fire type from Red and squirtle's point of view, cause all they saw was a cloud of dust.

"Squirtle use Water Gun, even if you can't see him." said Red.

 **"(If you say so.)" said Squirtle.**

He opened his mouth and shot water out of it towards the dust cloud, he expected Charmander to yell out in pain from the super effective attack, but he didn't. Both Red and Squirtle wondered if Charmander was even behind that dust cloud, or if it was a distraction to catch them off guard. Re looked at his brother's face to find a clue, but the dust cloud covered Ash as well, so that was out of the question.

"Use Ember repeatedly." said Ash from behind the dust cloud.

Small fire balls started to came out of the dust cloud and that started hitting Squirlte, although it's a fire type move there were a lot of them and that was making it way more effective.

"Squirtle, use Withdraw!" shouted Red in surprise.

Squirtle quickly hid him his shell to avoid taking and father damage from the Ember attacks. Now they were just hitting his shell and he wasn't feeling it too much. So the meant that using Ember was out of the question now.

The dust cloud on Ash's side of the field was now gone and everyone could now see him and Charmander again. And it looked like he was going to have to come up with a now strategy now that Squirtle was safe in his shell.

 **"(What now, Ash?)" asked Charmander.**

Ash started to think for a moment about what he and Charmander could do about Squirtle's Withdraw. He could call Charmander back and use Pikachu instead, but that was too easy and he wanted to make this a challenge for him and his Pokemon to overcome. He could just have Charmander attack until Squirtle has enough and pops out of his shell, but that will cost Charmander a lot of energy and he probably won't have any after that. Ash kept on thinking until he finally knew what to do.

"Get up close to Squirtle and use Growl." Ash replied.

Charmander ran up fast to Squirtle's shell just encase the tiny turtle Pokemon would pop out attack and roared out loud to the shell. The noise was so loud Squirtle's shell couldn't block the sound, he needed to come out and use his arms to cover up the sound. And that was what Ash and Charmander wanted!

"Use Scratch." he called.

Charmander lifted his arm up high and brought it down, and hit Squirtle with his claws. It made the water type step back a bit because of the impact and pain.

 **"(OWWW. That hurts!)" called Squirtle.**

"Don't give up, Squirtle. I know you can do this!" smiled Red.

Squirtle knew his trainer was right and put on a confident look. But that wasn't the only thing at happened! His body started to glow brightly and change, his body grew taller, he legs and arms grew longer, his head grew bigger, two fluffy things grew out of his head, and his tail grew longer and fluffier. When the glowing stopped, it reveled a new look for the water type Pokemon. He now had indigo-blue skin, two sharp teeth on his upper jaw, three clawed fingers and pointed toes, and white fur covering his ears and tail. Red's Squirtle has evolved into a Wartortle!

"Wow Squirtle, you evolved into Wartortle! That's great!" said Red, as he took out his Pokedex.

 **Wartortle**

 **The Turtle Pokemon.**

 **And the evolved form of Squirtle.**

 **It often hides in water to stalk unwary prey. For swimming fast, it moves its ears to maintain balance.**

Ash knew all too well that this meant that Wartortle's attacks are more powerful than before, meaning they're going to be twice more effective on Charmander now! But he has to at least try and hope for the best.

"Charmander, we need to wrap this up and fast! Use Flamethrower." he said.

Charmander took a deep breath and unleashed a jet of flames from his mouth at Wartortle as fast as he could, in the hopes of hitting him would be successful. But he wasn't as Red called out another other for his newly evolved Pokemon.

"Water Gun." he called.

The turtle Pokemon took a deep breath of his own, but instead of fire, water shot out of his mouth and it was a lot bigger than the last one that he made. The water attack came in contact with the fire attack and the two fought hard to over come the other, but water beats fire, and the evolution of Wartortle made things easier for him as well, so the Water Gun soon overpowered the Flamethrower and hit Charmander head on!

 **"(AAHHHH!)" yelled Charmander as he was sent back from the water type attack.**

"Charmander!" called out Ash in a voice of concern.

 **"(I'm good, Ash. I can still fight.)" replied the little fire starter.**

"Skull Bash." ordered Red.

 **"(It ends here!)" called out Wartortle. He started running with his head sticking out and looking at the ground. In a matter of seconds he smashed his head against Charmander, sending the little guy down on his back to faint.**

"Charmander is unable to battle! Wartortle wins!" said Brock.

"It looks like both type advantage and evolution helped both Red and Wartortle out on this one." said Leaf.

"I thought it would turn out that way. Now Ash has three Pokemon left, and Red has three as well, so it's still a tie!" said Misty.

Both girls were really excited at how things were turning out with the battle. The two brothers were going it their all to win!

"Return, Charmander. You did your best." smiled Ash.

 **"(Can I go out there now, Ash?)" asked the electric type standing next to him.**

"Ok, you waited long enough now." replied he trainer.

Pikachu ran out into to field and was ready for another go at the battle! Everyone knew that Pikachu is a really strong Pokemon thanks to him being Ash's starter, so he'll give Red a hard time!

"Use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu surrounded himself with a bunch of yellow electricity and once it was fully charged, he fired it at Wartortle.

"Withdraw."

Wartortle ducked his body into his shell to avoid the attack from Pikachu so he wouldn't effective. When the Thunderbolt hit, it just shocked the shell and he was completely unharmed.

"Use Skull Bash."

Wartortle popped out of his shell and started to run up to Pikachu to hit him with his big round head. But Ash knew that he needed to counter that with speed.

"Pikachu, use Agility." he said.

 **"(Let's see if you can keep up.)" said Pikachu as he started to run around the field.**

Pikachu's quick speed allowed him to escape the water starter's Skull Bash and he started running past him. Pikachu started to move so fast that he was behind Wartortle one second and in front of him the next!

"Use Thunderbolt." said Ash.

Pikachu unleashed a charge of electricity and fired it at Wartortle. This time, the poor water type didn't have enough time to react and was hit by the super effective move. It shocked his so hard that he couldn't do anything else but faint.

"Wartortle is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" called Brock.

"That was to be expected, since Ash had the type advantage." said Misty.

"So now Red had two Pokemon left and Ash had three left, meaning his in the lead." said Leaf.

"Ok, Pikachu. I want you to take a break again." said Ash.

 **"(Again?)" asked Pikachu.**

"Don't worry, I promise that I'll save you for last!" smiled the electric type's trainer.

Pikachu just walked back to Ash's side, off the battlefield. Everyone was surprised at why Ash had had recalled his little buddy, but he must have a plan to do so.

"Both trainers, please call out your next Pokemon." said Brock.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" called out Ash.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!" called out Red.

The tiny turtle and bird Pokemon were called back out into the battlefield to help their trainers out.

"I wonder if those two had enough time to recover from their last battles?" asked Leaf.

"We'll soon see." replied Misty.

"Ok, Squirtle, use Bubble." said Ash.

Squirtle opened his mouth and shot out many tiny bubbles that were heading towards Pidgeotto as fast as they could so that their could hit him, but that wasn't going to happen with Red in charge.

"Dodge them." he said.

 **"(These things are too slow.)" said the bird Pokemon as he started dodging as many bubbles as he could without trouble.**

"Sand Attack."

Pidgeotto flew to the ground and started smacking his wings into the dirt, creating a dust cloud and used his wings to blow it towards Squirtle. It reached the tiny turtle Pokemon and got into his eyes, just like Red's Squirtle when it was up against Ash's Pidgeotto.

"Use Water Gun and shoot it into the air." called Ash.

Squirtle faced his head towards the sky and shot water out from his mouth into the air. The plan was to get the water to clean Squirtle's eyes, but Red's plan was to not let that happen!

"Use Quick Attack." he called.

Pidgeotto surrounded his body in white aura and started to zoom towards Squirtle at hit speed, he then hit the water type on the head.

"Now do it again." said Red.

Pidgeotto made a full U-turn and smashed his body into the back of Squirtle's head this time.

"And again." called Red.

Pidgeotto did a loop da loop and smashed his peck into Squirtle's head again. The impact was too much that Squirtle fell over on his shell, if that wasn't enough, then the water from his Water Gun came back down on his face and cleaned his eyes of the dirt, only to reveal that he fainted.

"Squirtle is unable to battle! The winner is Pidgeotto!" called out Brock.

"Return, Squirtle. Thanks for your help little guy." smiled Ash as he called back his fallen friend.

"Nice work, Pidgeotto." smiled Red.

 **"(No problem, Red. That's was easier than I thought it would be.)" said the bird Pokemon.**

"Well, it looks like it's time to bring out one our new friends to see what he can do!" smiled Ash.

 **"(You don't mean...?!)" Pikachu said with a surprised voice that he couldn't finish that sentence.**

Ash turned his head to his starter and nodded his head. He then took out a Pokeball of a Pokemon he hasn't used in battle yet, until now!

He looked at it and then called the Pokemon out for battle, "Krabby, I choose you!"

Out of the Pokeball came the crab Pokemon that Ash caught not too long ago, and has been train for a while. He had gotten stronger since he was first caught and now it's time to see just how strong.

"So Ash is going to use his Krabby, huh." said Leaf.

"I can't wait to see how it turned out!" cheered Misty. She was really excited because of it being a water type.

"Ok, Pidgeotto, let's finish this fast now! Use Quick Attack." called Red.

Pidgeotto covered his body in white energy and started to speed over to Krabby to hit him, but Ash's next order could prevent that from happening.

"Use Vice Grip."

 **"(Don't get too close to a crab Pokemon, or we'll pinch you!)" said Krabby as he opened one of his pincers.  
**

Pidgeotto was about to hit Krabby's head, until the he moved his pincer in front of his head. Then, he closed it and trapped Pidgeotto inside of it, his grip was so tight that he delivered a great amount of damage to Pidgeotto and the bird Pokemon started to yell in pain.

 **"(AAHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS SO MUCH!)" yelled Pidgeotto from the top of his lungs.**

"Pidgeotto!" called out Red. He was clearly worried about his Pokemon getting so hurt.

"Now use Bubble Beam." said Ash.

 **"(You got it, Ash.)" replied Krabby.**

Krabby opened his mouth and started shooting bubles from out if it. But this time that bubbles were now closer together than before and were moving faster as well. That only caused more damage when his attack hit Pidgeotto right in the face! But he did let go of the bird Pokemon afterwards.

 **"(Man! I've never felt so much pain in my life!)" wined the bird Pokemon as he found that it was now hard to stand in the ground. That Vice Grip attack was really something!**

"Do you need a break?" asked Red.

 **"(I could think of nothing better.)" replied Pidgeotto.**

"You deserve a rest anyway. Thanks for your help!" said Red as he returned Pidgeotto to his Pokeball to rest for a while.

"Wow. No one has had to call their Pokemon back because of them being too hurt, until now!" said Misty.

'Come on, Red. You can do it!' Leaf thought to herself.

"Ok. The rest is up to you!" Red informed the Pokemon inside the Pokeball he had in his hand.

"Hey, Ash, this has bee a great battle! You've defiantly been working hard to make your Pokemon stronger!" Red smiled at his twin.

"Thanks, Red, You've been doing the same as well. I can't wait to see how this turns out!" replied Ash.

"Well wait no more, cause my next Pokemon is right here! Eevee, I choose you!" called out Red.

The Pokeball landed on the battlefield and opened up to revealed the cute little four legged Pokemon to everyone. The girls had stars in their eyes as they watched the little Pokemon appear. Sure they have one of their own, but just seeing one is enough to get them to fan girl.

"Wow. I can tell that your Eevee looks a whole lot stronger than before!" commented Ash.

"Thanks, we've been doing some special training at night and he's been doing really well!" smiled Red as he looked down at his normal type.

"Well then, you can have the first move so we can see if your training paid off." said Ash.

"Thanks, we'll do that. Eevee, use Sand Attack." Red ordered.

 **"(You got it, Red!)" said Eevee.**

He turned around and started kicking up sand with his hind legs. The sand headed towards Krabby and covered him in it lowering his accuracy.

"Use Leer." called out Ash.

Krabby narrowed his eyes and started to glare at Eevee from his side of the battlefield, until his eyes turned blue and lowered Eevee's defense. Now that attacks will be more effective.

"That's not going to stop us! Eevee, use Sand Attack again." said Red.

 **"(Ok, Red.)" replied the normal type Pokemon.**

Eeve turned around and started to kick sand at Krabby with his hind legs like before. He hoped that this would help him in the battle afterwards. The sand once again came over to Krabby and lowered his accuracy even more than before.

"Now use Quick Attack." Red called out.

 **"(Here I come!)" said Eevee.**

He started to run as fast as he could at the crab Pokemon while having his body being surrounded by white aura to boost his speed and increase the amount of damage. He hit Krabby right in the head, sending him slide back a few feet.

"Now use Growl." red ordered.

Eevee opened his mouth and let out a powerful roar that will lower Krabby's attack power and make his attacks weaker than normal.

"Now Tail Whip."

Eevee started smacking his tail against Krabby's face to lower his defense again so that he'll take more damage than normal from any attack.

"Tackle."

Eevee charged at Krabby and hit him straight in the face this time. It was clear to everyone that Red has trained his Eevee very well over the last few weeks.

"Now it's our turn! Krabby, use Bubble Beam." ordered Ash.

 **"(Take this, Eevee!)" called out Krabby.**

He opened his mouth and started to shoot a bunch of bubbles from it in a close line together. The bubbles hit Eevee and caused him to fly across the field, but it wasn't as powerful as normal thanks to all the damage reducing attacks he gave Krabby earlier.

"Use Swift." called Red.

Eevee opened his mouth at started shooting stars at quickly headed towards Krabby.

"Bubble Beam again." called Ash.

Krabby opened his mouth again and started to shoot more bubbles that soon collided with the stars from Eevee's Swift attack. The two Pokemon put more power into their attacks and started to make then push against each other. Both trainers looked at each other with a smile on their faces, saying "You're really strong! But I'm going to win this!" with their eyes. The attacks couldn't keep it up for much longer and soon exploded, creating another big dust cloud that covered the field!

The dust covered the field and made it hard to see anything. Everyone had their eyes covered in order to keep dust from getting into their eyes, once a bit of dust cleared they opened then up again to see what was the result of the two attacks exploding.

Both Pokemon were looking very tired from all the attacks that they were throwing at each other and it looked like they won't be able to handle it for too much longer!

"Ok, Eevee, use Growl."

Eevee opened his mouth and let out a strong roar escaped from it. The noise was enough to get Krabby to cover his ears to turn it down a bit for him.

"Quick Attack."

Eevee started running up to the crab Pokemon with white aura surrounding his body which gave him a speed boost.

"Block it with your claws!" said Ash.

 **"(Try to hit me now!?)" said Krabby as he used both of his claws to cover his face.**

"Jump!" called out Red.

Eevee put as much power as he could into his hind legs and launched himself into the air with all his might to become airborne. He was now over Krabby while still using Quick Attack. Then, he headed towards the water type by diving down with still being surrounded by white energy, and when he came into contact with Krabby's head, he flipped backwards and landed on his feet. Meanwhile Krabby lost the power to stand and fainted.

"Krabby is unable to battle! Eevee wins!" called out Brock.

 **"(Yes! I did it!)" cheered Eevee.**

"You sure did, great job little guy!" smiled Red at his normal type.

"Return, Krabby. Thanks for all your hard work. We'll train some more and you'll be ready for anything soon, I promise." smiled Ash as he put away the Pokeball of his fainted water type.

"Now Ash only has Pikachu left, while Red still has his Eevee and Pidgeotto!" said Misty.

"I wonder who'll be the winner!?" said Leaf as she looked over at her crush and started to mentally support him, 'Come on Red, you can win this!' she thought.

"Well, Pikachu, you're the last one! Are you ready?" Ash asked his best friend.

 **"(As ready as I'll ever be!)" replied the mouse Pokemon as he headed out into the battlefield again.**

"Well, Pikachu is Ash's last Pokemon, while Red has both Eevee and Pidgeotto left." said Leaf.

"I wonder how this will end?!" asked Misty.

"We'll just have to wait and see!" replied Leaf. She looked at Red for a moment to see his smiling face fulled with excitement, telling her that he was just as ecited to see how this battle will end!

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack." ordered Ash.

Pikachu started running up to Eevee with his body being covered in white energy to boost his speed so that he could hit harder.

"Eevee, you use Quick Attack too!" said Red.

Eevee also started to run up to Pikachu with his body covered in white energy to help him go faster. The two Pokemon ran towards each other with all their might, but Pikachu was faster and he hit Eevee right on the head, which caused more damage. The impact send Eevee back a bit as he fell onto his side.

"Use Thunderbolt."

"Use Swift."

Pikachu covered his body in yellow electricity and fired it at Eevee. Meanwhile the little four legged Pokemon got up to shoot stars from his mouth at headed towards Pikachu. The two attacks met in the middle and started to push against each other to over come the other, but both were equal in strength and see the two attacks exploded!

"Use Quick Attack." called out Ash.

 **"(See if you can dodge this?!)" said Pikachu, as he started to speed over to Eevee with his body covered in white energy.**

Eevee and Red couldn't react fast enough and poor Eevee was hit head first by Pikachu.

"Don't worry, Eevee, just use Sand Attack." said Red.

Eevee listened to Red and turned around so that he could kick sand up with his hind legs.

"Dodge it with Agility." ordered Ash.

Pikachu dodged the incoming sand from Eevee's Sand Attack and started to run around the field as fast as he could. He appeared in front was Eevee so suddenly that the little evolution Pokemon jumped back by surprise. But he then tried to hit Pikachu with his head by charging into him, however that didn't work at Eevee ran past Pikachu could he dodged out of the way so quickly.

"Use Growl." said Red.

Eevee turned to Pikachu and opened his mouth to yelled as loud as he could at the yellow mouse Pokemon. Pikachu covered his ears to prevent the Growl attack from getting any louder.

"Now use Tackle."

Eevee charged up and slammed right into Pikachu as hard as he could, which knocked the little mouse Pokemon back a few feet. But, he was still able to fight!

"Use Thunder." said Ash.

 **"(Have a taste of this!)" smiled the electric type as he blasted a beam of yellow electricity into the air.**

The electricity started to take form of an electric cloud! This then started to unleash strikes of lightning down onto the battlefield.

"Eevee! Dodge then all!" Red snapped.

Eevee knew that if he gets hit by a bolt of lightning that it could all be over. So he quickly started to run as fast as he could in order to avoid getting hit by lightning! He ran to the left to dodge a bolt of lightning that came at him from the right, he stopped running to not get hit by lightning that struck in front of him, and he leaped to the right to dodge a bolt that landed in the spot that he was standing on!

"Quick Attack." called Ash.

Pikachu started to run up to Eevee as fast as he could while being surrounded by white energy to boost his speed. He was able to hit Eevee head on and send the evolution Pokemon back a bit, the impact was enough to make Eevee faint.

"Eevee is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" said Brock.

 **"(Yes! We did it! We won this battle!)" cheered Pikachu as he jumped up and down.**

"We sure did buddy, great job! But we still need to beat Red's last Pokemon to win this whole thing." Ash reminded his partner.

 **"(Oh right, I almost forgot.)" laughed Pikachu as he scratched the back of his head.**

"Return, Eevee. Thanks for all your help." smiled Red.

"I guess Pidgeotto is Red's last choice, since he still hasn't fainted yet." said Misty.

"Yeah, but Pikachu took a fair amount of damage as well from all of his previous battles, so that must make him a bit more even with Pidgeotto than normal. But all we can do is watch and see how this turns out!" replied Leaf.

"Well, its all up to you now! Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Red called as he threw the Pokeball that held his flying type inside.

Pidgeotto was released from his Pokeball and was flying up high in the air. He looked down at Pikachu and knew that he and Red needed to be very careful since he was the last Pokemon on his trainer's team that could battle. He just hoped that he could deliver enough damage to do so!

"Well Ash, we're down to our last Pokemon! Are you going to give me everything you got?" asked Red towards his twin.

"You bet, Red. I just hope that you and Pidgeotto can stay in the battle long enough to keep me and the others excited, since I have the advantage." replied Ash.

"Don't worry, I will!" Red assured his brother.

"Then see if if you can counter this. Pikachu use Quick Attack."

Pikachu started to run up to Pidgeotto with his body being covered in white aura to help him go faster. He then jumped to get higher into the sky and hit Pidgeotto with his body, but Red had other plans!

"Use Gust." he said.

 **"(Take this!)" said the bird Pokemon as he started to flap his wings.**

The wind from his moving wings made a powerful gust that blew Pikachu backwards and he landed back on to the ground, but the Quick Attack never hit it's target.

"Ok then, use Thunderbolt." Ash called out.

Pikachu stood still for a moment and then surrounded his body with electricity, it grew higher and higher around his body until he fired it as Pidgeotto with all of his strength.

"Dodge it." ordered Red.

Pidgeotto avoided the Thunderbolt at the last second and quickly made his way towards Pikachu.

"Quick Attack." Red called.

Pidgeotto soon surrounded his body with white energy to help him go faster and hit Pikachu.

"Jump."

Pikachu leaped into the air over Pidgeotto and landed on his back as he started to ride the bird Pokemon into the sky.

"What!?" shouted Red as he was very surprised that Pikachu managed to get on to Pidgeotto's back while he was using Quick Attack, the same could be said for the others as well.

"I can't believe Pikachu got on to Pidgeotto's back!" said Leaf.

"I can't believe that he's holding on for so long!" said Misty.

"This is it Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

PIkachu charged up some more electricity and used it to shock Pidgeotto as much as he could. There was no getting away since Pikachu was on his back and he received the full blast! Pidgeotto screamed in pain of how powerful the attack was and know that this was it!

The moment Pikachu stopped, both Pokemon fell to the ground! But Pikachu managed to get off of the bird Pokemon before he hit the ground. The impact made a dust cloud and when it cleared, it showed that Pidgeotto was down for the count!

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! All six of Red's Pokemon have been defeated, so the winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" called out Brock.

And that was it! Ash had won his first full six on six battle against his brother, "Alright!" he cheered.

Red looked down at Pidgeotto was a sad smile, he knew that this meant that he still has more work to do if he wished to win the Indigo league. But, it helped his Pokemon a lot with all the things that they needed to work on in order to get stronger. All he had to do was keep on growing stronger and then the result will be different next time!

He slowly walked up to Pidgeotto and returned him to his Pokeball, "Thanks for all your help, Pidgeotto. I promise that we'll win next time!" he said as he felled friend was returned to the small sphere.

He suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked up to see leaf with a smile, "You did the best that you could do, Red! That's something that you should never feel bad about." she said.

"Your right, Leaf. Thanks!" smiled Red.

He was suddenly surprised when Leaf wrapped her arms around him into a hug. Red was confused as to why Leaf was hugging him, but he kinda liked it and soon he returned the hug as well. This was very comforting for Leaf as she held her crush in her arms. Red was so warm and gently and she wanted to stay like this for a while, Red felt the same way that Leaf was feeling, but he didn't know why he felt this way. The two soon released each other and smiled.

"Thanks, Leaf. I needed that!" smiled Red.

"No problem. Beside, it could have been worst, if you know what I mean?"

Red nodded, knowing exactly what Leaf meant. He could have lost to Blue, Red started thinking about what Blue would say if he this battle was against him, he he laughed and calling him weak, and then he'll leave with his classic "Smell ya later.", he would probably even not bother battling him again after this. Red was very happy that his first lost at a six on six battle was against Ash!

"Well, I'll get stronger, and then I'll be the winner next time!" Red smiled at Leaf.

"Don't be so sure about that, I'll keep getting stronger too you know!" said Ash as he walked up to him brother with Pikachu in his arms and Misty and Brock following him.

"Then I guess that gives me more of a reason to get stronger! Just wait Ash, when I'm strong enough we're battling again, but I'll be the winner next time!" replied Red, he then stuck his hand out for ash to shake it.

Ash wasted no time and shuck hands with his brother, "Well I hope you train harder too, but I'll still be the winner next time!" he said.

"We'll see about that!" smiled Red.

* * *

(The Next Day)

"Ok, are we ready to go?" asked Brock as he waited at the door of the Pokemon center for his friends.

"I'm ready. The others are almost done." replied Misty as she walked up to the door.

"What are they doing?" asked the former rock type gym leader.

"They wanted to call their parent and send back a few Pokemon to Professor Oak. I'm sure they'll be done soon." the red haired girl answered.

"We're here!" called out Leaf.

The two turned around to see the three trainers of Pallet town with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" asked Brock.

"I was fine. I've returned Butterfree, Ivysaur, and Squirtle to the lab so that they can get some rest. Plus, I need to have a space in my team for the baby Pokemon that hatches out of my egg." said Ash.

"I returned Beedrill, Eevee and Pidgeotto, so that I could have some space for new Pokemon too." replied Red.

"And our parents are doing well, they just hope that we don't end up in another accident like on the SS. Anne!" said Leaf.

"I still can't believe that Team Rocket caused such a disaster! It was hear all over Kanto in the news!" explained Brock.

"I hope the police catch them soon! Stealing other people's Pokemon is wrong, plus they could cause more disasters soon!" said Leaf in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Leaf, I'm sure that they'll get what's coming to them soon!" assured Red as he put his hand on her shoulder. Leaf just smiled at him.

"Well, should we get going?" asked the other Ketchum of Pallet town.

"Yeah, let's go!" replied Misty.

The team started to walking out the door of the Pokemon center and continued to make their way towards Celadon city for the next gym battle needed to enter the Pokemon league. More adventure are still waiting for our team, as the journey continues!

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Well, I've finally finished this battle. I'm really sorry for taking so long, but this took longer than I expected, so I hope you enjoyed it! There will be more brother battles in the future, so get excited for that! I'll be getting started on the next chapter of my other stories as soon as I can, so get ready for what I'm about to throw at you!**

 **See you soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

 _Primape Goes Bananas_

"Wow, Brock these rice balls are really good." said Leaf as she took a bite out of one.

Our heroes are taking a break to relax a little and have stopped to have lunch on the side of the path the leads to Celadon City. It has been about a week since Ash and Red had their first full battle against each other and Ash claim victory. Since then the two have been training apart from each other to surprise the other when they battle again!

"I can't believe that Gary and Blue are already on their way towards their sixth gym badge." complained Ash.

Speaking of the two Ketchum brother, they just came back from a video phone call from Professor Oak who informed them that his grandsons have now won their fifth gym badge while the two Ketchums have yet to do so.

"You two don't seen too happy." Misty pointed out.

"Professor Oak just told us that Gary and Blue are on their way to have their sixth gym battle." Ash replied.

"Not only that, but those two now have 30 Pokemon each!" added his brother.

Come on guys, don't get upset that their ahead of you. Those two knuckleheads have a car and you don't, so it only makes sense that they can get around quicker then us." Leaf encouraged her two best friends.

"I guess that makes sense." sighed Red.

"And beside, you don't need to catch a lot of Pokemon to be an asweome trainer. The both of you are already talented trainers in your own right!" said Brock before he took another bite out of his rice ball.

The two boys realized that what their friends were saying is true and soon had smiles on their faces.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to use." smiled Ash.

"No problem. We're a team and need to have each other's back at all times." replied Brock.

"Plus, you can always catch more Pokemon if you want. I heard that there some really strong ones near here!" said Misty.

Not another word needed to be said as the two then dashed off into the open field to look for a powerful Pokemon

"Boys are so silly!" giggled Leaf.

"I think they're childish." said Misty.

"I'm right here you know!" said Brock with a small red tick mark on his head.

"Sorry." the two girls replied.

* * *

(With the Ketchum brothers)

"You see a Pokemon that look powerful, Pikachu?"

 **(Nope. This field looks pretty empty, I don't even see any Pidgeys in the sky.)"**

"Well I don't need another Pidgey at all. I hope I can look for something powerful to help me beat Gary again when we see him!"

"Go luck with that, cause I'm the one who's going to fine a strong Pokemon if there's one near by!" asured Red.

"No way! I'll catch one that's more powerful than whatever you get!" replied his twin.

"We'll see!" Red ran off in his own direction to find a Pokemon that was powerful and cool.

'I have to find something that's good!' thought Ash.

He and Pikachu started to walk around the field to see what he could find. Pikachu climbed up a tree to get a better view of the area around him and his trainer to see what Pokemon are worth catching and adding to their family.

"See anything?" asked Ash from below.

 **"(Not a thing, it dosen't look like any Pokemon are out here today.)" replied Pikachu.**

Ash wasn't going to give up that easily. He was going to catch another Pokemon before the end of the day and train it hard so that he could catch up to Gary's level!

Right before he was about to say something, his stomach started to growl and so did Pikachu's. The two held them as the loud rumbling noises continued and started to get louder.

"How about we head back and eat some of those rice balls Brock made?"

 **"(Good idea, I'm think we'll be able to catch another Pokemon better if we have a full stomach.)" replied the mouse Pokemon as he jumped down from the tree branch and landed on Ash's shoulder. Who started to walk back to his friends.**

However, neither one of them was aware that they was both being watched by something small and jumpy that was hiding behind a tree spying on them from a distance! The little spy started to follow our heroes slowly so he wouldn't get caught.

* * *

(Back with the rest of the team)

"Hey Ash, how did it go?" asked Leaf as she waved over at him.

"I didn't catch a Pokemon, there wasn't any in sight, so me and Pikachu decided to came back and grab a bite to eat." he replied.

"Well, maybe you'll have more energy after a rice ball, try one they're great." Brock handed two over to Ash.

Said person grabbed them both and put one in Pikachu's mouth while he took a bite out of the other one.

"Wow, these are good!" he smiled.

 **("You said it!") smiled Pikachu.**

"Told you so! I beg these are the greatest things that I made for us so far!" said Brock as he reached into his backpack to grab another bunch.

"Yeah Ash, didn't you go back for Red?" asked Misty.

"I'll be fine, for as long as I've known him he hasn't let anything stop him from finishing a goal. I beg he probably already has a strong Pokemon caught by now!" he said while looking down.

"Hey, just because you didn't get a new Pokemon yet, doesn't mean you won't get one soon. Just keep looking and use your skills to catch, then you'll be able to advance to a stronger trainer!" Misty encouraged her friend.

"You're right, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey Ash, how about you try catching that Pokemon that's behind you." said Leaf.

This confused our hero and his electric starter as he turned around to see a Pokemon looking up at him and staring at his rice ball.

It was a very furry Pokemon that had a round body and a pig like nose. It stood on two feet, had three fingers on both it's paws, and a furry long tail.

"You want this?" he asked while showing his rice ball to the Pokemon.

The next thing he know, the rice ball disappeared from his hand and was now in the paws of the Pokemon while it ate away happily.

"What is that?" Ash asked himself as he pulled out his Pokedex.

 **Mankey**

 **The Pig Monkey Pokemon**

 **Extremely quick to anger. It could be docile one moment and then thrashing away the next instant.**

"Wow, a Mankey could be a great Pokemon to have!"

"Ash, remember what the Pokedex said, Mankeys can be very easy to anger! So don't try do anything that will get it upset, or else we're all in big trouble!" warned Misty.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything dumb." he asured his friends.

"Want another rice ball, Mankey?" asked Brock as he took out one and handed it over to the Pig Monkey Pokemon, who gladly accepted.

"He really seems to like those rice balls, you think he hasn't had anything else to eat in a while?" asked Leaf.

"Could be, but then again I don't know much about Mankeys or what they eat." answered Ash.

"Well, I don't see anything tastey out in that open field, so he must have gotten hungry a while ago." guessed the red haired gym leader.

"You know, that field is really big and Red hasn't come back yet!" said Leaf with a voice full of concern.

"Maybe one of us should go look for him and see how he's doing." Brock suggested.

"I'll do it! Be back soon!" called out Leaf as she left to find the other twin.

"You think she'll be alright?" asked Ash.

"Come on, Ash, Leaf can take care of herself just fine. She's been training really hard to get stronger and won't let soe wild Pokemon stop her from finding Red!" said Misty.

"Besides, she has some pretty strong Pokemon, so she'll do fine without us for a bit."added Brock.

 **"(Hey Ash, how about I ask Mankey if he let's use battle him?)" asked Pikachu.**

"Sounds good to me, go for it." replied Ash.

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and started to walk over to Mankey to ask him if a battle was alright.

 **"(Hey Mankey, can I ask you something real quick?)" he asked.**

"Key Man Key Key" replied the pig monkey Pokemon with a 'yes'.

 **"(Well, me and my buddy Ash haven't battled in a while and we were wondering if you could battle us when your don't eating? You don't have to if you don't want to!)" he laughed nervously. Pikachu knows that a Mankey is not a Pokemon who's bad side you want to be on!**

Mankey thought about it for a second turned to nodded his head at our favorite yellow mouse.

 **"(Thanks!)" he replied before walking back to his partner.**

"So?"

 **"(He said he'll battle us are he's finished eating.)"**

"Great! Thanks little buddy." smiled Ash as Pikachu hopped back on to his shoulder. He was help that he was able to get Mankey to agree to a battle, cause it was much better than making him angry. That was be a mistake that no one would want to make!

Unfortunately there was someone who wasn't smart enough to know this and decided to ruin the team's day.

"Prepare for truoble."

"Make it double."

"To unite al-"

"We get it your here, Ok?" Ash interrupted.

"If you want to sneak attack us you should not do that everytime you want to come and bother us." sighed Misty.

"How dare you! We've worked hard to come up with that matto and practiced it for hours before the day that we joined Team Rocket, and now to have the nerve to interrupt us as we do it?!" shouted a furious Jessie.

While an argument between our heroes and Team Rocket occurred, Mankey was looked at Jessie with hearts in his eyes as he laid his eyes upon the most beautiful female human he had ever seen!

He started to walk over to her without thinking as he was too love struck to think about anything else.

"Eww, what Pokemon is that?" asked the female member of Team Rocket.

"It's a Mankey. Be careful, that's a Pokemon you don't want to anger!" warned Misty.

"Look we be scared of some pig. Get out of here!" yelled James as he kicked the fighting type away. It flew through the air and landed about 12 meters away from everyone.

.

.

.

.

.

'NOOOOOOO!' the three trainers screamed in their heads as the pig monkey Pokemon started to get up and did not look happy at all.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Brcok.

The three trainers and Pikachu started packing up their stuff as quickly as they could and began to run in the opposite direction of Team Rock and Manky!

"What are you twerps so scared of?" asked Jessie.

"You made a Mankey angry, that's what!" yelled Misty as she run look the wind with her friends.

"They're scared of that ugly Pokemon?" said James in disbelief.

"Um, guys." said Meowth as he pointed to the fighting type Pokemon the have a fire in his eye that was fueled with anger.

"What there's nothing to be scared of. What can that weak Pokemon do to us?" smiled Jessie.

That did it! Mankey started screaming it's name while jumping up and down in anger and started to dash towards Team Rocket.

"I-I think we should do something!" Meowth paniced.

"Relex, what can he do to hurt usssss AHHHHHH!?" poor James couldn't finish his sentence Mankey jumped him and his friends and started to beat them within a icnh of they're lives. A dust cloud started to kick up as the four way 'fight' continued and it was getting bigger until to could hardly see them at all!

* * *

(With our running Trainer)

The team of three quickly started to slow down as they decided that they made it to a safe distance and sat down on the road to catch their breath for a minute.

"I think we're safe now!" sighed Brock.

"I hope so, because I don't think I can run another step." sighed Misty.

"You know, I feel like we're forgetting something!?" Ash said.

Misty soon realized what he was talking about, "Oh no! Red and Leaf are still back there and don't know where we when!"

"We got to go back for them!" said Ash as he was about to run back the way they came to get his brother and friend, but Brock grabbed his arm to stop him.

"We can't, not with that Mankey who's still super mad! We need to wait until he calms down a but, then we can go back and get the others." he explained.

Ash wasn't sure about that, but he know that he would need to get past a angry Mankey in order to get to his friend and brother. He was smart enough to know that task will be far from easy, but decided at Red could handle himself for a while.

"MANKEYYYYYY!"

Everyone froze when they heard that voice. They were too scared to look over, but couldn't help it as they turned their heads and see who the voice came from.

The Mankey had caught up to them in no time, it was safe to said that he wasn't looking very happy!

The trainers slowly started to back away from the angry Pokemon without doing anything to make it even more angry than it already was.

"Calm down, Mankey. We don't to bother you, ok?" Ash laughed nervously.

However reasoning with an enraged Mankey was next to impossible and his response was Mankey leaping forward to attack them!

"RUN!" yelled Misty.

Not another word needed to be said and the team took off at full speed to outrun the Mankey, but he soon followed them and started to catch up since most Pokemon are faster than humans are.

Brock decided the maybe food would help calm Mankey down. He took off his backpack while running and reaching into it in order to grab a rice ball.

"Hey Mankey! If you stop chasing us, I'll give you this rice ball as a thanks, what ya say?" he asked.

*POW*

His answer was having the rice ball snatched from his hand and Mankey's fist in his face. The force of which send him flying across the field and into the ground.

"Brock, no!" called out Misty.

Mankey turned his head towards her and began to give chase.

Misty and Ash started to pick up a bit of speed to avoid the fate that Brock was met with, but soon started to slow down because of how tired they were.

"AHH!" yelled Misty as she tripped over a small rock and landed face first onto the dirt road.

"Misty!" Ash called out.

"Pika Pika!" called out out Pikachu.

Mankey grabbed onto her ankle while she was down and started to spin her around in a circle with dragging her against the dirt ground. After about 15 spins, he tossed her through the air!

"AHHHHHHHH-"

*CRASH*

"OW!"

She was tossed with so much force that she ended up crashing into a tree, once again face and it resulted in a few leaves gently floating on to her.

Mankey looked over to Ash and Pikachu to see that the two of them were the last ones!

"Uh oh!"

Mankey started to step towards Ash slowly with his fist closed tightly, clearly showing his anger.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt."

 **"(Take this!)" said Pikachu. He charged up a lot of electricity through his body and fired it straight at Mankey. The attack and shocked the fighting type Pokemon greatly and delivered a great deal of damage, but he quickly shoke it off and ran towards his attacker.**

"Oh no, Pikachu, dodge quickly!" warned Ash.

But it was too late! Mankey kicked Pikachu behind his own legs and preformed Low Kick, which caused Pikachu trip and fall on his back.

Once the electric type was down, Mankey leaped on to Ash's face and started to beat him up using Fury Swipes as he punched Ash's face repeatedly before stopping and stalling his hat.

Mankey jumped off of Ash and begone climbing the nearest, leaving poor Ash to lay down with a face full of bruises.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

"Ash!" called out Misty as she ran up to her friend to see him laying on the ground and covered in bruises while Pikachu tried to push over onto his back.

"Ash, are you ok?" she asked as she ran over to his side to help him up.

"Well, my face hurts, I'm laying on the groud, I got beaten up by a Mankey pretty badly, and had my hat taken away from me. I think I've been in better conditions." he replied as he was helped up.

"Does your face hurt a lot, cause you look like you've taken the worst beating out of all of us?" asked the redhead.

"I think I'll be fine, but where's Brock?"

"Over here!" called out said person. He was walking with a pack of ice against his cheek to help heal the hit he took from Mankey eailer.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked his hurt friend.

"I should be asking you that, your face looks worse than mine!" replied the rock type trainer.

Everyone sat down as he pasted around ice packs to help heal their injuries. Brock was luck to have them or the bruises would be visable on their bodies for months to come.

"When I see that Mankey, I'm going to use my water Pokmon to give him the worst bath of his life!" growled Misty as she tighten her fist.

"Calm down, Misty. Mankey was only doing what was natural for his kind to do. Mankeys always attack anything that's around them in order to release the anger they have build inside of them, even if no one made angry they'll still attack." Brock explained.

"So that means who we really should be mad at is Team Rocket for making Mankey angry in the first place." said Ash as he held a ice against his cheek.

"I hope Mankey beaten them up real good, cause them next time I see them they'll be sorry!" said Misty as she once again tightened her fist.

 **"(I think we should go back and look for Red and Leaf to make sure they're alright.)" said Pikachu as he jumped onto his trainer's shoulder.**

"Your right. If all four of us were taken down by one Mankey then those two could be in deep trouble if a stronger Pokemon were to approch them!" Ash said with a concerned voice.

"Who could be in deep trouble, Ash?" asked Misty.

"Pikachu said we should go and look for Red and Leaf, they could be in trouble since we got taken out by one Mankey and a stronger Pokemon could couse them problems!"

"Then let's go and find them quick!" said Brock as he started to pack us everything quickly.

"Wait, I need to go and get my hat quick!" said Ash as he got up and started looking around.

"Ash, we need to find both Leaf and Red first, can't your hat wait?" asked Misty.

"No it can't! I worked really hard to win that hat and need it back!" replied one of our two main protagonist as he kept on searching.

"Worked?" asked Brock.

"Win?" asked Misty.

 **"(Ash, what are you talking about?)" asked Pikachu.**

"Well it happened a few years ago. There was a contest held by the Pokemon League that gave the winner a rare Pokemon League hat, I won it by sending about a million postcards to win it!" he explained.

"A million postcards?!" said Brock. He was surprised that it took that many to win just a hat.

"Yup, that's why I have to get it back!" Ash wasn't going to let that Mankey get awaywith his hat, even if the beating he took eariler was painful it won't stop him.

"Well if your looking for Mankey, you don't have to look far." Brock said as he pointed to the tree that Mankey climbed up eariler. The fighting type Pokemon was up with Ash's hat on his head.

Ash walked over to the tree and looked up at Mankey, "Mankey, I would like my hat back please."

Mankey looked down at Ash and didn't looked happy, he maybe have had time to calm down and use the trainer to release his pin up frustration, but he still had a bit more that he needed to let out. He jumped off the branch and looked at Ash with and serious face!

Ash started to back away slowly hoping that he wouldn't get beat like last time, "I said 'Please', I don't use to fight, Mankey!"

"Ash, I think he's still a bit mad! We should get out of here now to find Red and Leaf." suggested Brock.

"Alright, but I'm coming back for my hat later." he replied.

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder and all three trainer started to walk back the way that they came in order to find their two missing teammates. But Mankey had other plans, he jumped in front of the team and had the same serious face from before.

"Mankey, please let us pass? We need to find our friends." asked Misty.

Mankey shook his head and started to stomp his foot repeatedly and swinging his arms in the air. It was crystal clear that Mankey was still very angry and was going to use the trainers to take care of his anger like before.

"I don't think he's going to let use pass!" Brock chuckled nervously.

"We have to tire him out so that we came run while he's exhausted." said the water trainer.

 **"(I'll zap him harder than last time if that's what he wants.)" said Pikachu as he started to zap his red cheeks with electricity.**

"No Pikachu, I have a better idea! Pidgeotto, go!" Ash tossed a Pokeball into the air and out came his first Pokemon that he had ever caught.

 **"(I'm here, Ash, what can I do- OH MY GOODNESS! Ash, what happened to your face!?)" asked Pidgeotto in a concerned tone.**

"He happened." Ash pointed at her opponent and Pidgeotto grow a bit angry when she saw Mankey, she make him pay for hurting her trainer!

 **"(Don't worry, I'll end this quickly.)"**

"Hang on! I want to check your moveset first." Ash took out his Pokedex to scan Pidgeotto and see the moves she knew so far.

 **Pidgeotto**

 **Moves: Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Wing Attack.**

"Wow, that's a great moveset." Ash smiled.

"I suggest you start the battle now, before Mankey attacks!" said Misty.

"Use Quick Attack."

Pidgeotto covered herself in white aura and rocketed towards Mankey with great speed. But he saw this and quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the attack. Pidgeotto ended up zooming past him and stopped the attack to turn around and face her opponent.

Mankey started to charge at Pidgeotto with his hand opened and glowing white.

"That's Karate Chop, a fighting type move!" warned Brock.

"Don't worry, I know what to do! Use Gust."

Pidgeotto started to flap her wings faster and harder to create a lot of wind that ended up hitting Mankey and having him take the first hit in this battle.

"Wow, since when can Pidgeotto use Gust so quickly?" asked Misty.

"Eversince my battle with Red, I've been wanting to have her use Gust faster so that she can use it to push her opponent back if she's being charged at." explained Ash.

"That was smart thinking, Ash. Not only does it mean Pidgeotto can use Gust faster, but the power behind it has grown stronger too!" smiled Brock.

"He's right, look!" Misty pointed at Mankey, "He looked tired out, meaning Gust had damaged him a lot!"

"Then let's use Sand Attack!"

Pidgeotto started to kick up sand with her feet and began to flap her wings to push it at Mankey, once he was covered in a cloud of sand he was opened for attack.

"Use Wing Attack."

 **"(Hope you don't mind a few feathers to the face?!)" Pidgeotto flew to Mankey with her wings glowing with white aura to make them harder. She slammed into Mankey and sended him to the ground as he slid across the dirt.**

"Alright! That attack was sure effective, so he must be down now." cheered Misty.

"KEEEEY! MANKEY!" yelled the monkey pig Pokemon as he got up from the dirt and started to stomp his feet on the ground with frustration as he waved his arms around.

"Better think again!" said Brock. He was surprised that Mankey could take two flying type moves and still stand!

"Hey, how come he's glowing blue? Is he evolving?!" asked Ash.

Mankey's body was starting to get surounded by blue aura and it soon stopped and a smile appeared on his face.

"He wasn't evolving, that was Focus Energy! A move that makes the next attack more likely to hit!" Brock paniced.

"Pidgeotto, get into the air!" called out Ash.

But Mankey had other plans as he used all of his strength to jump up into the air after the flying type, once he was in front of her he used Fury Swipes and started to punch her fast and harder like he did to Ash, then he brought his arms up over his head and slammed them down on her head sending her down to the ground where see crashed!

"Pidgeotto! Noo!" Ash yelled.

Mankey landed safely on his feet and started to crack his knuckles meaning that he was about to get serious! He then began to glow white this time as his body started to change form. His body grew bigger, his tail started to shrink until it disappeared, and his arms and legs grew longer! After about a minute the glowing stopped and there stood and new Pokemon that still had Ash's hat on it's head.

"Oh no! He evolved into Primeape!" said Brock.

"Primeape?" asked Ash as he decided that his Pokedex would have more information.

 **Primeape**

 **The Monkey Pig Pokemon**

 **And the evolved form of Mankey. Always furious and tenacious to boot. It will not abandon chasing it's quarry until it is caught.**

Brock started to shiver in fear and slowly started to back away, "This is bad! When a Pokemon evolves they're restored to full heal!'

"Don't worry, I'm sure Pidgeotto can handle it!" said Misty, "Look she's already flying again."

"Use Gust."

Pidgeotto flapped her wings hard to create a strong wind that was heading towards Primape, but he was faster now so avoiding it was a piece of cake. He then jumped up and started to make his hand glow white to use Karate Chop.

"Quick Attack."

Covering her body in white aura Pidgeotto flew at Primeape and slammed her head into his chest to cause some damage. It worked and he was sent to the ground and fell on his back. However he was far from done and covered himself in blue aura to use Focus Energy and land the next attack!

"Use Gust." ordered Ash.

Once again flapping her wings with all her might to create a powerful wind that will both damage and keep Primeape away, Pidgeotto's Gust attack wasn't effecting Primeape like before. He was able to reach and used Karate Chop on her chest to get her to fall down to the ground!

"You can do it, Pidgeotto! I know you can!" Ash cheered.

 **"(You can beat him! I know that you'll never lose any fighting type!)" cheered Pikachu.**

 **"(I won't lose, I won't lose, I won't lose, I won't LOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSE!)" she yelled as her body began to glow white and change!**

"Pidgeotto! She evolving!" smiled Ash.

Her body started to grow bigger and her wings and legs grew longer as well. She looked to be big enough for one of the trainers to ride on and her wings each looked to be about a meter long! When the glowing stopped, it showed a far more beautiful looking bird Pokemon the was about bigger then what she was a moment ago!

"Pidgeotto! You evolved into Pidgeot!" Ash said as he reached for his Pokedex.

 **Pidgeot**

 **The Bird Pokemon**

 **And the evolved form of Pidgeotto. When hunting, it skims the surface of water at high speed to pick off unwary prey such as MAGIKARP.**

"Alright, it's time to turn this battle around! Use Sand Attack."

Pidgeot started to kick up some sand and flap her wings to send it at Primeape, he got covered in a cloud of sand and was unable to attack until Pidgeot made the first move.

"Use Wing Attack."

With glowing white wings, Pidgeot used them to hit Primeape hard and send him against the wdirt on his back. But he slowly started to get up!

"Wow. He's a lot more powerful as a Primeape!" said Misty.

"Don't worry. If we can land just one more flying type move, then that should end it!" replied Ash.

Primeape looked at Pidgeot with a lot of anger and started swing his arms around again, but this time something else happened! His body started to get covered in red aura and he smiled at Pidgeot.

"Oh no! That's Rage!" shouted Brock in panic.

"What's that?" askeed Ash.

"It's an attack that allows the user to become more powerful everytime it gets hit, that will cause the user's attacks to become more powerful with each hit it take!"

'Oh no! If that's the case then Primeape will get stronger the more that Pidgeot hits him, we have to hit him hard enough so that he can be weak enough for me to capture him, but how?' Ash thought as he started to think of some kind of strategy.

"Ash, you should get Pidgeot to use a flying type move and end this now!" said Misty.

"Good idea. Use Gust."

Using her wings to create a strong wind the made contact with her opponent, Pidgeot flapped her wings hard. But looking at Primeape and seeing that he was still able to stand showed that it was now his turn.

He jumped into the air and closed both fist to make them turn white as he prepared to use Fury Swipes.

Suddenly, Ash had an idea on how to beat Primeape and win this battle. He needed to combine two flying type moves!

"Pidgeot, use Gust and then ride the wind using Wing Attack!" he called out. He really hoped this would work!

Pidgeot once again started to flap her wings to create a powerful wind that was aimed at Primeape, only this time she was in the attack and was using the wind to boost her speed. She began to make her wings glow white and spread them out as wide as she could, cause from here on out this battle will end on who's move is the most powerful!

'I hope this works!' thought Ash as he was super nervous about the outcome.

The two Pokemon moved closer to each other in the air by the second, Primeape was heading up to use Fury Swipes, and Pidgeot was heading down to use Wing Attack while riding the wind of her Gust attack. The teo kept on getting closer and closer until they were now a meter apart!

Everything seemed to slow down for everyone, not just the two Pokemon, but the three trainers and Pikachu that were watching as the two started to close the distance between them. Both Pidgeot and Primeape looked each other in the eyes as they knew that whoever landed this next attack first would win the fight. Both decided that it was time for fate to determine who the victory would be and unleashed their attacks! Primeape aimed him fist at Pidgeot's head, while she aimed her left wing at his chest. Then, one of the two attacks landed first!

*POW*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Time had stopped for everyone that was watching and they could hardly breathe as they saw who landed the first hit, their eye widened, including Primeape's!

He looked up and saw that Ash's hat had left his head thanks to the speed of how fast he was falling. He slowly looked down and saw it! Pidgeot's left wing had hit him in the chest and he was going down with her! He turned his eyes to face her and saw the determination in her eyes, but she wasn't even looking at him cause her eyes were set on the ground. That was where they were heading!

But, she screamed something before they suddenly sped up!

 **"(LARIAT!)"**

She then decided to use Quick Attack all on her own and surrounded her body in white aura. Then the two of them began to head to the ground way faster than before and white aura began to trail behind Pidgeot as she and her opponent rocketed towards the ground!

However, right before the two of them made contact with the ground Pidgeot whispered something in his ear.

 **"(Not bad for a fighting type. Your pretty good!)"**

*CRASH*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dust was kicked up from the impact that the two Pokemon had made and no onlt could see them inside the dust. The tension that was there before had returned and was making everyone uneasy about what the outcome was!

Finally, after about one minute, but what felt like an hour, the dust started to clear up and it revealed the winner!

Pidgeot was on her stomach and panting tiredly while she used her wings to support her body weight and looked at her trainer and his friends with a smile.

Meanwhile, more dust cleared and it revealed Primeape laying on his back. He was struggling to get up after that attack, but he was in too much pain and everytime he moved it only increased.

"Pokeball, go!" called Ash as he tossed an empty Pokeball at the fallen fighting type. It bounced off it's head and taking him inside the little red and white sphere, when it then started to shake!

It shook one time, two, three, four, five, six, until it finaly made that noise.

*Ding*

A smiled appeared on everyone's face as Ash had caught Primeape. He walked up to the Pokeball and held it high in the air.

"We caught a Primeape!" he cheered.

 **"(OH YEAH!)" yelled Pikachu.**

 **"Yay! I did it!)" cheered Pidgeot as she still struggled to stay up. But suddenly the lights when out and she saw nothing but darknees, but she didn't close her eyes?**

"My hat!" said Ash with a smiled.

It seems that his hat decided to land on Pidgeot's head when it was ready to land on the ground. Our raven haired trainer walked over to pick it up and carry his tired flying type.

"Thanks, Pidgeot. You were great out there!" he smiled as he started to use a potion to heal her.

 **"(No problem, Ash.)" she replied with a smiled.**

Before another word could be said by anyone they heard a clapping sound not too far from them, they turned to look at the noise to see Red, Leaf, and a new Pokemon with them.

"That was an awesome battle, Ash. Plus, you got a powerful Pokemon like you wanted." smiled Red.

"How long have you guys been there watching?" asked Brock.

"Since that Mankey evolved into a Primeape, we wanted to see how you do!" answered Leaf.

"Well, it was stressful, painful, and not that much fun. But I think we'll be fine soon." said the younger Ketchum twin as he put his head bak on his head.

"By the way, Red. Is that Poliwhirl yours?" asked Misty.

"Yup, I caught it at a small pond not too far from here, but it was the only water type there so that pond is empty now."

Misty was a bit disappointed since she was hoping to get a new water type for her team.

"A Poliwhirl, huh?" said Ash as he took out his Pokedex.

 **Poliwhirl**

 **The Tadpole Pokemon**

 **And the Evolved form of Poliwag. It is capable of living in or out of water. When out of water, it sweats to keep its body slimy.**

"Wow! That's a cool Pokemon you caught, Red!" said Ash.

"Thanks, but it looks like we need to get you guys to a Pokemon Center so that we can get you healed up." Red returned his Poliwhirl to its Pokeball so that everyone could introduce themselves to him once they were all healed up.

"I think we might have found one, look." pointed Leaf.

Everyone followed the direction of her finger and saw something that amazed the hill they were on was Celadon City!

"It's Celadon City! But how did we get here so fast?" asked Ash.

"I think getting chased by and angry Mankey sped us up and allowed us to cover more distance." guessed Misty.

"Whatever the reason, let's be glad that were here." replied Brock.

"Yeah, I need to get some more ice on my face, it still hurts!" said Ash as he returned Pidgeot to her Pokeball.

Pikachu handed Ash Primeape's Pokeball to put away. Ash grabbed it and did just that before his partner jumped onto his shoulder, "Thanks."

"Ash, please be careful when you let Primeape out of his Pokeball!" said Misty. She and Brock were nervous on what that fighting type would do if he were to go on the loose again.

"Don't worry. After we're all better, I'll start training to handle his temper so that he can learn to fight with us instead of against us!" he assured his friend.

Now that the fearsome Primeape is caught and on Ash's team, our heroes can now have a peaceful and painless travel to reach Celadon City. Without having to anger another wild Pokemon, and learned that hard way on why it is so important to train you Pokemon to get stronger, so that they could avoid getting attacked by one!

"Hey Ash, what are you going to name that move that your new Pidgeot used when it was about to collide with Primeape?" asked Red.

"What move?"

"You know, when you told her to use Gust and then use Wing Attack to ride it to increase her speed and have her attack Primeape. What are you going to name it?"

"You think I should name it?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, so do you have any ideas?"

Ash closed his eyes for a moment and started to think about what he could call Pidgeot's new move? He used Gust to boost her speed, Wing Attack to hit her opponent and have a stronger impact, and she screamed out 'Lariat' which is a wrestling move if he remembered correctly. Gust, Wing Attack, and Lariat, he thought about it for a minute and then it came to him!

"Wing Gust Lariat." he smiled.

* * *

(With Team Rocket)

"Awwww, ow! That Mankey will pay for this!" said James as he and his team started to get up after the beating they took from the monkey pig Pokemon.

"We'll capture that Pokemon and bring it back to the boss so that he could use it for himself." replied Jessie.

Meanwhile, Meowth was looking in another direction and he looked like he had just seen a ghost since he looked so pale!

"Meowth, quit standing around and let's get going." ordered his male teammate.

His replied was Meowth pointing in the direction the he was starring at and all three of them were now as pale at Meowth was! If your wondering why, well it's because they were looking at a crowd of angry Mankeys and Primeape that looked like they needed to release they're anger out on someone!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

(With the trainers)

"Did you hear that?" asked Leaf.

"Hear what?" asked the team's other female.

"I thought I heard someone scream." she replied.

"Maybe we're just tired after having to deal with that Primeape." guessed Misty.

"Maybe so." Leaf shrugged her shoulders and the two started to pick up the pace to catch up to the boys

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **I'M BACK!**

 **I know some of your are very mad at me for the hiatus that I when on, but I wanted to do other things than just write this summer. Plus I've taken an intrest in a new/popular manga/anime series, which I'm planning on writing a new story for after I catch up with some of my other ones.**

 **One of the reasons that I didn't come back to this story until now was because I din't think many people liked it, but it's my first story and I want to finish it. I will NOT abandon it!**

 **Finally, I hope you how I made Pidgeotto evolve into Pidgeot against Primeape, I know she had the advantage against him, but I wanted to show just how powerful he is and how well he is in strengh and power because he'll be needed for a lot of very powerful opponents that Ash will have to face later on!**

 **And about that combination move that I had Pidgeot do, I hope that it makes up for the hiatus. Expect to see the 'Wing Gust Lariat' in future chapters when Ash is in an IMPORTANT battle!**

 **I'll see you all soon!**


End file.
